The World Is Insane
by FairyConnect
Summary: Ini bukan dunia kita, dunia ini bukanlah milik kita. Ini hanyalah mimpi.. mimpi buruk.. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan, kita tidak bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan tersebut. Emosi negatif bercampur aduk menjadi satu, bertahan hidup.. itulah cara kita beradaptasi di dunia yang sudah rusak ini, menghadapi bahaya yang melampaui batas kemampuan kita. Apakah.. kita bisa melalui ini semua?
1. Epilouge

THE WORLD IS INSANE

EPILOUGE

" DOWNFALL "

Dahulu cahaya menerangi kehidupanku, namun sekarang kegelapan menyelimutiku kembali.. menghapus segala harapan di depanku, menutupi hatiku yang terang menjadi gelap gulita. Itu... yang selalu aku pikirkan setelah kejadian yang menimpaku kembali untuk kedua kalinya, apa tuhan tidak memberkatiku atau aku yang terlalu lemah? hal ini sudah menjadi trauma permanen di tubuhku, mereka tidak mau mendengar instruksi dariku, bagaikan aku yang dikontrol oleh ketakutan mereka, diriku yang dulu berbeda jauh denganku yang sekarang.

* * *

Pria berbadan besar tersebut terus berteriak tidak jelas, mengoyak - ngoyak bajuku bertebaran berserakan dimana - dimana, goresan cakarannya banyak sekali di tubuhku, mengeluarkan darah segar mengalir dari atas ke bawah. takut.. takut.. aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, ketakutan kembali menghantuiku, apa ini cobaan kembali padaku? aku tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa, menangis keras yang bisa kulakukan, keputusasaanku sudah di ujung tanduk, tapi di saat itulah aku membuka mataku,mencoba untuk tegar tetapi saat itu pun pula dimana ketakutanku kembali membara.

* * *

"hah.." Kiriyama Yui, kelas 2 SMA Yamaboshi menatap jauh ke langit melalui kaca jendela di sampingnya. Andai.. hari ini cepat berakhir, aku ingin pulang dan kembali sendiri lagi. Terus menghela nafas berkali - kali, Yui disambar dengan pukulan ke kepala oleh lipatan buku,tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, dia juga tidak menoleh ke orang tersebut.

"kau selalu memandang ke luar jendela, apa segitu malasnya kau mengikuti pelajaranku, nona Kiriyama?" Tanpa mendengar keluhan orang tersebut, Yui lebih memilih diam dan menunduk menghiraukan perkataan guru itu.

"dengarlah perkataanku sekali - kali! kau selalu seperti ini, terutama kepada para guru laki - laki! apa kau mempunyai trauma atau sesuatu!?" dia meremas bahunya, sontak tubuhnya merasa disetrum.

"kyaaa!"

"a-apa!?"

"Sensei! biarkan saja dia, dia memang selalu ingin sendiri" seru salah seorang murid, suasana kelas menjadi ramai, mereka saling membicarakan Yui.

"Kiriyama-san sudah berubah yah" "ah iya.. dia sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengan seisi kelas, maupun di luar" "hei hei! kudengar dia hampir diperkosa, apa itu benar!?" "kau diamlah!" "pasti dia sangat trauma yah?" "kasihan.." "benar.." semua orang di kelas membicarakan Yui, terkecuali Taichi, Iori, Yukina, Mariko dan Fujishima. Mereka berlima yang merupakan teman terdekatnya tidak berani untuk angkat bicara, apalagi mendekati , salah satu yang telah menolongnya untuk mengurangi ketakutan Yui juga sampai tidak percaya bahwa Yui kembali trauma seperti dahulu tidak tau alasannya, dia tau kalau rumor hampir diperkosanya itu hanya rumor belaka yang hanya ketahuan belakangan saja, itu sudah lewat, tapi.. apa yang membuatnya seperti ini kembali?

"hah haahhk" Yui meremas kepalanya, menahan sakit di kepalanya kemudian menutup kedua telinganya, dia tidak mau mendengar cemohan teman - temannya yang merendahkan dirinya.

"ahh! rumor itu! jangan - jangan Aoki Yoshifumi, murid kelas 2-A yang merupakan pacarnya yang sudah memperkosanya hahaha" Taichi serta keempat lainnya melirik orang yang mengatakan hal tersebut dan memasang raut muka marah.

BRAAAKK

Yui mendorong mejanya kemudian berdiri dan berlari ke luar kelas, menuju tempat yang bisa membuatnya sendiri, dan itu adalah atap sekolah.

* * *

"hah.." hidupku melelahkan, bahkan lebih melelahkan dibandingkan dengan ibu yang mengurus anak - anaknya sebatang kara. Melihat sekeliling area atap sekolah, dia selalu sampai terdorong nafsu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan terjun bebas dari sini, pasti tidak ada yang memperdulikanku, bahkan keluargaku sudah lelah untuk mengasuhku, anak yang tidak bisa diandalkan ini lebih baik menghilang saja.

"Kiriyama?" seseorang memanggilnya pelan dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit, Yui menengadahkan kepalanya dan terkejut.

"siapa!?"

"ini aku.. Taichi"

"hah!" badanku kembali refleks secara sendirinya, memundurkan badanku menjauh darinya membuatku sedikit lega tapi itu tidak membuatku menjadi tidak takut dengannya, aku masih merasa sangat takut.

"Kiriyama, ini aku Taichi. kau tidak perlu takut denganku, seisi sekolah sudah tau tentang rumor tentangmu, siapa yang membocorkannya?" mendengar suara hentakan kaki membuat ketakutan Yui semakin menjadi - jadi.

"ja-jangan mendekat! ka-kalau mendekat, ka-kau tau akibatnya!" Taichi terkejut setengah mati melihat Yui menodongkan pisau yang diambil melalui sakunya.

"Kiriyama!?" Taichi mendapat colekan seseorang di belakangnya, dan dibisik olehnya kemudian akhirnya Taichi menyerah dan meninggalkannya.

"Yui" dia mengenal suara itu, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang itu.

"I-Inaba..?"

"maaf Taichi mengganggumu Yui, tapi itu semakin membuatku penasaran, kau ini kenapa?" semuanya semakin mencari tau apa yang terjadi padanya, mentalnya semakin parah, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa kawan dan siapa musuh.

"aku tidak akan memaksa, pasti ada waktunya kau akan memberitahu kita semua. jam istirahat sudah mau berakhir, lebih baik kau masuk ke kelas, pelajaran selanjutnya Hirata-sensei kan? maka kau tidak perlu ketakutan lagi" dibalas anggukan kecil, Inaba pergi meninggalkannya.

"ah iya, hari ini CRC diliburkan dulu"

"kenapa? lanjutkan saja, ada aku atau tidak, tidak ada bedanya"

"tentu saja berbeda, kau merupakan anggota terpenting CRC, bahkan semua yang di dalamnya sangat penting bagiku"

"hari ini kita pulang bersama yah? ada yang ingin kubicarakan" pasti tentang traumaku yang ingin dibicarakan. Merepotkan.. lebih baik aku pulang sendiri dan menghindari keramaian.

* * *

Sebelum memasuki kelas, hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah memasukkan pisau tadi. ketika membuka loker tersebut, tanpa sengaja dia menyentuh tangan seseorang membuat buku di dalam jatuh berserakan.

"ah" tanpa melihat sang penyentuh tadi, Yui langsung menjongkokkan diri mengambil buku tersebut.

"maaf aku tidak sengaja" setelah mendengar suara orang itu, dia sadar bahwa yang menyentuhnya adalah laki - laki.

"HYAAA!" semuanya melihat termasuk murid dan guru langsung memfokuskan penglihatan mereka kepada Yui.

"ma-maaf, kau tidak apa - apa!?"

"ja-jangan mendekat!"

"hah...?" aku tidak sadar apa yang sudah kulakukan, tatapanku hampa, seluruh badanku lemas, sesuatu ada yang lepas dari genggamanku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari tanganku, darah.. darah.. kenapa ada darah di tanganku?

"Kiriyama-san!? apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya!?" aku langsung sadar dari alam bawah sadar bahwa di depanku terlihat anak tersebut menangis dan ketakutan sambil memegang tangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Apa aku tidak sadar telah menusuknya?

"Kiriyama-san, cepat kau ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga!" ah..aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

* * *

"kau tau membawa senjata tajam melawan aturan sekolah ini?" tanya pria itu, aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini, semuanya laki – laki, aku tidak tahan.

"iya.."

"kau juga sudah melukai murid tidak bersalah gara – gara alasan yang tidak jelas, kami tidak akan memberitahu ini ke polisi atau ke orang tua anda, tapi kau tau hukumannya kan?"

"iya.." akhirnya aku keluar dari sini, setelah keluar aku bisa melihat orang – orang banyak yang membicarakanku, bukankah sekarang masih jam pelajaran? Apa begitu pentingkah diriku ini?

"Yui!" panggil Inaba, jelas sekali kalau dia ini khawatir.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu.. mereka menyita pisauku"

"tidak ada hubungannya, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

* * *

Ada apa dengannya? Padahal dia tau kalau aku takut keramaian, kenapa dia mengajakku kesini, banyak orang yang berpapasan. Aku tidak berani membuka mataku.

"Yu.. Yui.." aku langsung membelalak kaget, Inaba menyodorkanku sekaleng Cola.

"terimakasih"

"tidak perlu sungkan, kali ini aku yang mentraktirmu" aneh… apa tujuannya membawaku kesini? Aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku, sebelahku ada pria! Tanganku terasa lemas.

"Yui..?"

"hah..?" ahh.. aku menjatuhkan minumannya.

"traumamu kembali lagi yah? Ternyata rumor itu benar, apa kau-"

"apa kau percaya itu!?" gawat, aku keceplosan teriak.

"aku tidak tau harus percaya atau tidak.. aku merasa kau semakin jauh dan aku tak bisa menggapaimu dan mengembalikanmu. Kau.. sudah berubah sekarang" semua sama saja.. aku lebih baik sendiri dari pada mendapatkan cemohan yang membuat lubang besar di hatiku.

"terserah kau mau bilang apa.."

"Yui, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Aoki?"

"Aoki?" Inaba mengangguk pelan.

"sejak trauma menimpaku, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi"

"sejak itu, kau tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapa – siapa kecuali denganku?"

"aku tidak perlu dikasihani, kau juga tidak perlu memaksakan diri berbicara denganku"

"kita semua perlu bicara, dan ini harus di CRC" tiba – tiba dia menjadi memaksa, ada apa?

"jangan memaksaku, kau tau aku tidak sanggup"

"tidak, kau sanggup"

"aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

Dreeett Dreettt

E-mail? Jarang sekali, ada yang meng e-mailku akhir – akhir ini, siapa? No name?

 _Dear Kiriyama Yui,_

 _saya akan memberikanmu suatu catatan terakhir untukmu saja, catatan akhir penentu takdirmu.._

maksudnya apa ini? Spam? Akhhhhh! Mata..! mataku seperti terbakar! Ada apa ini!?

"Yui!?" bayanganku berwarna hijau, di depanku terdapat Inaba, sekilas Inaba tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, akan tetapi di penglihatanku, terdapat percik – percikan cahaya lalu tanpa disadari Inaba menghilang di depanku setelah kedipanku yang pertama. Bayangannya sudah menghilang, aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi, perasaan apa tadi?

"Yui?"

Dreeeet Dreeet Dreeet Dreeeet

E-mail lagi? Dan kali ini tidak hanya aku saja yang menerimanya, tetapi semua orang di sekitar seperti sedang membaca sesuatu di mail boxnya, Inaba pun sama.

 _Halo manusia – manusia paling rendah, saya akan mengumumkan.. Sebelumnya kuberitahu bagi yang menerimanya. E-mail catatan akhir yang akan menentukan nasib takdir kalian sudah kalian terima, tapi bagi yang tidak mendapatkan, setelah ini pertunjukkan akan dimulai. Perkenalkan namaku Heartseed.. tidak perlu takut menghadapi semua ini. Ini hanyalah game, game takdir kalian, tujuan game ini adalah mempertahankan hidup kalian saja, tidak perlu sungkan untuk saling menghancurkan segala di depan kalian, ini adalah fenomena kematian kalian. Bagi yang dapat bertahan dan mampu membinasakan semuanya, apapun permintaannya akan kukabulkan._

"Heartseed…" dia kembali lagi, dan dia menggunakan e-mail untuk mengumumkannya, isinya sedikit menakutkan, lalu apa maksud dari game dan fenomena kematian?

"sudah dimulai.."

"Inaba?"

"maaf, aku mau mengecek sesuatu, jangan pergi dari tempat ini, walau sejengkal!"

"Inaba!?" tunggu! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa Inaba juga mendapatkan e-mail yang sama sepertiku?

* * *

Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama, Inaba kemana sih? Aku sedikit terganggu dengan gerak – gerik orang disini.

"sayang, apa maksud dari e-mail tidak jelas tadi?" wanita itu terlihat bingung sedangkan pria yang disampingnya seperti terkejut, terlihat sedikit cengiran sadis darinya, aku bisa merasakannya aura membunuh.

"AAKHHHH!" tanpa sadar pria itu mencekik wanita itu sampai terangkat ke udara.

"aku akan mendapatkan hadiah itu dan akan kumulai darimu sayang!" ada apai ini!? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, aku ingin menolongnya! Ah! Kenapa!? Aku ti-tidak bisa… kakiku tidak bisa kugerakkan! Jika aku tidak berbuat sesuatu maka hal buruk akan terjadi.

"AKHHH! Akkhhhhhh…" dia sudah tidak bergerak, aku terlambat.. kenapa aku selalu seperti ini!?

"ohhh… ojou-chan.. sedang apa kau disini? Sangat berbahaya tau" dia mendekatiku, dia mau apa?

"ja-jangan.." dia mencolek bagian tubuhku, aku kembali lemas.. aku kembali merasakannya!

"kau cantik sekali~~ tidak seperti wanita yang mati itu, apa kau mau ikut denganku~~? Ke neraka!" dia mencekikku! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!

"AKHH!" aku ingin melawannya tetapi badanku tidak mau mengikuti arahanku, kalau aku tidak ketakutan pasti aku sudah memutar pria ini ke tanah. Aku merogoh sakuku, kenapa pisauku harus disita! Aku sangat ketakutan.. aku memejamkan mataku.

Sepertinya hari ini.. keinginanku untuk mati terkabulkan, apalagi… dibunuh dengan sesuatu yang sangat aku takuti, ironis sekali..

"hahaha….." entah kenapa tawa keluar dari mulutku.

"bunuh saja…. bunuh saja aku! Hapus semua keberadaanku sampai tidak tersisa!" aku memelototinya, bayangan hijau itu muncul lagi, sebenarnya ini apa? Hah!

"Yui….!" tangan yang mencekikku terbelah! Terjadi 2 kali? Hah? Darahnya sedikit terkena mukaku, aku melihat ke depan. Inaba..?

"ahhhhh! Kau! Curang sekali menggunakan pedang!"

"di dunia ini sudah tidak ada kata curang.. akan lebih menakutkan jika kita menakuti kata itu, dunia ini sudah hancur.. jika selamat dari ini sudah sangat membuatku senang. Kau tidak membacanya, binasakan semuanya dengan cepat!" Inaba? Dia berubah, dia semakin sadis, tidak ada rasa takut dia menebas pria tersebut.

"aku akan menanggung semua dosamu"

"Inaba? Kau.."

"Yui, baguslah kau tidak kemana – mana seperti perkataanku" dia menatapku lega.

"kau lihat tadi!?" "ada apa ini!?" "KYAA!"

"semuanya tenang!" polisi..! kita langsung berhadapan dengan mereka.

"kalian..! diam di tempat!" polisi – polisi itu menodongkan pistol, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.. apa Inaba punya semacam ide?

"hei paman, sebaiknya kau berdoa sebelum sesuatu merenggutmu" merenggut? Maksudnya apa?

"ha? Ahhh! Apa! Akhhh! Tidak! Apa ini!?" sesuatu ada yang bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, punggungnya terbelah mencipratkan darah, orang-orang yang menonton langsung panik dan berteriak, ada pun yang berlari-lari.

"tenang semuanya! Ahhhhhhhh!" polisi itu juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"ada apa ini?"

"Downfall… kau pernah menontonnya kan? dimana orang mati dapat hidup kembali sebagai zombie"

"itu hanya film"

"tidak.. lihat itu" aku tidak percaya, polisi yang mati, bangun kembali dengan keadaan badan yang pucat, matanya sudah tidak beraturan lagi dan dia berjalan tanpa arah.

"KYAA! Jangan! Kya!" hah! Zombie itu memakannya..

"sedikit berbeda dari perkiraanku, orang yang dibunuh oleh zombie tidak akan hidup kembali lagi, dia sudah mati"

"kalau begitu, berarti hanya beberapa yang menjadi zombie"

"hanya orang yang tidak mendapatkan e-mail catatan takdir yang akan berubah menjadi seperti ini, demi menjaga kestabilan game ini"

"aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya ini hanyalah game, berarti mati pun tidak masalah kan?"

"apa kau tidak membaca kalimat pesan selanjutnya, game dan fenomena kematian, jika kita mati, ya kita mati, untuk selamanya"

"tidak ada gunanya diam disini, kita harus bertemu dengan yang lain, aku ingin memberitahu semuanya sebelum mereka semua salah paham dengan dunia ini" semuanya.. jangan – jangan..

"tidak perlu" orang itu mengambil pistol bekas dipegang polisi tadi.. dia..

"Taichi.." dalam waktu singkat Inaba seperti memperhatikan Hpnya, suara tembakan terdengar.

"ha-hah?" tembakan itu sedikit meleset dari wajahnya menimbulkan luka gores di pipinya.

"ini game, tidak perlu melihat hal yang dinamakan tutorial, ayo kita bersenang – senang Inaba.." ini menjadi semakin aneh.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?

"Taichi! Ini bukan game! Ini kenyataan! Kau harus mendengarkanku!" suara tembakan lagi, kali ini menembus betisnya.

"ahhh… kumohon dengarlah! Aku sudah mendengar darinya! Dari Heartseed! Dia sudah menjelaskan semua aturan di dunia ini! Tidak ada nyawa ganda disini, seperti di game – game, kita hidup Taichi! Kalau kita mati, maka berakhirlah sudah!"

"apa dia benar mengatakannya?"

"a-ah.. iya.." Taichi memikirkannya, kumohon berubah pikiranlah!

"kalau begitu.. aku akan menyelamatkanmu" Taichi kembali mengangkat pistolnya mengarah kepada Inaba.

"Taichi..?"

"akan jauh lebih baik jika aku yang membunuhmu daripada dimakan oleh monster – monster itu" kumohon hentikan Taichi! Aku ingin berteriak seperti itu, tapi suaraku tidak mau keluar, aku tidak mau kehilangan Inaba! Tidak di dunia gila ini!

"sayonara Himeko.." jangan lakukan!

"Taichi! Aku yakin kita bisa bertahan hidup disini, bersama!"

"hah!?"

DOORR

Aku bisa melihat Taichi sedikit melepaskan pistol tersebut, apa meleset? Aku melihat Inaba.. Inaba..

"ahhhhh…." di memegang perutnya, darahnya keluar dengan cepat dan banyak sekali dan mulutnya juga mengeluarkan darah.

"INABA!" bayangan itu muncul kembali, aku bisa melihatnya.. Inaba dibawa Taichi ke suatu rumah, di ruangan..aku seperti pernah melihatnya.. rumahku! dekat dari daerah sini! Tapi penglihatan apa ini? Aku seperti bisa melihat masa depan.

"Yui…. Hpku, tolong bacakan inbox terakhirnya…" dia menyuruhku dengan terbata – bata, aku mengambil Hpnya dan membacanya.

"jam 14.37 dibawa Taichi ke rumah Yui, hah ini?"

"seperti yang kau baca, itu adalah catatan takdir yang Heartseed pesankan, itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kita perhatikan untuk bisa hidup di dunia ini, hah ah.."

* * *

"Inaba…" apa yang sudah kulakukan!? Pikiranku sejak kemunculan monster membuatku tidak berpikir terang, ditambah dengan pesan yang membuatku semakin bingung selain untuk mengikutinya.

"Taichi.. kau masih mau menolongku? Aku masih bisa memaafkanmu kalau aku bisa bertahan hidup" aku tidak berani untuk meraihnya, memegang tangannya, dan memeluknya, aku tidak sanggup.

BRUKK

"Ina..ba.."

"Taichi!" Yui berteriak tanpa melihat mukaku sambil menangis.

"kumohon selamatkan Inaba, jangan bengong saja! Cepat bawa dia ke rumahku!" tidak perlu banyak berpikir, yang paling penting sekarang adalah Inaba.

"KYAAAA!" "JANGAN MENDEKAT! TIDAK! JANGAN! AKHHH!" "KUMOHON JANGAN..! ANAKKU! TIDAK!" aku bisa merasakan kesakitan hati semua orang yang berteriak meminta tolong akan tetapi sama sekali tidak ada yang menolongnya, itu sudah wajar.. tidak ada yang berani mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk orang yang tidak dikenalnya, mereka lebih baik menyelamatkan diri mereka daripada menjadi santapan para monster itu. Maafkan aku..! maafkan aku! Walaupun aku ingin menyelamatkan semuanya, tapi badanku berbicara lain, aku lebih memilih hidup, aku harus menyelamatkan Inaba dan melindungi mereka berdua semampuku.

* * *

"hah hah.. cepat masuk Taichi!" dia sudah semakin terbiasa berbicara denganku, apa karena ada Inaba?

"hah dikunci! Anzu! Anzu! Mom! Tolong buka pintunya, ini Yui!" hah apa mereka melupakanku! Selama ini aku sudah berbuat kurang ajar dengan orang tuaku dan apakah ini balasannya? Tanganku bergetar kencang, tidak.. sekarang bukan waktunya, lebih baik aku mendobrak pintunya saja demi kesembuhan luka Inaba.

Aku memposisikan badanku membentuk kuda – kuda karate, sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini, aku merasa nostalgia, aku siap dengan kaki kananku.

BRAAKK

"tidak ada siapa – siapa.. apa mereka sedang pergi? Oh ya Taichi! Cepat ke atas! Aku akan mencari obat untuknya, kau berusahalah untuk menghentikan pendarahannya"

"baik..!"

* * *

Etto.. etto.. P3K.. P3K.. ini dia! Apa masih ada perban di dalamnya? Ti.. tinggal sedikit! Apa yang bisa digunakan untuk menutup lukanya!? Berpikir Yui! berpikir.. hah.. tetangga sebelah pasti mempunyai beberapa, tapi sisa perban ini akan kuberikan kepada Taichi dan juga Alkohol ini..

"Ta-Ta-Taichi, ini sedikit perban untuk Inaba, aku akan berusaha mencari persediaan di luar, mungkin sebelah ada beberapa"

"jangan bercanda! Sekarang kau sedang trauma, tidak akan berhasil! Aku yang akan mencarinya, kau obati Inaba."

"tapi.."

"saat ini, rasa kepercayaan orang – orang sedang diuji, bagaimana kalau kau diserang? Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, bagaimana kalau yang menyerangmu itu pria? Kau bisa saja dibunuh, saat ini tidak ada Inaba yang bisa menolongmu, tolong biarkan aku yang mencarinya, kau jagalah Inaba, aku percayakan dia padamu" Taichi memegang bahuku, aku sedikit terkejut, begitupun Taichi, sepertinya dia juga tidak sadar.

"ah maaf! tolong yah Kiriyama, ah aku pinjam pedang kayu ini, jika terjadi sesuatu, tolong kau berusaha semampumu, kau ingin melindungi apa yang kau sayangi kan? jangan lupa… pedang Inaba sangat berguna" Taichi sangat baik, tapi aku tidak berani untuk menatap wajahnya, aku sangat takut, aku kembali dipendam oleh rasa ketakutan, tidak ada cahaya harapan bagiku.

"ah! Inaba, aku harus mengobatinya" di saat ini, kemampuan pengobatanku sangat berguna, beruntung sejak berlatih di dojo, aku selalu diberitahu untuk mengobati diri sendiri dan orang lain.

"uuh hhh..!" sabarlah Inaba, sebentar lagi pangeranmu akan segera datang, kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi.

* * *

Hemm.. rumah mana yang harus aku geledahi? Aku hampir seperti pencuri saja, ah tidak perlu takut, polisi sudah berubah menjadi mayat berjalan, tidak ada yang perlu aku takuti.

"ah!" hampir saja.. ada sesuatu yang berjalan, monster itu lagi, hah.. dan kali ini polisi lagi, lucky.. aku akan mengambil pistol dan pelurunya, apa di sekitarnya tidak ada yang mengikuti? Di film yang kutonton, zombie tidak bisa melihat melainkan mendengar suara keras saja, tapi ketika suara tembakan pistol kepada Inaba, mereka sama sekali tidak mendekati kami, apa yang membuat mereka bereaksi? Tidak perlu banyak berpikir, aku harus cepat bertindak.

"hahk.." aku memukul sekeras mungkin sampai kepala mereka lepas dari tempatnya, aku benar – benar minta maaf.

"peluru ini cukup untuk membunuh beberapa, jangan lupa mengambil pelurunya kembali jika sudah mati, itu yang sering kulihat di film, agar hemat peluru" walaupun dunia sudah tidak stabil lagi, aku ingin tidak terlalu banyak memikirkannya, cepat bertindak lebih baik daripada berpikir tidak ada ujungnya.

"TIDAKK!"

"suara apa itu!?" selintas aku mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil, tapi setelah itu tidak terdengar lagi, dari rumah yang mana!? Sial! aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang lain, keadaan Inaba yang sekarang paling penting!

"JANGAN! KUMOHON!"

"hah!?" darisana! Sial! aku benci diriku ini!

* * *

"mungkin yang ini?"

PRANG

Benar! Tolong dengan cepat, dan langsung melarikan diri, kumohon biarkan aku hidup. Sebelum masuk aku menarik nafas berkali – kali, aku siap..!

BRAAK

"ahh, jangan bergerak! Hah!?" kali ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa, pisau itu sudah tertancap di kepala anak tersebut, rasanya mau muntah! Kenapa semua orang berubah seperti ini!? Tidak ada ampun! Rasanya aku ingin menangis! Anak tidak bersalah dibunuh dengan cara hina seperti itu! tidak bisa diampuni! Tidak bisa diampuni!

"HAAAHH!" sesuatu ada yang mendorongku membuatku menabrak dinding, pedang kayunya juga terlempar jauh.

"AKHHH!" akhh! A-apa!? Telapak tanganku, tertancap pisau, sejak kapan? Apa orang ini mempunyai kemampuan bela diri atau apa? Sial! kalau begini, aku benar – benar akan mati!

"siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau menyelinap ke rumahku? mengganggu masa – masa romantisku bersama istri dan anakku?" istri dan anak, jadi dia suami serta ayah mereka.

"jika mereka berdua sangat penting bagimu, kenapa kau melakukan hal tega itu pada mereka, terutama anakmu sendiri!?" pisaunya menembus kulitku sampai menancap di dinding, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku!

"tentu saja sangat penting, bahkan aku bermain dengan anakku sebelum kubunuh, menyenangkan sekali!" apa orang ini sudah gila!? Wanita itu.. masih hidup! Kalau aku repot – repot datang kesini tanpa menolong siapa – siapa, lukaku ini maka sia – sia!

"lalu setelah ini, kau mau apa paman?"

"tentu saja bersenang – senang dengan istriku, oohh.. apa kau mau melihatnya? Saat – saat terakhirku melakukannya bersama istriku tercinta, apalagi melakukannya sambil menggosoknya dengan ini sangat menyenangkan~" pisau? Menggosok? Hah!?

"jangan! Kumohon! Tolong jangan lakukan!"

"hah! Kau mau macam – macam denganku bocah!?"

DUAGH

"akhhhhh!" tendangan macam apa itu!? sakitnya sampai menusuk seluruh badanku, tidak salah lagi orang ini mempelajari bela diri!

"hah.. hahh.. hentikan.. hentikan.." dia mulai melakukannya! Kumohon! Akhhh! Tendangan tadi membuatku lumpuh seketika! Aku tidak mau melihatnya! Tapi mataku tetap fokus kepada mereka. Pria itu mulai mengangkatnya dan melakukan hal itu di depan mataku, aku mulai menangis.. hentikan.. kumohon.. aku mendengar suara pisau sedang merobek sesuatu, tangisku semakin menjadi – jadi, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!

"AKKHHHH! AKKHHHHH!" aku terus mendengar suara pisau memotong, dan menusuk – nusuk. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya! Aku menangis! Aku melihat mayat anak kecil itu, dia memasang ekspresi memintaku untuk membalaskan dendamnya, hahh.. apa ini? Apa pikiranku sudah semakin kacau? Sampai – sampai aku berilusi tidak jelas.

"ENAK KAN SAYANG! AKU INGIN KAU TERUS BERTERIAK NAMAKU, JANGAN TERTIDUR DULU!" AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!

"HHHAAAAAAHHHH!" aku mendorong tanganku sekeras mungkin, setelah lepas dari tancapan pisau itu, aku langsung menembakkan pistol langsung ke kepalanya, tubuhnya langsung jatuh ke lantai. Pikiranku masih kosong, aku masih dihantui dengan suara – suara tangisan anak kecil dan wanita yang dibunuh itu, memintaku untuk menyiksanya.. menyiksanya..

"hahh! Hah! Hah! Hah!" aku terus menusuk – nusuk badan busuknya, mencabik – cabiknya, sampai aku bisa mendengar suara organ dalamnya keluar dan jatuh dengan darah penuh di mukaku dan juga badanku. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, aku ingin menyiksanya, aku ingin dia merasakan rasa sakit wanita yang dia siksa, anak yang dia bunuh! apa ini keinginanku? Aku tidak bisa berpikir selain membiarkan tangan – tanganku ini bergerak dengan sendirinya.

" _Taichi…_ "

"hah!?" aku mendengar suara Inaba, menggema terus di telingaku.

"hah.. hahhh? Hahhh… hah…?" apa tujuanku datang kesini? Aku menelusuri pikiranku, tujuanku? Tujuanku… Inaba..

"hah.. Inaba.." bayanganku sudah mulai sadar, aku mulai ingat semuanya.

"darah.. HAH!?" aku meraba wajahku, semuanya berlumuran darah, apa aku membunuhnya! Tidak.. tidak! Aku tidak membunuhnya! Suara! Aku mendengar suara! Suara untuk menyiksanya, suara untuk membalas dendam! Aku mulai meremas kepalaku, aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lurus! Kumohon! Tetaplah sadar Taichi! Pembunuhan seperti ini! Tidak perlu membuatmu ketakutan! Aku melihat ke bawah, aku sedang duduk di atas perut pria tersebut, menginjak organ usus besarnya, aliran darahku mulai tidak teratur lagi, aku.. aku..

"HOEKK! OEKKK!" Aku memuntahkan semuanya! Aku menjauh dari sana! Kembali melihat ke mayat wanita dan anak itu.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian meskipun sudah sejauh ini" aku berjalan menjauhi ruangan tersebut.

" _arigatou…_ " hah! Apa!? Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu.

"arigatou, yah?" aku kembali menangis, benar – benar.. aku terlalu baik, untuk menangisi orang yang baru saja kukenal, aku terjatuh duduk, aku terus menangis dengan keras.

"HAAHH… AKHHH.. AHHH.. HAAKHAAAA!"

* * *

"uhhhh…" aku membuka kelopak mataku, sepertinya aku hampir tertidur.

"Inaba.." dia masih tertidur, wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dingin, sepertinya perban segini tidak cukup untuk menutup lukanya, cepatlah Taichi.

Kreeet

"siapa!?"

"Onee..?"

"Anzu! Kau tidak apa – apa!?"

"hemm.. aku tidak apa – apa, tumben sekali Onee mengkhawatirkanku, padahal akhir – akhir ini kau tidak pernah mempedulikanku.."

"itu.."

"aku tau.. Onee sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan kami, apalagi mempedulikan kami. Keberadaan Onee di keluarga ini sudah tidak dianggap ada lagi, aku lebih berharap kalau Onee menghilang saja, aku ingin tau kapan aku bisa melakukannya? Apa sekarang aku bisa melakukannya Onee…? Chann..?" dia mengeluarkan sesuatu, aku langsung menghindar ke kanan, dan menyeimbangi keseimbanganku, yang dia keluarkan.. gergaji!?

"aku ingin menyiksa Onee lebih dalam lagi.." Anzu..? dia bukan adik yang selama ini kukenal, Anzu lebih cerewet dan lebih peduli, tapi kali ini dia seperti mengeluarkan semua isi perasaannya padaku. Ahh.. dia sudah tidak peduli lagi, dia ingin keberadaanku menghilang dari dunia ini.

"MATI!" aku…!

" _jika terjadi sesuatu, tolong kau berusaha semampumu, kau ingin melindungi apa yang kau sayangi kan?_ " aku ingat.. melindungi semampuku, asalkan dia bukan pria, aku akan berusaha! Akhirnya aku menendangnya sampai dia terlempar ke dinding.

"akhhh!" maafkan aku Anzu, hanya ini cara menenangkanmu, sepertinya dia pingsan.. aku mendekatinya dan mengambil gergaji yang dia pakai. Belum kuambil gergaji tersebut, mata Anzu terbuka kembali, dan dia langsung mencoba menebasku kembali, aku berhasil menghindar? Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung..

"Onee.."

"Anzu, tolong dengar aku! Sekarang bukan saatnya melakukan hal brutal seperti ini, tolong hentikan!"

"berisik! Aku sudah menahannya selama ini! Selama hukum dunia masih berlaku, aku selalu menahan perasaan ini! Perasaan untuk membunuhmu selalu ada di disini! Tapi setelah membaca pesan ini, aku masih tidak percaya dengan maksud kebebasan dalam menghancurkan manusia, tapi setelah para polisi tersebut berubah menjadi monster, aku semakin yakin kalau hukum dunia ini sudah mati, aku bebas dalam melakukan sesuatu, dan pesan yang terakhir adalah permintaan apapun akan dikabulkan! Aku semakin senang dan senang! Jika aku berhasil dalam game ini, aku akan-"

"jangan percaya, itu hanya bualan, ini bukan game, kita masih hidup di dunia ini!"

"jangan menyuruhku, apa kau masih berlagak kalau kau ini merupakan kakak paling baik, jangan membuatku tertawa!" kumohon, ada apa denganmu? Semuanya menjadi aneh ketika membaca pesan dari Heartseed, apa yang tidak terlibat dengan Heartseed terlalu membawa hal ini terlalu serius!? Kita disini hanya-!

"kita disini hanya bertahan hidup, tidak ada yang harus kita bunuh!"

"apa katamu! apa kau tidak membaca pesannya, kalau kau harus menghancurkan semua yang di depanmu dan binasakan semuanya, berarti.. hanya seseorang yang bisa memenangkan game kematian ini!" itu benar.. tapi saat ini aku masih belum tau apa tujuan Heartseed sebenarnya mengadakan fenomena ini, aku tidak akan tau alasannya sampai Inaba sadar dan dapat mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Kiriyama Yui!"

"Anzu…"

"MATI!" aku tidak akan bisa menghindar dari gergaji panjang itu! berakhirlah sudah!

"hah?" berhenti? Ada apa? HAH!?

"dasar anak tidak berguna.."

"mama….." dia menusuknya, tanpa ragu.. mama..

"Mama? HAH!?" aku langsung berguling menghindari sesuatu yang dihempasnya, kali ini pisau, jadi Anzu sudah..

"Mama! Kenapa kau melakukan ini!? Anzu… dia….!"

"aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu, aku ingin kau segera pergi dari dunia ini!" kembali menghindar dari sabitannya, aku harus berpikir! Dunia ini.. sudah berubah, mereka yang tidak tau apa – apa tentang fenomenanya, terus melakukan kejahatan, aku bisa mengerti, jika aku tidak mengenal Heartseed, maka aku akan menjadi sepertinya, membunuh semua pria di dunia ini, menguasai dunia dengan kepalan tanganku, aku juga ingin seperti itu! tapi kali ini berbeda, ada yang harus aku lindungi! Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti mereka!

" _di saat seperti ini… pedang Inaba sangat berguna_ " untuk pertama kali aku berterima kasih kepada Taichi, atas perkataannya. aku langsung mengambil pedang Inaba yang tergeletak.

"hah? kau ingin mengancamku? apa aku harus takut denganmu? kau yang akan ketakutan denganku! apa kau tega membunuh ibumu sendiri!?" tolong jangan katakan itu! aku juga tidak ingin! aku hanya ingin mengancamnya, agar dia pergi dari hadapanku, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin berhasil, apa yang harus kulakukan!?

"aku... aku... sangat... sangat... mencintai kalian, sejak kematian ayah, mama yang selalu mencari nafkah untuk kita, tapi aku sebagai anak tidak bisa membalas budi apapun padamu sampai hari ini, sebelum ini berakhir, kumohon berubah pikiranlah! ini masih belum terlambat! aku akan memohon maaf padamu sebanyak yang mama inginkan! aku rela bersujud padamu! jadi tolong! hentikan semua ini!" semua ini berasal dariku, sejak dulu aku sudah tau bahwa aku adalah anak yang tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi kau selalu memasang wajah tegar sampai perasaanmu kau luapkan pada hari ini.

"apa kau bodoh?"

"hah!?"

"itu semua aku lakukan, agar aku tidak masuk penjara" kenapa!? kenapa kau seperti ini!? hentikan semua ini! kembalikan kedamaian keluargaku!

"hentikanlah semua ini! MAMA!"

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu! membuatku muak saja!" sesaknya dadaku, apa ini rasanya jika berada di ambang pilihan, hidup atau mati? aku harus membungkam mama atau mati membiarkan mama menyiksaku sesuka hatinya, yang mana!?

"HAAHHHHH!"

DOORRR

suara tembakan..? Taichi!

"jangan bergerak! lepaskan semua yang di tubuhmu, terutama pisau itu!" Taichi.. terlihat pucat sekali.. apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? di tangannya.. banyak sekali obat - obatan, darimana dia mendapatkan semua itu?

"tenanglah anak muda, jangan mengancamku.. kemana sikap sopan santunmu kepada orang tua?"

"di dunia ini, aku tidak mau menaruh motto idealismeku! apanya yang Selfless Freak! banyak yang mati karenanya! aku tidak bangga dengan itu! aku tidak akan mempercayai diriku sendiri!"

"anak muda, kau tidak perlu menceritakan hal tersebut, tidak ada gunanya.. apa jangan - jangan kau sudah pernah membunuh? dan tidak kuat menerimanya? dasar bocah pengecut! kau pria kan!? jika kau pria, bunuhlah semuanya, genggam dunia ini dan kuasai! anak laki - laki sepertimu pasti punya keinginan nafsu yang tinggi, hah?"

"BERISIK!" Taichi? aku merasakan emosi Taichi sedang meluap, apa Taichi benar sudah..

"AKU TIDAK BERMINAT! AKU SEDIH KARENA SEMUA OMONG KOSONG DUNIA INI! KEMANA SEMUA RASA KEADILAN YANG KALIAN PUNYA!? DAN KAU...! JANGAN MENCAMPUR ADUKKAN ANTARA MASALAH KELUARGA DENGAN PERASAANMU, KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ANAKMU!"

"KAU...!" Taichi! jangan! kumohon! jangan todongkan pistol padanya!

"Taichi! Hentikan! kumohon! pasti Mama akan mengerti!"

"TIDAK..! AKU SUDAH MELIHATNYA...! HAL ITU SAMA SEPERTI INI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA TERJADI UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA!"

"aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayai semua orang di dunia ini... dunia ini... dunia ini... DUNIA INI SUDAH GILA!"

"HENTIKAN!" aku membiarkannya... aku membiarkanya.. Mama..Mama..

"MAMA!"

"hah.. hah.. hah... aku... maafkan aku Kiriyama.. tapi ini salah satunya jalan" ini bukan tidak sengaja.. aku sudah membulatkan tekad, aku akan melakukan apa saja demi menolong teman berhargaku, walaupun aku harus menanggung kebencian ini.

"tidak.. kau sudah melakukan hal benar" Yui menutupi kedua mata ibunya, apakah Kiriyama baik - baik saja?

"jika kau tidak datang.. aku yang akan membunuhnya, atau dia yang akan membunuhku. Sejak tadi aku memikirkan kedua pilihan itu, tapi saat itulah kau datang"

"tidak~~..."

"hah?" Dia masih hidup. Kiriyama hanya diam menatapnya sedih, akan tetapi aku tidak melihat air mata jatuh, dia terlalu kuat untuk menahannya!

"i-i-n-i be-belu.. bera-hir.. Yu...i... k-au.. hhhh. mat..i lah.. be-rs-sama... Mama~.." dia berusaha mengangkat pisau menuju leher Kiriyama, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa membunuhnya dengan kondisi seperti itu.. Kiriyama... dia membiarkan dia menggores lehernya.

"Ma-mma.. ti-ti..dak.. m-au.. sen-di..ri.. hhhh" nafasnya sudah berhenti, Kiriyama...

"Kiriyama...?"

"...kkh…." ah sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin dia tidak menangis.

"Ma-ma.. Ma-ma... Maafkan ..hikk.. aku.. ma-ma.. ahh... hahhh..ah..ma-aaf…!" aku ingin mengelus rambutnya dan juga membiarkan dia memelukku dan menangis sepuasnya, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin.. aku akan membiarkannya dan mengobati Inaba saja.

"Inaba..?" dia masih tertidur, sepertinya obatnya berhasil menghentikan darahnya, aku akan memperbannya lagi.

"Taichi.. aku akan mengubur mereka berdua dulu"

"hem.. baik.."

"maafkan aku.." kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya, aku sudah mengulanginya lagi.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku..

"tidak apa - apa.."

* * *

Setelah mengubur mereka, aku berdoa atas kepergian mereka berdua. Kali ini aku menangis dengan pelan.

"jadinya aku sendirian yah? seharusnya aku membiarkan kalian membunuhku yah? sejak dulu aku ingin sekali mati.. tapi kenapa kalian yang harus duluan? itu tidak adil.. harusnya aku bukan kalian, maafkan aku.. Mama.. Papa... Anzu... maafkan aku...!"

* * *

"Kiriyama..."

"ahhh.. hhhh..."

"Inaba...!?" akhirnya dia membuka matanya! terima kasih tuhan! sudah melindungi Inaba!

"Taichi...?"

"iya.. ini aku.." aku membangunkannya perlahan - lahan, lukanya tidak terlalu parah jika sudah diberi obat, darahnya juga sudah berhenti, diistirahatkan beberapa hari Inaba pasti akan sembuh.

"ah.. sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"sudah sehari penuh, aku sampai khawatir.."

"souka..."

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku... maafkan aku... maafkan aku..."

"Taichi...?"

"aku sudah hampir membuatmu mati! aku minta maaf..! tapi aku merasa kalau maaf saja tidak akan cukup untukmu, kau boleh memukulku, menginjakku! bahkan kau boleh membunuhku!"

"apa kalimat bunuh itu sudah menempel di memorimu?"

"hah?"

"ah tidak... aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku sudah berjanji akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berhasil membiarkanku hidup.. kukira aku akan mati disana" aku menangis.. kenapa kau selalu berbicara sok tegar tetapi hatimu itu sangatlah berlawanan, jika sakit katakanlah!

"ada apa dengan tanganmu Taichi? Kau terluka parah! Seseorang ada yang menyerangmu?"

"tidak usah khawatir, hanya luka tusuk saja.."

"Taichi.. apa selama aku tidur terjadi sesuatu?"

"hemm.. banyak sekali.."

"beritahu aku, apa yang sudah kalian alami?" apa aku harus membicarakannya? jika kukatakan.. Inaba akan membenciku! tapi... tangisan anak kecil itu.. ringisan kesakitan wanita itu.. serta suara pisau yang menusuk - nusuk daging, aku masih bisa mendengarnya! bahkan masih terdengar jelas, apa aku ini sudah gila?

"aku mengalami hal yang sangat menakutkan, bahkan aku masih bisa mengingatnya sampai saat ini, aku hanya ingin menolongnya! Aku..! aku…!"

"tenang Taichi.. kau ingin menolong siapa?"

"tanganku ini sudah membunuh orang! Dan dengan tidak sadar aku menghancurkan seluruh badannya, mengeluarkan semua isinya! Aku seperti dirasuki sesuatu, aku ingin membunuhnya! Aku ingin dia merasakan sakitnya juga! Aku juga dapat melihat mayat yang ingin kutolong menatapku dalam, memintaku untuk membalaskan rasa sakitnya! Aku juga tidak tahan melihat wanita itu dibunuh dengan cara seperti itu, aku melihatnya! Aku menangis kencang! Aku sama sekali tidak sadar! Hey Inaba! Apa aku ini sudah gila!? Kau pasti membenciku sekarang kan!?" Inaba memeluknya dengan erat, mengelus rambutnya dan juga mencium keningnya, betapa hangatnya.. apa dia mendengarnya!? Siapa saja akan ketakutan mendengarnya!  
"kenapa kau Inaba…? Aku sudah membunuh! Tidak perlu mengasihaniku…"

"kenapa…!? aku juga sudah membunuh ibunya Kiriyama..! tapi kenapa Kiriyama juga tidak mempermasalahkannya!? Dia menangis! Dia memeluk ibunya dan juga adiknya! Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyalahkanku! Kalian semua aneh…. Aneh…" Inaba terus saja mengelus rambutnya, tatapannya lembut akan tetapi dia juga menunjukkan muka sedihnya.

"aku juga sudah pernah membunuh.. bahkan membunuh dengan menyangkutkan oleh peraturan game ini, lalu siapa yang lebih menakutkan?"

"aku bahkan tidak menyesalinya, dia sudah hampir membunuh Yui, sudah sepantasnya dia mendapatkan hal itu.. itu.. yang kupikirkan.."

"hey Taichi? Kau bilang, kau sudah membunuh, tapi apa itu didorong nafsu? Atau kau ingin menolong seseorang? Haha.. tidak perlu bertanya.. kau ingin menolong kan?"

"tapi aku terlambat… mereka berdua sudah mati, bahkan di detik – detik kematian mereka, aku hanya melihatnya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa.."

"aku melupakan tujuanku sebenarnya.. aku menghabisinya layaknya aku tidak punya rasa kemanusiaan di dalam diriku.."

"tapi kau ingin menolongnya kan?" aku mengangguk lalu Inaba tertawa.

"kau baik sekali Taichi.. terlalu baik.. kau menangis dengan kepergian seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal.. dasar Selfless Freak.."

"aku sangat membenci panggilan itu.. apanya yang Selfless Freak.. aku tidak ingin nama itu, aku juga benci dengan pendirianku ini..! tapi aku tidak bisa melawannya.."

"kalau kau melakukan untuk kebaikan.. apapun yang dibalaskan adalah kebaikan, aku yakin orang yang kau tidak sempat tertolong akan berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu karena sudah menolong mereka walaupun tidak secara langsung, ya kan?" berterima kasih? Tidak mungkin.. mereka pasti menyalahkan diriku karena tidak bisa menolong mereka.

" _arigatou…_ " aku mendengarnya.. mereka mengatakan terima kasih padaku, saat itu aku masih menganggapnya sebagai ilusi saja, tapi entah kapan waktu itu aku langsung menangis keras, pasti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di hatiku.. rasa kesal karena tidak sempat menyelamatkannya.

"aku ingat.. anak kecil itu berkata " _arigatou_ ", apa aku hanya berilusi Inaba?"

"tidak… mungkin.. itu cara mereka membalaskan kebaikanmu, untuk tidak terus jatuh tersungkur atas kebersalahanmu"

"tapi aku membunuh ibunya Kiriyama, saat itu aku masih dirundung kesedihan dan juga kekecewaan sampai aku tidak sadar, aku meluapkan rasa sakit di hatiku ini, aku.. kejam kan?"

"tidak juga.. kau melakukan hal yang benar, kalau kau salah.. pasti sekarang Yui tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, bahkan membencimu, tanyalah dan minta maaflah"

"Inaba…" aku menangis.. aku menangis di dekapannya, kenapa dunia harus seperti ini? Aku harus menanggung semua beban di hatiku ini, untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini, walaupun harus menyimpan kebencian seseorang, aku ingin terus hidup.

"Taichi.. dimana Yui?"

"dia masih di luar, berdoa untuk ibu dan adiknya.. kenapa semua orang berubah Inaba? Mereka semua tidak punya rasa kasihan! Seenaknya membunuh!"

"dunia ini sudah merubah semuanya.. yang tidak bisa mempertahankan emosi untuk membunuh akan lebih cepat gila dengan orang yang tidak.. pesan berkalimat kebebasan untuk menghancurkan itulah yang membuat mereka semua yakin dengan bebas untuk membunuh, mereka juga menginginkan permintaan mereka dikabulkan walaupun aku masih tidak yakin dengan janjinya itu"

"aku yakin.. setelah ini.. akan lebih banyak kematian Taichi, apakah kau sanggup mempertahankan idealismu itu? untuk terus menyelamatkan seseorang.. itulah yang membuatmu terus bertahan di dunia ini.. walaupun kau hampir saja ditelan kegelapan, dengan menganggapnya game"

"maafkan aku.."

"ngomong – ngomong, dimana Hpku? Aku ingin melihat masa depan yang sudah tertulis.."

"ah ini.. ngomong – ngomong, kau terlalu tergantung dengan catatan takdir itu, apa itu tidak beresiko?"

"aku ingin kita terus hidup, dengan ini.. kita bisa mengurangi peluang kita mati"

"tapi catatan takdir itu.. tidak akan bocor ke orang lain kan? mungkin.. ada orang yang memakai catatan itu dan tau dimana lokasi kita, bukankah itu buruk?"

"contohnya…?"

"begini, misalkan jam 21.00 Inaba tidur bersama dengan Taichi dan Yui, di satu ruang bersama, dan pesan itu secara langsung akan terhubung dengan Hp lain, misal 21.05, berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah blok ini, dan melihat tiga orang tidur terlelap nyenyak. Apa hal itu yakin akan terjadi? jika ya.. bisa gawat kan, kalau orang yang membacanya, mempunyai keinginan yang jahat"

"baru kali ini aku mendengarnya, iya logikamu itu ada benarnya juga.. tapi kita harus berpikir positif untuk tidak menakuti catatan ini"

"aku sangat mempercayakan ini padamu, aku akan terus mengikutimu Inaba"

"Taichi.." Malam itu.. kami tidak percaya bahwa kami dapat berhasil bertahan dari rintangan – rintangan yang hampir membunuh kami.. walaupun dilanda kesedihan, kebencian dan juga kekecewaan, kami percaya bahwa kami bisa dapat melanjutkan hidup di dunia yang tidak terkendali ini lagi, kita memutuskan untuk bergerak dari rumah ke rumah demi persediaan bahan makanan dan obat – obatan, kami akan memulainya ketika Inaba sudah merasa baikan dan dapat berjalan lagi.

* * *

"hah.. kenapa langit dan bintang - bintang bersinar terang di dunia yang sudah hancur porak – poranda ini? Semua sudah hilang kesadarannya masing – masing, bagaimana keadaan semuanya yah? ah.. aku aneh.. aku sudah tidak ada ikatan dengan semuanya.. aku sudah mengkhianati mereka, kenapa aku tiba – tiba memikirkan mereka? Apa karena aku ingin bertemu mereka lagi" tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari pelipis mataku, ah? Kenapa denganku? Aku tidak ingin menangis, sudah cukup aku menangis.. tapi aku menangis untuk apa? Untuk siapa?

"aneh.. tiba – tiba aku teringat dengannya.." aku.. takut dengan pria, tapi kenapa aku memikirkannya? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghilangkan semua kenangan bersamanya, tapi kenapa aku sangat khawatir?

"Aoki….."

* * *

"hah hah hah hah hah… akhhh!" orang itu terjatuh, nafasnya terengah – engah, merasa ketakutan untuk berdiri. Monster – monster itu mengejarnya, dia berusaha berdiri dan berlari melewati gang kecil yang cukup untuk ukuran badannya yang besar, untuk bersembunyi dari mereka.

"sial! mereka tidak menyerah juga!" monster itu berhamburan berusaha memasuki gang sempit itu dengan mengulurkan tangan mereka.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan!? aku harus cepat! Dia membutuhkanku! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan kalian! Pergilah!" ini peluru terakhirnya, tidak sengaja menekan pelatuk dan membuat salah satu dari mereka terlempar.

"aku akan mencari jalan lain saja" dia menyusuri gang tersebut dan berakhir di blok yang berbeda, dan makin jauh saja dari tujuannya.

"sial!"

"cepat.. aku harus segera menolongnya! Aku percaya benda ini akan menunjukkanku jalan.." langit tiba – tiba mendung, awan – awan menutupi bulan yang bersinar terang. Dia terus berjalan.. berjalan dengan kaki yang sudah terluka parah itu, dengan jalan yang terpincang itu dia berusaha untuk sampai kesana.

"Tunggu aku….."

"Yui….."

NEXT

" LOST, LOST SOMETHING AGAIN "

 _Preview_

" _Taichi, Inaba awas!"_

" _aku ingin bertemu mereka secepat mungkin"_

" _aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini, apa salahku?"_

" _Oni-chan.. aishiteru yo.."_

" _HAAAHHHHHH!"_

" _aku juga mencintaimu"_

" _apa rahasiamu?"_

" _aku ingin kau menghilangkanku secepat mungkin"_

" _tidak mungkin aku rela melakukannya! tanganku sudah banyak melakukan pembunuhan! Tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya, apalagi kalau itu kau!?"_

" _Yui.. kau masih mencintaiku kan?"_

" _hemm..aku masih mencintaimu"_

" _dunia ini.. harus dimusnahkan..!"_


	2. Lost, Lost Something Again

THE WORLD IS INSANE

FATE 1

" LOST, LOST SOMETHING AGAIN "

* * *

Pagi hari telah datang, matahari seakan terpanggil dan memancarkan sinar cahaya gemerlap ke seluruh penjuru dunia ini. Burung - burung berkicau - kicau bagaikan tidak menyadari adanya peristiwa yang kedamaian bagaikan tidak dapat ditolong kembali. Setiap hari selalu terdengar gonggongan anjing, apa yang ditakutkan? mayat berjalan terus berjalan tanpa istirahat, bagaikan robot yang otomatis diperintah untuk memakan habis manusia yang hidup.

"ini Inaba.." Kiriyama Yui, memberikan semangkuk bubur hangat kepada Inaba. Hari demi hari kesehatan Inaba sudah mencapai tahap kesembuhan. Luka di perutnya sudah ingin menutup, tinggal menunggu waktu agar Inaba benar - benar bisa bergerak dengan baik.

"maaf.. gara - gara aku, kita jadi terlambat untuk mencari yang lain"

"tidak perlu minta maaf, ini juga salahku karena melukaimu.." sahut Taichi sembari membersihkan pistol dan memasukkan peluru ke dalamnya.

"tapi aku benar - benar khawatir.. bagaimana dengan yang lain? kejadian ini terjadi ketika mereka masih di sekolah kan? pasti mereka terjebak disana"

"tidak juga.. lihat, aku ada disini"

"jika mereka mempunyai otak, pasti yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah mencari tempat aman untuk keselamatan diri mereka sendiri, tidak berdiam diri di sekolah yang pasti tidaklah aman"

"tidak aman?"

"Kiriyama.. dari sekian orang yang kita temui hari ini, apa dari mereka masih berpikir lurus? tentu tidak.. semua murid di sekolah sama sekali tidak ikut campur dengan fenomena Heartseed itu, pasti hanya sedikit yang masih waras. Dan aku yakin jika Nagase, Aoki, Chihiro dan Enjouji berpikir kalau ini ada hubungan dengannya, pasti sekarang mereka ada di luar sekolah, menurutku.."

"Aoki.."

"aku yakin.. sekarang sekolah sudah menjadi lautan darah, mengingat jumlah murid yang terbilang banyak, mereka semua pasti sedang asik saling membunuh" jelas tapi pasti, semua orang yang disini sangatlah khawatir. Mereka ingin menyelamatkan semuanya, tapi.. itu percobaan bunuh diri, dengan kondisi seperti ini.. apa mereka bisa?

"aku ingin ke sekolah.." ucap Inaba spontanitas.

"yah.. kita akan mencobanya nanti, kau sudah baikan? kau mau mencoba berjalan di taman?" Inaba mengangguk, Taichi pun mengangkatnya dan menuntunnya ke luar ruangan menuju halaman rumah Yui yang tergolong luas untuk berjalan.

"ah.. ini.."

"kuburan Ibu dan Adik Kiriyama.."

"Yui.. apa kau tidak apa - apa?"

"hemm.. tidak apa – apa"

"Kiriyama.. aku ingin-"

"sudah kubilang.. kau terlalu banyak meminta maaf Taichi.. dan tolong.. jangan menatapku seperti itu" lagi - lagi aku ketakutan untuk menatapnya.. padahal aku sudah bersamanya selama 2 tahun dan hari ini kita sudah tidur di rumah yang sama, walaupun Taichi tidur di samping Inaba untuk menemaninya.. kenapa aku harus terus seperti ini? aku duduk di pinggiran teras sambil melihat Taichi membantu Inaba untuk berjalan yang setiap detik Inaba selalu terjatuh dan Taichi yang bertugas untuk menangkapnya.

"ngomong - ngomong, akhir - akhir.. tidak ada penglihatan aneh itu lagi.. sebenarnya ini apa? mataku selalu terasa sakit" Yui menutup mata sebelahnya, mencoba fokus melihat Taichi dan Inaba.. tidak ada yang terjadi.. apa itu hanya halusinasiku saja yah? kedipan mata pertama, tidak terjadi.. kedipan kedua, masih sama.. kedipan ketiga, Yui semakin bosan.. akhirnya dia menurunkan tangannya dan menghela nafas. Hah.. sudah kuduga, ini hanya suatu kebetulan saja... aku menutup mataku merasakan angin pagi yang sejuk..

"hah!? apa ini!?" apa ini!? apa ini!? ketika aku membuka mataku..! tiba - tiba Inaba sudah ada di bawah dengan badan yang tertusuk pipa besi, aku melihatnya! ini nyata! apa ini!? kumohon jangan katakan ini kenyataan! Taichi! dimana Taichi!? aku mencarinya dan..

"hah!" Taichi.. dia menempel di pohon dengan kepala yang tertancap serpihan pipa besi tersebut. ada apa ini!? aku yakin mereka baru saja di halaman, berbicara dengan santainya tapi kenapa ini bisa terjadi! hahh.. aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik! dadaku sesak! aku membekam mulutku dengan tanganku. Sesuatu.. ada yang lengket..

"darah...?" darah.. darah... darah... hah.. hah.. hah... tidak.. tidak..

"KYAAA!"

"Ui..! Yu..! Yui!" pendengaranku samar, tapi aku bisa mendengar suaranya.. suara Inaba...

"HAH!?"

"Yui! ada apa!?" heh? apa? kenapa? harusnya mereka..! tapi ini aneh..! mereka masih diam disana memanggilku dan bertanya.. aku melihatnya! Inaba tidak disana.. tapi di dekatku! tepat 4 langkah dariku! jangan - jangan penglihatan tadi..!

"Yui..? kau tidak apa!?" Inaba mencoba berjalan ke arahku dengan pincang.

"jangan kemari!"

"Yui!?"

"kumohon jangan! hah!?" datang lagi..! sekarang pandanganku menjadi lebih pusing, layar pandangku seperti bergoyang dan depanku Inaba terlihat terdorong dan terjatuh, aku harus mengorbankan diriku demi Inaba!? tapi kalau Inaba tidak menghampiriku, hal ini tidak akan terjadi!

TRAAKK TRAAKK

"suara apa itu?"

"Taichi, Inaba Awas!" aku langsung berlari dan menabrak diri ke Inaba dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh bersama!

"Yui?" Inaba hanya melihatku khawatir, aku masih ketakutan dengan pandanganku tadi! tapi aku ingat kembali! Taichi! aku harus memberitahunya!

"TAICHI! JANGAN BERADA DI DEPAN POHON! CEPAT MINGGIR!"

"maksudmu apa Kiriyama?" terlambat! kenapa pria ini bodoh sekali!?

"CEPAT MINGGIR SEKARANG JUGA! KAU INGIN MATI SIA - SIA!?" seakan berefek pada Taichi, dengan rasa penasaran dia berjalan ke pinggir.

BRAAAKK BRAAAKK

"APA!?" pipa besi yang berasal dari genteng rumahnya terjatuh semua dan menancap di tanah dan beberapa ada yang pecah kemudian salah satu pecahan besi itu terpental dari tempatnya dan dengan cepat terlempar ke arah Taichi.

"Sial!"

CRAATT

Suara robekan sesuatu.. aku tidak berani untuk membuka mataku! aku tidak berani melihatnya! kumohon! jangan terjadi!

"TAICHI!" Inaba berteriak? tolong tuhan! jangan sampai Taichi...!

"hah..?" Inaba menggeliat di badanku, mencoba untuk lepas, aku meregangkan tanganku dan membiarkannya pergi.. Taichi selamat! syukurlah! aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku ini, semua pandanganku tidak menjadi kenyataan!

"kau tidak apa - apa Taichi!?" Taichi terkena serpihan besi itu di bahu kirinya, dia terluka parah..! penuh dengan serpihan tersebut, Taichi terlihat sangat menahan sakit.

"ah.. hah.. sepertinya tidak apa - apa.. hahaha"

* * *

Inaba melilitkan perban di seluruh bahunya sampai ke badannya sedangkan Yui melihatnya dengan intens, masih ingat dengan pandangan tadi. Tidak salah lagi kalau penglihatan itu adalah masa depan! tapi kenapa hanya aku yang merasakannya? sedangkan Inaba melihat ke Hpnya, aku merasa aneh.

"Yui...? aku ingin bertanya denganmu, bisa kesini sebentar?" aku yakin Inaba merasa bertanya - tanya dengan kejadian tadi, kenapa aku bisa tau kejadian itu lebih awal? aku yakin seperti itu.. Inaba orangnya sangat jeli dengan keadaan.

"kenapa kau bisa tau kalau kejadian tadi bisa membuatku dan Taichi celaka? kau tidak melihat ke Hpmu, bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah.. kenapa kau bisa tau itu?" benar kan..

"ah.. itu.. aku juga kurang mengerti dengan hal ini, tapi aku bisa melihat kalian mati di depanku hanya gara - gara pipa besi itu, aku dapat melihat Inaba tertancap di tanah dan Taichi seperti terdorong ke pohon dengan serpihannya yang menancap di kepalanya, aku juga melihat tanganku juga penuh dengan darah, dan di saat itulah aku langsung panik dan berteriak"

Glek.. Taichi menelan ludah sangat tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya seperti itu yang dibicarakan oleh Yui.

"melihat kami?"

"mataku.. setiap aku ingin fokus kepada sesuatu.. tiba - tiba pandanganku berubah warna menjadi hijau dan sekelilingku berubah keadaan seperti awalnya dan yang kulihat terjadi sesuai persis dengan yang terjadi setelahnya, apa kau tau penyebabnya Inaba?" Inaba terlihat sangat terkejut, bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk bergetar seakan dia takut dengan sesuatu.

"Yui.. kau dapat melihatnya?"

"me-melihatnya.."

"masa depan..! kau bisa melihatnya melewati matamu!? tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"tidak juga.. kekuatan itu hampir mirip dengan fenomenanya yang ke enam" balas Taichi.

"hem.. memang hampir mirip.. tapi yang ini jauh lebih sederhana, bayangannya masih terlihat buram di mataku tapi ini terlihat sangat nyata, bahkan aku takut untuk melihatnya kembali"

"melihat kita kan? pasti sangat menakutkan melihat aku dan Taichi dengan kondisi seperti itu"

"tenang saja.. kenyataannya, kau bisa mencegahnya, aku sangat berterimakasih denganmu" kukira dia akan terus curiga denganku.. melainkan dia sangat berterimakasih denganku. Sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang mengatakan terima kasih padaku, rasanya kangen sekali.

"tapi.. matamu ini bisa berguna, bahkan lebih berguna daripada terus melihat ke layar Hp"

"tidak juga.." menurutku.. kekuatan ini sangat menakutkan, aku masih bisa melihat mereka mati di depanku, getaran itu masih bisa terasa, dadaku masih sesak, rasanya aku pun bisa mati hanya dengan melihatnya.

"tapi.. pasti ada kekurangannya, kau masih ketakutan kan?" Taichi.. dia membaca pikiranku..

"hemm.."

"melihat kematian seseorang sangat menyakitkan.. aku bisa mengerti perasaan itu" Taichi.. apa dia berusaha menyemangatiku?

"hemm.."

"Yui.. hemm, hemm saja yang kau katakan.. jangan terlalu tertutup dengan Taichi, kau harus berterimakasih dengannya"

"te-terima kasih"

"sejak kapan kalian berdua sedekat ini? kau tidak perlu mengikutinya, dia berusaha membuat candaan di suasana suram ini"

"sekali - kali kita harus menggunakan humor untuk menghilangkan strees kan? hehe"

"kau.."

"aahh.. ah.. aduh.." Inaba tertatih mencoba berdiri sendiri dengan menopangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"he-hei..! kenapa tiba - tiba..!?"

"lihat..! aku tidak apa - apa! lebih baik kita segera menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini, berlama - lama.. monster itu akan segera menemukan kita" hah? kenapa Inaba berbicara seperti itu?

"di Hpku tertulis.. sebentar lagi monster itu akan masuk ke sini melalui gerbang depan"

"hah!?"

"tidak mungkin Inaba.. pagarnya sudah kukunci rapat, monster itu tidak akan..." kenapa Taichi diam? apa benar - benar..

"kecuali.. ada seseorang yang memaksa masuk ke sini"

"aku akan memeriksanya!"

TRAANG CRAANGG

"Suara itu..! tch..!" Taichi mengambil pistolnya dan bergegas keluar.

"tunggu Taichi..! kau mau mati!? kau sedang terluka! bagaimana kalau mereka melukaimu, bukan hanya monster itu! manusia juga bisa membunuhmu! kumohon jangan mudah terpercaya dengan perkataan orang lain! aku tau kau Selfless Freak! tapi ingatlah! kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda, kau harus berpikir lebih matang!"

"aku tau Inaba..!"

"kumohon jangan mati..! aku masih membutuhkanmu, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana kalau kau tidak ada.."

"aku mengerti.. kalian berdua berlindunglah!"

* * *

Aku tidak percaya ada yang bisa masuk darisana! aku yakin sudah kututup rapat! seseorang! pasti manusia yang melakukannya! Aku memeriksanya melewati pintu kaca di ruang tamu sebelah, dan segera melihatnya.

"A..!" a-apa!? jangan bercanda! apa ini!? mereka semua bergerombol! Tenang Taichi! hah? ada seseorang yang terkapar di sana..

"A...!"

"sial! ahh! akhh..." dia terluka..! pagarnya dibiarkan terbuka lebar, kalau begini mereka semua bisa masuk!

"Kau! Baka! jangan membiarkan mereka masuk!" tanganku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar, aku ketakutan.. sial! sial! sial! dimana keyakinanku pergi!? aku sudah berjanji kepada Inaba untuk tidak mati! untuk tidak meninggalkannya! aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa saja melindungi Inaba, aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapa - siapa. Aku harus percaya! aku bisa melakukannya! ayo Taichi! tarik pistolmu dan tekan pelatuknya!

"Haahh!"

* * *

DORRR

"Taichi!"

"apa dia sedang bertempur dengan para zombie itu?" ah.. tangan Inaba.. bergetar dengan kencang..

"hhhh.. Taichi..."

"Inaba..."yang hanya aku bisa lakukan adalah menggenggam tangannya dan menenangkannya serta berdoa untuk keselamatan Taichi.

"Yui...kumohon.."

"Inaba..?"

"aku ingin kau membantu Taichi.. hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan.. kumohon..!"

"tapi.. aku tidak bisa."

"kau bisa karate! kau bisa melakukannya! Yui..! kalau begini! Taichi bisa mati!" bagaimana ini? apa aku melakukannya saja? tidak! tidak! aku masih takut..! tapi Taichi.. jika dia menghilang.. Inaba.. dia akan..

"a-aku.. akan.. melakukannya!" aku langsung mengambil pedang Inaba dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

"kau.. juga jangan sampai.."

"aku tau Inaba.."

* * *

"sial! sial! sial! sial!" mereka tidak ada habisnya! aku harus menutup gerbangnya sebelum mereka semua berhasil masuk ke dalam!

"SIAL!" hah! pelurunya habis.. gawat.. mereka masuk ke dalam, aku tidak bisa menolongnya.. apa kami semua akan mati disini? bersama..? Inaba...!

"Taichi!"

"Kiriyama.."

"apa yang kau lakukan disini!? seharusnya kau menjaga Inaba di atas!"

"aku mau memberimu ini..!" dia melempar sesuatu.. ah! aku menangkapnya dan pedang.. aku mengerti! sedikit menegangkan untuk mendekati mereka! tapi tidak ada cara lain!

"HAAAHH!" aku mencoba menebasnya, satu persatu tapi aku yakin.. aku bisa membunuh mereka semua! beberapa ada yang melompat ke arahku.. kembali aku menepisnya dengan sikuku dan membalasnya dengan mensabitnya.

"Acchh!" bahuku terasa nyeri sekali! rasa sakitnya masih terasa, aku merasa kalau aku bergerak lebih banyak lagi.. bisa - bisa pendarahannya bisa keluar lagi.

"minggir kalian!" untuk sisa tenagaku.. aku menghabisi semuanya di depanku dan berhasil sampai di gerbang.

"Kau! Ao..!"

"Taichi.." dia!? kenapa bisa disini!? dan kenapa dia bisa tau kalau kami ada disini!? kebetulan ataukah kesengajaaan?

"Aaahhh!" aku langsung menutup gerbangnya, mendorong zombie itu sampai terdorong ke luar..! aku harus segera menutupnya! mereka tidak akan mengerti!

"kau.. bantu aku untuk menutupnya!"

"ti-tidak bisa.. kakiku terluka! aku tidak bisa berdiri!"

"setidaknya kau bantu mendorongnya dari bawah! kau pria kan!? jika di dunia ini kau tidak bisa melakukan hal semacam ini! kau pasti akan segera mati!"

"sejak kapan kau berbicara kasar seperti itu hah!? dasar! ukhhh!"

"mengganggu! lenyaplah!" aku menusuk beberapa dari mereka melewati lubang gerbang ini.

"ukkh! berhentilah! ah.. anak kecil.. kenapa anak kecil bisa menjadi monster seperti ini.."

"bodoh! jangan memperhatikannya!" pria itu terkejut ketika kepala anak itu menembus melewati gerbang, spontan dia langsung mundur lalu anak kecil itu menggigitnya, tepat di tangannya.

"AAARGH!" gawat.. gawat..

"Aoki!" dengan cepat aku memotong kepala zombienya dan kepala tersebut menggelinding ke arah halaman.

"Taichi tidak apa - apa yah? ah.. sesuatu menggelinding? HYAAH!" bukan..! ini bukan! bukan kepala Taichi! syukurlah! tapi kenapa kepala ini bisa sampai kesini? aku benar - benar khawatir.. tapi aku merasa ragu untuk menghampirinya. Suasananya semakin lama semakin hening, Taichi.. kau selamat kan? aku ingin memeriksanya.

"Taichi..! hah!?" dia..! dia...! tanpa disadari air mata turun dari pelupuk mataku. Aku bisa merasakannya! aku rindu dengannya!

"Aoki..." aku tidak bisa mendekatinya.. aku sudah tidak ada ikatan teman atau kekasih dengannya lagi, aku sudah tidak mengenalnya lagi! tidak! aku tidak mengenalnya!

"Aoki.." sekali lagi namanya keluar dari mulutku, ada apa denganku!? Hah! Di-dia!

"HAAAHH!" banyak sekali! Apa Taichi melakukan ini semua?

"i-ini yang terakhir.. hah.. hah.. hah.. aku masih hidup… haaahh.. Aoki, kau tidak apa – apa? He-hei! Kenapa kau!? Sadarlah Aoki..!" dia pingsan! A-atau.. dia.. dia..

"hah!?" akhh! Kepalaku! Kenapa aku teringat dengan kejadian itu, ha-haahh.. akhhh.. dia.. berlumuran darah.. di-dia.. aku! Aku!

"ahhhh!"

"kenapa kau Kiriyama!?" tidak.. tidak.. saat itu..! aku tidak melakukannya! Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku takut!

Ada apa dengan Kiriyama? Dia terlihat shock sekali.. apa karena melihat Aoki? Apa rumor itu? ti-tidak.. tidak mungkin Aoki melakukan hal semacam itu.. aku tau bagaimana sikap Aoki.. bahkan setelah mengetahui keadaan Yui, dia masih menunjukkan senyumannya kepada siapa saja, memendam rasa sakit sendiri jauh di lubuk hatinya.

"sial.. aku harus mengobati lukanya.." aku mencoba mengangkat badannya melalui ketiaknya, berat.. terutama di tangan kiriku, rasanya tanganku bisa putus kapan saja.

"Akkhhh…." Lukanya terbuka.. aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya dengan kondisi seperti ini.. Kiriyama..!

"Kiriyama..! bisa kau bantu aku!? Dia dalam bahaya! Kalau dibiarkan dia akan kehabisan darah! Kiriyama!?"

Bagaimana ini!? Tentu aku sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi! Aku tidak bisa kesana! Bagaikan aku terperangkap di dalam sarang yang terkunci rapat, aku hanya bisa berteriak ingin menolongnya! Aku ingin meraihnya! Aku ingin bebas! Aku tidak ingin terikat dengan ketakutan ini!

'kau ingin melupakannya!?'

"hah!?"

'kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya! kau sudah melakukannya! Kau sudah menempel denganku! Dengan tubuhku!'

"HYAA! JANGAN MEMERINTAHKU! AKU TIDAK-"

'kau tidak mengakuinya!? Kau telah melakukannya! Darahmu sudah melekat serta aromamu sudah kuingat selalu! Kau mau menghianatiku! Aku akan terus mengikutimu kemanapun kau membawaku! Karena kau tau.. aku sudah ada di dalammu.. di dalam tubuh dan hatimu!' aku tidak bisa menahannya, kepalaku rasanya ingin hancur! Aku tidak mau ini! Aku tidak mengenalnya! aku tidak mengenalnya!

'kau tidak mengenalku!? Aku sudah merebut semuanya darimu! Tubuhmu dan juga kenanganmu!'

"TIDAKK!"

"YUI!"

"hah…!?"

"Inaba….. aku…" aku sudah tidak kuat.. mataku rasanya berat sekali.. aku..

"Yui!" pandanganku menjadi gelap gulita..

* * *

Aku merasa kejadian yang mengancam untuk berada di ambang hidup dan mati yang dapat dihitung oleh hitungan jari, kita bisa melaluinya dengan selamat.. tidak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa ini, bagaikan keajaiban saja.

"dia tidak apa – apa.. hanya kecapean saja, luka di tangannya juga tidak terlalu parah, kakinya juga hanya sedikit tergores, dia pasti akan segera bangun"

"bagaimana dengan Kiriyama Inaba?"

"kalau Yui.. aku tidak tau harus bilang apa.. dia terlihat sangat sehat tadi, akan tetapi aku merasa kalau ingatan traumanya menyerangnya kembali dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri, dia juga sebentar lagi akan bangun. Kita hanya bisa menunggu saja"

"trauma yah.. apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Aoki? Kau tau.. dia bereaksi seperti itu ketika melihat Aoki"

"kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa – siapa tanpa bukti, Taichi"

"aku tau itu.."

"yang pasti.. Yui merahasiakan seluruh pengalamannya dari kita agar kita tidak khawatir dengannya, mungkin.. itu yang dia rasakan saat itu. Dia menahan rasa takutnya akan tetapi sesuatu ada yang menahannya dalam mendorong perasaannya"

"dia mengatakan jangan memerintahku.. siapa yang memerintahkannya?"

"tidak tau.. mungkin.. hati batinnya"

"sampai segitunya.."

"mungkin" aku memerhatikan luka di bahunya, aku pun mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"ahh.. ada apa Inaba?"

"aku takut.. aku ingin kau terus di sampingku.. setidaknya sampai dunia ini benar – benar membuang kita, aku ingin kau tidak menghilang dari pandanganku.. aku tidak percaya kau bisa melewati rintangan berat itu sendirian, aku merasa aku tidak ada gunanya, aku juga ingin membantumu.. aku ingin kita terus.." sesuatu ada yang memegang tanganku, tangannya..

"aku tau apa maksudmu Inaba.. aku bersyukur masih bisa melihat wajahmu, aku sangat bersyukur.. terimakasih sudah mendoakanku untuk terus hidup.. sudah menyemangatiku, sudah menyadarkanku.. semuanya berkat kau Inaba.. jadi, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak ada gunanya, kau sudah banyak membantu walau hanya dengan kata – kata, tapi dengan itu aku masih bisa berdiri disini.. memelukmu dan juga menemanimu di saat kau sedih.. sekali lagi, terimakasih Inaba" aku sangat mencintainya, dia selalu yang menenangkanku di saat sedih dan kesal. Aku .. tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan jika tidak ada dia. Dia.. yang membuatku bisa bertahan hidup disini..

"hah.. sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini"

"hemm.. aku juga"

"nee.. bisa kau menciumku?" pintaku.

"hah.. kenapa?"

"kau ini.. sama sekali tidak peka, apa jangan – jangan sengaja?" dia tertawa, aku senang sekali.. aku berharap waktu terus seperti ini, di dunia manapun, jikalau ada dia.. aku bisa bertahan dimana dan kapanpun. Taichi mengelus daguku, selalu saja.. dia yang memulainya, dasar.. aku menutup mataku, bibirku dan bibirnya saling menyatu, hanya sebentar.. tapi.. aku bisa merasakannya kalau tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita.. itu menurutku.

"hah.. aku benar – benar lelah" aku menyenderkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya, aku merasa ada yang beda darinya.. dia semakin kekar, aku bisa merasakan ototnya yang mulai terbentuk, aku yakin selama ini dia terus berusaha.

"hei Inaba? Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku.. apa boleh?"

"hah?"

"tu-tunggu..! apa maksudmu? Ingin bertemu.. kau tau semuanya sudah berubah.."

"tidak.. aku yakin keluargaku tidak sejahat itu untuk melakukannya, tidak juga adikku dan juga ibuku.."

"ayahmu?"

"dia meninggalkan kita ke sebuah kota untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk pekerjaannya, tapi sampai sekarang dia masih belum pulang ke rumah" dia mempunyai keluarga seperti itu, pantas saja setiap aku ke rumahnya, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"bagaimana dengan sikap ibumu ketika tau kalau ayahmu sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"dia… menjadi sedikit pendiam, tidak .. dari dulu juga sampai sekarang dia selalu seperti itu, jadi aku tidak banyak bertanya bagaimana keadaannya, karena dia selalu tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia sekali walau hanya dapat bersamaku dan Rina.."

"tidak kuizinkan kau pergi"

"Inaba!?"

"kalimatmu itu, banyak kecurigaan di dalamnya, ini sama seperti kasus Yui.. bagaimana kalau ibumu sekarang sudah.."

"jangan berkata aneh – aneh seperti itu Inaba, aku khawatir pada mereka, dan juga Rina.. dia tidak tau apa – apa dengan hal ini..! bagaimana kalau dia.."

"aku tidak mau mengatakannya Taichi.. ini sudah hari kelima sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak mau membayangkan keadaan adikmu sekarang" dia meremas bahuku.

"kau mau bilang kalau Rina sudah..!"

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mengatakannya Taichi"

"rumahku ada di dekat sini, aku ingin melihat mereka, walaupun mereka sudah.. tidak aku yakin mereka.. aku tetap ingin melihatnya..!"

"aku ikut denganmu"

"tapi luka di kakimu"

"aku sudah baikan, lihat.. yang pasti aku masih belum bisa berlari berlama – lama, tapi aku ingin menjagamu agar kau tidak jatuh ke jurang dalam kebaikanmu"

"Inaba.."

"aku ingin kau tidak jatuh tersungkur seperti waktu itu.. aku ingin membantumu sebisaku, jika hal yang tidak kau inginkan terjadi.. aku bersedia menerima tanggungan bebanmu, kau bisa mempercayaiku.."

"menerima tanggunganku.. apa maksudmu Inaba? Aku tidak ingin seperti itu.. sudah banyak kesedihan di hatiku ini, memintaku untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin berkata aku ada disini.."

"Taichi.. berpikirlah positif, tidak ada hal seperti itu.. itu hanya tangisan batinmu, kau yang membuat hatimu berpikir layaknya kau membawa beban mereka semua, tidak.. itu hanya keinginanmu..."

"kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, jangan menyepelekannya! kau tidak merasakan aura di sekitarku, sangat aneh.. aku merasa diikuti oleh perasaan negatif, aku tidak menginginkannya! Siapa yang mau hal ini terjadi!? aku sudah membunuh banyak orang! Aku masih menganggap monster itu sebagai manusia, aku bisa merasakan kalau mereka masih hidup, mereka menderita.. mereka menahan sakit, aku!" aku tidak tahan dengannya dan langsung menekan kedua tanganku di kedua pipinya.

"kau bilang monster itu manusia!? Mereka sudah mati, apa kau tidak melihat cara perubahan mereka hah!? Mereka sudah mati!"

"kumohon jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu! aku tidak ingin berpikir banyak tentang dunia ini! Aku sudah muak!"

"karena kau menganggap dunia ini masih sama seperti dahulu maka kau terus menyamakan mereka seperti manusia, karena itu kau terus menganggap kalau mereka meminta pembalasan kepadamu!"

"memang benar kenyataannya!"

"tidak! Aku berpikir.. kalau mereka berterima kasih karena sudah diselamatkan"

"hah?"

"mereka terus membunuh manusia yang hidup, mau mereka sudah mati atau tidak. Aku tidak tau apa itu benar atau tidak, tapi.. kalau benar.. kalau roh mereka masih berkata aku tidak ingin membunuh, maka mereka lebih baik dibinasakan daripada melakukan pembunuhan tak layak seperti itu"

"Inaba.. kau tau darimana hal itu?"

"aku memikirkannya sejak aku bertemu dengan Heartseed, itu sudah lama sekali, dia juga memberitahuku bahwa ada game dan fenomena akan datang, tapi aku tidak berhak untuk mengatakannya kepada kalian sebelum fenomena ini datang, dan kita harus bersama"

"bersama? Berarti.."

"iya.. sekarang kita sudah berempat, berarti tinggal Iori, Chihiro dan Shino yang tersisa"

"maka dari itu kau meminta ke sekolah?"

"iya"

"aku tidak akan memberitahukannya sebelum kita semua berkumpul"

"apa.. yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dari game kematian ini?"

"ahhh…" Aoki mengerang sambil mengeluarkan sedikit keringat dari pelipis dahinya.

"Aoki…!"

"aku…"

"kau di rumah Yui.. Inaba sudah mengobati luka di tanganmu, pasti sebentar lagi sembuh"

"Yui.. Yui.. Yui.. YUI! Itte!"

"apa yang kau lakukan!? kau membuatnya lebih parah lagi!"

"aku berhasil sampai sini! Dimana dia Inaba-chan!? Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!" terdengar sangat khawatir sekali, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan lukanya, badannya terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya, apa dia berjuang sampai kesini tanpa istirahat sama sekali?

"kau tau kan kalau dia sedang.."

"aku tau itu.. tapi setidaknya aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Aku ingin melihat mukanya, bahwa dia baik – baik saja!"

"tenang saja.. dia sedang tertidur di kamarnya, sepertinya dia kelelahan.."

"apa aku boleh melihatnya?"

"tidak"

"kenapa?"  
"kau tau kondisinya kan? jika dia melihatmu berdiri di depannya, dia bisa shock.. dan lebih parah lagi kau bisa dibunuh dengannya" Inaba sebenarnya hanya ingin bercanda, tapi sepertinya Aoki menanggapinya serius.

"apa itu benar? Kalau dia… aku tidak tau, tapi Yui sangat menderita sekarang, aku ingin menolongnya, tapi dia sudah.."

"aku tau kau sudah tidak ada hubungan apa – apa dengannya, tapi kau masih mengkhawatirkannya sampai sekarang. Bahkan kau rela menaruh nyawamu dalam bahaya hanya untuk bertemu dengannya, aku tau kau itu bodoh.. tapi kebodohan itu membuat kau kuat dalam menghadapi ini, kau tau tentang game dia kan?"

"ah iya.. pertama kali aku membaca pesan tersebut, aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi setelah kulihat sekeliling semuanya berubah, aku langsung mencari kalian, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku ingin bertanya dengan orang yang kukenal, tapi aku terlalu takut, semuanya langsung berubah"

"lalu kenapa kau bisa tau kalau kami disini?"

"ah itu.. aku melihat ke catatan takdir yang dibicarakan Heartseed, ternyata ini bisa mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan, dan benda ini memberitahuku apa yang harus aku lakukan, pertama aku bingung, tapi setelah aku teliti kembali, benda ini bisa membaca masa depanku, rasanya sangat menarik sekali hahaha.. tapi ini yang membuatku bisa bertemu dengan kalian" Inaba dan Taichi terkejut dengan penjelasannya, hasil pemikiran Taichi benar adanya, tapi sedikit berbeda.

"hemm.. jadi sebenarnya catatan itu hasil pemikiran kita ke depannya yah? Bisa dibilang memberitahu kita apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya? Setelah mendengar kau, aku semakin bingung dengan cara kerjanya. Milikku terus memberitahu tentang kejadian sekeliling contohnya tentang peristiwa tadi siang, bisa dibilang kekuatan masing catatan berbeda – beda?"

"Taichi, kau sama sekali tidak melihat catatanmu, apa kau tidak membutuhkannya?" tanya Inaba.

"se-sebenarnya.. ketika aku merasa senang dengan dunia ini, aku membuang Hp-ku karena merasa tidak membutuhkannya, ma-maaf.." Inaba menjadi teringat dengan kejadian itu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia tidak bertemu dengan Taichi saat itu?

"aku bisa melihat Yui kan Inaba-chan?"

"tidak, lagian aku sudah bilang Yui baik – baik saja, jika dia sudah bangun, pasti dia bakalan turun ke bawah"

"uuhhh.." Inaba tidak tega dengannya, Aoki berjuang sampai kesini demi Yui, dan dia yang menahannya dia untuk bertemu Yui, tapi Inaba juga memikirkan kondisi Yui, setidaknya menunggu Yui untuk tenang.

"aku akan melihatnya, kau tunggu disini jangan mengikutiku" Inaba berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yui.

"kau tidak apa – apa? Sebaiknya aku yang menuntunmu ke atas"

"aku bisa sendiri Taichi, jangan terlalu memanjakanku, aku tidak mau menjadi beban buatmu, aku ingin segera baikan sehingga kita bisa melanjutkan tujuan kita.. dan… aku akan memikirkan kemauanmu untuk menemuinya nanti, setelah Yui sudah sadar"

* * *

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Taichi untuk pergi menemuinya keluarganya, firasatku tidak enak ketika mendengar bahwasanya ayah Taichi tidak pernah kembali dari pekerjaannya dan ibunya tidak pernah berbicara seperti biasanya, aku yakin waktu itu Taichi membual tentang ibunya yang baik – baik saja, dia tidak ingin membuatku khawatir dan tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk bertemu dengannya. Kalau Rina.. aku masih ragu, apa anak sekecil Rina bisa bertahan selama 5 hari di dunia kejam ini? Aku takut Taichi semakin ketakutan dengan kematian, dia sudah stress akibat pembunuhannya, apa yang akan terjadi jika dia melihat Rina tidak bernyawa? Aku khawatir..

"Yui? kau sudah bangun?" aku membuka pintu kamarnya, aku melihat Yui sudah bangun dan duduk di kasurnya sambil menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan kosong.

"kalau kau sudah bangun, seharusnya kau memanggilku kan?" tidak ada jawaban, ada apa dengannya?

"Yui" aku mengguncangkan bahunya, sama sekali tidak ada respon.

"hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau lapar? aku akan membawakanmu makanan lalu kalau merasa resah beritahu aku, aku akan membantumu, Yui.. hei!" dia masih menatap ke bawah, ini bukan Yui! kenapa kau!? Sial! aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

"sebenarnya kau itu menderita tentang apa? Kumohon, aku ingin membantumu, jika tidak bisa, aku ingin mendengar keluhanmu, selama ini apa yang kau sembunyikan?" entah kenapa, melihat matanya aku merasa ingin menangis, matanya memperlihatkan kalau dia sangat menderita, menderita akan sesuatu dan aku ingin tau apa itu!

PLAAKKKK

"dengar aku Kiriyama Yui!" gawat.. aku tidak sengaja! Tiba – tiba saja tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Inaba, ada apa?" Taichi masuk ke dalam, dan melihatnya dan juga terkejut sama hal sepertiku.

"Inaba-chan..? Yui…"

"ka-kau! Sudah kubilang untuk diam di bawah saja!"

"KYAA!" a-apa!? Tiba – tiba saja Yui berteriak, mentalnya seperti sedang tidak stabil, hanya mendengar suara saja dia sudah ketakutan.

"kalian berdua keluar sekarang juga!"

"Yui! aku datang kesini karena khawatir denganmu, dan aku.."

"tidak! Jangan mendekat, aku tidak kenal! Aku tidak kenal dengan semuanya! Aku tidak!" apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?

"aku.. tidak melakukannya, aku takut..! jangan lakukan lebih dalam lagi, aku tidak mau seperti ini! Ja-jangan!" seseorang sudah membuatnya seperti ini, apa dia sudah diperlakukan kejam oleh seseorang?

"aku hanya ingin- Ha!" Yui menjadi diam, dan matanya kembali bersinar kembali, tidak pucat seperti tadi, sepertinya dia sudah sadar.

"a-aku… aku tidak mau lagi! Sudah cukup!"

"tenanglah Yui, jika kau ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di hatimu, aku bisa mendengarnya dan bisa memberimu nasihat"

"aku tidak mau memberitahunya! Aku tidak ingin dia menyiksaku lagi!"

"menyiksamu? Siapa dia?"

"tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri.." aku sangat ingin tau, masa lalu Yui, sebelum dia berubah menjadi seperti ini, dia bukan Yui yang periang lagi, Yui yang berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan teman dan tidak mengkhawatirkannya tetapi sekarang.. Yui tidak mempedulikan hal itu lagi, menjadi pemurung dan membuat masalah di sekolah hanya karena masalah sepele dan memberikan alasan yang tidak jelas itu sudah menjadi kesehari – harian Yui, aku tidak ingin itu! aku ingin menolongnya! Bukan karena aku ingin adalah Selfless Freak seperti Taichi, tapi karena jauh di lubuk hatiku ini, aku ingin menolongnya untuk menjadi Yui yang dulu lagi! Tapi saat ini sepertinya bukan waktunya, ini butuh usaha dan waktu yang banyak dan lama, dan ini juga adalah kehendak Yui.

"Yui.. aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu.. tidak.. tapi ke semuanya.. aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan Taichi.. tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, makanya-"

"kau akan meninggalkanku Inaba!? Aku tidak mau.. kumohon jangan biarkan aku sendiri..! aku.." dia selalu tergantung denganku, aku sangat senang dengan hal itu, tapi jika terus seperti ini..

"dengarkan aku Yui.. kau harus menolong dirimu sendiri, aku akan pergi ke rumah Taichi untuk memeriksa sesuatu, dan kau harus diam disini bersama Aoki. Tenang saja.. aku tidak akan mati, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya juga, aku dan Taichi akan selamat dan dapat kembali dan bertemu kembali denganmu"

"apa itu benar Inaba? Kau mau menemaniku?" Taichi yang mendengarnya sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa aku mengizinkannya, aku tidak akan bisa menahannya karena Taichi sudah bersikeras dan juga membentakku.

"aku akan menemanimu, aku tidak ingin kejadianmu terulang kembali.. sudah kubilang.. aku yang akan menanggung bebanmu"

"tapi-"

"tidak ada tapi – tapian! Aku tidak mau mati dan aku juga tidak mau kau sengsara atas penderitaanmu sendiri! Jika aku harus memilih,aku ingin menanggung semuanya demi kau! Mentalmu saat ini sedang rapuh! Setiap saat kau akan jatuh ke jurang yang sama, dan apa kau sudah siap akan hal itu!?"

"Inaba-chan…"

"Inaba.. aku tidak mau- tidak.. aku tidak akan menanggung semuanya padamu aku ingin kita berdua saling menanggungnya, aku juga akan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, aku tidak ingin menjadi pria pengecut, apa kau setuju?"

"Taichi.."

"iya.. aku setuju"

"ja-jadi aku harus.." Yui terlihat sangat ketakutan dan juga wajahnya memerah dan keringat sudah bercucuran dari dahinya.

"kau tidak apa – apa?"

"kenapa Aoki ada disini? Aku tidak mau Inaba! Kau tau aku sedang!"

"kau sudah mengenal Aoki sangat lama sekali bahkan kau sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya cukup lama, aku yakin kau sudah tau bagaimana sifatnya. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti Yui.. dia bukan laki – laki kejam seperti di ingatanmu itu, tolong mengertilah.."

"tapi-"

"Yui.. maafkan aku.." Aoki secara langsung menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa sejak melihat kau terbaring di rumah, ketakutan untuk menginjakkan kaki keluar, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolongmu! Mendengar kau tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun selama berminggu – minggu sangat membuatku gelisah, aku ingin tau kau kenapa, tapi seakan kau memasang jeruji besi besar dan kokoh, terasa keberadaanku dihilangkan dari pandanganmu, itu yang membuatku sangat takut untuk bertemu denganmu.. maaf selama ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa" Yui tidak bisa melihatnya, bahkan pandangannya sangat putih, mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja.. apa karena dirinya sangat tidak bisa menerima sosok pria di hatinya, apa dia sudah ditutupi oleh kegelapan? Apa ini karena masa lalunya? Dia membenci dirinya ini, tapi.. sekarang dia bagaikan diikat oleh tali rantai, tak bisa melepaskan diri, diam di tempat tidak bisa membebaskan diri, itulah pandangannya saat ini.

"maaf.. aku juga tidak bisa bersamamu, untuk kali ini maafkan aku.."

"aku.. percaya dengan Aoki, tapi aku juga tidak bisa bersamanya"

"aku tau.. tapi setidaknya kau bisa menunggu disini sampai kami kembali, kau tidak keberatan kan Aoki?"

"ah iya, asalkan aku tidak diusir dari sini tidak apa – apa" Aoki, dia seperti menahan rasa sedihnya, apa karena Yui menolaknya?

"sudah ditentukan, terimakasih Yui"

"hem.."

* * *

Malam ini mereka tidur di ruangan yang berbeda, Taichi dan Aoki tidur di ruangan adik Yui, sedangkan Inaba dan Yui tidur di ruangan Yui, terdengar pembicaraan mereka di keheningan malam itu, masih bisa terdengar rauangan zombie yang berjalan gontai, tapi itu tidak membuat mereka tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak, mereka tidak perlu khawatir para zombie masuk ke dalam rumah.

"kau tidak memaksa diri kan Yui?"

"hem?"

"maksudku.. kau akan berdua dengan Aoki saja selama aku dan Taichi tidak ada, apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"asalkan aku tidak didekati dan berbicara denganku, aku tidak keberatan Inaba"

"benarkah? Aku yakin Aoki dapat mengerti.."

"nee Inaba?"

"iya?"

"apa aku ini aneh? aku dapat merasakan ketakutan di dalam diriku, sangat menakutkan.. aku tidak takut dengan Aoki, Inaba.. bahkan aku sangat bersyukur dia masih dapat hidup, tapi aku takut akan hal lain, seseorang di dalam diriku berkata aku tidak boleh melupakannya, orang itu sudah melekat di dalam tubuhku dan hatiku, tidak mungkin aku dapat melupakannya"

"siapa orang itu? kau selalu mengatakannya, kau tidak ingin dia memerintahmu dan juga menyiksamu.. kau seperti merahasiakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari kami, apa itu Yui? kau bisa cerita padaku saja, aku janji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun"

"baiklah.. ini benar – benar sangat menakutkan, bahkan untuk menceritakannya butuh keberanian, apa kau berjanji tidak akan membenciku setelah mendengar ceritaku?" Inaba menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah.."

Di keheningan malam, setiap kaki yang dilangkahkan berhasil menumbuhkan rasa kepercayaan di dalam dirinya, walaupun ini mengerikan dia percaya bahwa dia bisa mengurangi rasa takut di dalam dirinya jika ada seseorang yang dapat menjaganya. Di dunia ini, memang rasa kepercayaan sangatlah tipis, kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari orang lain sangatlah kecil, tapi dengan diceritakannya pengalamannya selama ini, bisa membuat Inaba lebih memikirkan perasaannya. Kumohon.. aku tidak ingin adanya perpecahan belah di antara mereka.

"Yui.. kau.. di-" aneh.. Inaba malah mengeluarkan air mata, apakah ceritaku ini sangat sedih?

"kau kenapa Inaba?"

"aku tidak percaya kau.. tidak.. kau sudah mengalaminya.. bahkan tanpa sadar.. maaf.. aku yakin itu sangat membuatmu shock, setelah diperlakukan seperti itu kau membalaskan perasaanmu dan melakukan hal itu padanya"

"kau sudah memeriksa keadaanmu? Aku takut-"

"tenang saja, hasilnya negatif" Inaba memelukku dan mengelus punggungku dengan pelan, aku bisa merasakan gerakan tangan Inaba naik – turun meraba punggungku dan menangis di bahuku.. aku sedikit merasa lega sekali, aku bisa memberitahu rahasia ini kepada Inaba.

"jadi kau bilang kalau selama ini yang menahanmu dalam berubah adalah.."

"aku berpikir itu bukanlah salah siapapun.. ini layaknya Taichi, dia sangat trauma untuk membunuh manusia lain, jika diteruskan Taichilah yang akan menjadi korban.."

"aku tidak mau itu terjadi"

"Inaba.. kau tetap ingin menemaninya?"

"tentu saja.. kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi, dan.. aku akan membuat Taichi tetap sadar untuk keadaan selanjutnya.. aku takut dia tidak akan kembali lagi" aku bisa merasakan keteguhan di dalam dirinya, keinginan kuat untuk melindungi hal yang sangat berarti baginya.. aku ingin menjadi sepertinya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya.. seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Taichi dan Inaba akan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan keluarga Taichi tidak jauh beberapa blok dari daerah ini. Mereka sudah mempersiapkannya alat pertahanan seperti pedang, pistol yang sudah menempel di badannya.

"aku masih penasaran.. kau dapat darimana pedang tersebut?"

"setelah mengetahui akan munculnya game ini, aku langsung bergegas untuk mencari informasi.. tidak sengaja aku mendapat sejumlah situs yang meminjamkan pedang dan samurai seperti ini, yah sangat ilegal.. tapi aku berhasil menghackernya"

"he-hebat sekali"

"tidak ada yang perlu dikagumi.. aku akan melakukan apapun demi bisa bertahan hidup di dunia ini, walau harus melewati jalan kotor"

"Inaba.."

"kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal ini, kutanya sekali lagi.. apa kau baik - baik saja? kami tidak akan pergi lebih dari 1 hari, jika sudah melewati batas waktu tersebut, tolong tinggalkan kami"

"jangan berbicara seperti itu! aku akan terus menunggumu Inaba!"

"Aoki.. kau harus menjaganya layaknya pria sejati, walaupun dia tidak menerimamu.. tapi tugas pria adalah melindungi wanita!"

"aku mengerti.. kalian berdua hati – hatilah"

"aku ingin bertemu mereka secepat mungkin"

"aku tau itu Taichi, Ayo!"

Akhirnya.. dalam 5 hari ini aku bisa menginjakkan kakiku ke luar gerbang, terlihat bekas darah di seluruh penjuru jalan, membuatku merasa merinding dan waspada akan sekitarku.

"waspadalah Taichi... tidak hanya manusia saja yang harus kita waspadai, tapi zombie - zombie itu"

"aku tau itu" semakin kita berlari lurus ke depan, semakin kita banyak melihat mayat - mayat itu, ada berapa banyak yang tidak terlibat dengan fenomena ini!? Seenaknya mengubah mereka yang tidak bersalah menjadi seperti ini! Heartseed.. jangan memperlakukan kami sebagai bonekamu!

"HAHHH!" Pukulan mendarat di kepalanya, perutku terasa sakit hanya melihatnya saja! apa ini?

"Taichi! tidak perlu berurusan dengan mereka! kita hanya perlu membuka jalan demi sampai ke rumahmu!" betul juga.. aku bertujuan untuk menemui ibu dan Rina, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian, minggir! minggir! aku tidak mau lagi membunuh kalian!

"HAAYYAAHH!" aku menerobos kepungan mereka, pukulan demi pukulan, suara cipratan darah terus terdengar, aku menelan ludahku, mengembalikan nutrisi yang menempel di tenggorokanku, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah disini, tidak di hadapan Inaba!

* * *

"Hahh..haha...hah..."

"akhirnya..." suasananya hening sekali, padahal aku baru saja meninggalkan rumah ini beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sekarang rumah ini terkesan angker bagiku, aku siap menerima apapun.. aku tidak berharap apapun.. aku hanya ingin memeriksa mereka.

"kau siap Taichi?" aku mengangguk kepadanya, Inaba terlihat tegar sekali, apa dia tidak merasa takut?

Kreeettt

Suara decitan pintu terdengar, suara rotan dan besi berkarat membuat bising telinga. Aku berjalan ke dalam memperhatikan seluruh keadaan rumahku.. berantakan sekali, apakah terjadi sesuatu disini? aku teringat kembali dengan rumah yang kumasuki, hal pertama yang kuperhatikan adalah keadaan seperti ini.. ini tidak akan terjadi seperti itu! tidak akan! tidak akan! tidak.. akan...

"seperti baru saja diobrak - abrik seseorang, pencuri?"

"aku berharap seperti itu Inaba" tapi hal ini lain ceritanya, aku lebih berharap ada pencuri daripada seorang pembunuh haus darah yang memasuki rumah ini.. pintu ruang tamu yang pertama kali aku buka.

"Hahh!?" sebuah kayu jatuh dari gagang pintu seberang, seseorang sepertinya membuat ini untuk menahan sesuatu.

"a..apa..ini?" orang ini..! siapa! badannya sudah membusuk dan sudah digerogoti oleh belatung di lukanya, aku menutup hidungku menahan bau busuknya yang menusuk. Siapa yang melakukan hal ini!? kenapa di rumahku ada mayat!?

"sepertinya sudah lama sejak orang ini mati, sepertinya sejak dimulainya game kematian ini"

"Rina!"

"Taichi!" Pertama rumahku yang terkesan menakutkan, sekarang ada mayat tidak dikenal di ruang tamuku, aku semakin tidak bisa menerimanya! selama 5 hari ini apa yang telah terjadi di rumahku!? Rina! aku harus menemukannya! pertama yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah kamar orang tuaku, aku memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sepi sekali.. suara langkah kakiku sampai terdengar jelas.

"bukan disini.. kamarku!"

BRAAKK

"hah...?" pintu di belakangku tertutup dengan sendirinya, padahal tidak ada angin tapi kenapa suaranya seperti didobrak dengan keras, Inaba kah?

"Inaba?" tiba - tiba pandanganku menjadi gelap, kesadaranku menghilang.. siapa? aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sekilas rambutnya panjang dan berantakan.. tersirat di pikiranku bahwa dia..

"I...bu..."

* * *

"dia itu! kalau sudah tidak bisa berpikir lurus, langsung saja lari tidak jelas! dimana dia? seharusnya rumah sekecil ini tidak mungkin dia menghilang begitu saja.. ketika meneriakinya, aku seperti mendengar suara keras dari ujung lorong sana.. kalau tidak salah, disana kamar orang tuanya" Inaba menelan ludahnya, dia berharap kalau firasatnya salah, orang tuanya tidak sejahat itu.. iya.. dia harus percaya dengan Taichi. Inaba berjalan pelan ke tempat itu, menyiapkan pedangnya dan menghunuskannya ke depan, tingkat kewaspadaannya sangat tinggi, apa karena pengaruh suasana?

"Taichi? kau dimana? kau tidak lupa kalau kau sedang mencari adikmu kan?" tidak ada jawaban, suasananya terlalu senyap, seharusnya dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Taichi dengan kondisi sepi ini tapi..

"ja-jangan - jangan dia sudah menemukan.." ada 2 kemungkinan, pertama dia menangis karena menemukan Rina sudah.. dan kedua, seseorang telah membungkam Taichi.. ingat.. Taichi membawa pistol saja, jika mendengar suara senjata lain pasti orang lain.

Tukk

Suara pentokan kayu! Inaba langsung berlari ke arah sumber dan menemukan pintu yang tertutup rapat.

"Ah... terkunci! Taichi! Taichi! kau di dalam!? jawab aku Taichi! Taichi! Taichi!"

"ekhh.. khh..." kepalaku terasa sakit sekali, membuka mata saja susah sekali.

"ahhh..." sesuatu ada yang mengalir dari dahiku, apa ini? darah..? darah.. seseorang ada yang memukulku dari belakang, terlihat samar - samar, tapi aku sadar kalau yang memukulku itu..

"kau sudah sadar Taichi-chan?"

"ke..na..pa? kau...?" kenapa harus berubah seperti ini!? kenapa? aku bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia memukulku lagi.

"AAAKHH!"

"TAICHI!" Inaba? dia di luar? oh iya.. ketika aku masuk kamar, dia langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"inaba..? akhhh!" dia menusuk telapak tanganku yang baru saja sembuh, rasanya seperti ingin terbelah!

"tidak perlu mendesah kesakitan seperti itu, ibu tidak mengajarkanmu untuk mengerang seperti banci!"

"ibu? kenapa!?" aku butuh penjelasan darinya! kenapa dia berubah seperti ini!

"aku ingin penjelasan darimu, kau tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini! Apa pria yang di ruang tamu itu kelakuanmu!? Ada gerangan apa pria tersebut di rumah kita!? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya! Dan! Dimana Rina!? Dia seharusnya ada disini!"

"diamlah.."

"ibu.."

"DIMANA RINA!?"

"DIA SUDAH MATI!" aku tidak bisa merasakan apa – apa, badanku terasa dingin.. Rina… Rina…

"BOHONG..! DIMANA DIA!? KALAU DIA SUDAH MATI, AKU INGIN MELIHAT JASADNYA! BERITAHU AKU! IBUU!" aku sangat marah! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku, aku ingin menghilangkan semua orang di hadapanku, tidak sadar aku sudah menarik pelatuk dan melepaskan tembakan.

* * *

"Taichi! Aku mohon tenanglah! Taichi!" dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarku! Aku bisa merasakan amarah Taichi di dalam sana.. apa Taichi sudah mengetahui kebenarannya.. aku sudah bilang untuk sabar untuk menerima kenyataan! Taichi!

"TAICHI! HAH! MENGGANGGU! CEPAT HANCURLAH! HANCUR! TAICHI DALAM..!" aku menebaskan pedang dengan asal ke pintu tersebut, aku juga tidak bisa tinggal diam! Taichi dalam bahaya,mau nyawa dan mentalnya! Semuanya dalam bahaya! Aku harus menghentikannya!

"TAICHI!" aku sadar kalau aku sedang tidak dalam kendali, kenapa aku tidak berpikir untuk menghancurkan engsel pintunya, aku benar – benar bodoh! Aku langsung mematahkan engsel tersebut dan mendobrak pintu sampai terjatuh.

"ahh.. ahh.. Taichi…"

"Inaba.." aku melirik ke sampingku, seorang wanita setengah baya dengan rambut acak – acakkan, aku mengenal wanita ini, dia..

"kau.. ibunya Taichi?" aku menahan tebasannya dengan pedangku, kayu..? dan.. ujungnya sengaja ditajamkan, apa mayat pria itu adalah ulahnya?

"tenanglah.. kita bisa berbicara baik – baik!" tentu saja tidak.. kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu? saat ini, berbicara santai pun tidak akan bisa! Otak mereka seakan dicuci oleh game ini!

"kau Himeko-chan? Pacar Taichi-chan? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu yah?"

"dimana Rina? Aku yakin kau menyembunyikannya, kalau kau bilang dia sudah mati.. pasti bekas darahnya ada di sekitar rumah ini. Tapi, aku sudah menjelajahi seluruh ruang di rumah ini, tapi tidak ada bekas apapun, semua kamar masih bersih, kecuali ruang tamu dan kamar ini.. jadi aku yakin.. kalau Rina ada disini"

"dia disini?"

"kau menyembunyikan mayatnya atau.. menyembunyikan keberadaannya? Yang mana?"

"Himeko-chan.. kau sangat jeli dengan keadaan yah? Kau cepat tanggap.. aku bersyukur Taichi bisa bersamamu, aku sangat ingin mempunyai menantu sepertimu.. cantik dan juga pintar.."

"tidak usah berlama – lama.. dimana Rina? Ini sudah hari ke-6 sejak kejadian ini.. aku yakin otakmu sudah rusak jika berdiam disini, dan juga kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu kepada anakmu, jika aku benar.. tolong turunkan kayumu dan beritahu kami"

Dia menurunkan kayunya, sedikit demi sedikit dia melemaskan tangannya lalu tidak disangka dia nekat untuk menebas pedang Inaba dan terlempar ke sembarang tempat lalu dia menendang Inaba tepat di perutnya membuatnya terdorong dan menabrak dinding.

"akhh..!"

"jangan memaksa! Kau tidak punya kemampuan dalam memegang benda berbahaya seperti itu! lebih baik aku patahkan saja pergelangan jarimu agar kau tidak bisa memegang apapun"

"hentikan!"

"hentikan! Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana keadaan Rina saja! Aku tidak ingin lebih dari ini, aku hanya ingin dia baik – baik saja! Kau boleh menyiksaku atau apapun asalkan jangan libatkan Inaba! Aku mohon!"

"kau hanya ingin Rina-chan saja kan?" dia berjalan ke arah jendela yang menuju halaman lalu membuka kacanya.

"kalau kau ingin melihat adikmu yang tercinta, kau bisa melihatnya.." dia memberikan senyuman sinis kepada Taichi.

"jangan Taichi! Biarkan aku yang melihatnya!"

"tidak.. aku saja Inaba.." dia tidak ingin melihat Taichi sedih kembali, dia tidak ingin Taichi mengalami hal yang kedua kalinya.. ini baru saja dimulai tapi keadaan Taichi sudah tidak stabil, dia akan kehilangan akal sehatnya jika melihatnya.

Aku berjalan pelan, berdoa di dalam diriku.. kumohon janganlah terjadi! aku ingin memeluknya! Aku ingin dia tersenyum kepadaku dan menjawab panggilanku.

"Ri-Rina..?" tidak.. tidak.. tidak mungkin.. ini tidak mungkin.. Rina tergeletak begitu saja di tanah dengan ditiban oleh beberapa beton.

"apa yang terjadi padanya!? Bertahanlah! Oni-chan akan segera-!" aku merasakan tusukan di bahuku, sakit.. sakit sekali..

"Akhhh!" aku terjatuh duduk lemas menahan pendarahan di bahuku, apa ibu tau kalau aku terluka di bagian situ!?

"Taichi..!" Inaba memanggilku histeris, tidak.. Rina.. Rina lebih penting.. sial.. sehabis dipukul kepalaku, pandanganku semakin samar.. ditambah dengan tusukan di bahuku semakin memperparah.

"Rinaa…" ibu menendangku membuatku terjungkal balik dan menabrak tanah kasar dan keras itu, aku mengerang kesakitan.

"ibu.. kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan padamu? Aku selalu menemanimu setiap kau sedih! Kau juga mengelus rambutku setiap aku sedang kebingungan! Ini bukan seperti dirimu! Kembalikan ibuku seperti semula!" aku mengatakannya.. ini adalah suara teriakan dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.. aku sangat ingin menghentikan ini sekarang juga.

"ikut ibu.." apa?

"akhhh!" dia menarik rambutku dan menyeretku ke dalam ruangan dan membawaku ke lantai atas dengan paksa.

"hentikan! Rina! Rina masih! Inabaa! Tolong Rina!" ini kesempatan terakhirku menteriakkan kepada Inaba.. tolonglah Rina Inaba! Aku mempercayakanmu! Aku akan mengurus bagian ini! Aku akan menghentikan semua kekonyolan ini! Omong kosong dunia ini!

* * *

Taichi..! aku tidak bisa membiarkan Taichi dibawa paksa kesana sendirian! Apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya padanya!? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, aku tidak mau dia disiksa!

"Rina!" aku mengangkat beton satu persatu ditambah dengan genteng yang sudah terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian, apa selama ini dia bertahan dari tibanan benda ini? Aku merasa kasihan padanya.

"hah!?" tidak mungkin.. Rina.. apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Taichi bahkan aku tidak berani memperlihatkan hal ini kepada Taichi, aku.. apa yang harus aku lakukan!?

"Oni…chan..?" bohong..! dia masih hidup!? Syukurlah, aku tidak percaya ini! Ini adalah keajaiban! Dengan luka seperti ini, aku tidak bisa percaya dia masih bisa hidup akan keadaan ini. Aku mengangkat badannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pahaku, untuk sementara waktu aku ingin mendengar perkataannya.

"siapa?"

"ini One-chan.. Inaba one-chan Rina, apa sakit?"

"sakit sekali One-chan, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun"

"itu karena kau tidak membuka matamu, coba kau buka matamu, pasti sedikit silau, tapi kau pasti merasa sangat bersyukur masih bisa hidup Rina.. kau tau.. Oni-chan sedang berjuang untuk menolongmu"

"Oni-chan disini?"

"hem.. iya betul.. makanya kau jangan menyerah, kau ingin melihat Oni-chanmu kan? dia sangat ingin memelukmu tau! Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu loh! Ayo bukalah matamu.."

"tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa melihat lagi.. dengan keadaan ini.." aku tidak mengerti.. apa yang membuatnya tidak mau membuka matanya?

"haahh!? A… ak….aku…..tidak….. percaya… kenapa…!? Apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Taichi nanti!? Rina… Rina… maaf…maaf…matamu… siapa yang melakukan hal ini!?" aku menangis seakan tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini… ini mimpi! Tidak! Ini bukan mimpi! Ini kenyataan! Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan seperti ini! Sebelah matanya, tidak ada.. siapa yang tega melakukannya!? Ada 2 orang.. antara ibunya dan mayat pria itu.

"ayo kita obati lukamu Rina, ini cuma penolongan pertama.. tapi kumohon bertahanlah sampai Oni-chan dan One-chan kembali menjemputmu yah?"

"un…" aku akan membalaskan hal ini kepada siapapun yang sudah melakukan ini kepada Rina! Mau itu ibunya, aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak akan mempercayai siapapun di dunia ini! Yang tidak kukenal.. aku akan menghabisi mereka semua!

* * *

"AKHHH! HENTIKAN! IBU!" dia terus saja memukulku dengan batang kayunya, tidak berhenti dia juga menginjak dan menendangku. Apa aku rela diperlakukan seperti ini? Rela.. tentu saja aku rela.. aku sudah melakukan hal sama, bahkan sampai isi badan mereka keluar sama, aku..

"HOEEKKK!" tidak sadar aku mengingat hal itu kembali, dan tidak kuat aku memuntahkan semua isi perutku.

"kenapa!? Kau teringat sesuatu!? Korban pembunuhan pertamamu, ternyata kau sudah pernah membunuh, beruntung.. kau tau Taichi-chan.."

"hentikan…"

"aku ingin sekali kau.."

"HENTIKAN!" aku melepaskan diri dari dekapan kayunya dan memundurkan langkahku sampai berhenti di dinding.

"ahhh….hah….hahaha.. betul sekali, aku pernah membunuh seseorang! Saking kejamnya aku menginjak semua isi badannya dengan kakiku, sangat empuk sekali rasanya.. hahaha"

"kau sudah gila anakku" aku tidak bisa menghentikan ocehanku, aku sudah dirasuki kembali dengan ingatan itu, wajah itu.. aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi!

"HAAAAHHHH!"

"Taichi!" Inaba!? Seketika aku melihat Inaba, aku kembali sadar.. apa yang sudah aku lakukan! aku sudah kehilangkan akal pikirku! Aku sudah gila!

"kenapa kau disini Inaba!? Bagaimana dengan Rina?" dia tersenyum padaku.

"tenang saja.. dia masih hidup.. dia sedang tidur di kamarnya, aku juga sudah mengobatinya walau hanya penolongan pertama saja.. tapi Taichi, dia menunggu kedatanganmu" Rina.. dia masih hidup! Syukurlah! Syukurlah! Terimakasih tuhan! Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku ini.

"Rina-chan masih hidup?"

"kau tidak mengetahuinya.. aku tanya, apa kau yang sudah menyebabkan semua ini? Rina sudah cerita padaku.. kau yang sudah membunuh pria itu dengan tanganmu sendiri, secara tidak sadar aku telah menyadari sesuatu.. pria yang mati terkapar disana adalah.."

"SUAMIMU SENDIRI!"

"ayah…! Apa!?"

"apa Rina yang memberitahumu juga Himeko-chan?"

"itu benar.. dia melihatnya secara langsung.. kau bertengkar dengan suamimu akan sesuatu setelah mendapatkan pesan berantai itu, lalu kau tidak segan mengangkat vas bunga dan memukul kepalanya sampai pecah.. dan untuk menghilangkan bukti wajah, kau menghancurkan badannya, merusak wajahnya hingga tidak dapat dikenali"

"tidak mungkin.."

"dan Rina melihatnya..! kau sadar kalau Rina mengintip pertikaian kalian dan mengejarnya! Dan untuk menghilangkan bukti, kau tidak segan mencoba membunuh Rina dan menyiksanya dengan siksaan yang sangat dalam.. aku sangat tertegun dengan ketegarannya, dia bahkan tidak menyalahkanmu di saat terakhirnya kau melakukan hal itu padanya! Karena sudah tidak sanggup dengan penyiksaanmu, dia mencoba melepaskan diri dan berlari ke arah halaman tadi, dan tidak disangka.. genteng dan beton yang berada di atas goyang dan jatuh tepat ke Rina.. setelah melihat hal tersebut, kau sudah menganggap kalau Rina sudah mati? Semua perkataanku ini benar! Tidak ada yang salah! Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi Yaegashi-san!"

"dia bilang tidak menyalahkanku bahkan di saat terakhir aku menyiksanya.. hahaha, anak macam apa kau? Seharusnya kau membenci ibu Rina-chan" keseimbangannya mulai tidak stabil, dia langsung jatuh terduduk dan menangis.

"aku tidak sadar..!"

"aku tidak ingin seperti ini, apa salahku?"

"kau bertanya apa salahmu!? Kau..!"

"akh.. aakkhhhh…" ibu.. ada apa dengannya? Tadi dia masih terlihat sehat akan tetapi sekarang.. dia memuntahkan banyak darah.. ini tidak logis, kenapa!? Akhh! Kepalaku! Kepalaku rasanya bisa hancur kapan saja!

"kau… kenapa?"

"sepertinya obatnya mulai bereaksi"

"hah! Kau memakan sesuatu!? Apa yang kau lakukan!? apa yang kau telan!?"

"kau tidak perlu tau Taichi-chan.. ibu.. menurut ibu.. menghukum diri sendiri adalah sesuatu pembalasan yang sepadan.. ibu sudah membunuh semua yang kau cintai.. Hoekk!"

"bodoh! Kalau kau melakukannya, maka kau juga sudah membunuh sesuatu yang sangat aku sayangi! Aku tidak ingin itu! aku ingin kita semua hidup bahagia, aku merindukan saat – saat terindah kita.."

"makan bersama di ruang makan, tertawa bersama di ruang tv, saling membantu memecahkan masalah, kalian satu – satunya keluargaku yang kupunya! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian semua! Tidak! Tidak..! tidak mau…!"

"kau menelan sesuatu..? bisa kau beritahu apa itu?"

"kau sangat ingin tau yah Himeko-chan? Kau sangat membenciku?"  
"tentu saja aku membencimu! Kau sudah melakukan hal mengerikan itu pada anakmu sendiri! Dan kau berusaha untuk membunuh Taichi! Siapapun atau kau, tidak akan kuampuni! Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua!"

"benar juga.. itu jawaban seseorang yang sangat peduli dengan sesamanya.. tidak sepertiku, aku sama seperti monster yang di luar sana.. aku.."

"aku memasukkan ke dalam tubuhku, sebuah unsur kimia.. kalau tidak salah namanya adalah.. Botulisme" Inaba membulatkan matanya.. Botulisme? Apa itu?

"kau memasukkan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya seperti itu.." giginya bergetar, Inaba sedikit menjauh dan berhenti memegang tubuh Ibu.. sebenarnya Botulisme itu apa!? Kenapa kau sangat ketakutan Inaba!?

"Botulisme adalah racun kimia yang sangat berbahaya yang berasal dari bakteri " _Clostridium botulinut_ ".. sekali tubuhmu sudah kemasukkan zat tersebut.. tubuhmu perlahan akan lumpuh dan kau… akan kehilangan kesadaran pada saraf tubuh dan saraf kontrol serta.. kau akan kehilangan kesadaran dan.. bisa dibilang.." bohong.. bohong.. ini bohong, segitu berbahayanya racun itu.. kalau begitu.. Ibu.. Ibu..

"apa ada yang bisa kau lakukan Inaba!?"  
"jangan tanya aku.. aku hanya tau zat ini dari internet, aku bukan dokter atau apa.. aku hanya seorang siswa SMA biasa Taichi.. aku tidak bisa menolong ibumu" jangan bercanda..! kau pasti berbohong Inaba!

"jangan bohong! Kau hanya ingin bilang kalau kau sangat membenci ibuku dan tidak mau menolongnya kan!? kau sama kejamnya dengan monster – monster itu!"

"AH IYA! Aku sangat membencinya! Kau dengar aku Taichi! Aku melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan semuanya! Tidak lebih dari itu! kau menyebutku monster! Apa bedanya kau dengan aku!? Kau juga sudah membunuh! Membunuh orang tidak dikenal dan kau sudah membunuh ibunya Yui! kau juga sama seperti monster! Memakan dan menguras semua isinya! Kau juga seperti itu kan!?" apa maksudnya!? Aku tidak melakukannya..! jangan… samakan… aku..

"AKHHHH! AHH…hhhh… hhhhh" aku tidak bisa mempercayainya! Aku tidak percaya..! semua..! semuanya! Aku tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak percaya dengan semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini!

"ah.." Inaba memelukku, aku sadar apa yang sudah aku katakan.. aku tau itu..akan tetapi, perkataan itu terlontar dengan sendirinya, aku sangat bodoh!

"aku hanya ingin ibuku diselamatkan! Itu saja!"

"aku tau.."

"kenapa harus seperti ini!? Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu aku masih bersenda gurau dengannya, dengan Rina! Tapi kenapa secepat ini!"

"aku tau ini sakit.. tapi kau harus menerimanya Taichi.. jika kau tidak sanggup melihatnya.. biarkan aku yang melakukannya.."

"melakukannya?" Inaba tersenyum padaku.. melakukan apa? Melakukan..

"aku akan membunuh ibumu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri"

"membunuh… ibu sudah menderita dengan lukanya, kau tidak perlu.."

"aku masih bisa merasakan hawa membunuh darinya, apa yang kau mau Yaegashi-san? Kau masih mau membunuh Taichi!"

"mungkin ini salah satunya jalan.." salah satunya jalan.. ?

"Taichi-chan.. Taichi-chan…Taichi..hhhhkkh.. sebelum tubuh ibu tidak bisa bergerak lagi, ibu ingin kau… mati…"

"hah!" kau sudah sekarat seperti itu, tapi kenapa kau masih memiliki niat membunuhku? Ini sudah seharusnya.. aku sudah membunuh banyak orang.. ini adalah pembalasan untukku.. aku sudah membunuh ibunya Kiriyama, apa aku harus merasakan kesakitan yang sama sepertinya? Apa Kiriyama sudah memaafkan aku? Aku tidak ingin membawa perasaan bencinya.. aku tidak ingin ada kebencian dari temanku.. aku.. aku.. aku!

"Aku-!"

CRAATTT

"hah?" kesadaranku memudar, apa yang terjadi denganku? apa aku akan mati? Aneh.. aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit, apa ini rasanya mati? Tidak bisa merasakan sakit? Apa? Tidak.. tidak.. ini aneh.. aku.. tidak merasakan apa – apa, tapi aku yakin mendengar suara sabitan pisau.. pisau?

"HAH!? Inaba..?"

"aku tidak mau kau mati! Apa itu sudah terdengar jelas di telingamu!?"

"ahh…"

"IBU!" aku menangkapnya.. dan menurunkannya dan menidurkannya di pahaku sebagaimana yang dia selalu lakukan ketika aku masih kecil, biarkan aku menangis untuknya, aku ingin menangis keras! Aku menatap terus matanya dan tidak tega melihatnya dengan keadaan mengerikan seperti ini.

"aku…"

"jangan banyak bicara..! lukanya..! lukanya!"

"a…ku.. han..ya…. ingin…. kauu..mengabul..kan..per..mint..aan..dari….ibu…" aku memegang tangannya, perlahan suhunya semakin dingin.. apa tidak ada jalan lain!?

"Mama?"

"Rina!" Rina..! dia berjalan dengan pelan, sambil memegang perutnya yang dililit perban, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meraihnya, aku menariknya dan membiarkannya duduk di sampingku.

"Rina.. kau baik – baik saja?"

"iya, Inaba one-chan sudah mengobatiku.. sakitnya sudah sedikit menghilang hehe" Inaba melihatnya dengan sedih, apa Rina benar – benar tidak apa?

"apa benar? Kenapa matamu diperban? Apa kau terluka disana!?"

"tenang saja.. sedikit goresan di kepalaku.. tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa – apa.."

"Rina-chan?ka..au mas..ih.. hi…dup...? ka..u..ter..lihat..sehat…"

"iya, ini berkat Inaba one-chan, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Mama?"

"i..tu.."

"kau memborgolku dan juga mencabik – cabik badanku dengan pisau dapur.. selama berhari – hari aku terus merasakan sakitnya.. bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih bisa merasakannya"

"Rina.." aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya saat ini.. terlihat perasaannya sedang bercampur aduk antara dendam dan kesedihan.

"rasa sakitku.. sangat sakit jika kau yang melakukannya dibandingkan ditiban dengan sekumpulan beton dan besi.. karena itu, aku masih bisa bertahan sampai sini"

"begi..tu..ja..di..kau..ingin..mem..balaskan..dendammu?" Rina..

"pertamanya aku memang merasa seperti itu.. tetapi, melihat Oni-chan sangat menyanyangimu bahkan setelah melihatku seperti itu.. aku kembali berpikir, apa aku tega membalaskan dendam kepada orang yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkanku.. itu sangat salah.. aku ingin kau tetap hidup! Mama!" Rina menangis dengan seluruh rasa sakit di dadanya.

"a..aku..san..gat…meng..ing..inkan…ini.. se..cep..at..mun..gkin..aku…"

"aku?"

"a..aku…..ingin….sekali…mati…itu….keingi…nanku….selama…ini"

"kenapa kau menginginkannya? Kau masih mempunyaiku dan Rina! Kenapa kau mau mati!? Beritahu aku ibu! Hah?" tangannya terasa seperti sedingin es.

"Mama? Mama? Mama? Mama!? Mama!?" Rina menggoyang – goyangkan badannya yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi, aku tidak bisa merasakan denyutan jantungnya, ibu sudah….

"MAMA!" saat itu.. yang kudengar hanya suara Rina yang menangis keras, sambil terus menutupkan matanya di badan ibu.. aku tidak berani menguburnya.. aku tidak tega..

"kau tidak tega?"

"Inaba? Apa jangan – jangan suara pikiranku terdengar?"

"itu bukan suara pikiran, melainkan kau langsung mengatakannya"

"oh.." aku masih terus melihat Rina.

"maaf…"

"untuk apa?"

"mungkin ini sudah membuat lubang yang sangat besar di hatimu, ini sangat menyakitkan bagimu kan? kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah.. dan jika kau membenciku.. biarkan aku merasakan rasa sakitmu juga" Inaba? Dia menangis.. tidak.. aku tidak membencimu.. aku mencintaimu.. semua yang kau lakukan ada benarnya.. aku masih ingin hidup.. aku tidak mau kehidupanku direnggut.. tapi hal itu menahanku dalam bertahan darinya bahwa ibulah yang harus aku lawan.. aku takut.. sangat takut..

"jangan khawatir.. aku tidak membencimu.. terimakasih Inaba.. aku mencintaimu" aku memeluknya dari belakang, menempelkan dahiku ke kepalanya.

"kau terlalu baik.. Selfless Freak.."

"aku juga mencintaimu"

"Oni-chan, One-chan?"

"ada apa Rina?" Rina terlihat aneh.. apa lukanya membuatnya kesakitan?

"aku sedikit pusing… aku.." Rina tiba – tiba jatuh pingsan dan membentur lantai.

"Rina!"

"hei Rina..! kau dengar Oni-chan!? Rina!" kondisi Rina semakin parah.. apa aku harus mengatakannya kepada Taichi tentang keadaannya? Tapi..

" _tolong jangan katakan tentang lukaku pada Oni-chan.. aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir_ " aku sudah berjanji padanya, aku tidak akan mengatakannya! Aku harus mencari alasan lain! Memang ini sangat menyakitkan bahwa harus menyimpan rahasia kepada Taichi, tapi.. aku juga tidak mau membuat Taichi kembali shock, aku tidak ingin dia kehilangan satu – satunya keluarga yang sangat dia cintai..

"dia hanya kelelahan.. kita harus segera kembali.. aku khawatir dengan Rina, Aoki dan Yui"

"betul juga.. sebelumnya aku mau menguburnya.. ayo!" ini yang terbaik.. aku tidak ingin kita berlama – lama disini.

Setelah menunggu selesainya Taichi mengubur Yaegashi-san, kami bertiga langsung secepatnya pergi dari rumahnya, meninggalkan kenangan yang terus menempel di memori kita, Taichi.

"selamat tinggal" bisikannya kecil, tapi dari seluruh keheningan disini.. aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.. berpisah untuk selama – lamanya.

"tenang saja, kau pasti segera sembuh Rina!" aku tidak bisa menguak semua rahasia ini, hati kecil Taichi terlalu lemah untuk menerima kenyataan kalau..

" _Hidupnya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi"_

* * *

Sudah lama sekali sejak kepergian Inaba dan Taichi, apa mereka baik – baik saja? Tinggal beberapa jam lagi sampai waktu menunjukkan satu hari telah terlewati.

"tenang saja.. mereka pasti selamat"

"kau berbicara sendiri Yui"

"HYAAA!"

"ITTE! Apa yang kau lakukan! ah.. semuanya tumpah, padahal aku sudah membuatnya sebaik mungkin"

"kenapa kau disini!? Inaba sudah bilang untuk tidak mendekatiku kan!? pergi!"

"kenapa kau!? Memang Inaba-chan ibumu!? Kau jangan terlalu menurutinya!"

"lalu siapa yang harus aku turuti!? Ibuku sudah mati! Mati!" hatiku ini sudah diselimuti kegelapan, ada keinginan tapi sulit bagiku untuk keluar dari kegelapan tersebut, percuma.. aku…

" _ingin mati.."_

"jangan berbicara seperti itu! apa kau tau apa itu mati!? Apa kau tau rasanya!? Jangan berlagak kalau mati sangatlah menyenangkan! Aku tidak akan mati dalam game ini! Aku ingin mati dalam keadaan normal! Tidak dibunuh atau dimakan oleh monster – monster itu!" baru pertama kali dia berteriak seperti itu.. dia.. tidak! Aku sudah tidak mengenalnya lagi! Dia orang asing!

"jadi kau menunjukkan muka dibalik topengmu itu yah? Kau selalu bersikap bodoh! Tapi sekarang kau sudah bukan dirimu lagi! Jangan dekati aku!" jangan berlagak kalau kau sangat mengenalnya Yui bodoh!

"ah iya… ! inilah aku! Kau puas sekarang!?" Aoki mengambil piring plastik yang jatuh tersebut dan meninggalkanku sendiri.. lagi..

"Yui…"

"apa lagi?"

"setelah ini berakhir.. kau harus memberitahuku"

"beritahu apa!?"

"apa rahasiamu?" sudah kuduga.. semuanya sama saja.. rahasia, rahasia saja! Aku ini bukan robot!

"diam! Pergi!" akhirnya dia meninggalkanku.. lega, lega sekali rasanya.. setiap melihatnya.. jantungku terasa sakit sekali, detakannya tidak bisa berhenti berbunyi kencang dan cepat sekali temponya, apakah ini rasa takut yang selama ini aku alami? Tidak.. ini sama.. aku selalu seperti ini..

"takut.. aku takut… siapa saja.. tolong…"

* * *

Entah kenapa.. aku sama sekali sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya, dia tidak mengenalku.. dia sudah tidak ingin mengingatku lagi.. sakit rasanya.. hatiku ingin meledak dengan rasa sedih ini.

" _hei, kau dengar.. Kiriyama Yui? dia tidak masuk sekolah loh!"_

" _kenapa tidak sekolah kau ributkan?"_

" _bukan itu masalahnya! Dengarkan aku! Aku dengar rumor kalau Kiriyama Yui, kelas 2-C habis diperkosa! Polisi menemukannya tidak berpakaian sambil menangis dengan berlumuran darah si badannya?"_

" _darah!?"_

" _kudengar lagi, Kiriyama Yui sepertinya yang bertanggung jawab dari pembunuhan itu! menakutkan! Aku sekelas dengannya! Bagaimana bisa aku harus sekelas dengan monster itu!?"_

" _kalau aku jadi kau.. aku akan meminta pergantian kelas!"_

Selama ini.. Yui selalu menderita, dia menangis di atap sekolah, makan bekal sendirian, pulang sendirian, dan aku..

" _hei kau! Hentikan pembicaraan omong kosong itu! kalian tidak tau apa – apa!"_

" _kau…! Aoki Yoshifumi-kun dari kelas 2-B? kau pacarnya Kiriyama Yui kan? nee, beritahu kami, apa hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya? Kau sudah melakukan hal keji dengannya kan? dia sudah melakukan hal tersebut di belakangmu loh! Apa kau tidak membencinya?"_

" _diam.. diam.."_

" _apa jangan – jangan.. kau yang sudah memperkosanya! Dan melihat orang mengetahui kalian dan kau langsung membunuhnya! Hahaha, pantas saja kau sudah tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi! Dia membencimu!"_

" _DIAM KAU!"_

Setelah itu yang kuingat adalah wanita itu terkujur kaku di lantai dengan mengeluarkan darah dan aku mengingatnya lagi.. aku memukulnya dengan keras sampai dia menabrak dinding dan melukai kepalanya sehingga dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit selama seminggu dikarenakan adanya gegar otak.

" _kau diskors Aoki Yoshifumi!"_

Karena hal itu, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yui, bahkan meninggalkan rumah saja tidak.. dan karena itu juga.. aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Yui.. aku tidak menjenguknya dan juga tidak berbicara lagi dengannya. Khawatir? Tentu saja aku khawatir.. sejak skorsku selesai, aku datang sekolah dan melihat gerak – gerik murid yang terus melihatku.

" _hei, dia sudah kembali dari skorsnya"_

" _wow, kalau aku jadi dia.. aku tidak mau sekolah lagi! Aku tidak mau menjadi pengecut sepertinya, berani memukul wanita tidak bersalah sampai dirawat di rumah sakit sampai sekarang, sudah sebulah sejak kepergiannya.. dan keadaan sekolah menjadi waspada karena Kiriyama Yui"_

" _Yui?"_

" _hei! Dia melihat kita! Ayo pergi dari sini!"_

" _ada apa dengan Yui?"_

Ketika aku masuk ke dalam loker sepatu, aku mendengar soal kasus Yui.. sangat mengejutkan! Aku tidak percaya Yui melukai siswa disini, dan itu adalah pria! Kenapa kau melakukan hal tersebut!?

Setelah terkejut dengan hal itu.. Taichi memanggilku dan menceritakan semuanya kepadaku.. apa yang telah terjadi ketika aku diskors.

" _sebenarnya aku pun terkejut, kenapa Kiriyama bisa melakukan hal tersebut? Lalu Inaba memberitahuku bahwa trauma Kiriyama.. kembali lagi, dan ini menjadi lebih buruk dan buruk lagi, kalau diteruskan semua pria di sekolah akan menjadi korban.. selama ini baru 5 korban yang dibawa ke rumah sakit"_

" _5 katamu!? Itu sudah banyak! Kenapa Yui melakukan hal tersebut!?"_

" _menurutku.. traumanya lah yang melakukannya,tingkat kewaspadaannya menjadi tinggi dan ketakutannya seperti sudah ditutup – tutup lagi, dia langsung ketakutan setengah mati walau mendengar suara saja"_

" _suara saja!? Kalau begitu, Yui tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dengan kondisi seperti itu!?"_

" _sesuatu ada yang merenggut dirinya, sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk terus ketakutan.. Inaba juga bilang padaku, bahwa Kiriyama sudah tidak ada keinginan untuk kembali seperti semula lagi karena itu sudah terlambat.. dia sudah tidak bisa mengembalikannya lagi"_

" _apanya yang tidak bisa dikembalikan, aku akan menolongnya dan membuatnya mengerti!"_

" _tenanglah Aoki!"_

Saat itu adalah saat yang sangat menakutkan bagiku bahkan berhasil membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

" _ini Yui?"_

 _Dia ketakutan.. badannya bergetar tak henti, suaranya juga terikut bergetar, dia menodongkan pisau ke arahku, apa dia sudah tidak dapat mengenalku!? Aku Aoki.. aku pacarmu!_

" _jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat! Jangan sakiti aku!"  
"ini aku! Aoki! Tolong buka matamu Yui! apa kau lupa dengan suaraku? Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemuimu karena skorsku! Sudah sebulan aku tidak melihatmu, aku rindu denganmu!"_

" _sudah kubilang pergi! Apa kau tidak dengar!? Aku tidak mengenalmu! Aku tidak! Aku tidak.. kkhhhhhh"_

" _Yui.."_

* * *

Saat itu aku memutuskan bahwa aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, bukan status yang kuhilangkan melainkan tali persahabatan sudah aku putuskan demi kebaikannya, dan sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa melupakannya, berlari menuju dirinya tanpa mengenal rasa takut aku berlari menerobos kawanan zombie tersebut, membunuh polisi dan mengambil pistolnya, dan melukai kakiku sendiri.. aku berhasil sampai sini dan melihatmu baik – baik saja.

"padahal aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti Yui?" dengan perasaan sedih aku menyalakan kran air dan mulai mencuci piring yang dia jatuhkan tadi.

"tidak.. akulah yang tidak dapat mengerti perasaannya.. aku…"

"Aoki…" seketika aktivitas mencucinya dia hentikan, aku meliriknya.. tidak percaya.. dia memanggil namaku.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suaranya yang tenang dan lembut itu.

"aku minta maaf, aku tidak sadar aku sudah membentakmu sekeras itu.."

"Yui.. kau tidak takut denganku?"

"tentu saja takut.. lihat tanganku.. tidak bisa berhenti bergetar kan? inilah aku yang sekarang" dia berusaha untuk menahannya, menopang badannya dengan tangannya yang memegang dinding di sampingnya.. dia hanya ketakutan.. tapi, rasa penasaranku masih belum menghilang, apa yang dia sembunyikan?

"maaf.. tidak perlu memaksa menemuiku.. aku juga tidak sadar sudah memarahimu tanpa alasan jelas.. kau pasti masih sedih dengan meninggalnya ibu dan adikmu.. aku turut berduka"

"hem.. aku kembali ke kamar"

"Yui.. kalau lapar, kau bisa mengambilnya di meja makan.. tidak perlu takut, aku ada di luar.. aku mau menunggu mereka berdua kembali"

"mereka berdua pasti kembali kan? dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita kan?"

"tentu saja.. mereka kuat, aku yakin mereka pasti kembali" tidak.. mereka hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya, apakah kita punya kepribadian yang tidak dipunyai orang lain? Kenapa kita bisa hidup di dunia ini? Jika aku tidak mengenal Heartseed pasti aku sudah menjadi gumpalan daging di jalanan, memikirkannya membuatku mual.. apa game ini menguji kita saja? Apa Heartseed punya tujuan yang mirip sesuai pikiranku ini? Apa ini sama saja seperti fenomena – fenomenanya yang lama? Jika iya.. maka tujuannya adalah hanya..

" _membuat kita kembali bersama dari perpecahan belah ini_ "

Jika betul.. apa ini cara yang tepat? Tidak.. aku tidak percaya dia membuat game ini sebatas untuk membantu kita ber-tujuh, apa kematian semua orang dapat menyatukan kita kembali? Itu tidak mungkin..

CRANG CRANG

Suara gerbang! Aku langsung lekas mematikan kran air dan berlari ke luar, dan dengan perasaan senang aku melihat mereka masuk melewati gerbang depan. Mereka.. mereka.. kembali.. Taichi dan Inaba-chan kembali!

"selamat datang! Kalian lama sekali.. ah? Maaf.." kenapa aku meminta maaf? karena.. mereka berdua kembali dengan tampang sedih.. pasti terjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan.

"ah itu Rina-chan!?" Rina digendong oleh Taichi di belakangnya, dia tertidur pulas sekali.. tapi, kenapa dia diperban di sebelah matanya.

"kami kembali Aoki, bagaimana keadaan kalian? Yui baik – baik saja?"

"Yui sepertinya sedang makan di atas.. kalian ber-tiga cepat masuk! Bahaya kalau di depan gerbang terus! Kita tidak tau kalau zombie itu akan datang ke area kita lagi!"

"benar juga.."

Mereka masuk ke dalam dan merasakan udara di sekeliling ruangannya.

"aku kembali kesini, rasanya seperti keajaiban"

"aku duluan Inaba.."

"ah iya"

"ah! Maaf Kiriyama.." tidak sengaja Taichi menabrak Yui yang tiba – tiba turun dari tangga dengan tergesa – gesa, Yui sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkannya.. atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Inaba!"

"ah Yui.. tadaima" dengan air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya, dia berlari dan mendekapnya sekencang mungkin, mengeluarkan semua perasaan gelisah di hatinya.

"aku takut kau tidak akan kembali Inaba! Kenapa lama sekali!?"

"maaf.. terlalu lama yah" Inaba membalas pelukannya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"kau baik – baik saja kan? kau sudah terbiasa dengan Aoki?"

"ah itu.." Yui mulai menampakkan muka suramnya, Inaba pun melirik Aoki.

"tenang saja, aku tidak menyentuhnya sejengkal jari pun.."

"oh.. kau masih takut yah?" Yui menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tch.." Aoki pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur.

"Aoki?"

"aku ingin mengambil makanan untuk Taichi dan adiknya!"

"sepertinya dia sudah memaksakan dirinya, aku paham perasaannya"

"maaf Inaba.."

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak sengaja mengelontarkan perkataan yang kukira sangat membuat perasaannya sakit.. aku tidak bisa memahami perasaannya Inaba.. dia membentakku dan aku pun membalasnya dengan kalimat seperti membuka beberapa rahasia di dalam dirinya.. mungkin itu yang membuatnya kesal?"

"dia membentakmu? Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"aku tidak sengaja bilang kalau aku ingin mati saja"

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? kau berjanji tidak akan menyepelekan nyawamu sendiri, bahkan aku berjuang sampai disini menahan rasa sakit akan kematian.. aku pun sama sepertimu, ingin mati dan meninggalkan dunia kejam ini! Tapi kita harus bertahan! Karena itu sama saja kita mengalah dari permainannya" seru Inaba meremas kedua bahunya.

"maaf"

"aku sangat lelah.. aku ingin meluruskan kakiku dan menyenderkan kepalaku di bantal empukmu Yui.. hari ini aku tidur di atas yah?" Yui kembali mengangguk.

* * *

"osu Taichi" terdengar Aoki memanggilnya dan membuka pintunya dan membawa 2 mangkuk yang mengeluarkan uap dari celah penutupnya.

"yo Aoki, kita tidak sempat berbicara banyak sejak kedatanganmu, lukamu sudah baikan?"

"ah.. sudah sembuh total, walaupun masih ada bekasnya haha" ditaruhnya mangkuk tersebut di meja sampingnya.

"jadi ini adikmu Taichi? Seperti kata Inaba, dia terlihat mirip denganmu"

"hem.."

"dia terluka? Banyak sekali perbannya.."

"iya.. dia terluka sebelum aku datang menyelamatkannya"

"apa disiksa seseorang? Maaf.. seharusnya aku tidak banyak bertanya, sepertinya aku tau siapa yang melakukan ini kepadanya.. tidak mungkin orang luar kan?" kenapa dia bisa setepat itu? baru kali ini dia melihatnya, dengan tepat dia mengetahui situasi Rina, jika tidak ada Inaba, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Rina.

"ibumu?"

"hah!"

"tepat yah?" Taichi langsung menatapnya dengan muka pucatnya, Aoki juga ikut terkejut.. Aoki mulai berpikir sesuatu telah kembali merenggut dari dalam diri Taichi.

"maaf, aku membuatmu mengingatnya kembali.. aku pergi dulu, jika kau sudah baikan.. aku siap menjadi teman ceritamu" sebelum pergi, diberikan senyuman tipis kepadanya.

"ah Inaba-chan, sedang apa kau disini? Kamarmu di sebelah"

"kau mau bercanda tapi itu tidak akan berhasil saat ini, aku ingin melihat kondisi Rina"

"oh kalau begitu.. aku uruskan Taichi padamu" Inaba menaikan alisnya sambil melihat Aoki meninggalkannya.

"kau mau memeriksanya Inaba?" tanya Taichi

"aku ingin mengganti perbannya, kau juga lebih baik keluar.. aku yakin Rina tidak ingin tubuhnya dilihat olehmu kan?" Taichi bangun dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Inaba dan berbisik.

"tolong ya Inaba.."

"iya"

* * *

Taichi menutup pintunya dan dengan cepat aku menguncinya dari dalam dan kembali duduk dan melihat Rina yang terbaring lemah di kasur.

"Rina.. Taichi sudah pergi, kau boleh membuka matamu" dibukanya mata sebelahnya. Dadaku terasa sakit melihatnya, aku harus menahan air mataku ini.

"ki-kita ganti perban Rina.. aku yakin darahnya mulai membercak di perbannya" Rina pun tersenyum padaku.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah bertemu orang setulus Rina selain Taichi. Saudara itu tidak jauh berbeda yah? Apa dia rela disakiti demi kebaikannya? Rina.. kenapa kau harus mengikuti jejak kakak bodohmu?

"maaf.. sepertinya aku sangat merepotkan One-chan.. bahkan nyawaku sudah tidak akan lama lagi, tapi One-chan tetap merawatku dan mengobatiku.. bukannya malah menghabiskan persediaan obat kalian?"

"tidak sama sekali.. dibiarkan pun, Taichi akan memaksa untuk mengobatimu"

"terimakasih One-chan.. sudah merahasiakannya kepada Oni-chan, aku merasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk memberitahunya"

"benar sekali.. dia akan bunuh diri kalau melihatmu mati di depannya, apalagi memberitahu lukamu.. ah, maaf.."

"apa separah itu, punggungku?" aku mengambil kain hangat dan mulai melapnya perlahan, aku menggigit bibirku menahan tangis.. punggungnya sudah terluka parah dan aku bisa merasakan daging lembek yang kuusap, besi dan beton yang jatuh tersebut sudah menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya memperlihatkan lubang dari punggungnya. Rina pasti menahan rasa sakit ini, dia ingin bertahan.. tapi, luka ini tidak wajar.. seharusnya orang biasa akan mati jika terluka seperti ini dan dibiarkan selama seharian tanpa makan dan minum.

"oh iya.. kau harus makan.. itu bubur buatan Aoki nii-chan, rasanya enak loh, aku sudah mencobanya.. bahkan untuk pertama kali aku mensanjungnya"

"tidak perlu"

"ke-kenapa!?"

"aku tidak akan bisa mencerna makanan itu, bahkan aku sudah bisa merasakan ususku tidak kuat menahannya.. yang ada, aku malah membuang – buang makanan"

"itu tidak benar! Kita harus mencobanya.. tunggu! aku akan memperban badanmu dulu! Setelah itu kau harus makan!"

"Inaba one-chan" aku tidak bisa membiarkannya! Sama sekali tidak bisa! Aku yakin masih ada jalan untuk menyelamatkannya! Aku harus memikirkannya!

"matamu.. yakin tidak ingin membukanya?"

"tidak usah.. nanti One-chan sedih jika melihatnya, tidak.. mungkin takut?"

"itu tidak mungkin! Aku sudah melihatnya, tolong jangan membuatku merasakan kesedihan ini"

"lihat.. belum dibuka saja sudah sedih.."

"tidak! Itu.." sudah.. aku sudah tidak tahan! Air mataku sudah menggertak ingin keluar.. dadaku dan tenggorakanku terasa sakit untuk menahannya!

"kalau One-chan ingin menangis.. menangis saja"

"hah?" tiba – tiba air mataku tidak sengaja jatuh dan membasahi mukaku.

"maaf.. padahal One-chan sudah berusaha tegar agar kau semangat tapi..!" aku melanjutkan memperbani badannya.

"dari dulu aku ingin berbicara dengan One-chan berdua seperti ini.. untuk pertama kali aku berpikir "Oni-chan akan direbut dariku!" tapi setelah merasakan kebaikanmu, aku jadi paham kenapa Oni-chan memilihmu"

"Rina.."

"Oni-chan juga hidup karenamu.. makanya, walaupun aku meninggalkan kalian.. sepertinya aku lega, karena ada One-chan di samping Oni-chan"

"kumohon jangan berbicara layaknya kau akan pergi dari dunia ini sebentar lagi"

"untuk sementara aku ingin mempertahankannya, aku ingin melihat senyuman Oni-chan lagi"

"sebelum itu.. aku ingin berpikir kembali, apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama hidup di dunia ini.. apa aku sudah membuat orang tuaku senang? Apa aku sudah sekolah dengan benar? Memberikan nilai terbaik kepada orang tua? Terutama mama? Apakah dia sudah menungguku di surga? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" jangan berkata seperti itu! itu kalimat orang yang sudah di ambang kematian! Kau masih bisa bertahan! Taichi sudah menunggumu.. menunggumu memanggilnya Oni-chan dengan lantang dengan senyuman lebar di wajahmu, kukira itu yang sangat diinginkan Taichi saat ini, untuk mengobati kesedihannya.. bukan aku, melainkan kau Rina.

"uhuk uhuk!"

"Rina!?"

"tidak apa – apa.. aku tidak apa – apa" dia melihat sesuatu di tangannya, darah! Dia memuntahkan darah!

"sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada waktu lagi One-chan"

"aku akan memberitahunya besok, sampai saat itu.. bertahanlah"

* * *

"Inaba! Bagaimana dengannya!?" setelah turun ke ruang tamu, aku sudah disambar oleh Taichi dengan tampang khawatirnya.

"aku sudah mengganti perbannya dan sekarang dia sudah tidur" Taichi melepaskan nafas lega, apa aku tega mengatakannya setelah melihat Taichi kembali tersenyum seperti ini? Tidak.. aku tidak boleh egois, Rina yang menginginkannya, Taichi pasti mengerti.. apa iya?

"baiklah! Aku ingin tidur, Yui sudah menungguku di atas"

"Aoki.. sepertinya kau harus tidur disini, karena ada Rina.. oh dan jangan lupa sekalian mengawas rumah ini yah"

"aku tau itu.. tenang saja" sial.. padahal aku ingin membuat lelucon tapi dia menanggapinya serius, tidak menarik..

"maaf sudah menunggu Yui, kau pasti sendirian disini kan?"

"Inaba.. aku mendengarmu berteriak dari kamar sebelah.. apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Rina? Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara teriakanmu, walaupun sekali – kali menjadi bisikan yang kurang terdengar.. tapi aku yakin ini sesuatu yang buruk kan?"

"kau mengupingku Yui?"

"tidak.. sejak awal dindingku tidak ada penambahnya sehingga tidak terlalu kedap suara, maaf kalau aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian" aku tidak boleh menyalahkan Yui, aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dinding sialan ini karena sudah membuatnya mendengar percakapanku dengan Rina, karena sudah terlanjur.. lebih baik Yui yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui rahasiaku.

"sebenarnya aku sudah merahasiakannya sejak dari rumah Taichi, sampai saat ini aku masih digerubungi rasa bersalah dan ketakutan kepadanya, dan aku berada di ambang pilihan.. apa aku harus mengatakannya atau tidak?" gawat.. penjelasanku kurang tepat, pasti Yui terlihat tidak mengerti.

"dan apa itu Inaba?"

"aku sudah mendengar teriakanmu, jadi intinya aku bisa mengerti masalahmu.. kau ada di pilihan egois atau tidak, ya kan?"

"kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya? Padahal aku merasa aku salah dalam mengartikan penjelasanku"

"asalkan tidak ada pria.. aku bisa menjadi Yui yang dulu, apalagi kau sudah berbuat baik kepadaku selama ini.. aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu"

"Yui…" aku menangis di depannya, Yui bingung melihatku.. kebaikan akan dibalas kebaikan yah? Sepertinya perkataanku akhirnya terkabulkan.. apakah perasaanku akan tersampaikan kepada Taichi? Kepada Rina?

Aku menceritakan semuanya, kejadian sebelum dan sesudah menolong Rina. Awalnya Yui terkejut dengan perubahan sifat ibu Taichi, tapi lama kelamaan dia menerima kejadian itu.

"aku sudah tau bagaimana orang – orang di sekitar kita.. benar – benar tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi seperti perkataanmu.. inilah kenyataan"

Motif bunuh diri ibu Taichi yang disebabkan obat kimia berbahaya pun aku ceritakan kepadanya, semuanya aku ceritakan kepadanya sampai perasaanku terasa sedikit lega.

"bunuh diri..?"

"tidak.. aku yang membunuhnya, ibunya masih ada niat untuk membunuh Taichi, saat itu terjadi, secara tidak sadar aku menebas dan membuatnya mati di tempat"

"aku kejam, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya"

"maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu apa – apa"

"kau ingin memberitahu ini kepada Taichi?"

"iya, Rina sudah menahan terlalu lama.. aku ingin dia beristirahat" tidak perlu menahan air mata ini, sejak awal aku tau.. aku ini egois, aku tidak ingin melakukannya, aku masih ingin melihatnya tersenyum.. akan tetapi, jika tidak kuberitahu.. apa akan menjadi lebih parah? Apa dia akan membenciku?

"jadi besok.. aku akan terus mendukungmu Inaba"

"hem.."

* * *

Aku tidak bisa tidur.. apa tidak ada yang bisa dimakan disini? Hanya bubur buatan Aoki, sepertinya masih bisa dimakan.. kuhangatkan saja, daripada membuang – buang makanan.

"Taichi?" aku melihat sosoknya, Aoki..

"o-oh.. Aoki, kau masih berjaga"

"tentu saja, lagian hanya aku yang dibawah sini, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak"

"maaf, kau jadi sendirian disini, akan kutemani sampai kau tidur"

"hei hei, kau kira aku ini anak kecil" Aoki berdesis kesal.

"hahaha, aku hanya bercanda"

"apa adikmu sudah bangun?"

"sejak tadi aku tidak bisa membangunkannya, padahal ketika Inaba mengobatinya dia sudah bangun, apa dia sengaja melakukannya? Padahal aku ingin sekali berbicara dengannya" kenapa aku merasa kesal? Rina hanya sedang beristirahat, dia terluka parah, sudah wajar kalau dia tidur, aku tidak boleh memaksanya.

"kalau kau ingin sekali berbicara dengannya, bangunkan saja"

"dia sedang istirahat.. aku tidak bisa mengganggunya"

"apa kau yakin? Sebelum terlambat-"

"kenapa kau bilang sebelum terlambat? Kau mau bilang kalau Rina akan segera mati!? Kau!"

"kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu!? Taichi, akhir ini kau terlihat sangat berbeda, kau seperti orang lain saja.. kalau kau memperlihatkan emosi seperti itu, semua orang pun tidak akan ada yang mau bicara denganmu"

"kau tau apa tentangku!?"

"kecilkan suaramu Taichi, semua sedang tidur"

"aku tidak peduli! Kau sudah membuat suasana hatiku kesal! Kau tau seberapa perjuanganku untuk menyelamatkannya, sampai aku merelakan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku!? Kau tidak akan mengerti!"

"ah! Iya aku tidak mengerti! Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti! Kalau kau mengerti, kenapa dari awal kau tidak melakukannya saja!?" tidak menyelamatkannya!? Dia bilang kalau aku tidak perlu menyelamatkannya!? Aku tidak tahan, walaupun aku sangat mengenal orang ini, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"sial!" aku memukulnya, tepat di pipi kanannya, dia sama sekali tidak menghindar.

"akh!" bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah, aku melihat tanganku.. sepertinya aku memukul terlalu keras. Tidak! Ini yang terbaik, dia sudah membuatku kesal dan aku tidak bisa mengerti dengan jalan pikirnya.

"Taichi..!" dia berhenti.. dia melihat ke belakangku, siapa yang dia lihat?

"Inaba..? ada apa?" tanpa mendengarku, dia berjalan melewatiku.

"hei! Ada apa? Kau mendengar pembicaraanku tadi? Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kan?" aku yakin.. dari semua yang kuomongkan tidak ada yang menyakiti hatinya.

"anu.."

"Yui.." kali ini Aoki yang memanggilnya, Kiriyama terlihat terkejut.

"kau tidak apa – apa Aoki? bibirmu terluka.. biarkan aku obati"

"ma-maaf Inaba-chan.."

"tidak perlu, lagian bukan kau yang harus meminta maaf" dia menatapku datar, kenapa!? Aku tidak berhak untuk disalahkan!

"kenapa kau Inaba!? Bukan aku yang salah! Dia yang memulai! Apa kau memihak dengannya!?"

"tidak ada yang berada di pihakku! Semua yang disini sama! Kalian semua temanku! Bukan seseorang yang bekerja sama untuk bertahan hidup, karena kalian adalah temanku! Makanya aku melakukannya! Kumohon, tolong pikirkan baik – baik, apa yang sudah kau lakukan!?"

"tapi-" apa yang salah!?

"aku tidak mengerti!" aku berjalan keluar menuju halaman dengan perasaan marah.

* * *

"Taichi.." Inaba memanggilnya, dengan malas dia meliriknya dengan melihat tampangnya yang sedih, Taichi mulai penasaran dan dia bertanya padanya.

"ada apa? Tadi kau marah, sekarang kau sedih, sebenarnya kau itu mau apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kalau kau membenciku, lebih baik jangan memaksakan diri!"

"aku tidak akan membencimu.."

"kenapa? Aku tidak berhak memaksakan kehendakmu"

"karena aku sudah mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar untuk terus menemanimu, tidak.. ini keinginanku"

"tanggung jawab? Apa karena kau membunuh ibuku? Kau yang yang menjadi pembantu hidupku, jangan bercanda! Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku, aku sudah berterimakasih kan!? kau tidak perlu terus membawa beban itu! aku sudah melupakannya!"

"Rina.." tiba – tiba Inaba menyebutkan namanya, Taichi semakin penasaran.

"sebenarnya ada apa!? Kenapa tiba – tiba nama Rina muncul begitu saja?"

"dia sudah bertahan sampai hari ini.. apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

"tentu saja.. dia menahan rasa sakit karena lukanya kan? tapi dia akan segera sembuh"

"tidak.." Taichi membulatkan matanya.

"dia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan.." tangannya bergetar tak henti, apa ini sebuah ancaman untuknya? Tidak.. ini bukan ancaman, apa ketakutan? Ketakutan untuk kehilangan sesuatu, bibirnya sampai ikut bergetar menahan sesuatu.

"aku merahasiakannya agar kau tidak khawatir kepadanya, ini bukan keinginanku, tapi keinginan Rina.." Taichi terjatuh, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan gemetar di kakinya.

"hah..hah..hah? hahaha, apa – apaan kau? Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"

"aku sudah melihat badannya, dia sudah tidak dalam kondisi baik, setidaknya aku ingin mengatakan padamu, Rina juga sudah menyetujuinya.. tolonglah Taichi, terimalah kenyataan"

"hahahaha" Inaba tidak bisa menahannya, dia tidak bisa menghiburnya, salah satu yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memeluknya, mengelus rambutnya, dan menunggunya untuk menangis keras. Saat ini, dia masih belum bisa menerimanya, ketika dia merasakan kehangatan badannya dia mulai sadar dan dia menangis di pundaknya dan membalas pelukannya.

"kenapa ini harus selalu terjadi padaku!? Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya! Hik.. aku tidak mau.. aku tidak terima ini!"

"maaf..maaf.. aku tidak bisa menolongnya"

"bukan salahmu, ini bukan salahmu.. bukan kau yang harus disalahkan! Yang salah adalah Heartseed! Dia yang membuat semua ini terjadi! membuatku merasakan kesedihan ini, semuanya juga.. apa dia senang melihat penderitaan kita!?"

"Taichi.."

"Dunia ini.. harus dimusnahkan..!" Inaba melihatnya dengan heran, kenapa Taichi mengatakan hal tersebut?

"tenanglah Taichi, aku juga ingin menghancurkannya juga, aku ingin mengembalikan dunia kita yang lama, tapi apa daya! Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengembalikannya!? mengikuti kemauan Heartseed!? Kau juga tidak ingin itu kan!? kalau kau mengatakan hal itu, itu sama saja kau mengajak perang kepada seluruh manusia di dunia ini, termasuk padaku dan semuanya"

"maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Aku kesal!"

"tapi perasaan ini tidak akan mengubah apa – apa, keluargaku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi"

"Taichi.."

"aku harus berbicara dengan Rina, aku yakin sejak awal dia berpura – pura tidur, agar tidak ketahuan denganku"

"aku ikut.. karena akulah yang menjadi orang yang sudah merahasiakan ini padamu" Taichi mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Rina..Rina..Rina" Taichi memanggilnya berkali – kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"ini Oni-chan.. Inaba sudah mengatakan semuanya tentangmu, kau masih ingin bicara dengan Oni-chan kan?"

"oni-chan?" Rina bangun dengan tertatih, menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya yang terlilit oleh perban.

"aku mendengar semuanya.. apakah kau berniat untuk mati tanpa memberitahuku? Rina? Aku sangat senang ketika kau masih hidup, bahkan ini belum sehari penuh sejak kepulangan kita.. kenapa aku harus merasakannya lagi?"

"karena oni-chan tidak mau merasakan kesedihan lagi, maka aku tidak akan membuat oni-chan mengetahui tentangku. Aku mendengar dari Inaba one-chan, bagaimana pengalaman oni-chan sebelumnya, aku tidak mungkin membuatmu merasakan lebih dari itu!"

"alasanmu itu aneh! sudah pasti aku akan sedih diantara keduanya! Bahkan aku akan lebih sedih dan kecewa jika mengetahui kematian adikku tanpa sepengetahuanku, seharusnya kau memberitahuku dari awal! Aku akan melakukan sesuatu!"

"sebelum kedatangan oni-chan aku sudah seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin bisa disembuhkan lagi.. dan mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang mau mengobatiku, aku sudah mendengarnya, bagaimana situasi di luar sana, sangat menyeramkan.. semua orang mati! Dan aku akan mengalaminya juga!" Taichi menarik kepalanya dan menenggelamkannya ke dada bidangnya dan memeluknya juga. Rina mengatakannya.. dia takut, sudah pasti dia takut.. tidak mungkin ada orang yang berani terhadap kematian yang mendekatinya.

"kau takut Rina? Sudah pasti, kau masih kecil dan harus merasakannya.. maaf, oni-chan tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa.. oni-chan hanya bisa menangis, yang bisa kulakukan hanya memelukmu seperti ini, tidak lebih.."

"aku tidak ingin mati menderita oni-chan, aku ingin mati seperti orang normal lainnya"

"tentu saja tidak! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu!? kalau kau akan pergi, aku akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu, kau akan kembali merasakan kehangatan, sebelum itu.. tolong bertahanlah.." Inaba tidak sanggup untuk menengahi pembicaraan mereka, terlalu naif Taichi.. kau terlalu naif, kau hanya membuatnya merasa lebih baik saja, kau seharusnya tau itu Taichi..

 _Kematian tidak akan membawa apa – apa_

 _tetapi hanyalah kesedihan_

"tidak oni-chan.. aku terlalu egois.. meminta kau merasakan kesedihan lagi, aku tidak mau lagi.. kau sudah cukup merasakannya"

"lalu kau ingin apa?"

"aku sudah cukup berbincang dengan oni-chan, aku sudah puas.. aku sudah bisa berhenti menahannya kan?"

"Rina..?" Rina terjatuh ke dalam genggamannya, dia sama sekali tidak bergeming, badannya juga terasa dingin, ada apa ini!?

"Rina.. Rina!"

"Rina! Kau masih sadar kan!? kau bilang akan terus bertahan sampai oni-chanmu tersenyum kan!? jangan berpura – pura, aku sudah mendengar keluhanmu, kau tidak ingin mati kan!? aku akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu!"

"Inaba.."

"Uhuk uhuk! Hah..hah..hahhh.. aku tidak bisa bernafas normal, aku ingin cepat menutup mataku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, kenapa yah? Padahal aku sudah tidak kuat lagi"

"apa..? tidak kuat lagi tapi tidak bisa mati, apa maksudnya? Hah?" Inaba seperti teringat sesuatu, memang aneh.. Rina sudah tertusuk sebagian dari tubuhnya, tapi dia masih bisa bernafas dan berbicara, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan fenomenanya?

"jika diingat kembali, seharusnya aku sudah mati tertembak olehmu karena tepat mengenai bagian vitalku tetapi aku masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang, ada yang aneh disini, tidak.. di dunia ini"

"hah? Jadi maksudmu, kita diberi kekebalan mati oleh permainan ini? Omong kosong, ini tidak ada di pesannya, kenapa kita diberi kekuatan seperti itu!?"

"mungkin untuk membuatnya lebih menarik, kau masih ingat kasus ibumu kan? dia masih saja menyimpan nafsu membunuh walaupun sudah sekarat, kenyataannya dia mati ketika aku menebas punggungnya, tapi dia mati.. apa pendapatmu Taichi?" Taichi membulatkan matanya seakan tersadar sesuatu.

"jadi, Heartseed memainkan nyawa kita dan bisa membuat kita mati kapan saja, begitu katamu? Kalau begitu, selama ini kita berada di genggaman tangannya"

"bisa dibilang begitu, lihat saja Rina.. dia masih belum mati sampai sekarang.. aku bisa menyebutnya keajaiban kapan saja, tapi lain cerita, mungkin Heartseedlah yang menahan nyawanya mati sampai sekarang, mungkin ada tujuan tertentu sampai Rina benar – benar bebas dari genggamannya"

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Rina menderita"

"aku tidak tau kalau hipotesis ini benar.. tapi kalau kenyataan ini mengatakan benar.."

"kau ingin melakukan apa Inaba?"

"aku penasaran dengan alamat e-mail yang digunakan Heartseed untuk memberikan pesan kepada kita, bagaimana.. kalau aku mengirimnya pesan juga?"

"hah!?"

"aku akan memberitahu kepadanya seluruh isi pendapatku kepadanya, apa dia akan membalasnya?" Inaba memulai mengetik keyboard Hpnya, tetapi tiba – tiba Hpnya langsung berdering dan bergetar dengan kencang.

"E-mail? Dari siapa? Hah!"

"kenapa Inaba!?"

"dari alamat yang sama.." mereka berdua terlihat terkejut, mereka berdua menelan ludah dan mulai membaca pesan tersebut.

 _Halo Inaba-san, mungkin aneh bagiku untuk bercakap denganmu lewat media seperti ini, tapi harus bagaimana lagi, seluruh dunia sudah diselimuti oleh para zombie haus darah.. aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu secara empat mata.. maka aku memberi pesan ini, kau tidak perlu harus memberi hasil pemikiranmu dalam bentuk teks.. kenapa? Karena aku bisa membaca isi pikiran dimanapun kalian berada. Seperti biasa, pemikiran anda sangat tepat, aku mengontrol seluruh manusia yang masih hidup di dunia ini, jika tidak seperti itu.. maka seluruh manusia akan binasa dengan cepat, dan itu tidak akan menarik.. sebagai penggantinya, aku memberikan semua dari kalian catatan takdir, catatan itu tidak akan terlalu terpengaruh.. karena, kematian hanyalah aku yang memutuskan, sakit, ataupun sengsara apapun, jika tidak ada keputusan dariku, maka kalian harus bisa bertahan dari kesakitan tersebut.. karena catatan tersebut hanya memberi kalian peringatan saja, tidak akan menyelamatkan kalian dari kematian.. mungkin aku sudah terlalu banyak memberitahu rahasia ini kepada kalian, aku tidak akan membuat kalian terbunuh dengan cepat.. karena, kalian merupakan sekumpulan orang yang menarik dibandingkan oleh segerombolan orang – orang lain di luar sana.. ketika kalian membicarakan adik Yaegashi-kun, memang benar.. akulah yang menahannya untuk mati, aku akan menunggu hasil keputusan kalian nanti, untuk merenggut nyawa Yaegashi Rina.. Sampai Jumpa._

Taichi merasa badannya terbelah menjadi dua, merenggut nyawa Rina, apa maksudnya!? Apa dia bermaksud untuk membuat mereka untuk membunuh Rina!?

"Taichi.. maksud disini apa? Merenggut nyawa Rina? Tapi tunggu dulu, jadi ini benar! Dia yang sudah membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini, aku harus memberitahu ini ke Aoki dan Yui, kau diam disini!" Inaba lari keluar ruangan dan bergegas menuju Aoki dan Yui yang sedang menunggu di bawah. Taichi menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"hah..hah..hah..hah..dia bilang memutuskan untuk membunuh Rina, dia bermaksud untuk menyatakan kalau di antara kita harus membunuh Rina, begitu!"

"o—ni-chan? Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" Rina meliriknya sambil menahan sakit, keringat sudah banyak yang bercucuran di badannya.

"hah! Kau sudah bangun, syukurlah!"

"oni-chan, perkataanmu tadi-" Rina mendengarnya, apa dirinya harus memberitahunya, aku harus? Apa Rina harus menerimanya?

"itu benar, aku baru saja mendapat berita buruk, kau mau mendengarnya? Mungkin ini sedikit membuatmu terguncang ketika mendengarnya" Rina mengangguk akhirnya Taichi pun menceritakannya, asal muasal terbentuknya dunia ini dan keberadaan Heartseed, dan juga pengalamannya sebelum ini, ini terakhir kali dia akan memberitahukan kenangan ini kepada Rina, aku tidak ingin Rina pergi dengan adanya rasa penasaran, maka aku memberitahu semuanya.. aku tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Heartseed tentang ini? Apa dia akan membunuhku juga? Bagaikan meniup mati lilin? tapi aku akan tetap memberitahunya.

* * *

"kau yakin Inaba-chan?" tanya Aoki.

"kalau kau tidak percaya, kau boleh membaca pesan panjang ini.. ini dari alamat yang Heartseed pesankan kepada kita"

"dia yang menentukan kapan dan dimana kita mati!? Apa dia berlagak menjadi tuhan hah!?"

"dia memanglah tuhan.. tapi tuhan di dunia ini, bukan dunia asli kita.. ini adalah permainannya, dia bagaikan sebuah admin di game online, kita tidak tau siapa dan dimana dia.. kita tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa.. selain menuruti perkataannya.."

"yang benar saja! Jadi sakitnya Rina juga disebabkan olehnya"

"bukan.. sejak awal memang Rina harusnya mati.. tapi dia memiliki keyakinan teguh untuk bisa selamat dari kematian tersebut, maka Heartseed memberikan kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi.. untuk bertemu dengan Taichi, itu menurutku saat ini"

"tapi itu tidak mengubah kalau dialah yang membuat Rina sekarat seperti ini, apakah Taichi bisa menerima hal itu?" tanya Yui yang terus mengepal tangan selama pembicaraan.

"aku masih belum tau Yui, dia masih di atas"

"merenggut nyawa Rina? Memutuskannya? Dia pasti ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti kejadian Iori-chan? Siapa yang harus mati! Sekarang, dia membuat kita harus memutuskan siapa yang harus membunuh Rina!?"

"kurang lebih seperti itu.."

"Taichi.. dia pasti sedang sedih sekarang.. Rina adalah sebagian nyawanya, jika dia mati.. maka nyawanya akan ikut mati juga.. aku bisa merasakan hal yang sama, aku tidak punya siapa – siapa lagi.. aku tidak ingin Taichi merasakan apa yang aku rasakan! Jika harus menentukan siapa yang harus membunuhnya, biarkan aku yang melakukannya!" Inaba tidak percaya, begitupun dengan Aoki.. Yui benar – benar memikirkan perasaan Taichi.. hal itu sedikit menusuk Aoki, apa yang sudah Taichi lakukan untuk membuat Yui kembali mempercayainya, kenapa Taichi selalu maju lebih depan daripada dirinya, itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

"aku yakin Taichi tidak akan memperbolehkannya.. dan ini bukan keputusan kita semua.. tapi, seperti saat pertukaran jiwa.. kita akan menanyakannya kepada orang yang bersangkutan.. yaitu Rina"

"kau benar.. Rina yang harus memutuskannya, bukan kita"

Mereka bertiga langsung naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamar Anzu, dan menemui Taichi dan Rina. Ketika mereka membuka pintu, mereka melihat Taichi yang tersenyum sambil menggerakkan mulutnya, dia terlihat seperti sedang bercerita, dia pun tertawa.. Inaba melihatnya pun membulatkan matanya, dia masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu, dia tidak ingin mengganggu saat – saat terakhirnya.

"kenapa kita berhenti Inaba-chan?" Inaba melepaskan genggaman di gagang pintu dan terjatuh pelan sambil menahan telapak tangannya di dinding pintu berwarna coklat itu.

"aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang…. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya… aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu, itu membuatku sulit untuk bertemu dengannya dan menjelaskannya.. kalau aku memberitahunya maka senyuman itu akan menghilang untuk selamanya" Inaba menangis pelan sambil melihat mereka berdua yang sedang bersenda gurau, dengan tampang ceria, semangat itu, tidak akan pernah terulang kembali untuk kedua kalinya. Aoki dan Yui merasakan hal yang sama, lalu Aoki meninggalkan Inaba dan Yui.

"panggil aku kalau kau sudah sanggup untuk bicara, aku juga tidak mau merusak kesan terakhir Taichi, biarkan dia bersenang – senang sebelum berakhir"

"aku akan masuk.."

"Yui?" tanya Aoki yang berhenti di tengah jalan.

"aku bisa melihat kesedihan di balik senyumannya, Inaba.. kau tidak mau Taichi terus merasa sedih kan? kalau begitu beritahulah, jangan bersikap egois, itu keinginanmu kan? untuk melihat Taichi terus tersenyum, kau sudah menceritakannya padaku.. ayo Inaba, kalau tidak mau.. aku yang akan memberitahunya" Inaba melihatnya diam, lalu dia menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"jangan menjadi sok pahlawan, memang kau bisa berbicara dengan kondisi mental seperti itu? aku yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang memberitahu hal ini" lalu Yui tersenyum, dia terlihat lega ketika melihat Inaba kembali tegar.

"baiklah.." ucap Inaba sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Taichi.." Taichi meliriknya dan tersenyum kepadanya, sedikit tersipu tetapi dia tidak akan lupa apa tujuannya. Inaba mendekatinya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipinya, dia masih merasakan kehangatannya.

"kau masih sedih kan? hatimu itu terus berteriak meminta pertolongan kan? beritahulah kesedihanmu kepada Rina" air mata turun dengan derasnya dari pelupuk matanya, daritadi dia terus menahanya, setelah mendengar Inaba, dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, kata – katanya bagaikan hipnotis.

"Rina, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan oni-chan?" tanya Inaba.

"banyak sekali, kalian mempunyai kekuatan supernatural yang sangat banyak! Aku sangat suka yang pertukaran jiwa, pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali"

"kau memberitahunya?"

"aku merasa kalau aku tidak memberitahunya, itu akan membuat lubang besar di hatiku dan aku akan terus menyimpan rahasia ini sepanjang hidupku, aku merasa tidak adil kepadanya!"

"itu keputusan yang tepat" Inaba tersenyum kepadanya.

"Rina, berarti kau sudah mengerti gerak – gerik aneh kakakmu kan selama ini?"

"aku sangat senang mendengar hal itu dari oni-chan, kalian sangat dekat sekali yah!"

"kau masih merasa sakit?"

"sangat sakit, rasanya badanku bisa putus kapan saja, tapi aku sudah mendengar dari oni-chan tentang keadaanku"

"berarti kau sudah tau tentang Heartseed yang melakukan hal itu kepada tubuhmu?" Rina menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku sangat berterimakasih kepadanya, jika aku tidak diberikan kesempatan ini, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan oni-chan dan one-chan, aku tidak akan pernah kembali tertawa seperti ini lagi"

"berarti kau sangat.."

"bahkan aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengatakan hal ini kepadanya.. terima kasih masih mau memberikanku kehidupan sekali lagi, aku masih mau melihat muka oni-chan untuk terakhir kalinya.. aku selalu menggumamkan nama oni-chan semalaman, aku terus memanggilnya untuk datang menolongku.. dan akhirnya permintaanku terkabulkan.."

"Rina.."

"dan sekarang aku ingin meminta tolong lagi ke oni-chan.. ini yang terakhir.." Taichi menolak isi pikirannya mengganggunya, dia tidak ingin menerima keinginannya, dia sudah tau..

"aku ingin kau menghilangkanku secepat mungkin" Taichi diam, dia berpura – pura tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"kau dengar Taichi.. dia meminta tolong padamu! Apa kau tidak mau mendengarkannya!?" Aoki kesal melihat Taichi yang terus terpuruk dengan penyesalannya, dia ingin memukulnya.

"Rina sudah sekarat, menahan rasa sakit! Kau masih ingin membuatnya hidup! Cepat lakukan!"

"hentikan Aoki!" seru Yui, Aoki terkejut ketika Yui memegang tangannya yang terangkat ke udara, apa Yui sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan? ketika Yui membuka matanya dia langsung terkejut dan melepas pegangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku yakin Taichi tidak sanggup melakukannya! Apa kau pikir membunuh keluarga sama seperti membunuh para monster itu!? mereka memiliki ikatan darah yang sama, dia memiliki insting untuk tidak mengikuti kehendak tersebut!"

"aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu! aku memikirkan perasaan Rina saat ini! Dia tidak kuat menahannya lagi! Tolong bebaskan dia dari kesakitan ini!"

"aku tidak bisa.."

"oni-chan.." Rina pun menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"aku merelakannya kok, oni-chan tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena aku.."

"tidak mungkin aku rela melakukannya! tanganku sudah banyak melakukan pembunuhan! Tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya, apalagi kalau itu kau!?"

"oni-chan.. kumohon.."

"Rina.."

"aku tidak mau terus merasakan kesakitan ini, oni-chan juga tidak mau kan? melihatku dengan kondisi seperti ini.."

"Taichi.. Rina meminta tolong padamu, apa kau tega menolaknya? Ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya, dengarkanlah dia"

"aku tau itu! tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya! Dia adikku! Aku tidak mau menebasnya di depan mataku! Aku merasa aku akan kehilangan akal pikirku jika kulakukan.."

"jika dengan ini kau tidak bisa menerimanya, aku akan memperlihatkan kepadamu, bagaimana kesengsaran Rina selama ini.."

"Rina, kau mau kan?" menerima anggukan kepala darinya, Inaba langsung membuka perbannya secara perlahan, memperlihatkan darah yang membekas di perban tersebut, semakin dibuka.. semakin Taichi tidak bisa menerimanya.

"a..pa.. ini?" ini adalah pertama kalinya Taichi melihat seluruh badannya, dia mulai mengingatnya kembali, kenapa dia menganggap Rina juga telah tiada? Dia bisa tau.. kenapa? Karena badan Rina sudah tertusuk dalam dengan bahan bangunan lalu dia berpikir bahwa manusia biasa tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu, dan.. kenapa Rina bisa bertahan? Merasa diberi keajaiban dari tuhan dikarenakan menerima kabar bahwa Rina hidup membuyarkan semua ingatan sebelumnya.

"kenapa.. aku bisa melupakan saat – saat itu? kau seharusnya sudah mati.. tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena kau masih hidup sehingga aku tidak mempedulikan hal lain, kau.. seharusnya sudah tidak ada disini!"

"Taichi.. aku tau perasaanmu, tapi pikirkanlah kalimat yang membuat Rina tidak sakit hati, dia memiliki keyakinan akan bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, karena itu.. Heartseed memberinya kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, untuk menjelaskan semuanya"

"tapi.."

"jika tidak ada Rina, maka mayat ayahmu tidak akan pernah diketahui, dan dengan cepat kau akan dibunuh oleh ibumu tanpa ampun, layaknya.. ini semua sudah ditetapkan sebelumnya"

"oni-chan.. sekali lagi aku meminta mohon padamu.."

"tolong.. biarkan aku bebas.. jika seperti ini terus.. aku tidak ada bedanya dengan zombie – zombie di luar sana, badanku sudah hancur seutuhnya, tapi aku masih hidup.. ini aneh!" Taichi pun memeluknya lagi, kali ini dia mensejajarkan kepalanya.

"aku terlalu egois! Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, aku hanya ingin kita terus bersama!"

"jika.. ini bisa melepaskanmu dari rantai takdir ini, maka aku akan melakukannya.. aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"oni-chan.. terima kasih.. kau sangat keren.." waktu ini, akan dia gunakan sebaik – baik mungkin, sebelum waktunya dia ingin mengingat semua kejadian yang sudah dia alami sewaktu mereka masih bersama, kenangan – kenangan itu tidak akan pernah dia lupakan sampai kapanpun.

* * *

"aku berharap ini yang terbaik.." ujar Inaba spontanitas.

"aku yakin ini sudah jalan terbaik Inaba, kau tidak memeriksa catatanmu, kau tidak khawatir?" Tanya Yui.

"aku takut.. aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang akan terjadi kemudian, dan itu membuatku takut.."

"mengenai mataku.. aku tidak ingin menggunakannya.."

"kenapa? Padahal kau sudah diberi kekuatan hebat seperti itu"

"ini tidak hebat.. aku harus merasakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak aku inginkan.. berbeda dengan catatan di Hpmu, kau hanya membacanya saja sedangkan aku.."

"maaf, seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu"

"penglihatan masa depanku terasa nyata, walaupun hanya bayangan saja, aku seperti ikut berperan dalam bayangan tersebut, aku bisa merasakan getaran akan ketakutan yang melandaku, kalau aku melihatnya, aku pasti bingung.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? karena itu.. menurutku percuma jika mengandalkan penglihatan ini, karena sangat mengganggu kondisi mentalku"

"souka.. kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukannya.. bisa bertahan hidup saja sudah bagus"

"kalian.. sejak tadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan sih? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" tiba – tiba Aoki bertanya di belakang mereka, Yui tidak sadar lalu terloncat kaget.

"Hyaa!"

"oh ya.. kau belum kuberitahu yah, ini tentang kemampuan khusus Yui yang diberikan Heartseed kepada Yui"

"kemampuan khusus Yui?"

"iya, tapi aku akan memberitahu hal ini padamu di bawah, sekarang biarkan Taichi dan Rina menikmati waktu terakhir mereka"

* * *

"Yui bisa melihat masa depan melewati matanya!? Apa perkataan Inaba-chan benar Yui!?" Yui sedikit mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang Inaba.

"Woi, kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, kapan Yui bisa berbicara denganmu lagi?"

"tapi ini aneh, kenapa hanya Yui yang berbeda dari kita!? Heartseed pasti merencanakan sesuatu lagi, dia akan membuat Yui kembali merasakan itu lagi!"

"tenanglah Aoki.. aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Yui yang keadaannya sedang buruk diberikan kekuatan mengerikan.. seperti dia berusaha membuka kembali traumanya, tapi apa mungkin?"

"aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"sudah kubilang tenanglah!"

"aku tidak apa – apa, aku juga tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk melihatnya lagi.."

"tapi tetap saja!"

"Aoki!" suasana disini sangat runyam, mereka tidak bisa berpikir lebih tenang, hanya Inaba yang bisa mengendalikan situasi disini, hanya beberapa waktu.. beberapa waktu lagi, mereka akan kembali merasakan kepedihan dari kehilangan sesuatu sekali lagi.

* * *

"rasanya sedih sekali Inaba.." setelah beragumen dengan Aoki tadi, Inaba dan Yui kembali berdua di kamar.

"ada apa Yui?"

"besok.. mungkin aku tidak ingin ikut melihat kepergian Rina yang menyedihkan itu"

"tentu saja.. aku juga tidak mau.. tapi, aku tidak ingin membuat Taichi sedih sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya, mungkin dia bisa kehilangan akal sehatnya" semuanya tidak mau melihat kematian, apalagi kematian yang akan dilakukan dengan sengaja nanti, apa mereka bisa melupakan hal ini? Apakah ada seseorang yang akan memaafkan keputusan mereka yang kejam ini, mereka melakukan ini demi Rina, tapi apa rela, tangan yang suci ini bisa melakukan pembunuhan ini?

"aku ingin bicara dengan Taichi sebelum dia melakukan hal itu pada Rina.."

"tolonglah dia Inaba, aku tau Taichi itu adalah orang yang baik, tidak mungkin dia ingin melakukan ini" Inaba menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelahnya.

* * *

"Inaba-chan sudah pergi..?" Yui langsung terlonjak kaget melihat penampakan Aoki yang tiba – tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"a-a-ada apa kau kesini?" Aoki memberikan tawa kecil, Yui bisa merasakan tidak ada nafsu apapun darinya, hanya senyum manis yang dilontarkannya.. entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sakit jika melihatnya terus.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu selagi Inaba-chan juga berbicara dengan Taichi, kau mau?" apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Padahal tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan kan? sepertinya Yui tidak bisa menolak, walaupun dirinya sebenarnya sangat takut, dia berusaha berdiri dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tanda menjawab iya padanya.. Aoki terlihat sangat senang sekali, seperti sangat merindukan sesuatu.. hah.. tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, dia terlihat sangat senang karena Yui sudah tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, sudah pasti dia senang ketika Yui mau diajak berbicara, merasa nostalgia..

"sebentar saja yah..?"

"baiklah.." mereka berdua berjalan turun ke bawah menuju ruang tamu lalu mereka berdua duduk di sofa dengan posisi duduk berlawanan.

"a-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"aku minta maaf!" kenapa Aoki meminta maaf? Yui tidak mengerti apa maksud gerangan perkataan Aoki.

"selama 1 bulan aku tidak menjengukmu apalagi menghiburmu, aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan seketika aku masuk kembali ke sekolah aku langsung mendengar rumormu yang melukai beberapa siswa, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa! Karena itu aku minta maaf!" dia 1 bulan tidak masuk sekolah? Kenapa Yui tidak mengetahuinya? Benar juga.. dia masih diselimuti ketakutan untuk keluar rumah.. jadi saat itu, Aoki juga tidak masuk sekolah?

"jadi selama ini yang ingin kau omongkan adalah itu?"

"iya, aku selalu ingin meminta maaf padamu yang sama sekali tidak bisa melindungimu ataupun menghiburmu ketika kau sedang terpuruk, aku sangat takut untuk bertemu denganmu karena aku takut kau merasa kalau aku mengkhianatimu, aku sangat tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri!"

"a-aku… tidak tau kalau kau sama sekali tidak masuk ke sekolah, bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya dan aku juga tidak bisa mengenalimu lagi saat itu, traumaku masih kental waktu itu, jadi kita setimpal kan?" dengan mudah Yui mengeluarkan kalimat dari mulutnya itu, apa traumanya sudah sedikit menghilang?

"traumaku masih ada, tapi setelah lama berbicara dengan kalian, aku kembali ingat dengan masa – masa kita bersama di klub, aku kembali merasakan perasaan bahagia itu, sampai aku berubah seperti ini"

"aku pikir kau dapat kembali semula apabila kau berusaha melawan rasa takutmu itu Yui" Yui mengepal kedua tangannya, apa Aoki salah bicara?

"tidak.. tidak semudah itu"

"apa ini seperti waktu itu? dimana kau sama sekali tidak mau berubah karena memang kau sendiri yang tidak ingin maju melawan semuanya?" Yui membulatkan matanya, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.. kapan dia berbicara seperti itu? hal ini berbeda, trauma ini berbeda! Ini bukan hal karena aku diperlakukan seperti itu atau tidak! Ingatanku terlihat gelap, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!

"Yui"

"Hah!"

"kau terlihat pucat, kau baik – baik saja? Sepertinya kau memang terlalu lama berbicara denganmu, kau sudah tidak kuat menahan takut kan? kau kembali saja ke kamar, aku sudah sangat senang bisa berbicara denganmu secara 4 mata seperti ini" Yui kembali merasakan hal itu, senang yah? Apa aku bisa kembali merasakan hal yang sama seperti Aoki? kedatangannya membuat hatinya sedikit tenang, ataukah hanya imajinasinya saja? Apakah keberadaannya dapat mengubahnya? Yui tidak tau.. dia masih tidak tau.. bahkan dia tidak berani lagi menceritakan rahasianya selain kepada Inaba saja, banyak tipe orang di dunia ini, tidak semua orang dapat menerimanya lagi, dan Yui sudah menerimanya sejak dulu, karena itu.. dia tidak bisa berubah menjadi Yui yang dulu lagi.

"Yui! kau melamun saja, kau tidak segera ke kamar?"

"emm, baiklah" aku masih memendam rasa kepadanya, walaupun waktu itu, aku sempat tidak bisa mengenalinya, aku berjalan meninggalkannya.. sejak kedatangan fenomena ini, aku dapat berbicara dengan normal dengan Inaba, Taichi dan juga padanya. Apa aku harus berterima kasih juga padanya? Atas segala yang sudah dia lakukan kepada kita, tapi demiku.. aku harus kehilangan semuanya, mama.. juga Anzu.. aku memang orang yang jahat, aku tidak sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada mereka!

"Yui?" air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya, Yui kembali menatapnya.

"apa aku masih bisa menjadi manusia normal lainnya!?" Aoki melihat dengan bingung.

"apa yang kau katakan Yui?" aku sudah melakukan hal yang membuat semua orang merasa takut dan benci terhadapku, apa aku masih harus menimpa semua ini!?

"aku bukan manusia normal! Aku punya kekuatan aneh, aku diberikan karena aku tidak seperti manusia lainnya, aku tidak normal! Aku ini sudah menjadi monster! Aku sudah layak untuk melihat semua kematian dari mataku! Ini hukuman untukku! Aku tau itu, ini pasti!" Aoki masih tidak mengerti dengan semua perkataannya, maksudnya itu kekuatan matanya untuk melihat masa depan? Apa maksudnya itu? kenapa dia mengakuinya sebagai hukuman untuknya?

"kenapa kau menyebut dirimu monster!? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Yui!? sudah kuduga, kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting dariku! Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan rumor pemerkosaanmu? Apa rumor itu benar!? Aku dengar kau ditemukan sambil berlumuran darah, dengan mayat di sampingmu.. sebenarnya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan!?"

"HAAAKHH!" tidak lama, dia pasti akan mengetahui kebenarannya.. entah kenapa, Yui merasa takut akan kehilangan kepercayaan dari pria di depannya. Ingatan itu mulai terbayang lagi!

" _waoo.. walaupun kau memiliki dada yang kecil, tapi kau memiliki bentuk badan yang bagus ojou-chan.. aku semakin menjadi – jadi ingin memakanmu, dan melahap isi badanmu!" dia berteriak dengan senangnya dengan badannya yang meniban badanku, mencegahku untuk bisa melarikan diri darinya._

" _haakkh, hahaaahahaha! Emmm.. kau tercium sangat lezat, emmmm!" dia menciumku dengan paksa, dia memaksaku membuka mulut, dan memasukkan lidah besarnya dan menjilat – jilat isi mulutku, lidahku.. aku tidak tahan lagi!_

" _henti-hentikan! Tidak… hen..ti..kan.."_

"HENTIKAN!" Yui terjatuh lemas, meremas kedua bahunya, dia tidak mau mengingatnya lebih jauh lagi!  
"Yui! ada apa dengannya, Aoki!?" Inaba langsung turun seusai mendengar teriakan Yui.

"ti..tidak tau" Aoki pun tidak dapat menduga Yui dapat histeris seperti ini, apa karenanya? Karena mengungkit – ngungkit masa lalunya? Tapi, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Inaba-chan, kau sangat dekat dengan Yui, kau pasti apa yang sudah dia rahasiakan selama ini kan!? kenapa dia tidak mau memberitahunya padaku, apa yang kurang dariku?"

"tanyalah langsung kepadanya, Aoki" ujarnya sambil mengelus punggung Yui.

"aku sudah menanyakannya! Tapi dia malah berteriak!"

"kalau begitu!" Aoki langsung tidak bergeming mendengar bentakan Inaba.

"tanyalah padanya dengan baik – baik, tidak dengan urat seperti itu" Aoki tidak bisa tenang, dia merahasiakan semuanya padaku, tapi dia memberitahunya selain padaku, itulah yang membuatku sangat merasa kesal.

"kau tidak apa – apa, Yui?"

"aku.. tidak apa – apa, hanya teringat sesuatu saja.." Inaba hanya diam, Aoki pun langsung menduganya, Inaba memang tau semua hal tentangnya.

"lebih baik kau segera ke kamar saja" Yui menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yui!" Aoki memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"aku.. aku, aku tidak akan pernah menanyakan hal ini lagi padamu, karena kau sangat terlihat kesakitan sekali, tapi.. aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mulai mempercayaiku lagi dan memberitahuku atas kemauanmu sendiri.. selama ini aku terus merasakan hal yang sama, perasaan ini tidak akan berubah, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, apapun yang sudah kau perbuat, mau itu baik atau buruk.. sampai kau tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai manusia lagi, tapi aku akan tetap terus mencintaimu" Yui hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar, Inaba hanya mendengar tanpa berbicara apa – apa, tapi dalam hatinya dia sangat kagum dengan keteguhan perasaannya. Tanpa membalasnya, Yui langsung berjalan kembali, bersama Inaba di sampingnya.

"Yui.. kau masih mencintaiku kan?" langkahnya langsung berhenti, hatinya masih belum kuat, akan tetapi perasaan ini terasa asli baginya.. Yui membalikkan badannya menghadap Aoki, dia tidak menyangka Yui dapat menatap seintens ini.

"hemm..aku masih mencintaimu" Aoki membulatkan matanya.

"ah, eh.. tunggu Yui!" Yui langsung meninggalkannya, Aoki masih tidak bisa mempercayainya, lalu Inaba yang selalu di sampingnya, meliriknya dan memberikan senyuman tipis dan saat itu pula aku menyadari kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Dia memegang dadanya, dia masih mempunyai harapan, harapan untuk dirinya, harapan untuk terus bertahan hidup, demi seorang yang sangat dia cintai.

"yosh.."

* * *

Lakukan, atau tidak? Pertanyaan itu terus mengiang di kepalaku, aku tidak mungkin tega melakukan hal itu terhadap.. adikku sendiri!?

"Taichi.."

"Inaba?"

"kau belum tidur?"

"tidak mungkin aku bisa tidur di kondisi seperti ini kan.." Inaba menghampiri dan duduk di sampingku.

"jika kau tidak kuat, aku bersedia menggantikanmu, Rina memberitahuku.. "kalau oni-chan tidak bisa, aku serahkan kepada one-chan saja" begitu katanya"

"jadi dia sudah bisa mempercayaimu? Dasar Rina.." aku melirik Rina yang tertidur dengan lelapnya, walaupun aku bisa sadar kalau dia juga menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Inaba, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkannya.. ini tugasku sebagai kakaknya"

"kalau begitu tidurlah.. aku tidak mau kau berpikir yang aneh – aneh karena lelah, jaga kesehatanmu Taichi"

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa-"

"jadi kau masih belum bisa menerimanya?" Inaba menjebakku! Sial! tentu saja aku tidak mau kehilangan anggota keluargaku satu – satunya.

"kumohon Inaba, jangan membuatku kesal.. kali ini saja"

"baiklah, tapi tolong ingat kataku tadi, jangan berpikir yang macam – macam.. kau selalu berubah ketika seperti itu" aku membalasnya dengan anggukan, sepertinya aku benar – benar tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

* * *

Dibukanya kelopak mata sebelahnya, menahan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan, siapa yang membuka gordennya? Silaunya..

"hah!? Silau!? Ah.."

"ohayou Inaba.." Yui yah.. Inaba terlalu lelah untuk bangun jam segini.. rasanya ingin tidur lagi..

"kenapa kau membuka gordennya? Bukannya di luar sana.."

"tetap saja tubuh kita memerlukan sinar matahari agar tetap kuat" dasar mantan karate, kebiasan bangun paginya masih terus menempel.

"aku tau itu.. ngomong – ngomong, sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

"sudah jam 8" masih terlalu pagi.

"aku mau mandi dulu.. setelah itu kita akan sarapan bersama"

"sarapan bersama.."

* * *

"aahhh.. tidak ada yang lebih mengenakkan daripada mandi pagi dengan bathtube ditambah air hangat" dalam hatiku berkata.. hei Inaba, kenapa kau malah santai saja? Seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu.. tapi hari ini, aku tidak mau memikirkan apa – apa.

"dari kemarin.. aku belum menyentuh Hpku, apa saja yang sudah terkirim yah? Dan apa masa depan yang sudah tertulis di dalamnya?" sial! seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan hal itu! santai, santai..

"Taichi.. dia pasti sedih, dan aku bukan seseorang yang bisa menghentikan kesedihannya" lalu siapa? jika hari ini telah berakhir, otomatis Taichi akan kehilangan semua orang – orang yang dicintainya, lagipula.. apa dari awal aku ini memang bukan siapa – siapanya? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti ini, Inaba Himeko!? Taichi pacarmu, dan Taichi sudah berkata kalau dia juga mencintaiku, tidak ada perbedaan dari perasaan kita masing – masing kan? karena itu, hanya aku.. aku yang akan mengembalikan Taichi ke sedia kala. Berpikir seperti ini, membuat aku tidak bisa menikmati mandi ini, kenapa aku harus selalu berpikir kemana – mana walaupun di situasi tenang seperti ini?

"Inaba?" hah? Suara Taichi.

"mau sampai kapan kau terus di dalam? Ingat, hari ini ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan kan" selama itu? apa aku terlalu lama melamun? Hah.. karena itu aku benci sifatku ini.

"Inaba"

"baik! Aku akan segera keluar"

"baguslah, kau tidak mau tertinggal sarapan kan? Aoki sudah membuatkan kita makanan, jadi lekaslah keluar" ada yang aneh dengannya.. kenapa dia berbicara setenang itu, kupikir dia akan bersikap lebih diam dari biasanya, tapi kali ini dia berbicara seperti Taichi yang selama ini kukenal.

Sekeluarnya Inaba dari kamar mandi, dia langsung bergabung dengan lainnya di ruang makan. Inaba menyadari sesuatu, tidak ada Yui di antara mereka.

"Yui mana?"

"dia di atas makan bersama Rina" jawab Aoki sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"hah? Rina mau makan!? kau bercanda kan?"

"aku kan tidak bilang Rina juga makan Inaba-chan.. Yui hanya ingin makan sendirian, makanya dia pergi menemaninya" ah.. benar juga, Yui masih belum bisa berbaur seperti ini.

"Taichi.."

"hem?"

"kau sedikit lebih tenang, apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau menuruti perkataanku kan?"

"sebenarnya.. jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku takut hari ini akan datang, tapi aku tidak mau berpikir semua akan berakhir dengan cepat, makanya aku bersikap biasa saja"

"tapi tetap saja waktu tidak akan mengkhianati kita Taichi"

"Aoki, jaga bicaramu"

"tapi mau bagaimana lagi Inaba-chan, memang benar kenyataannya kalau sebentar lagi-"

BRAKK

"lalu kau ingin bilang apa!? Sudah berapa kali kau membuatku kesal Aoki!?"

"maaf"

"Taichi.. jam berapa kau mau melakukannya?"

"se-sesiapnya Rina"

"aku yakin dari awal Rina sudah siap Taichi, jika kau ingin melakukan, lakukanlah.. jika tidak, aku harap kau mundur sebelum terjadi lebih buruk lagi"

"sudah kubilang aku akan melakukannya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rina dibunuh oleh kalian semua! Tidak ada!"

"lalu kapan kau akan membulatkan tekadmu?" diam.. Taichi tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"aku tidak suka dengan orang yang hanya omongan saja dikuatkan, tapi dia tidak bisa bertindak cepat" Inaba berdiri tanpa menyentuh piringnya sama sekali.

"aku jadi tidak nafsu makan, aku mau ke Yui"

* * *

"hah.. itulah kenapa aku tidak menyukai sifatmu yang sekarang Taichi"

"apa yang mau kau katakan, Aoki!?"

"sifatmu itu, berbanding terbalik dengan yang dulu. Kau.. itukan seorang "Selfless Freak" kau bisa menolong orang tanpa berpikir, tapi sekarang.. kau terlalu banyak omong kosong"

"lalu apa yang membuatku berbeda!? sifat itulah yang menggiringku menjadi seperti ini! Dunia ini, tidak memperlukan sifat keadilan seperti itu!"

"karena itu, kau berusaha menahan dirimu sendiri, benar – benar payah" Deg! Perkataan Aoki membuat Taichi tidak bergeming sama sekali, lalu Aoki ikut meninggalkan Taichi sendirian disana.

"lalu kenapa kalian terlalu mengkhawatirkan sifatku sekarang? Sial, kalian mengganggu saja" bisiknya tanpa ada yang mendengarkan ucapannya.

* * *

"HAAH!" dengan geramnya Inaba membenturkan pintu yang dia usai bukai, Yui dan Rina spontan terkejut dengan kedatangan mendadaknya.

"a-ada apa Inaba?" Inaba duduk dengan dorongan cepat hingga menimbulkan suara kayu yang menahannya.

"Taichi.. aku semakin tidak tahan dengan alasan tidak jelasnya itu! menunggu Rina, menunggu Rina! Sudah tau Rina sudah siap kapan saja, tapi dia terus saja membual!"

"oni-chan.."

"a-ah.. maksud Inaba one-chan itu tidak untuk menyakiti perasaanmu Rina, tapi dia.." Yui berhenti tiba – tiba, apa dia ada hak untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini?

"maaf.. aku tidak memperhatikan omonganku, aku hanya kesal dengan oni-chanmu, tidak kepadamu Rina.."

"aku tau.."

"lalu kau ingin ini terus berlanjut Rina? Sampai kapan kau mau terus meneladeni sifatnya yang keras kepala itu!?"

"oni-chan tetaplah oni-chan.. aku tidak bisa merubah sifatnya dengan seenaknya.."

"tapi.."

"one-chan?" saat itu pula Inaba meremas bajunya, dia ingin meneriakkan isi hatinya dengan lantang, terdengar menuju Taichi. Tidak.. jika terus dibiarkan Taichi tidak akan pernah melakukannya, dia sudah mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan melakukannya lagi, dia sudah sangat muak dengan semua yang sudah dialaminya.

"biarkan aku yang melakukannya Rina.." Inaba berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"biarkan aku yang membebaskanmu Rina, pilih aku!" Rina membulatkan matanya, dia terlihat amat terkejut dengan pengakuannya.

"apa yang kau katakan Inaba!? Kau yang sendiri bilang untuk tidak memaksakan kehendak Rina kan!? biarkan dia yang memilihnya!"

"tapi kalau begini saja! Tidak akan ada yang terlaksana, kita hanya membuang – buang waktu saja!"

"kenapa kau selalu saja berbicara sesuai dengan jalan pikirmu, berpikirlah Inaba! Kau semakin menyakiti perasaan Rina saja!"

"Tapi-"

"Hentikan!" mereka berdua seketika berhenti setelah mendengar teriakan Rina.

"aku…hanya ingin oni-chan"

"kenapa kalian berdua berisik sekali? Sampai terdengar ke sebelah.."

"Aoki! kukira kau masih di bawah.."

"Taichi membuatku muak, jadi aku ke kamar saja"

"uuhhh…~~"

"Rina! Kau tidak apa – apa!? Perbannya terbuka.. dan, kenapa darahnya merembes keluar sebanyak ini!? Apa yang terjadi!?"

"aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal lagi.. mungkin, ini sudah menjadi batasku untuk bisa berbicara dengan oni-chan dan one-chan semuanya.." ucapnya dengan terbata – terbata.

"a-apa yang kau katakan!? Tidak.. aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini Rina.. ternyata! Aku memang tidak sanggup untuk memendam perasaan ini lagi Rina! Aku juga! Tidak mau kau mati, sama seperti Taichi!"

"aku pun juga Rina.. masih ada waktu sedikit lagi kan..? Rina sangat asyik diajak berbicara, sama seperti Taichi.. kau tidak pantas pergi secepat ini.. aku tidak mau" dengan mata air sudah penuh di pelupuk matanya, Yui memegang tangannya yang sudah mulai terasa dingin, dia menyadarinya.. tapi dia juga tidak ingin menerimanya. Tidak ada seseorang yang mau melihat kematian di depan matanya.

"Rina.." panggil Taichi di balik pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"oni-chan.."

"sudah saatnya, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Aku akan segera mengabulkan permintaanmu" Inaba tidak percaya, Taichi terlihat berbeda sekarang.

"Taichi.." panggilnya.

"kau sudah puas sekarang Inaba? Aku akan kembali menjadi Selfless Freak yang selalu kau idamkan.."

"ayo Rina.." Taichi mengendong Rina dari belakang dan membawanya ke bawah. Inaba tidak mengerti apa maksud di balik perkataannya.

"kenapa dia berkata seperti itu padaku? Apa Taichi sudah.."

"Taichi yang sekarang bukanlah Taichi baik hati yang biasa kita kenal.. kita sudah tau sifat asli Taichi yang sekarang.. dan mungkin, ini juga salah satu tujuan dari Heartseed" dengan amarah yang besar, Inaba menarik kerah bajunya dan menariknya mendekati wajahnya.

"apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Taichi, Aoki!?"

"aku hanya mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan, dan dia terlihat shock sekali mendengarnya"

"berarti selama ini, Taichi menganggapku hanya menyukai sebatas sikapnya saja.. aku tidak merasakan hal seperti itu, dia sudah tau semuanya! Tapi kenapa.. kenapa dia tidak mengingatnya!?"

"kita harus segera mengejar Taichi, Inaba" ajak Yui sambil mengusap air matanya.

* * *

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? apa yang sudah aku lakukan? kalimat tadi terlontar dengan sendirinya, seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengatakannya sedalam itu.. tapi, perasaanku tidak bisa berbohong.. semuanya selalu menganggapku sebagai Selfless Freak yang bodoh dan tidak melihatku di lain sisi.

"oni-chan.."

"ada apa Rina?"

"kupikir kita tidak perlu menjauh dari rumah Yui one-chan.. di halamannya saja sudah cukup kok"

"tapi.."

"oni-chan bilang akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku kan? ini permintaanku"

"baiklah.."

Aku menggendongnya dan berjalan menuju halaman rumah dan kudapati 2 buah makam.. benar.. aku sudah membunuh salah seorang dari mayat di kuburan ini.. dan, aku tidak bisa mengucapkan satupun kata maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam ini untuk Kiriyama.. aku adalah yang paling buruk.

"oni-chan.. apa mencintai Inaba one-chan?"

"kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu di saat seperti ini?"

"jawab saja oni-chan.." suara Rina semakin lama semakin parau dan tidak jelas didengar.

"tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya, dia wanita pertama yang selalu mengawasiku dimanapun aku berada. Bukan maksudku dia seperti pengganti ibu atau lainnya, tapi.. dia orang pertama yang mau bersamaku kemana pun aku pergi. Pokoknya.. Inaba Himeko adalah wanita yang akan selalu aku cintai"

"souka.. aku sudah lega jika mendengarnya langsung dari oni-chan"

"turunkan aku oni-chan" jantungku mulai terasa detukannya, tidak.. tidak.. aku tidak boleh takut dan berhenti di tengah jalan.

"hmm.."

"kemana yang lain? Apa hanya kita berdua saja?" lebih baik seperti ini.

"Rina.. apa kau memang lebih baik seperti ini?"

"ehm! Aku tidak menangisinya kok!"

"kalau kau mati sekarang.. kau mungkin tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi..ah.." sesuatu yang mengejutkanku adalah air mata yang secara langsung turun dengan deras sekali, aku merelakannya.. aku sudah pasrah.. tapi Rina tidak terlihat yakin, bahkan lihat.. dia menangis.

"aku.. tidak ingin pisah dengan oni-chan.. aku masih ingin bersama kau! Aku.. aku tidak mau mati! Tidak mau! Uhuk!Urk!" tiba – tiba Rina memuntahkan darah, aku langsung menopang badannya.

"Rina!" tidak ada waktu lagi!

"oni…chan" dia hanya melihatku dengan tampang pucat sekali.

"Rina…. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.." dia tidak menjawabku, hanya melihat dengan tatapan kosong.

"kau masih mendengarku kan Rina!? Jawablah.." tidak ada respon dari tubuhnya, bagaikan mayat.. tapi..

"kau tidak mau menjawabku! Kau sudah tidak bisa melihatku!? Apa kau sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini!? Tapi.. kenapa kau masih bernafas dan kenapa tubuhmu sangat dingin!? Sial! apa ini yang kau inginkan Heartseed!? Rina! Seharusnya kau masih bisa menjawabku kalau seperti ini!"

"Taichi.."

"Inaba.."

"sudah saatnya bagi kau untuk memutuskan belenggu kehidupannya.. Rina sedang tersiksa, aku tau itu.. dan pasti, kau tidak akan rela kalau Rina seperti sekarang ini kan? lakukanlah, Taichi.." Inaba meletakkan pedang di depanku.

"dan juga.. lepaskan semua perbannya"

"kenapa aku harus melakukannya Inaba?"

"hah.. agar Rina bisa pergi dengan keadaan bersih"

"kau bilang membunuh bisa membuatnya bersih, apa kau gila?"

"ikuti saja perintahku, bodoh!" apa maksudnya!? Sesuai dengan perintahnya, aku membuka perban demi perban yang melilit di badannya dan terus memandang tubuhnya yang sudah rusak dan sebagian sudah ada yang membusuk, yang terakhir adalah perban di matanya.

"gulp.."

"kenapa? Kau takut?"

"bukan takut.. aku hanya tidak sanggup melihatnya, kau bilang matanya tidak ada kan? aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama, aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir"

"akan lebih cepat kalau kau segera membukanya"

"kenapa kau selalu memaksaku!? Sudahlah Inaba, lebih baik akhiri saja ini semua!" dengan cepat aku mengambil pedang yang tergeletak, dan mengangkat pedangnya setinggi mungkin dan menghunuskannya ke depan muka Rina, keringat dingin terus saja mengalir dari pelipis dahiku, nafasku tidak stabil, gemetar di tanganku tidak kunjung berhenti, aku.. aku..

"jika kau memang menginginkannya, lakukanlah.."

"oni.."

"HAH!?" bagaikan melihat film horror yang tiada akhirnya, Inaba hanya diam tidak berkata, matanya hanya membulat menyaksikan kejadian yang tidak masuk akal ini, sedangkan aku.. melihatnya membuka sebelah matanya dan melihatku dengan tatapan sedihnya, aku harus segera mengakhiri semua ini, Heartseed mempermainkanku, dia mengacak – mengacak perasaanku ini, aku tidak akan kalah dengan semua ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menggunakan Rina!

"aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Heartseed! Jika kau ingin menghancurkan hatiku, badanku, nyawaku, semuanya! Lakukan saja! Asalkan…! Jangan gunakan Rina sebagai katalisku, biarkan dia pergi! HEARTSEED!" untuk kedua kalinya.. aku merasakan darah segar mengalir dari kakiku, aku tidak tau daerah mana yang aku tusuk, kakiku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar, rasanya ingin jatuh saja. Aku tidak berani untuk membukakan mataku, sekitar terasa hening.. kenapa Inaba tidak memulai pembicaraan? Dimana Aoki, Kiriyama? Hei.. kenapa kalian diam saja? Bicaralah, aku tidak mau merasakan suasana ini, tolonglah.. seseorang.

* * *

"Taichi.. ketika kehilangan seseorang sangatlah menyakitkan, tapi.. apakah kau ingin terus diam seperti itu tidak ingin menerima kenyataan? Jika dibilang ini semua adalah ulah Heartseed itu memanglah benar, kau sangat benar dalam melakukan tindakan ini, membuatnya gertak adalah berteriak padanya seperti itu, dan lihatlah hasilnya, dia tidak menghidupkan Rina lagi, dia sekarang sudah tertidur pulas, di dalam keabadian"

"hik….hikks….aaa~~khh..haaaakhhh…aaaaaaaa…" Inaba mendekatkan dirinya dan memelukku, rasanya hangat.. sesuatu ada yang menetes ke pipiku, seperti air mata.. Inaba menangis..

"kenapa kau menangis Inaba?"

"aku tidak tahan, melihatmu terus bersedih seperti ini, kau sudah cukup menerima ini semua, kau tidak salah apapun.. kenapa harus kau yang selalu seperti ini? Kenapa bukan aku?" aku menggenggam erat tangannya.

"tolong untuk terakhir kalinya jangan katakan kenapa bukan aku.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi, baik itu kau, Kiriyama, Aoki, Nagase, Chihiro, Enjouji, semuanya! Aku ingin kalian semua bisa bertahan hidup!"

"baik.. aku berjanji tidak akan mati, tidak di dunia ini!"

"aku pun tidak ingin..!"

"Kiriyama.." "Yui" tanpa sadar Kiriyama dan Aoki sudah berada di belakangku, Kiriyama seperti baru saja menangis keras, terlihat ada bekas air mata di pipinya.

"aku juga tidak punya siapa – siapa! aku hanya punya Inaba saja yang selalu saja mendukungku, dan kalian berdua juga! Kalian merupakan teman terbaikku! Taichi sudah selalu menolongku untuk sembuh dari androphobiaku, dan Aoki selalu mendorongku untuk terus semangat! Dan sekarang aku masih diselimuti dengan kenangan memuakkan ini dan tidak tau harus kuperbuat apa! Tapi…! Tetap saja, kalian bertiga merupakan teman berhargaku!"

"Yui…" Aoki hanya memandangnya tidak percaya.

"baiklah.. kurasa kejadian hari ini sudah selesai yah" Inaba tersenyum padaku, aku membalas senyumannya. Aku melihat Rina di sebelahku, aku tersenyum sedih.

"selamat tinggal, Rina.. Oni-chan sangat mencintaimu"

* * *

Setelah penguburan Rina, semuanya berkumpul di ruang tamu, memasang raut muka serius.. bisa dipastikan mereka semua memikirkan hal yang sama.

"sudah saatnya untuk kita beranjak dari tempat ini kan? kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa – apa jika berdiam diri saja kan?" sahut Aoki.

"untuk pertamanya aku memang sudah memikirkan pendapatmu itu.. kita sudah tidak ada keperluan apa – apa disini.. semuanya dalam keadaan sehat, aku yakin kalian semua ingin ke suatu tempat lain daripada disini saja menunggu kita mati kelaparan, dan memakan salah satu dari kalian kan?" dalam situasi serius, Inaba memasang senyum menyeringai tanda menakut – nakuti.

"baru kali ini akhirnya aku bisa melihat Inaba-chan memasang humor di tengah – tengah pembicaraan serius" balas Aoki.

"hoo~ aku ini serius loh, jika kita berdiam di sini.. lambat laun kita akan kelaparan dan akan berubah menjadi sama dengan zombie di luar sana"

"hentikan Inaba, itu tidak lucu" ujar Yui.

"sepertinya ada yang ketakutan disini" sahut Taichi, Yui hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

"tapi memang benar, kita harus keluar dari sini secepatnya, zombie di luar pasti akan masuk ke dalam rumah ini tidak lama lagi, dilihat dari situasi sebelumnya, aku berteriak terlalu keras dan mengundang beberapa dari mereka berjalan ke arah sini dan mendorong – dorong gerbang dan dinding"

"lebih cepat lebih baik" Inaba berdiri dari kursi.

"kita akan pergi dari sini dan tujuan pertama kita adalah sekolah" mereka semua terkejut.

"ka-kau gila Inaba-chan, bukannya aku sudah cerita kalau semuanya sudah berubah 360 derajat, banyak yang sudah berubah menjadi zombie dan beberapa dari mereka menjadi tidak waras dan saling membunuh, apa kau yakin ingin kesana?" seru Aoki.

"kita melupakan mereka, tidak mungkin hanya kita bertiga yang selamat dari fenomena ini kan?"

"mereka? Maksudmu.."

"ya.. mereka bertiga pasti masih hidup, dan salah satu pilihan tempatnya adalah di sekolah atau tempat lain.. maka dari itu, tujuan pertama kita adalah sekolah" Aoki, Yui dan Taichi hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui Inaba.

"aku masih tidak yakin dengan tujuan kita ini, kita ini seperti mencari bahaya saja"

"kita tidak akan tau jika tidak mencoba kan? aku yakin Iori, Chihiro dan Shino ada di sekitar sekolah. Shino yang penakut tidak akan berani beranjak dari tempatnya.. kalau Chihiro, aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi aku yakin sekali kalau dia melindungi Shino.. kalau Iori, aku tidak begitu yakin dengan perubahan sifatnya di keadaan seperti ini tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan berubah, aku akan pastikan itu"

"sekolah yah…" salah satu yang Yui takutkan adalah gerakan para pria di dalamnya, dia tidak akan bisa bergeming jika melihat salah satu dari mereka.

"tenang saja.. Yui pasti akan kulindungi" Yui hanya melihatnya bingung.. dia seperti melupakan sesuatu..

"sebelum pergi, kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya, dimulai dari bahan makanan, obat – obatan dan jangan lupa senjata untuk melindungi diri" ujar Taichi.

"bagus.. kita akan memulai perjalanannya besok pagi"

* * *

HUAAARGGGGHHHHHH

"HAH!" dengan lihainya dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah para zombie tersebut, dengan memainkan bagian tubuhnya, dia menjatuhkan beberapa dari mereka dengan kakinya dan memulai aksinya dengan pedangnya.

"hah hah hah…" keringat bercucuran dari dahinya, dan terus melihat ke atas.

"kapan ini semua berakhir?" sudah berapa lama dia terus menghabisi semua monster yang di antaranya adalah temannya, dengan tampang tidak bersalah dia terus membunuh dan membunuh, banyak darah yang sudah menoda di bajunya.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan mereka yah? Aku masih belum menemukan mereka di antara monster ini.. apa kalian masih hidup? Jika iya, kenapa kalian tidak menemuiku? Aku merindukan kalian.. Taichi.." di ruangan itu sudah ada puluhan atau ratusan yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, tidak tau apakah dia yang sudah melakukannya ataukah ada orang lain di belakangnya.

"aku kesepian.." setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia kembali berjalan lagi.

* * *

"aku merasakan hawa kedatangan seseorang.."

HUUUUUAAAAAKKKKHHH

Tiba – tiba monster itu terpental menuju dinding dengan kepala yang sudah hancur setengah.

"itu zombie, kau tau.."

"benarkah?" beberapa dari zombie menggeliat ke arahnya, dengan gaya kuda – kudanya dia melompat ke atas kepalanya dan menendang kepalanya, selagi masih di udara dia meraih kepala zombie dan membantingnya ke tanah lalu menginjaknya tepat di mukanya sampai hancur, lalu datang dari belakang dan dengan cepat dia menendang kakinya untuk membuatnya jatuh lalu melakukan hal yang sama yaitu menginjak mukanya.

"tenang saja, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku di bidang karate"

"benarkah? Bukannya ada seseorang yang bisa mengalahkanmu.."

"jangan sebut namanya, bodoh!"

"bodoh!? Kau mengatakanku bodoh!? Grrr.. kalau aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku, aku pasti sudah menembakmu tepat di kepala baru tau rasa!"

"iya iya.. kau itu supporterku.. jangan bunuh aku, kau tidak akan bisa apa – apa tanpaku kan?" seketika, semburat merah menjalar di pipinya.

"aku.. juga tidak akan membunuhmu kok, jika kulakukan, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa.."

"selagi kita masih berdua, pasti kita bisa menahan emosi terluap kita, untuk tidak berubah menjadi kanibal di luar sana dan juga murid yang saling membunuh.. karena kita mengenalnya, kita juga tau apa maunya melakukan fenomena ini.. kita tidak akan berubah.. dan kita tidak akan mati di dunia busuk ini" gadis itu tersenyum dan berlari memeluk punggungnya.

"aku yakin kita berdua pasti bisa.."

* * *

"luar biasa.. bagaikan dunia yang diselimuti oleh lautan darah yang diterangi oleh sinar matahari terbenam, benar – benar sangat cantik.." ucap pria yang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan hood menutupi kepalanya sehingga tidak terlihat siapa gerangan orang tersebut.. hanya senyum sadis yang menempel di wajahnya.

"1 orang pembunuh dalam dengan raut wajah kesepian, 2 orang pembunuh luar dengan ahli bela diri dan pemegang sniper"

"dunia ini sudah berantakan.. tidak ada.. yang bisa membuatku senang dengan hal ini.."

* * *

Taichi yang terus di depan makam Rina melihat ke arah matahari terbenam.

"besok.. jika kita keluar dari sini kemungkinan akan banyak pertumpahan darah dan juga kematian, aku harus siap dengan ini, aku akan melindungi semua yang berharga bagiku"

"berharga? Bukannya kau itu tipe yang menyelamatkan siapa saja?" sahut Inaba dari jendela.

"yang paling penting saat ini adalah teman – temanku, tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada ini"

"souka.."

"betul sekali perkataan Taichi, pasti akan ada pertumpahan darah dan juga kematian di sekitar kita, dan kita harus sudah siap dengan semua itu, bagaimana dengan kau, Yui?"

"ah.. aku.. hanya satu yang ingin aku lakukan.. aku tidak ingin menyusahkan semuanya, aku akan berusaha dengan kemampuanku sendiri"

"seperti itulah perkataan Yui yang selama ini aku kenal" Aoki tersenyum lega, Yui tersipu malu.

* * *

Semuanya berjuang.. berjuang untuk bertahan hidup dengan rantai kehidupan yang sudah berubah, makan atau dimakan, bunuh atau dibunuh.. itulah dunia yang sedang kita tempati saat ini.. DEAD WORLD, atau jika disangkut pautkan dengan perasaan hati kita yang tidak bisa menerima ini semua dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, dunia ini lebih pantas dinamakan.. INSANE WORLD.

NEXT

" REUNITED, WITH FEARS AND TRAUMA "

 _Preview_

" _INABA!"_

" _tidak kusangka perjalanan menuju sekolah bisa seberat ini.."_

" _rasanya asing sekali"_

" _jika aku tidak berdiam diri dan segera menolong Yui, menolong semuanya.. semua hal ini tidak akan terjadi.."_

" _tenang saja.. akan kupastikan, aku akan menyelamatkan semuanya"_

" _kita bertemu lagi, senpai…"_

" _traumamu itu tidak akan pernah sembuh untuk selamanya.."_

" _INI SEMUA BUKAN SALAHMU!"_

" _jika aku segera cepat memberitahu semua ini, hal mengerikan ini pasti bisa dihentikan.."_

" _kau ingin menolongnya!? Dengan keadaan seperti itu!? HAHAHA"_

" _kumohon lupakanlah semua ini, kembali padaku.. kembali ke sisiku.."_

" _selamat tinggal… Inaba Himeko"_

" _HENTIKAN!"_


	3. Reunited, With Fears And Trauma

THE WORLD IS INSANE

FATE 2

" REUNITED, WITH FEARS AND TRAUMA "

Sejak kemarin malam, hujan terus mengguyur daerah mereka, mereka menganggap hujan ini merupakan penghambat dalam melanjutkan misi mereka, tapi dampak positif yang dapat diambil, zombie yang terus mencoba menggerebek mereka langsung meninggalkan area.

"Mereka sudah pergi, Ta-Taichi?" sejak malam, Yui tidak bisa tidur melihat para zombie terus mengitari rumahnya, bahkan semua orang terus berjaga dari malam.

"Hoam~~ aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak gara – gara mereka" Inaba yang baru saja bangun meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi ini keuntungan kita, kalau hujan sudah berhenti, kita bisa keluar dari sini dengan aman"

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Aoki lalu Inaba membuka Hpnya.

"Masih jam 3 pagi"

"Kalau begitu aku mau tidur dulu.. ah Yui, lebih baik kau tidur saja.. kantung matamu sudah mulai kelihatan tau" tanpa membalas perkataannya, Yui hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Itu benar.. jika hujan sudah berhenti, kita akan mulai sibuk Yui"

"Baik, Inaba" Inaba pun mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang akan meninggalkanmu.. sampai waktu kita akan pergi, tidurlah dengan tenang" Yui tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Akhirnya dia tidur juga, padahal dia tidak ada tugas menjaga.. tapi dia ikut – ikutan terjaga seperti kita"

"Kau ini tidak seperti kenal Yui saja.. dia ini kan orangnya khawatiran" ujar Inaba sambil mengelus – elus rambut Yui.

"Omong – omong.. kau sudah tidak apa – apa kan?" Tanya Inaba, sepertinya dia bertanya mengenai kondisi mentalnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku menyembunyikannya.. perasaanku, semuanya.. akhirnya aku berusaha untuk membuang semua kenangan yang menyakitkan bagiku, bahkan.. aku lupa bagaimana kesan – kesan terakhirku bersama Rina, aku ini kejam.. aku ingin menolong diriku sendiri seperti yang pernah kau katakan.. tapi, apakah semua ini benar?"

"Ah.. jika ini semua demi kebaikanmu, itu semua hal yang benar"

"Kau.. tidak akan kemana – mana kan, Inaba?"

"A-aku akan berusaha untuk bertahan hidup bersama denganmu sampai akhir.."

"Jawab dengan jelas Inaba.. iya atau tidak..?" Inaba seakan mengerti maksud dibalik pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak benar.. aku ini kejam, aku rela melupakan semuanya demi kebaikanku sendiri.. dengan gampangnya aku melupakan kesan terakhir dengan Rina! Dan, bagaimana.. dan bagaimana kalau kau menjadi posisi Rina, apa aku juga dengan gampangnya akan melupakan kau!?"

"Ma-maksudku Taichi.."

"Kau hanya ingin aku kembali tersenyum, tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku ini! Aku sudah membunuh semuanya! Semua yang berharga di mata kalian! Ibu dan adik Kiriyama.. Ibu dan Rina! Aku sudah membunuh semuanya! Aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi manusia normal lainnya! Dan… jika hal tersebut juga menimpamu Inaba, aku tidak mungkin bisa hidup di dunia ini lagi.. aku lebih baik musnah-" Inaba tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia pun menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tidak akan mati, aku tidak akan mati.. aku tidak akan mati!" air matanya turun dengan derasnya, Inaba pun takut dengan kematian.. tapi dia tidak bisa mengelaknya, siapa saja bisa mati kapan saja.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku Inaba, kau tidak akan mati!" dia memaksanya, iya.. inilah salah satunya cara untuk menyemangatinya untuk terus melindungi wanita di depannya. Setelah mendengarnya, Inaba tidak bisa berhenti untuk menangis kencang.. apa daya, Inaba hanyalah wanita yang tidak bisa apa – apa.. tapi dia berusaha untuk terus bangkit dan bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Aku berjanji.. aku berjanji untuk terus menemanimu sampai akhir" Taichi menciumnya dengan lembut, merasakan aroma tubuhnya.. memeluknya dengan erat dan mendalamkan bibirnya, Inaba tak henti mengeluarkan air matanya.. setelah ini, mereka akan menuju dunia luar, akan lebih banyak kematian dan apakah Inaba akan termasuk di dalamnya? Inaba tidak mau berpikir seperti itu.

"Inaba.." Taichi dan Inaba langsung melepaskan dekapan dan melihat ke arah Yui yang terbangun dari tidurnya, sepertinya suara mereka terlalu berisik.

"Yui? kau baru saja tidur, lebih baik kau istirahat lagi saja" Yui melihatnya dengan ekspresi khawatir, apa dia mendengar semuanya?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur pulas.. melihat keadaan kita sekarang, apalagi tidak lama lagi kita akan pergi dari sini, itu sudah membuatku takut.." Inaba terkejut, itu benar.. dia pun tidak mau mati di dunia ini.. jika dia mati.. apa dia akan mengalami kasus yang serupa dengan Rina? Inaba menggigit bibirnya, tidak.. dia tidak mau memikirkan hal yang menakutkan seperti itu, dan sepertinya Yui merasakan hal yang sama..

"Kau takut mati Yui?" Yui membulatkan matanya, apa yang Inaba tanyakan kepada orang yang baru bangun ini?

"Tentu saja aku takut! Di dunia ini, aku tidak mau mati sengsara! selama hidup aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan, aku tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilku! Ji-jika aku tidak-"

"Hentikan Yui!"

"Hentikan sampai situ, aku tidak mau kau menambah masalah baru yang membuat kita terlambat pergi" Inaba tau apa yang ingin dikatakan Yui, trauma.. phobia yang dimilikinya..

"Sudah aku bilang kau itu kurang tidur.. kau sampai ngelindur yang macam – macam.. tidurlah Yui" dengan tampang pucatnya Yui menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menutupi mukanya dengan selimut.

"Inaba?" panggilnya.

"Hem?"

"Kau juga.. jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tau kau juga takut sepertiku.." seakan membaca pikirannya, Inaba hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Tidur, Yui.." dengan nada sedikit mengancam, Yui akhirnya menutup matanya.

"Apa maksud perkataannya?" tanya Taichi.

"Aku.. tidak tau" dadanya terasa sakit sekali, dia ingin meluapkan semuanya tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya di depan Taichi dan yang lain.

"Aku mau ke teras sebentar.. kau juga jangan disini, kau ke tempat Aoki saja sana.."

"Kau mau apa? Di luar kan hujan, jangan lakukan hal yang aneh Inaba" Inaba tersenyum dengan senangnya, akhirnya.. Taichi kembali ke Taichi yang biasanya, Inaba pun mencium pipinya.

"Sudahlah kau juga tidur sana" Taichi mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Baiklah.." lalu Taichi berdiri dan berjalan ke lantai dua bergabung dengan Aoki.

* * *

"Hah…" Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak sendirian seperti ini, ditemani oleh terangnya bulan yang sedikit tertutupi oleh awan gelap.

"Badanku sudah sembuh total, seperti keajaiban saja.. heh, aku yakin ini semua sudah menjadi rencana dia.. tapi sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini?" Aku terus melihat ke atas, dengan tatapan kosong aku merasa dihempaskan ke dunia lain, melupakan semuanya.

" _Kau mau keabadian? Atau mati secara abnormal?"_

"Hah!? Tadi itu apa? Ta-tanganku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar? Ke-kenapa?" Tiba – tiba sesosok tangan melingkari leherku.

"Kyaa!" Tanpa sadar aku langsung mengangkat pedang yang tergeletak di sampingku.

"Woah!? Hahaha, kau teriak seperti perempuan Inaba! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa teriak seperti itu! jadi.. bisa kau turunkan pedangnya? Kau hampir memenggalku" Ma-malunya.. tadi itu refleks.. aku pun juga tidak menyangkanya.. bukan itu masalahnya!

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa disini!? Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk tidur kan!?"

"Aku penasaran.. setelah kulihat sekali lagi, ternyata kau sedang merenung, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada.. hanya melihat ke langit saja, terlalu hening jadi aku merasa sendiri" gemetar tadi apa maksudnya? Seperti ada yang berbisik di telingaku tadi, entah apa tapi suaranya sangat kecil sekali..

"Hah.." mungkin ngina yang menerpa membuatku sedikit merinding, itu arti dari gemetar tadi.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti yah? Sepertinya pagi ini, kita akan langsung berangkat"

* * *

Ruangan yang sangat gelap, tidak ada penerangan dimanapun.. akan tetapi langkah kaki yang menimbulkan suara bising terus memenuhi ruangan tersebut.. bukan satu ruangan, melainkan satu gedung berhasil membuat bulu kuduk merinding, tapi dari semua ruangan, masih ada 1 nyala api yang berasal dari ruangan di lantai paling atas, apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Hanya berdiam diri duduk dan diselimuti oleh selimut tipis yang tidak menutupi semua anggota badannya.

"Sepi.." terdengar suara rauangan dan dorongan keras ke satu – satunya pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu. Takut? Tidak.. dia tidak takut sama sekali, gertakan seperti ini hanya ngina lewat, dan juga.. ini hanya fenomenanya, salah satunya jalan adalah mengikuti perintahnya dan segera menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Semuanya ada di sekolah, tapi aku masih tidak bisa menemukan mereka di antara mayat – mayat itu, apa mereka masih hidup? Kalau masih, akan menjadi lebih sulit.. aku tidak tahan lagi dengan dorongan nafsu ini!" gebrakan pintunya lama makin lama menjadi keras dan beberapa kardus banyak yang berjatuhan, dan disaat itu pula pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok, tidak.. beberapa bayangan.. mereka mulai mendekatinya perlahan – lahan, gadis itu sudah tidak tahan lagi.. dia mengambil pedang kayunya.

"Sudah kubilang.. jangan ganggu aku!

* * *

"HAH…" Inaba terbangun dengan dadanya yang terasa sakit, detukannya tidak mau berhenti, memberikannya sebuah firasat buruk,, dia terus meremasnya, ditambah lagi, perasaan takut apa ini?

"Tidak.. kenapa ini? Aku merasa akan ada hal buruk lagi" dia langsung mengecek Hpnya dan melihat catatannya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dan berbahaya, kenapa yah?"

"Kenapa Inaba? Aku lihat kau seperti kesakitan.." Taichi yang baru bangun merasa heran dengan gelagat tingkahnya.

"Taichi.. tidak, hanya mimpi buruk saja" walaupun itu sama sekali bukan mimpi.. akhir – akhir ini, banyak sekali firasat buruk yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kau bisa cerita padaku, tidak.. kau harus cerita"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa – apa" Inaba pun bangun dan melihat ke luar jendela.

"Segera siapkan semuanya, kita akan berangkat"

"Etto.. makanan, pakaian, obat – obatan, lalu apa ini? Kita tidak membutuhkan barang seperti ini kan?" tanya Inaba sambil melihat tumpukan kayu yang sudah diikat oleh tali.

"Yah, untuk perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki akan makan waktu banyak jadi menurutku kita membutuhkannya sewaktu – waktu kalau kita harus tidur di luar" ujar Aoki, lalu dengan kesalnya, Inaba langsung melempar kayu – kayu tersebut ke mukanya.

"Kenapa!?" serunya tidak percaya.

"Kita ini tidak sedang wisata! Kalau kau ingin tidur dikelilingi zombie silahkan saja, tapi jangan ajak – ajak kita bertiga!"

"Eh!? Ah, kalau dibilang, emang benar.."

"Kita akan mencari tempat untuk tidur, baik itu rumah atau gedung apapun.. asalkan tidak di luar"

"Tapi.. bukannya itu bisa membuat kita bertemu dengan orang – orang selain kita kan? aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang lain lagi.. aku tidak mau merasakan itu lagi.. tidak.. aku tidak mau.." Taichi merasa ingatannya mulai menghampirinya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya tapi ketika akan menginjakkan kaki ke luar, kita pasti akan menemukan hal seperti itu lagi, kumohon jangan takut Taichi"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku ini takut, hanya saja.. pikiranku akan kembali kosong, dan mungkin aku bisa.. membunuh lagi.."

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu! kalau kau masih punya akal sehat, apa kau mau dibunuh!? Kau pasti tidak mau mati! Kalau begitu salah satu caranya adalah membunuh sebelum dibunuh, hanya itu salah satu cara!" Inaba tidak kuat lagi dengan Taichi yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Inaba, aku yakin Taichi selalu membawa bebannya sendirian.. dia sudah banyak menanggung semua dosa yang harusnya ditanggung oleh kita, aku tidak mau salah satu di antara kita terus menerus seperti itu" ucap Yui yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Inaba.

"Hah.. aku tau itu, akhirnya aku juga yang menghambat perjalanan ini.. aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi di depan kita.. kita hanya harus terus melewatinya" semuanya mengangguk kecuali Taichi, Inaba tidak mempedulikannya dan akhirnya pemberangkatan mereka berempat dimulai..

* * *

"HAAKKH!" baru saja berjalan selama 10 menit mereka sudah dihadapi dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Sekarang kau sudah yakin mau tidur di luar, Aoki!?" sebelumnya Inaba tidak pernah memegang pedang, tentu saja tangannya lebih cepat lelah jika harus dihadapi dengan banyaknya zombie yang menghampiri secara beruntun.

"Aku berubah pikiran! Haa! Tapi sepertinya aku punya ide lain!" di tengah – tengah keributan, Aoki langsung berlari melewati zombie tersebut dan mengambil kayu yang tidak sengaja dibawa untuk situasi genting.

"Aoki, apa yang ingin dia lakukan!?" seru Taichi berusaha menghindar dari zombie tersebut.

"Yui! apa di catatanku tertulis sesuatu!?" di saat seperti ini.. Yui hanya diam dan terus mengecek catatan takdir Hp Inaba, dia tidak akan berani melawan zombie – zombie itu, walaupun dia sudah diberi kekuatan karatenya, tapi secara mental tidak akan mungkin bisa.

"Aoki.. ingin mencoba membakar kayu tadi!" Inaba mulai sadar, dia akhirnya tau apa ide yang dimaksud Aoki tadi.

"Kau ingin membakar dengan apa bodoh!? Kita tidak punya sumber untuk membakar api tersebut!"

"Aku akan mencoba mencari minyak atau apapun dari rumah – rumah di sekitar sini yang bisa membuat semua kayu ini terbakar! Jika berhasil semua monster ini akan mati!"

"Bodoh! Kalau kau sendiri, kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi!" Yui meremas Hp Inaba, tanda – tanda apa ini? Dia tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi!

"Aku ikut dengannya..!"

"Hah..!?"

"Aku bilang aku ikut dengannya..! jangan pedulikan aku, kita akan membagi tugas, Taichi dan Inaba terus berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan menunggu kita berdua kembali dengan semua peralatan! Dan tolong sampai kita kembali, jangan berada dalam keadaan sekarat!" Inaba tidak percaya, Yui menawarkan dirinya.. tapi, apa ini kemauan dari hatinya yang paling dalam?

"Baiklah! Kau juga jaga mental dan perasaanmu Yui, jangan memperlambat Aoki.." Inaba terlalu terang – terangan, tapi itu membuat Yui semakin yakin bahwa dia tidak akan menghambat mereka.

"Baik!" Yui memberikan Hpnya dan berlari menghampiri Aoki.

"Yui!? kenapa?" Gawat.. aku tidak mau membuka mataku, tidak.. tidak! Buka mata tapi tidak menatap, baik..

"Aku ikut denganmu.. selama Inaba dan Taichi sibuk dengan mereka, kita berdua harus cepat mencari minyak untuk membakar kayu – kayu ini"

"Yui.. kau sudah bicara dengan normal denganku? kau sudah sembuh!"

"Belum.. aku bilang belum! Tapi kita harus cepat!" Aku masih belum sembuh, ingatan itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, semua pria sama saja! Aku takut dengan mereka! Sampai kapanpun..

"Baiklah.. tapi kau harus berjalan di depanku, agar aku bisa mengawasimu" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala, itu lebih baik.. daripada terus melihat badannya dari belakang.

"Yosh.. kita cari dari rumah yang terdekat! Ayo Yui!"

"Mereka sudah pergi, sekarang kita bagaimana Taichi?" Inaba tidak bisa menahan beban dari pedangnya,tangannya bagaikan bisa lumpuh kapan saja.

"Kau masih kuat Inaba!?" hanya dibekali oleh tongkat baseball dari rumahnya Yui, dia hanya bisa menahan serundukan dari zombie – zombie itu.

"Tentu saja, aku masih bisa menahan mereka.. tapi mungkin tidak akan sampai mereka berdua kembali, aku ini ada batasnya juga"

"Berarti kita hanya bisa bergantung dengan mereka berdua.. semoga mereka berdua berhasil.."

* * *

"Ini rumah yang pertama, jangan terlalu cepat yah Yui.. jangan sampai aku kehilanganmu, tempat ini gelap.." Aoki melihatku dengan intens, tapi rumah ini sepertinya tidak berpenghuni.. apa lampunya masih bisa?

"Woah!"

"Hyaa! Kenapa!?"

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau lampunya masih nyala, aku hampir saja jantungan tau.." dekat.. dekat.. terlalu dekat!

"Ah! Maaf.. aku, tidak sengaja.." rasanya ingin menangis.. memang benar aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi-

"Lebih baik kita segera cepat mencari minyak atau bensin yang bisa membuat para zombie itu mati sekejap mata" Aoki berjalan di depanku.. lebih baik aku percepat langkahku agar tidak kehilangannya..

"Ah.."

"Itte.." hah!?

"Hyaa!" suaranya keluar dengan sendirinya, kenapa Aoki berhenti? Padahal aku sudah berusaha tidak menjauh darinya.

"Jangan lihat Yui!" dengan cepat Aoki menutup kedua mataku.. saking takutnya, aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar, akhirnya aku pun jatuh dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kumohon, untuk kali ini biarkan aku seperti ini.. lebih baik kita segera keluar dari sini.." kenapa dia begitu keras kepala!? Kenapa kita harus keluar? Inaba dan Taichi sedang menunggu kita.. kenapa?

"Hah..?" terlihat sekilas.. tapi.. aku bisa melihat darah dan pisau yang tergeletak disana, aku seperti melihat sesuatu..

"Hmmm!"

"Sudah kubilang kita harus keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" tidak bisa dipercaya.. kenapa? Siapa? yang tega? Melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu, kepada seluruh anggota keluarga ini, mereka semua mati dengan keadaan seperti itu, rasanya tidak adil..

"Sepertinya mereka habis dibunuh.." ujarnya seusai menginjakkan kaki ke luar gerbang.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tau kenapa.. tapi aku akan kembali dan melihat apa ada sesuatu yang masih bisa digunakan di dalam sana.. kau tunggu disini, aku akan kembali sekitar 5 menit"

"Tu-tunggu, Ao-" tidak.. tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal disini.. aku yakin orang yang melakukan hal tersebut salah satunya adalah..

"Taichi.."

'Tanganku ini sudah membunuh orang! Dan dengan tidak sadar aku menghancurkan seluruh badannya, mengeluarkan semua isinya! Aku seperti dirasuki sesuatu, aku ingin membunuhnya! Aku ingin dia merasakan sakitnya juga! Aku juga dapat melihat mayat yang ingin kutolong menatapku dalam, memintaku untuk membalaskan rasa sakitnya! Aku juga tidak tahan melihat wanita itu dibunuh dengan cara seperti itu, aku melihatnya! Aku menangis kencang! Aku sama sekali tidak sadar! Hey Inaba! Apa aku ini sudah gila!? Kau pasti membenciku sekarang kan!?' mungkin rumah ini menjadi awal dari tangisan hati Taichi..

Setelah menunggu selama 5 menit lebih, akhirnya Aoki kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Aku dapat minyak dari dapurnya, segini sudah cukup untuk membakarnya"

"Bu-bukannya kita membutuhkan sumber api yang cukup besar untuk membakar minyak itu, kita tidak mungkin langsung menyalakannya dengan korek api kan?"

"Karena itu kita pakai kayu ini.. sudahlah.. tidak ada waktu lagi, Taichi dan Inaba-chan pasti sudah kewalahan dengan mereka, lebih baik kita kembali dan menyelamatkan mereka!" perkataannya benar sekali, aku hanya perlu mengikutinya dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

* * *

"Hah! Aoki dan Yui akan datang 1 menit lagi!"

"Benarkah!? Ach! Ah!" tidak sengaja, tongkat pemukulnya terlempar jauh dari jangkauannya, Taichi mendesis kesal.. kenapa zombie ini keras kepala sekali!?

"Taichi! Tidak perlu khawatirkan aku, aku masih harus memeriksa catatan ini!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan terus bersamamu! Walaupun harus menahan puluhan zombie ini, aku akan berusaha melindungimu! Itu sudah menjadi janjiku!" Biasanya Inaba selalu menganggapnya terlalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi suatu masalah, tapi Taichi.. kau terlalu..

"Bodoh.."

"HAAAAKH!" terdengar suara siraman dari arah belakang, Inaba tersenyum lega.

"Yui! apa kayunya sudah siap!?"

"Si-siap!" Aoki mengambilnya dan mengerang kesakitan dari tangannya, panas dari bara apinya sampai menjalar ke tangannya.

"Aku akan membakar kalian semua hidup – hidup!" dengan cepat dan sigap Aoki memukul kepala zombie tersebut satu persatu, satu sentuhan dapat membuat api dari minyak tersebut menyala dan menjalar ke seluruh badan mereka.. setelah selang beberapa detik zombie tersebut akhirnya jatuh dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"Hahaha.. rasakan.."

"Inaba.. kau tidak apa – apa..?" Tanya Yui dengan khawatir.. Inaba pun mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa – apa.. kau? Apa sudah terbiasa bersama dengan Aoki?" Yui menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, Inaba langsung tertawa melihatnya.

"Hebat sekali kau bisa mendapatkan minyak ini, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" gawat.. Yui punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Hah.. tidak jauh dari sini kok.. kau lihat rumah dengan cat merah itu.. aku mengambilnya disana.. kalau ditanya penghuninya.. mereka semua sudah.. hem, Taichi?" Taichi membulatkan matanya.. rumah itu, tidak salah lagi.. orang pertama yang sudah dibunuhnya dengan kejam.. Taichi mulai teringat lagi, suara isakan tangis anak kecil, wanita, suara tusukan pisau, isi badan yang keluar.. semuanya kembali ke ingatannya.. dia tidak bisa bernafas, rasanya..

"Hoekk! Urkkkk!" Taichi memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, tidak ada yang tau apa penyebabnya, Aoki hanya dengan cepat mengelus punggungnya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, Inaba hanya melihatnya dengan shock sedangkan Yui tidak berani untuk angkat bicara.

"Taichi sama sekali tidak berhenti muntah, apa kau tau sesuatu Inaba?" tanya Aoki.

"Kalau aku tau.. pasti daritadi aku sudah melakukannya.." sedari tadi Inaba tidak berhenti menggigit bibirnya, pasti ini membuatnya shock untuk melihat Taichi kembali stress seperti itu.. Yui tidak bisa mengelaknya, dia akan mengatakannya kepada Inaba.

"Inaba.. mungkin rumah itu awal dari… maksudku itu.. itu.. Taichi.." dia tidak bisa mencari kalimat yang tepat.

"Kau ingin bilang kalau orang yang dibunuh oleh Taichi tinggal di rumah itu?" bisik Inaba, Yui mengangguk kecil.

"Jika dari utaran Taichi saat itu, dia bilang anak kecil mengatakan terimakasih padanya kan.. ketika aku lihat ke dalam aku sedikit melihat sosok mayat anak kecil yang sudah.."

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan Yui, aku sudah tau.." Inaba berterimakasih padanya dengan raut wajah sedihnya, jangan.. jangan perlihatkan aku dengan tatapan sedih seperti itu Inaba.. pikir Yui.

"Aku ingin melihat kondisinya.. mungkin aku bisa menenangkan Taichi jika melihat mereka" Yui langsung menarik lengannya.

"Untuk apa melihatnya? Sudahlah.. mereka sudah tidak utuh! Mereka hanya membuatmu muak dan ingin muntah disana! Walaupun aku tidak begitu melihat mereka tapi aku bisa merasakan kegelisahan di hatiku.. kau juga merasakannya kan Inaba!?"

"Aku.. tidak merasakannya.."

"Hah?"

"Bagiku… semua orang selain kalian tidak begitu penting bagiku.. itu yang sudah kupercayai di dunia ini.. tunggulah disini bersama mereka berdua"

"Tunggu! Kau ingin sendirian kesana!?"

"Tentu saja.. siapa yang mengantarku kalau kalian semua sibuk.. biarkan aku memeriksanya.. Aoki, kau jaga Taichi dengan baik yah?"

"Baik"

* * *

Kematian tidak ada satupun yang bisa tau kapan dan dimana serta bagaimana kita akan mati.. dan aku percaya suatu saat aku pun akan mengalami hal yang sama.. bisa dibilang firasat, selama beberapa hari ini.. aku terus merasakannya.. takut.. gelisah.. rasanya diriku sendiri yang mengancam, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kuandalkan di antara mereka.. ini masalahku, dan hanya aku yang bisa menyelesaikannya.

" _Abadi atau abnormal?"_

"HAH!?" Lagi… suara apa itu? suara yang tidak pernah kukenal, sekali mendengarnya membuatku merinding, bagaikan aku sedang diikat, tapi apa maksud pertanyaan tadi, lalu siapa? apa Heartseed!? Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya, apa hanya ngina? Tidak.. kebetulan seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi 2 kali.. sial! kepalaku terasa pusing!

"Sial! Apa maumu!?"

"Inaba.."

"Hah? Tai..chi? Kau sudah sedikit baikan?"

"Ah.. kau sendiri.. kenapa kau malah kesini? Apa yang kau inginkan Inaba? Kau tadi berteriak kan?" Bertubi – tubi pertanyaan yang mengganggu saja..

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku ingin memeriksa mayat – mayat ini.. apa mereka semua..ulahmu Taichi?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? kalau aku membunuh ketika mendengar suara tolong dari anak kecil yang disana.. badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah seperti itu… sama seperti kasus ibunya Yui.. aku tidak sengaja menembaknya dan berpura – pura bahwa itu hal yang benar.. yang kenyataannya aku sangat takut…" Akhirnya aku dapat mengetahui semua pengalaman yang dimilikinya, sangat tragis.. aku tau.. hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkannya, bukan orang lain.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini.. kita sudah membuang – buang waktu untuk hal macam ini" Suara tadi.. lebih baik aku rahasiakan dari mereka dulu..

* * *

"Oh.. kalian sudah kembali? Bagaimana Inaba? Kau sudah memeriksanya?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.. mereka hanya korban pembunuhan lewat saja.. dilihat dari kondisinya, mereka sudah mati sejak fenomena ini dimulai"

"Souka.."  
"Inaba?" Yui mendekati Inaba sembari memberikan simbol kepadanya.. Inaba menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"Tidak kusangka perjalanan menuju sekolah bisa seberat ini.." ujar Aoki.

"Seberapa jauh kita berjalan tetap saja.. zombie – zombie itu akan menerjang kita.."

"Karena itu, kita harus cepat berjalan dan sampai ke sekolah secepat mungkin!" Seru Inaba.

"Hei Inaba-chan.. kau tau hal seperti ini, akan membuat kita mati sia – sia kan?" Inaba membulatkan matanya, apa maksud dari pertanyaan Aoki? Taichi hanya melihatnya dengan kesal, sedangkan Inaba memejamkan matanya lalu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu kalian kan? di sekolah masih ada yang harus kita selamatkan.. Iori, Shino dan Chihiro"

"Apa kau yakin mereka mau mendengarkan kita!? Apa maksudnya kita harus menyelamatkan mereka!? Ini seperti kau berusaha untuk menyatukan kita semua.. lalu mengungkapkan semuanya.."

"Apa maksudmu Aoki? aku tidak mengetahui apa – apa.. itu hanya naluri manusiaku untuk menyelamatkan mereka.. karena, mereka semua temanku.. karena itu.. aku berhak menyelamatkannya" Tidak bisa ditebak ekspresi dari Inaba, datar.. Aoki tidak dapat melakukannya, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah... sudah kuduga kau susah sekali ditebak Inaba-chan, dari dulu sampai sekarang.. kau tidak pernah berubah.. haha"

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Jika dibilang tidak pernah berubah.. berarti dia pun punya pemikiran yang sama kan? seperti waktu itu.. apa jangan – jangan.. kau menerima sesuatu darinya?" Inaba terlihat sedikit membulatkan matanya lalu seketika Taichi langsung menarik kerah bajunya dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu Aoki? Apa kau berniat untuk menyalahkan Inaba bahwa dia yang sudah membuat kehancuran ini? Kau bilang dia sedang merahasiakan sesuatu dari kita? Jadi kau juga ingin bilang kalau Inaba bersengkongkol dengan Heartseed katamu!?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu.. tapi mungkin.. itu ada benarnya juga"

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Taichi dan Aoki melirik ke arah teriakan.

"Inaba tidak tau apa – apa! Walaupun jika dia tau, dia tidak mungkin menangis atas kepergian semua orang! Inaba selalu menangis sepanjang waktu! Setiap dia sendiri! Jadi, jangan salahkan dia.." Inaba hanya menunduk tanpa berbicara.. lalu menggigit bibirnya seakan sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Jangan lupa tujuan kita sekarang.. keutamaan kita semua adalah bertemu dengan Iori, Shino dan Chihiro dan kembali bersama" Ujar Inaba kembali tegar seperti biasa.

"Tch.. sifatmu itu selalu membuatku jengkel.. walaupun aku terus menahannya, tetap saja.. kau itu selalu saja menyimpan rahasia dari kami semua, karena itu tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membantu masalahmu.." Inaba menjadi diam, suasana menjadi hening seketika.. apa mereka sedang menunggu tanggapan Inaba? Apa balasan Aoki bisa membuatnya gertak?

"Hentikan semua ini, sudah kubilang aku tidak merahasiakan apa – apa!" Inaba menaikkan volume suaranya, terlihat kesal sekali.. Taichi hanya melihatnya dengan shock, apa Inaba benar.. tidak, siapapun pasti akan kesal jika ada yang menyalahkannya terus, itu pasti perasaan Inaba saat ini, pikirnya.

"Inaba..?" Yui terlihat khawatir sekali, dia tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur masalahnya, bukan karena tidak peduli.. tapi ini demi kebaikannya.

"Lupakan teriakanku tadi.. suatu saat kalian pasti akan mengetahuinya, cepat atau lambat.. bukan kehendakku untuk memberitahu semua itu, jadi.. jika kalian menganggapku sebagai pengkhianat, aku bersedia pergi dari hadapan kalian.."

"Heartseed yah? Mungkin maksud dari katamu untuk menyatukan kita semua, apa jangan – jangan Heartseed akan datang dan memberitahu semuanya?" Tanya Aoki.

"Tidak.. aku yang akan memberitahu kalian semuanya, tentang semua ini" Ternyata memang benar jika Inaba ada hubungan dengan Heartseed, tapi apa yang dirahasiakannya? Itu seperti Inaba mengetahui semuanya, jika begitu.. kenapa, dia seperti tidak mengetahui apa – apa tentang fenomenanya? Apa itu hanya sandiwaranya saja?

"Memang benar bahwa aku sedang merahasiakan semuanya dari kalian.."

"Benar kan.."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang! Aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya di hadapan kalian dan biarkan aku yang menanggung semuanya"

"Menanggung semuanya..?"

"…" Bagian terakhir kalimatnya membuat semuanya merasa penasaran, akan tetapi Inaba tetap diam dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya..

"Hah.. kalian sudah puas kan? kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita.." Inaba berjalan melewati mereka bertiga.. tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Inaba terus berjalan menghiraukan mereka yang terus memandangnya dengan gelisah.

* * *

Sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan? Badan mereka sudah tidak bisa berkomitmen lagi, nafas mereka sudah tersengal – sengal, keringat pun sampai mengucur dari dahi, berkenaan dengan barang bawaan mereka yang terbilang banyak, tidak bisa dipungkiri, mereka memang lelah.. jika dilihat dari letak matahari yang tepat di atas kepala mereka, sudah dipastikan sedang tengah hari, jadi mereka berjalan selama itu.. tanpa istirahat sama sekali. Lingkungan sekitar terlihat asri tanpa ada suara mobil atau motor apapun, jika dunia ini masih normal.. mereka pasti masih bisa menikmatinya. Akan tetapi, walaupun dibilang asri.. tidak mungkin ada banyak darah dari setiap jalan yang mereka lewati, tidak tau darah siapa, tapi salah satunya pasti mayat korban dari zombie tersebut.. apa mereka dimakan habis oleh mereka? Membayangkannya saja sudah menakutkan.

"Nee Inaba, apa kita bisa istirahat sebentar? Aku tau secepatnya kita harus sampai ke sekolah sekarang juga, tapi melihat kondisi badan kita yang tidak maksimal, setiap saat pasti salah satu dari kita akan rubuh.. apa kau mendengarku Inaba?" Inaba masih saja diam, Taichi merasa kesal lalu mendekatinya dan menarik bahunya untuk menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menerimanya.. kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak di antara kalian? Aku tidak sanggup menanggapi semua ini, dadaku sakit Taichi.." Ada apa dengan Inaba? Dia tiba – tiba terlihat pucat sekali.

"Inaba-chan sepertinya kelelahan, lebih baik kita cari tempat untuk istirahat" Tidak terlalu mengenal daerah ini.. apa mereka asal pilih tempat saja? Tapi..

"Kalian cari tempat.. biarkan aku dan Inaba disini, kalian cepatlah"

"Yui..?" Aoki merasa heran dengan Yui yang mempunyai Androphobia tapi bisa selancar itu dalam berbicara, apa traumanya semakin lama semakin membaik? Sudah diduga.. itu pasti benar!

"Baiklah.. kalian berdua lebih baik memojok di antara pohon, agar tidak terlihat oleh orang atau zombie" Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Kau sudah sembuh yah, Yui?" Inaba melihat Yui yang diam di sampingnya.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Inaba menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau..?"

"Itu benar.. aku masih takut.. aku menggunakan cara paling efektif yaitu tidak melihat mukanya, dan ternyata cara itu berhasil, tapi aku tidak tau harus sampai kapan seperti ini.."

"Rasanya aneh.. aku sudah melupakan kejadian yang lampau itu, tapi aku merasa selalu diikuti, hatiku terus saja merasa panas jika berusaha melupakannya, apa traumaku ini memang tidak bisa disembuhkan Inaba? Tapi tetap saja aneh, apa karena aku memang sudah-"

"Jika kau terus menganggap seperti itu, sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan pernah hilang.."

"Tapi Inaba.."

"Mungkin karena pertama kalinya kau melakukan hal itu, dan mungkin itu sangat membuatmu bergejolak, aku tau itu susah, tapi kau yakin saja pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau bisa melakukannya, itu yang selalu aku lakukan"

"Yang selalu kau lakukan..? maksudmu.." Inaba terdiam dengan sendirinya, dengan cepat menutup mulutnya, matanya tidak berhenti melotot, apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan yang dikatakannya?

"Tidak.. maksudku.. cara itulah yang selalu kebanyakan orang lakukan kan? yaitu optimis pada dirimu sendiri" pertanyaan sebelumnya seperti tepat mengenai Inaba, tapi apa yang aneh dengan pertanyaannya? Matanya sampai tidak memejam sama sekali, seperti pernyataan Inaba sendiri malah menyerang langsung dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Yui.."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Ini semua adalah salahku.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semuanya.. adalah salahku, kau, Taichi, Aoki, semuanya.. adalah kecerobohanku, aku ini egois, aku ingin menyelamatkan Iori, Chihiro, dan Shino, tapi aku tidak memikirkan kalian, hingga terjadi hal seperti ini, bahkan kita tidak bisa sempat sampai ke sekolah jika harus terus berdiam diri dan bersembunyi tiada henti.. alangkah lebih baik kalau kita terus saja berdiam diri di dalam rumahmu Yui"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara aku akan marah Inaba.."

"Yui..?"

"Sejak awal kau sudah berkata kan? bahwa kau akan menyatukan kita kembali dan memberitahu semuanya kan? apa sekarang itu tidak penting? Aku pun, sangat penasaran dengan rahasiamu itu Inaba, aku juga ingin berteriak seperti Aoki.. tapi kau hanya diam, dan sekarang kau bilang kalau kau salah.. dari awal sebenarnya tujuanmu itu apa? Bertahan hidup saja? Jika seperti itu, lebih baik kalau aku mati saja.. bertahan hidup di dunia ini.. aku tidak sanggup, tapi kau telah membuka pintu harapan, kau sedang menyimpan rahasia penting kan? dari Heartseed kah? Pasti tentang cara menghentikan fenomena ini.. apa aku benar?" Inaba merunduk, poninya menutupi matanya sehingga Yui tidak bisa mengetahui ekspresi apa yang sedang Inaba pasang.. dia hanya diam.. setelah kemudian dia mencengkram lengannya, dan terlihat dia menggertak giginya, Yui sepertinya telah membuatnya marah. Tidak, dari awal seharusnya Yui tidak bertujuan membuat Inaba marah.. dia hanya ingin Inaba mengetahui semua yang sudah terjadi, mereka tidak bisa mengulanginya atau mereplaynya, kembali dimana mereka menentukan langkah selanjutnya.. itu tidak bisa, karena itu sekarang dimana Inaba meratapi kesalahannya, Yui mencoba untuk menolongnya, tapi sepertinya Yui menggunakan cara yang salah..

"Ha..haha..hahaha..hahhahaha" Yui menatapnya dengan khawatir, ada apa dengannya?

"I-Inaba..?" Dia tidak berhenti untuk tertawa, dia tersenyum dengan lebarnya, Yui tidak mengerti..

"Yui.." Dia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya mengecil dan menatap dengan tajamnya lurus ke dalam bola mata Yui.

"Ada apa?"

"Dari semua orang yang kutemui.." Yui menelan ludah, ada apa dengan perasaan gundah ini? Inaba melihatnya dengan tajam, keringatnya sudah mulai bercucuran dimana – mana.

"Kau orang yang sangat berbahaya.."

"Dengan matamu, masa depan bisa terlihat dengan sempurna.. kalau saja aku bisa mempunyai kekuatanmu, pasti akan aku gunakan lebih efektif tidak sepertimu.." Inaba mengatakannya, dia merendahkannya.. apa dia rela dicemoohkan seperti ini? Tidak.. dengan semua masalah ini, semua orang tidak bisa berpikir lurus.. bahkan Inaba, tidak.. Inaba hanya manusia biasa, dia masih punya perasaan rakus akan kekuatan, Yui tidak ingin Inaba seperti manusia lain.

"Maaf.."

"Maaf? Dari sekian banyaknya kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutmu itu, kau hanya ingin bilang maaf?" Apa maksud sebenarnya? Apa perkataanku sebelumnya benar – benar menyakiti perasaannya? Tapi apa sampai dia harus bilang kalau aku ini orang yang sangat berbahaya? Apa aku ini memang seorang.. monster?

"Hei! Kita sudah mendapatkan tempat untuk tidur!" Aoki berteriak dari kejauhan, memanggilnya dengan raut muka yang sangat girang sekali, ada apa dengannya? Dia masih saja memasang senyum lebarnya itu.. apalagi perkataan Inaba tadi.. sangat membuatku merasa penasaran..

"Maaf jika salah satu dari kalimatku yang menyakiti perasaanmu, tapi Inaba.. walaupun kau terus memendam rahasia itu, pasti Taichi akan menemukannya, tidak.. kami semua" Inaba membalikkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yui.

"Aku tau itu.. tapi akan aku pastikan kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti di sekolah, sampai saat itulah.. tolong bertahanlah bersamaku sampai waktunya, lalu kau tidak akan ketakutan lagi.. dan dengan matamu itu, aku percayakan padamu.."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataanmu Inaba.. kenapa kau bilang bertahan bersamamu? Kita akan terus bersama kan Inaba? Kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku.. kau sudah berjanji" Inaba tersenyum pada Yui, tapi kali ini dengan perasaan tulus.

"Terima kasih Yui, tapi tetap saja.. orang sepertiku tidak akan pernah diizinkan hidup baik oleh manusia atau dengan tuhan sekalipun"

"Kau sudah diselamatkan! Dan sekarang kau masih hidup! Bersama kita, dan terus sampai kita bertujuh bisa berkumpul kembali!"

"Yui.."

"Aku….! Hkkkkhhhh!" Dadaku terasa sakit sekali, kembali lagi! perasaan apa ini, ini seperti ketika aku melihat Aoki untuk pertama kalinya, sama.. aku akan mendengar suaranya lagi! tidak.. tidak.. aku tidak mau..

"Ada apa dengan Yui, Inaba!?" Aoki dan Taichi langsung berlari menghampiri mereka berdua dengan penasarannya, Aoki pun menjongkokkan dirinya menyamakan tingginya dengan Yui.

"Kau.. Yui?"

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaan aneh itu?" Tanya Taichi.. Inaba melihatnya dengan datar, tapi tiba – tiba dia menggerakkan bibirnya, Taichi tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.. apa yang Inaba gumamkan?

"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengannya Inaba?" Inaba masih melihatnya dengan datar, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Walaupun aku tau.. aku tidak akan mengatakannya" perkataannya berhasil membuat mereka tidak berkutik, mencerna seluruh perkataannya.

"Jadi, semua yang terjadi dengan Yui, kau tau apa penyebabnya!? Dan jangan – jangan, semua pengalaman yang pernah kita alami, sudah ditentukan!? Kalau kau sampai bilang iya.. aku akan meninggalkan kelompok ini sekarang juga! Tentu saja bersama Yui!" Inaba membulatkan matanya tapi dengan tatapan sadis, Aoki membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Akkhh.." Yui masih mengerang kesakitan dan sedikit meraba apa yang sedang mereka bicaraka, pandangannya terlihat samar.. walaupun dia tidak merasa ingin pingsan, dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dengan jelas, bahkan pendengarannya juga.. sial, apa yang mereka sedang ributkan!?

"Lakukan saja.. tapi aku yakin Yui tidak akan mau mengikutimu.." Aoki mendesis kesal, dia tau itu..

"Hentikan kalian berdua.. kita sedang dalam perjalanan, apa kita harus berpecah belah seperti ini? Dan Aoki.. aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu jika melihat Kiriyama kesakitan seperti ini.. tapi kau tidak perlu menyalahkan Inaba atas ini kan?"

"Dia yang memulainya! Dan jika ini semua karena ulahnya.. aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya!"

"Jadi kau sudah berpikir kalau aku ini tidak normal.." Inaba mulai angkat bicara, dia sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat situasi ini menjadi tenang.. mungkin memang seharusnya mereka berpisah?

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan masalah takdir kalian.. aku tidak tau menahu tentang masalah Aoki dan Yui.. bahkan aku baru mengetahuinya.. Yui, aku sangat menyesal dengan pengakuanmu itu, ini semua sudah takdir.." Aoki langsung menarik kerah bajunya, matanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain.. dengan tiada belas kasih, Aoki merasa ingin memukulnya.

"HAAA!"

"Hentikan Aoki!" Taichi langsung menariknya dan memukulnya sampai terjatuh.

"Ini sudah menjadi takdir dimana Yui diperkosa dan membunuh pelaku tersebut.." Walaupun samar, Yui bisa mendengar kalimat per kalimat yang dilontarkannya, dia bercanda kan? dia membeberkannya?

"I-Inaba.. kenapa.. kau memberitahu mereka..?"

"Apa katamu?" Aoki pun tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali, saking tercengang dengan perkataan Inaba.

"Sekarang dia sedang dalam kegelapan yang terus mengikutinya, aku tidak bisa menengahi ataupun membantu masalahnya.." Yui membulatkan matanya, semuanya menjadi tau, padahal Inaba sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahunya? Kenapa!? Tanpa sadar.. rasa sakitnya sudah menghilang

"Fenomena ini.. kita juga diberi kemampuan khusus dibandingkan orang lain yang kebetulan menjadi pemain di dunia ini, untuk digunakan sebagai bahan cerita bagi kita" Mereka semua saling memikirkan hal yang merumitkan itu, tapi secara logika, bisa saja kalau..

"Fenomena game ini berlaku untuk semua orang.. tapi untuk fenomena khusus untuk kita bertujuh masih belum bisa dipastikan" Aoki bangun dengan tertatih dengan nafasnya yang berat, dia menggigit bibirnya dan mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Fenomena untuk kita masih belum dimunculkan katamu..?" tanya Taichi sambil meremas kain celananya.

"Sudah.." semua terkejut.. fenomena apa? Bahkan mereka tidak merasakan hal aneh sepanjang game ini berlangsung.

"Hal itu sudah dimulai tepat game ini dimulai.."

"Lalu apa fenomenanya?" Yui yang sudah baikan mulai bertanya kepadanya, apa tentang matanya? Dia masih bertanya – tanya tentang dimana Inaba bilang padanya bahwa dia sangat ingin memiliki mata masa depanku ini.

"Yui.." ketika Inaba memanggilnya, Yui sedikit memundurkan badannya.. dia masih takut dengan perkataannya tadi..

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan lalu suara yang sangat kau benci atau kau takuti? Kau bisa jujur padaku" kenapa Inaba bisa tau apa yang dia rasakan selama ini? Apa Inaba tau apa asal usul rasa sakit yang selalu dia rasakan!? Suara..? suara? Suara yang dibenci, dan juga menakutkan.. suara..

'Kenapa kau masih saja hidup!?"

"HAH!?" aku mendengar suaranya lagi! aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi! aku ingin menghilangkannya!

'Akhirnya kau mulai menerimaku yah! Aku sangat senang! kyahahhaha!'

"Aku tidak mengenalmu! Siapa.. kau..? kenapa kau selalu saja berbisik hal yang menakutkan itu padaku!?" semuanya melihat ke arahku, kenapa mereka melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu? apa mereka tidak mendengar suaranya juga?

'Kau tanya kenapa mereka tidak mendengar suaranya? Tentu saja! Mereka tidak akan mendengar apa yang kau dengar! Kau tanya siapa aku!? Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak mengenalku! Kita sudah saling menyatukan badan kita kan!?'

"Sudah kubilang siapa kau!?"

"Yui.." Aoki melihat dengan khawatirnya, akan tetapi dia dihalangi oleh Inaba yang masih memasang muka datarnya, aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku terlalu fokus dengan suara di kepalaku.

'Akan kuberitahu kau satu hal.. aku terjebak di dalam tubuhmu.. aku ingin bebas darimu! Tapi, di lain sisi aku senang melihatmu menderita! Rasanya sangat senang kau menyerang pria dengan tanganmu sendiri'

"Kau bisa melihat semua kegiatanku!?"

'Tentu saja! Kau tau kalau aku ini bukan roh yang suka berdiam diri saja! Aku ini adalah mantan yang suka memperkosa seluruh wanita yang pernah kutemui, dan termasuk kau juga, ojou-chan!'

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terus seperti itu! lepaskan aku Inaba-chan, jika kau tau hal ini.. aku-"

"Ah.. kau bisa membenciku atau apapun.. tapi biarkan Yui mengetahui sesuatu yang harus dia ketahui, demi kebaikannya ke depannya.."

"Kalian semua.. cepat pergi, kalian duluan saja ke tempat yang kalian temukan.. biarkan aku yang menemani Yui disini.. cepat!" Inaba sepertinya sengaja melakukannya.. aku tidak mau suaraku terdengar langsung oleh mereka semua, aku ingin merahasiakannya dari mereka.

'Kau sudah tau semuanya kan, aku adalah orang yang sudah kau bunuh! Dan cara yang bisa membuatku bebas adalah..'

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan!?"

'Tentu saja dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri'

"Hah!?" Membunuh diriku sendiri!? Cara gila macam apa itu? aku.. tidak.. mungkin..bisa..

"Yui.." Aku melihat Inaba, mukanya terlalu dekat denganku, nafasku mulai terasa tidak stabil.. aku tidak tau kalau hal ini bisa terjadi, aku tidak pernah mau hal ini terjadi, tapi kenapa? Pilihan macam apa itu!? aku..

"Inaba.. kau pasti tau semua ini kan? hah..ha.. aku tidak a uterus tersiksa seperti ini.." Inaba melihatku tanpa merasa kasihan, dia tetap diam.. kenapa Inaba!? Kau seperti sengaja melakukan semua ini!

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.. penderitaanmu itu hanya 1 dari 100 orang Yang hanya merasa tersiksa dengan hal sepele.. kau tidak tau bagaimana kondisi mental orang di sekitarmu, mereka lebih menderita daripadamu!" Apa maksudnya!? Aku tidak bisa berpikir lurus, walaupun suara tersebut sudah menghilang aku masih terpikir dengan cara menghilangkannya! Sudah.. aku tidak kuat lagi, mataku terasa berat.. kedua kakiku terasa kaku dan merasa tidak bisa menopang badanku lagi, dengan tanpa bantuan apapun aku terjatuh ke tanah dan menutup kedua mataku, aku merasa ngantuk..

* * *

"Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" Inaba memandangku datar, kubuka mataku perlahan dan menscan ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Dimana ini?"

"Di rumah tidak jauh dari tempat kau pingsan.. kau kelelahan dan aku membawamu untuk istirahat disini" Aku? Lalu Taichi dan Aoki..?

"Jadi.. kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Yui? tentu saja Aoki membenciku sekarang" Dan itu semua gara – garaku..

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa membantu kalian, aku hampir saja ingin membuat memecah belah kelompok ini.. aku tidak mau ada yang terluka di antara kita"

"Maaf.. saat itu sepertinya aku juga kelelahan.. jadi, tch!" Inaba terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu, dan mukanya terlihat pucat.. apa semua ini karena salahku?

"Ini semua bukan salah kalian, memang benar aku yang memprovokasi Aoki, dia bahkan tidak mau berbicara denganku, tidak seperti Aoki yang kukenal yang dengan gampangnya memaafkan seseorang tapi karena fenomena ini yang membuatnya berubah dan.. ini semua karena demi kau, Yui.. dia sangat ingin melindungimu"

"Sepertinya diajak ngomong pun kau tidak bisa menangkap dengan baik.. lebih baik kau istirahat lagi, kalau sudah mendingan temui aku di lantai atas.. aku ingin bicara denganmu.." Tentang suara yah? Sejak awal Inaba selalu membiarkanku mendengar semua ocehan tidak jelas di otakku, tapi Inaba tetap diam, dia seperti sedang mengujiku.. tapi kalimat terakhirnya itu membuatku penasaran.. 1 dari 100 orang? Apa maksudnya?

Hari ini aku merasa cape sekali, lebih baik aku turuti saja perkataan Inaba, dengan lelahnya aku kembali memejamkan mataku.

"Sial.." Gigiku tidak berhenti gemetar, aku menyenderkan diri di pojok dinding kamar agar tidak terlalu mencolok dan mencari perhatian lainnya.. aku meremas rambutku dan mengutuk diriku sendiri, sebenarnya waktu itu kenapa aku terlalu frontal!?

"Hampir saja.." Jendela yang terbuka membawa ngina luar yang dinginnya sampai membuat badanku terasa merinding, tiba – tiba terdapat sosok bayangan hitam di depanku, aku membuka mataku dan memandangnya dengan penuh rasa menyesal.

"Maaf"

"Erhmmm~~" Aku mengusap mataku, dan melihat sekeliling, Taichi sedang duduk dengan matanya yang tertutup, sepertinya dia sedang tidur.. tapi kenapa sambil memegang pistolnya? Lalu Aoki..

"Kau sudah bangun Yui?" Aku menunduk dengan refleks tanpa melihat sang pria yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Taichi.

"Hem.."

"Kau ada perlu dengan Inaba-chan kan? lebih baik kau segera ke atas" Tanpa basa – basi yah, sepertinya Aoki sedang tidak dalam moodnya yah..

"Inaba-chan sepertinya terganggu dengan pernyataanku sebelumnya, dia bahkan tidak angkat bicara kan? dan terlihat sepertinya sedikit berhasil menunjukkan rahasianya dan ternyata tidak berhasil sempurna.. hah, seharusnya aku juga sabar dalam menghadapinya, dia itu Inaba-chan.. akan susah dibandingkan diriku yang bodoh ini" Jadi tujuannya hanya ingin di antara kita tidak saling menyimpan rahasia yah, dia memang masih Aoki yang lama..

"Inaba juga menutupinya karena ada alasan tertentu, aku tau itu.." Aku hanya diam mendengar ocehannya.

"Aku ini seperti bicara dengan tembok, sedikitnya jawablah curhatanku ini Yui!" Memang.. apa yang harus aku jawab?

"Yah.. yang penting kau mendengarnya, kau tau.. bisa bercanda denganmu itu sudah membuatku bahagia, kau masih ingat dengan kenangan kita kan? aku tidak akan melupakannya" Aku tidak mau membahasnya! Aku lebih baik segera ke atas saja menemui Inaba! Aku berlari melewatinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jangan lupa perkataanku tadi mengenai Inaba-chan, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan kan? kau juga tidak mau misterimu itu tidak terpecahkan kan? dan sepertinya Inaba-chan mengetahui sesuatu.." diamlah!

* * *

"Hah.. sepertinya dia sudah tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu yah, aku tidak akan menghentikannya, jika itu yang terbaik baginya.."

"Kau sudah terlihat dewasa sekali, Aoki.." Taichi yang terus diam membuka matanya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau terjaga daritadi? Kau sengaja melakukannya!?"

"Tentu saja tidak.. tadinya aku ingin tidur dan tiba – tiba kudengar kau membahas sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Inaba yang langsung membuatku terjaga.." Aoki menelan ludahnya, sial.. tentu saja Taichi berpihak dengan Inaba apapun yang terjadi.

"Kalau kau tau dengan kegelapan sisi Inaba, kau pasti akan berpihak denganku kan Taichi?" Dengan cepat ditariknya kerah baju Aoki, lalu dengan tatapan mematikan berhasil membuat Aoki diam.

"Siapa yang membuatmu mengatakan hal buruk tentang Inaba?"

"Siapa yang bisa membuatku mengatakan hal itu? tidak ada.. tentu saja dariku sendiri.." Makin kencang cengkeraman tangannya, Aoki sangat kesal dengannya yang susah sekali menerima kenyataan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tadi kau bisa lihat bagaimana Inaba-chan bereaksi denganku, bahkan dia hampir saja keceplosan, pasti ada rahasia yang sangat penting yang pasti melibatkan kita semua"

"Dan tadi yang dia bicarakan adalah fenomena dari Heartseed.. apa kau tidak merasa kalau Inaba-chan sepertinya bersekongkol dengannya?"

"Sekali lagi kalau kau bicara.."

"Ketika dia mengungkapkan pikirannya tentang fenomenanya, dia langsung menuju Yui yang sedang sekarat, apanya yang pikiran? Dia langsung ke pelaku yang merasakannya.. berarti dari awal dia sudah mengetahui fenomena yang kita miliki kan? lalu tentang suara yang Yui dengar.. darimana Inaba-chan mengetahui hal itu?" Taichi tidak bisa mengelaknya.. cengkeramannya sedikit meregang, sepertinya Taichi sudah sadar dengan semua itu..

"Aku tidak mau memikirkannya, Inaba sudah berbuat banyak untukku, aku tidak mau berpikir tentangnya.." Inilah ketika seseorang terlalu jauh mencintai seseorang, dia bahkan tidak akan rela meninggalkannya..

"Walaupun dia bekhianat di belakangmu?"

"Inaba tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu" Dilepaskan cengkeramannya lalu Aoki melihatnya, tampangnya yang sudah putus asa..

"Baiklah.. aku tidak akan terlalu banyak berbicara tentang Inaba-chan, tapi aku pun tidak akan membiarkan Inaba-chan terlalu berkuasa di antara kita.. dia bisa membawa kita ke jurang perangkapnya.." Taichi menggigit bibirnya, tapi dia tidak bisa membalasnya, itu perlakuan yang benar.

* * *

Apa tidak apa – apa aku meninggalkan mereka berdua di bawah? Sejak fenomena ini dimulai emosi semuanya tidak stabil, mereka lebih cepat marah dibandingkan dulu, mereka bisa membunuh dengan tidak sadar.. uuhh.. aku khawatir dengan mereka, tapi.. ada aku pun tidak akan ada bedanya, lebih baik aku segera ke Inaba dan.. dan.. lalu apa? Sebenarnya yang ingin dibicarakannya apa? Tentangku? Tapi aku tidak pernah membicarakannya tentang suara ini pada Inaba sebelumnya, lalu kenapa dia bisa tau tentang suara ini? Baik.. itu yang harus kupertanyakan!

"Inaba?" Seisi ruangan terasa hening, apa.. Inaba ada di dalam? Ruangannya terlalu besar, dan masih rapi.. apa yang tinggal disini, sebelum ini terjadi, mereka sedang tidak berada di dalam rumah?

"Maaf.." Inaba? Ternyata dia disini, entah apa yang dia gumamkan.. aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya itu, mungkin dia selalu memikirkan kita untuk ke depannya, aku tidak akan menyalahkannya jika dia seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku.. aku akan berusaha semampuku.. hanya aku yang bisa menghentikan semua ini.. hanya aku.." Yui mendekatinya dengan perlahan, Inaba yang masih diam merasa akan keberadaan seseorang langsung menoleh kepadanya.

"Inaba?" Ekspresi yang ditampilkannya itu membuat Yui mundur seketika, mata yang memunculkan amarah yang menggunung – gunung.. apa kedatangannya membawa pertanda buruk padanya?

"Yui.. kau mendengarnya..?"

"Mendengar apa? Aku baru saja masuk.." Perlahan – lahan raut mukanya menjadi tenang, Inaba kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

"Souka.. hah.." Inaba langsung melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur, lalu melihat Yui yang menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Kalau tidak salah ada yang ingin kubicarakan yah..?" Inaba melupakannya..? Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa yah..?" Apa Inaba berusaha untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini? Lalu untuk apa dia menyuruhnya untuk datang dan ingin bicara? dia tidak sengaja kan!? banyak sekali yang kuingin tanyakan!

"Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan.. dengan senang hati aku akan menjawabnya.."

"Tentang kejadian tadi siang.. kau tau apa yang aku alami kan? apa kau tau sesuatu dariku?"

"Pertanyaan banyak sekali.. tapi kalau untuk dijawab, aku hanya butuh iya dan tidak.." Yui menunggunya.. entah kenapa Inaba membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjawabnya.

"Iya.." Tidak membalasnya, Yui hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Lalu, apa lagi..?" Ada apa dengannya!? Jika dia tau apa yang sedang terjadi, kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu menjawabnya dan meminta lebih tapi tidak menjelaskan keseluruhannya, apa semua itu tidak penting!?

"Kau tau.. aku sangat lelah, kau bisa bertanya lagi besok.. rasanya aku ingin tidur semalaman ini.." Tidak mungkin Yui tinggal diam saja meninggalkan misteri tentangnya!

"Beritahu aku Inaba, sebenarnya apa yang kau rahasiakan!?" Ruangan menjadi hening.. tiba – tiba pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Aoki dan Taichi yang masuk dengan tampang khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan teriakan itu Yui!?" Yui tetap di posisi menatap tajam pada Inaba, akan tetapi sesaat Yui menjadi tidak percaya diri dengan semua yang dia pertanyakan.. air mata yang turun itu membuatnya putus asa, kenapa harus menangis!? Kenapa Inaba!? Sesulit itukah..?

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Yui?" Aoki melihat Inaba yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi, tangisan itu membuat mereka tidak bisa bertanya banyak.

"Kumohon.. tinggalkan aku sendiri, kumohon! Aku sangat lelah, sangat lelah.. jika terus seperti ini, aku tidak tau harus bertahan seperti apa lagi.." Isakan tangisnya memperlihatkan derita Inaba yang tidak terlihat oleh mereka, tanpa diketahui Inaba menyimpan semua rahasia, tapi itu juga membuat Inaba harus merasa tersakiti. Mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Biarkan Inaba istirahat Kiriyama.. aku akan menemaninya, kau keluarlah.. aku tau kau juga banyak pertanyaan padanya, tapi tolong tahanlah sampai saatnya tiba.." Yui melihat Inaba sekali lagi, masih terlihat terisak – isak.. Yui menghela nafas lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Taichi dan Inaba di dalam.

"Yui.. apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai Inaba-chan menangis seperti itu? itu merupakan rekor baru, dan menjadi orang kedua setelah Iori-chan.. lalu, apa yang sudah kau tanyakan?" dia ini mencari masalah saja.. aku tidak perlu menjawabnya.. aku segera pergi saja darinya.

"Kau menanyakan tentang rahasia mengenai dirimu kan?" Kakiku berhenti dengan sendirinya, lalu menolehkan kepala ke samping tanpa melihatnya.

"Aku penasaran dengan itu juga, tapi sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban darinya, kau harus mencari tau dengan kemampuanmu sendiri.."

"Aku akan terus bertanya padanya.."

"Walaupun akhirnya dia akan menangis lagi seperti itu, lupakan saja" Lama kelamaan aku menjadi tidak suka dengan reaksinya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Apa yang kau tau tentang diriku!? Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku untuk menunggu!" Aku berhasil mengatakan hal itu padanya! Biasanya aku yang selalu diam.. menjadi kembali seperti biasa, ini hal yang aneh, padahal aku belum sembuh sama sekali.. apa karena sekarang aku tau kalau suara itu hanyalah fenomena dari Heartseed? Mungkin itu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa maju, semua adalah dalang darinya.

* * *

Taichi menutup pintu seraya melihat kepergian Yui dan Aoki dari lantai ini, dan juga sambil melihat Inaba yang sudah tidak ada kekuatan untuk membuka matanya.

"Sudah kuduga.. ternyata memang kau yang menyimpan segalanya kan, aku mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Kiriyama lontarkan, kami sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian karena aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang penting dari percakapan kalian tapi tidak kusangka Kiriyama kehilangan kesabarannya"

"Lalu kau ingin apa dariku?" Inaba membuka matanya yang sudah sembab dengan air matanya, lalu Taichi tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak ada.. dari awal aku sudah curiga dengan semua ini.. pasti di antara kita ada yang diberitahu tentang semua ini, dan dari ketujuh kita yang sudah pasti bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik tidak lain adalah antara kau atau Chihiro. Aku tidak akan memaksa kau membongkar semuanya, jika ini dari Heartseed pasti ada alasan lain kenapa kau tidak mau" Inaba menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Taichi kemudian dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggungnya, Taichi hanya melihatnya dengan intens..

"Apa kau masih ingin bersamaku sampai kapanpun?" Dalam hati Taichi berpikir, walaupun Inaba mengatakan hal seperti itu.. dia tetap tidak akan membeberkan segalanya.. tidak ada cara lain, hanya tersenyum dan terus mendukungnya adalah cara terbaik untuk sekarang ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Kenapa kau selalu saja tersenyum? Padahal kau sudah mengalami banyak hal yang menyedihkan, bisa saja semua yang berkaitan denganmu.. semuanya adalah salahku"

"Dengarlah Inaba, kematian ibuku dan Rina bukanlah salahmu.. semuanya sudah menjadi takdir mereka seperti yang kau katakan, dan bukannya semua sudah tertulis di dalam catatan takdirmu?"

"Kau entah kenapa sedikit berubah.. bukankah sebelumnya kau sedang trauma dengan semua pembunuhanmu?" Kali ini Taichi yang mencengkeram badannya.

"Jangan pernah kau mengingatkanku tentang itu semua.. aku berusaha untuk melupakannya"

"Melupakannya?"

"Ah.. aku mengikuti sesuai yang kau katakan, hanya melupakannya aku bisa bertahan hidup disini.. dan apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan mati di dunia ini, aku bertekad penuh, aku harus bisa kembali ke duniaku semula, bersama kalian semua" Inaba hanya bisa tersenyum.. memang cara itulah yang bisa membuat Taichi bisa terus bersemangat, tidak selalu murung dan emosi. Taichi mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, Inaba mengangkat mukanya dan melihat Taichi yang seketika terlihat pucat dengan terus melihatnya dengan sedih, Inaba membulatkan matanya seraya memegang pipinya yang terasa dingin.

"Maafkan aku.. tapi bertahanlah sampai waktunya.. aku tidak akan membuatmu terus merasa penasaran dengan semua gelagatku" Taichi memegang telapak tangannya yang sedang bersandar di pipinya kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Emm.. sampai saat itu, jangan mati.. Inaba"

"Itu takkan terjadi.. aku berjanji"

* * *

Malam itu mereka habiskan dalam keheningan, Inaba tertidur pulas di dalam dekapan Taichi yang terus saja menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan.. sampai kapan semua penderitaanmu ini berakhir Inaba? Taichi hanya bisa mencium keningnya dan ikut tertidur dengannya.

"Oh ya.. sejak kita menetap di tempat ini.. aku sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan orang yang menghuni tempat ini, apa mereka sudah mati di luar sana?" Aoki yang sedari tadi berjaga, tidak bisa diam memikirkan semua kejanggalan yang terjadi di dalam rumah ini.

"Apa aku terlalu memikirkannya? Lebih baik kita jangan berlama – lama disini dan dengan cepat segera ke sekolah.." tiba – tiba Aoki teringat sesuatu.

"Oh.. aku sudah lama tidak melihat Hpku, sudah berapa banyak catatan yang sudah tertulis di dalam yah? Tapi catatanku hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan agar harapanku tercapai kan? yah.. kita tidak tau kalau tidak mencobanya kan?" tanpa pikir panjang, Aoki langsung melihat pesan yang paling baru, dan tertulis 15 menit ke depan.

"Lari menyelamatkan Yui di lantai atas dan membangunkan Inaba-chan dan Taichi? Hah!? Tu-tunggu, apa maksud dari pesan ini!? 15 menit lagi.. sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?" Masih diselimuti kegelisahan, Aoki langsung melirik ke sekeliling ruangan, kanan.. kiri.. depan..! hah, belakang! tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh! sial, sial, sial, sial! keringatnya mulai bercucuran dari dahinya, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa! 15 menit lagi dia akan menyelamatkan Yui dan membangunkan Inaba dan Taichi.. kenapa lama sekali rentang waktu yang akan terjadi? selama waktu itu apa yang sedang dia lakukan!?

"Hah!? Jangan – jangan!?"

BUAGGHHHH

"AKHHHHH!" Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi!? dia merasakan pukulan dan dorongan yang sangat keras.. kepalanya terasa sakit sekali sampai dia ingin sekali kehilangan kesadarannya.. ada sesuatu yang menetes dari atas dahinya.. merah..

"Masih belum pingsan juga!?" Seseorang ada yang bicara..?

"GHAAAAKKH!" Tanpa tau apa yang orang tidak dikenal itu lakukan padanya.. dia sadar dia bukan berasal dari rumah ini.. dia orang asing yang menyelinap masuk kesini!? Giginya sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah, orang ini tidak akan berhenti memukulnya kalau dia belum pingsan.. lebih baik dia berusaha menahan nafasnya dan tidak menggerakkan badannya..

"Woy hentikanlah! Dia sudah mati!" Ada 2 orang?

"Sepertinya ada banyak yang ada di rumah ini.. lebih baik kau simpan tenagamu untuk menghabisi semuanya" A-!? apa yang dia katakan!? Semua yang tertulis di dalam catatan benar adanya, dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit ini, dia harus bisa menyelamatkan semuanyaa, jika tidak.. maka bendera kematian sudah terpampang di depan matanya!

"Ayo!"

* * *

"Ermmmm… suara bising apa itu? bising? Hah!?" Ada orang lain yang sedang naik ke atas! dia mengambil pedangnya untuk jaga – jaga dan memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan.

"Siapa yang berani.." Seketika dia membuka pintu, ada sesuatu yang berkilau di depannya dari ruangannya yang sudah gelap dengan lampu yang mati.

"Pisau..? Tch…!" Dia langsung menebas pisau di depannya dengan pedang, terdengar suara cengkringan dan pasti pisau itu sudah jatuh jauh dari jangkauannya, dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat dengan samar siapa yang melakukannya!  
"Sial wanita ini!" Sial.. dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas! Orang itu langsung membekamnya dengan tangan besarnya dan mendorongnya menabrak dinding dengan keras, dia merasakan sakit di punggungnya.

"Mmmmmrhhh….!"

"Sial! kalau wanita ini berteriak, pasti kita yang sudah mati! Hei kau ambil pisau yang jatuh tadi, aku akan membuatnya diam!" Ada 2 orang! Dan postur tubuh mereka sudah jelas kalau mereka pria yang sudah berumur, dia tidak akan kuat menahan kekuatan seperti ini, tadi mereka bilang pisau.. apa yang ingin dia lakukan!?

"Hehehe aku akan membuatmu diam! Haaaahh!" Sial!

* * *

"Suara apa itu!? asalnya dari sebelah, apa yang terjadi!?" Aku langsung menyalakan lampu duduk di sampingnya dan memperlihatkan keadaan kamar yang masih normal, karena merasa khawatir aku langsung turun dari kasur dan mencoba keluar dari sini.

"Kau yakin sudah membunuh wanita itu kan!?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak melihat darahnya yang keluar dari mulutnya kan!? dan dari arah tusukanku, 1 kali bisa membuatnya mati dalam sekejap mata!" ada suara selain mereka bertiga! Dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke arah sini..! aku harus mencoba bersembunyi dimana saja! Karena merasa panik.. aku langsung memilih bersembunyi di bawah kolong kasur.

"Hei ada lampu yang menyala dari kamar sebelah!"

"Pasti ada yang sedang tertidur dan lupa mematikan lampunya, dasar ceroboh! Ayo, kita harus membunuhnya juga! Kau tidak tau, semakin kita menghabisi semua manusia di dunia ini, kita akan mendapatkan hadiah apapun yang kita minta!" Sial.. aku lupa mematikan lampunya! Aku tidak mungkin keluar lagi!

"Kau jaga di luar dan tunggu aku!"

"Baiklah.." Mereka akan masuk! Aku mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan rintihan ketakutan ini!

"Tidak ada seorang pun.."

"Coba cari.. aku yakin mereka sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat!"

"Etto.. tempat yang suka dipakai untuk bersembunyi adalah bawah kasur kan!?" deg! Dia akan menemukanku, dia akan menemukanku. Dia akan menemukanku!

"Hei ada seseorang yang mencoba ke arah sini!"

"Hah!?"

"Dia!"

DORRR

"Tembakan!?"

"Taichi..?" Tidak salah lagi! yang menggunakan pistol pasti Taichi! Dia akan menyelamatkanku!

"Tenang saja! Dia tidak mengenaiku, dia masih jauh dari kita dan masih berjalan ke arah sini!" Deg! Taichi tidak mengenainya!? Gawat.. Taichi dalam bahaya!

"Huh! Dalam kondisi gelap merupakan keuntungan untuk kita, kau urus orang yang menggunakan pistol dan bunuh dia, aku akan mengurus gadis kecil ini hehehe" Aku tidak sengaja keceplosan menyebut nama Taichi.. dia menemukanku..

"Cepat keluar!"

"KYAAAAA!" Dia menarik rambutku keluar dari bawah kasur itu dan melemparku menabrak dinding, aku tersedak menahan rasa sakit, tanpa tiada rasa kasihan di matanya, dia mencekikku dan mengangkatku, kejadian ini terulang lagi! padahal sebentar lagi, tidak.. sedikit lagi aku akan melihat teman – temanku lagi! Iori, Shino, Chihiro, Yukina, semuanya! Aku tidak mau mati lagi!

" _Kau berjanji tidak akan menyepelekan nyawamu sendiri, bahkan aku berjuang sampai disini menahan rasa sakit akan kematian.. aku pun sama sepertimu, ingin mati dan meninggalkan dunia kejam ini! Tapi kita harus bertahan! Karena itu sama saja kita mengalah dari permainannya"_ Itu benar, aku tidak akan mati, menyerahkan semuanya kepada Heartseed dan membiarkan dunia ini berjalan dengan tidak semestinya, aku harus bisa mengalahkannya!

"Oh, ternyata kau kuat juga yah!" Jika tidak ada yang akan menyelamatkanku! Aku akan mengalahkannya disini!

"Hahahahahahaakkkkhhhhhhhh!" Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menjatuhkanku, aku langsung tersedak merasa lega dia melepaskan cekikannya, siapa yang-

"Yui.. syukurlah" Tiba – tiba dia langsung terjatuh ke bahuku dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri.. aku bisa merasakan hangat badannya dan ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar darinya.. ketika dia menempelkan wajahnya ada sesuatu yang lengket mengenai pipiku, aku masih merasa kaget dengan situasi ini dan tidak berani untuk melihatnya. Karena tidak mau melihatnya, aku memegang rambutnya dan meraba – rabanya dan ketika kulihat sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan kekhawatiranku ini.

"Ao..ki..?" tidak… tidak… Aoki… kau penuh dengan darah! apa yang terjadi denganmu!? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu!?

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin terjadi! walaupun aku tidak mau melihatmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku ini!

"Hahaha aku bisa menyentuhmu Yui, sudah lama sekali rasanya, tidak kusangka aku akan mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini dalam sekian lamanya.. haha.. hah…ha" Kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa dalam keadaan seperti itu!?

"Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, sekarang giliran Inaba-chan dan Taichi.. akhh.." Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan bangun dengan sekuat tenaganya, apa barusan hanya kesempatan dia untuk memelukku? Tapi Aoki..

"Kau tidak apa – apa? Kau terluka parah dan terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku.."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, itu sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu.. selanjutnya.. Yui.. kalau kau masih ada tenaga ikut aku, kita akan menyelamatkan Taichi dan Inaba-chan" Suara terdengar parau sekali, rasanya tidak tega melihatnya terus seperti itu.

"Ah..emm!"

"Tadi aku seperti mendengar suara tembakan dari arah sini, dan dengan cepat aku langsung bangun dan segera kesini, tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun dan akhirnya menemukanmu dengan pria brengsek itu!" Jadi Aoki tidak melihat Taichi yang berusaha menyelamatkanku.

"Masih ada 1 orang lagi yang masih ada disini.."

"Aku tau itu, karena tadi aku sehabis dipukuli oleh mereka berdua" Sehabis dipukuli!? Karena itu dia terluka di bagian kepalanya.. tapi apa tidak terasa sakit..?

"Hah..? ada seseorang!" Aku dan Aoki langsung berlari ke arah orang tersebut! Dan menemukan Taichi yang terlihat bingung sambil memegang pistolnya.

"Taichi! Kau tidak apa – apa!?"

"Aoki! kau terluka! Apa yang sedang terjadi!?" Aku melihat ke bawah dan menemukan pria mati dengan keadaan lehernya yang seperti tertusuk pisau atau benda tajam. Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya.. apa memang orang ini sudah mati, berarti masalah mereka akhirnya selesai juga, Yui menghela nafas lega.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?" Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Taichi bisa setenang itu ketika dia membunuh seseorang, apa jangan – jangan bukan dia..

"Ini bukan aku yang melakukannya.." Sudah kuduga..

"Lalu.. siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak tau.. ah, kalau dibilang aku tidak melihat Inaba sama sekali.. dimana dia!?"

"Aku pun baru saja menyelamatkan Yui, jadi aku tidak melihat Inaba-chan sama sekali.. apa dia yang sudah membunuh orang ini?"

"Siapapun itu aku tidak peduli..! Inaba! Hei Inaba! Dimana kau!?" Inaba yang melakukannya? Tunggu.. ketika aku masih bersembunyi aku seperti merasa mendengar suara ocehan mereka membicarakan sesuatu.

'Tentu saja! Kau tidak melihat darahnya yang keluar dari mulutnya kan!? dan dari arah tusukanku, 1 kali bisa membuatnya mati dalam sekejap mata!' siapa yang mereka bicarakan..? Inaba…? Tidak mungkin.. lalu kalau bukan Taichi yang membunuh orang ini lalu siapa lagi kalau bukan Inaba, tapi mereka bilang membuatnya mati.. lalu siapa yang mati? Apa ada orang kelima di antara kita? Itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Inaba!?" Taichi menemukannya!? Aku langsung menghampirinya dengan rasa penasaran!

"He-hei tunggu Yui!"

"Kau diam disitu, pulihkan lukamu itu!"

Tachi dan Yui langsung melewati ruang tamu dan menemukan Inaba yang duduk bersenderan dengan dinding sambil menutup matanya.

"Inaba!" merasa mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, Inaba membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ah.. kalian baik – baik saja, syukurlah"

"Kau sendiri tidak apa – apa, dan.. hah!?" mereka terkejut melihat mayat dengan kondisi yang sama seperti mayat yang bersama Taichi.

"Oh ini.. penjahat yang tadi mengejarku, kau baik – baik saja Yui? untung saja Aoki tepat waktu menyelamatkanmu" Yui hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih merasa penasaran, apa yang dibicarakan 2 pria tadi mayat yang di atas? Eh tunggu..

"Kata Aoki hanya ada 2 orang saja.. kenapa bisa ada 3 orang yang disini?"

"Mungkin Aoki yang salah hitung, dia terluka kan? mungkin penglihatannya samar" Tapi ketika Yui hampir ditemukan, dia hanya mendengar 2 suara yang saling berbicara, tidak ada orang ketiga yang Yui rasakan.

"Tapi aku yakin hanya 2 orang yang ingin mencariku"

"Apa yang kau maksud itu mayat yang di atas? Sebelum aku ke kamarmu, mayat itu sudah ada di samping pintu kamar, karena khawatir aku langsung mengambil pistol Taichi dan pedangku" Hah.. ternyata seperti itu.

"Tapi kau tidak apa – apa kan? kau membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri..?" Taichi kembali melihat mayat tersebut dengan seksama.. Inaba yang sudah melakukan semua ini dan dengan ekspresi tenangnya membuatnya takut.

"Ah.. itu benar sekali, dia hampir membunuhku, tidak ada jalan lain selain membunuhnya" Walaupun Inaba bilang seperti itu, aku yakin aku hanya melihat 2 pasang kaki.. lalu siapa yang di atas itu?

"Jangan bercanda..!"

"Aoki!? bodoh, kau bisa kehilangan banyak darah jika terus bergerak!" Taichi langsung membantunya berdiri.

"Aku melihatnya! Hanya ada 2 orang yang menyelinap masuk kesini, dan bukan 3 orang! Orang yang mati di atas bukan teman orang – orang ini!"

"Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan siapa yang di atas itu?" Aoki tersentak kaget, Inaba tidak menunjukkan wajah takutnya sama sekali. Aku percaya dengan Aoki! tapi aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku untuk menjelaskan semuanya!

"Yui..!" Aoki memanggilku dengan merintih kesakitan.

"Kau pasti bisa menjelaskannya, kau juga melihat mereka! Kau mendengar mereka berbicara, kau pasti tau ada berapa orang kan!?" Aku menelan ludah, Inaba melihatku dengan sedikit membulatkan matanya, kenapa dia melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu? seperti.. dia ketakutan dengan yang akan kukatakan.. takut?

"Mayat yang di atas itu, korban yang sehabis dibunuh oleh kedua orang ini.. aku mendengar obrolan mereka sebelum masuk ke kamar.. aku tidak tau siapa dia.." Ini tidak sepertiku yang biasanya.. sehabis melihat Inaba yang terlihat terkejut dan kembali diam, aku teringat dengan tatapannya, Inaba pasti tau sesuatu.

"Inaba pasti tau sesuatu.. karena kau yang pertama kali melihat mayat tersebut.." Inaba menghela nafasnya, apa maksudnya? Aku tidak bisa membuatnya gentar..

"Setelah melihatnya aku langsung bergegas ke kamarmu, itu saja" itu tidak menjelaskan apa – apa! Aku sangat penasaran dengan mayat tidak dikenal itu!

"Yui benar.. sejak pertama datang kesini.. tidak ada seorang pun yang tinggal, kenapa bisa ada satu orang dan tepat mati di samping kamarmu, pasti ada alasan lain!"

"Hentikan Aoki! aku yakin kau hanya ingin menyalahkan Inaba saja, pikirkan perasaannya! Apa kau kira dia yang mengetahui segalanya bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu!?" Aoki langsung menarik kerah bajunya dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Sekejam itu!? apa kau tidak lihat!? Dia sudah membunuh orang ini dengan kedua tangannya sendiri dan dengan tampang tak bersalahnya! Apa kau masih membuatku percaya kalau dia ini tidak kejam!?"

"Aku yakin ini semua adalah fenomena dari Heartseed, dia memberi kita kekuatan yang melebihi manusia biasa yang membuat kejadian seperti ini terjadi!" Dengan luka seperti itu, Aoki masih bisa berbicara dengan lancar walaupun terdengar seperti bisikan, apa ini salah satu fenomenanya? Kalau begitu Aoki sekarang sudah..

"Hah?" Ketika sedang memikirkan Aoki, aku melihat seperti ada yang bernoda kerah baju Inaba.

"Inaba!? Kau terluka!? Apa yang orang ini lakukan padamu!?"

"Ini hanya semburan darah dari orang ini, aku menusuknya di leher, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi kan?" Apa benar? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak dari wajahnya.

"Itu tidak benar.. aku yakin.." Aoki sama sekali tidak mempercayai Inaba, aku pun sama.. tapi..

"lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan, melihat kau dan Inaba selamat saja sudah membuatku senang, lebih baik kita segera mengobati lukamu Aoki.." Aoki terlihat diam, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain..

* * *

Baru saja mereka berjalan lebih dari setengah hari tapi akhirnya harus kembali berdiam diri di dalam rumah kosong tersebut.. dan juga masalah yang dihadapi waktu tadi juga hanya dianggap hanya sebagai angin lewat. Yui melihat semuanya yang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing – masing..

'Mereka kuat sekali yah menghadapi hal seperti ini.. sedangkan aku..' Hanya bisa melihat dan tidak melakukan apa – apa, dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa ketika melihat Aoki yang sudah terluka parah.

"Kau sedang apa disitu, Kiriyama?" Taichi yang sedang mengitari sekeliling rumah menemukan Yui sedang ada di pojokan dapur.

"Ti-tidak ada.."

"Jika tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, lebih baik kau menemui Aoki di kamar.. dia sedang diobati oleh Inaba, kau bisa melihatnya" Dia tau Aoki ada disana, tapi tetap saja dia tidak berani untuk menatap mukanya.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa Aoki, itu bukan salahmu.. tidak ada salahnya menemuinya walau hanya sebatas ingin tau saja kan? tanpa hal itu pun Aoki melihatmu saja sudah senang" Taichi tersenyum padanya walau tanpa bertatap muka, dia berhasil memprovokasi Yui sampai segitu jauhnya.

"Hanya melihatnya saja tidak apa – apa?"

"Ah.. lagian tidak ada yang melarangmu kok untuk menemuinya" Yui langsung menaiki 1 anak tangga per tangga dengan cepatnya meninggalkan Taichi dibawah sendirian.

"Memang benar sifat tidak jujurnya masih saja ada yah.." Taichi membuka lemari dan mengambil semua isinya keluar dan menatanya di meja dan melihatnya satu persatu.

"Pisau ini, lebih baik membawanya untuk keadaan terburuk" Kalau tidak salah ini pisau yang ditemukannya tepat di samping mayat yang mati di sebelah kamarnya, dia jadi teringat dengan Inaba.

"Inaba.. kau terlalu jauh melampauiku.. bahkan terlalu jauh sampai aku tidak bisa menggapaimu.. sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" Suaranya bergetar dengan kuatnya, dia merasa takut.. Inaba akan pergi jauh darinya..

* * *

"Itta! Apa yang kau lakukan Inaba-chan!?" Kali ini.. Inaba dan Aoki sedang berdua di salah satu kamar di lantai dua.. Inaba mengobati Aoki tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan terus melanjutkan memperban kepalanya, sedangkan Aoki terus merintih kesakitan diobati oleh dokter amatiran tersebut.

"Apa kau segitu bencinya padaku.. mengobatiku tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun? Heh.. ternyata memang kalimatku sedikit mujarab mengenai hatimu.."

"Diamlah Ahoki.."

"Kalimat pertamamu itu.. sial, bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut padaku? Kau ingin mengobatiku atau membunuhku sih!?"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara akan kubunuh kau.." Aoki tidak gertak sedikitpun.. melainkan, dia sedikit mengerti dengan respon yang akan ditanggapi Inaba jika dia bicara mengenai sesuatu yang merisihkannya.

"Nee Inaba-chan?" Aoki langsung mengambil gunting yang dia pegang dan mengarahkannya ke lehernya, Inaba merespon lambat.. ketika dia sudah di ujung tanduk, Inaba baru sadar apa yang akan dilakukan si pria rambut kuning itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Kau tau apa yang ingin kulakukan kan? aku ingin informasi darimu.. informasi yang lebih akurat.. aku masih tidak percaya dengan mayat di atas tadi, dia seperti boneka yang sudah kau siapkan untuk kejadian tidak diduga seperti ini.. katakan padaku.. apa yang sudah kau perbuat?" Inaba tidak bergeming sama sekali, Aoki menahan amarahnya sambil menekan keras gunting yang dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun.."

"Lalu siapa yang mati di atas tadi!? Jangan bilang kau juga tidak tau tentang itu pula!?" Inaba mencengkram lengannya, lalu melihatnya dengan tajamnya sambil memelototinya, Aoki langsung tersentak kaget.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, aku tidak akan segan – segan mematahkan tanganmu Aoki.." Mematahkan tangannya!? Sekuat apa dia sampai bisa melakukan hal itu!?

"Sudah kuduga kau menerima sesuatu darinya kan!? kau menerima kekuatan darinya kan!? kau pasti sudah memanipulasi otak kami dengan kekuatanmu! Kau membuatku pusing, tidak bisa berpikir lurus, aku yakin biang keladinya adalah kau Inaba!" Aoki berganti pikiran, dia langsung menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mencekik leher Inaba.

"Hentikan.. Aoki.. aku melakukan semua ini demi kalian.."

"Kau mengatakannya! Kami ini bukan budakmu! Aku tidak perlu diperhatikan olehmu! Aku tidak mau ingatanku di otak – atik oleh orang sepertimu!" Sepertinya kepala Aoki sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan lurus, mungkin karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.. dia mencekiknya dengan kuat, Inaba tidak kuat untuk menggenggam lengannya, lalu dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Aoki membulatkan matanya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Inaba-chan?" Inaba memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, dan sekali lagi membuka mulutnya.

"Kau.. sudah dirusaki.. oleh dunia ini.."

"Yang tadi..! apa maksudmu dari balik perkataanmu itu!?"

"Sesuai yang kau dengar.. kau terlalu keras kepala sekali, sebagai Aoki aku sudah meremehkanmu.." Apa yang sudah didengarnya membuatnya shock berat, dia tidak percaya masih ada rahasia di balik rahasia yang Inaba pendam sekarang.

"Kau sudah puas sekarang? Lepaskan tanganmu, diskusi ini berakhir.. kau tidak perlu penasaran dengan hal ini semua.. semua sudah direncakan olehnya.. dan kita.. sebagai bonekanya, harus mempuasinya dengan hal seperti ini.." Sebagai bonekanya? Memang benar! Sejak awal dunia ini dibuat hanya semata – semata hanya untuk memenuhi nafsunya dengan kita.. berarti dunia ini hanya rancangan dia saja, pasti ada jalan keluar dari sini.

"Kalau kau berpikir untuk keluar dari game ini dan kembali ke kehidupanmu sebelumnya, itu tidak akan pernah bisa.." Dia membaca pikirannya!?

"Sesuai dengan peraturannya, kalah berarti mati.. tapi kita tidak tau apa kita kembali atau tidak ke dunia kita semula, mungkin saja ketika kita mati.. kita sudah berada di dunia lain.." Berarti.. kemungkinan tidak ada jalan keluar untuk melarikan diri darinya.

"Apa kau sudah tenang, Aoki?" Aoki melepaskan tangannya sekaligus melihat tangannya yang gemetar dengan kencangnya.

"Sial.. setelah mendengar penjelasanmu tadi sedikit membuatku tenang.. tapi tetap saja! Itu tetap tidak menjelaskan alasan kejadian tadi, aku tidak menerima alasan karena dia sudah menetapkannya dari awal! Pasti ada alasan lain!"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya ketika kita sudah bertemu dengan Iori, Shino dan Chihiro.. kau akan melihatnya.. semua rahasia yang sudah aku tutup – tutupi sampai sekarang.. itu tidak akan lama.. sampai saat itu, aku harap kau masih menganggapku sebagai Inaba yang selalu mengejekmu setiap saat.." Inaba tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang penuh dengan leganya, seketika hatinya mulai tenang hanya melihatnya.. kemudian Aoki menganggukkan kepalanya.

Clek!

"Siapa?" Aoki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang ingin terbuka, dia menelan ludah, tepat sekali setelah dia melepaskan tangannya dari Inaba..

"Inaba.." Yui masuk dengan tampang biasanya.. hah.. tidak mungkin Yui bisa seperti itu jika mendengar sebelumnya, pikir Aoki bernafas lega.

"Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Inaba, Aoki melihatnya dengan tampang aneh, tentu saja dia ingin melihat keadaannya kan, termasuk dirinya.

"Apa kalian sudah tidak bertengkar lagi?" Benar juga.. dia takut dia dan Inaba tidak akan bisa akur seperti biasa lagi, apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membutnya lega?

"Akhh!" tanpa sepengetahuannya, Inaba memukul kepala belakangnya, pukulannya pelan tapi rasanya seperti kesetrum! Aoki terus memegang kepalanya dengan sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Lihat.. kami berdua sudah baikan, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan! Bagaimana dengan keadaan Taichi?" Seketika langsung mengganti topik, dan dia lupa untuk meminta maaf atas kelakuannya.

"Dia baik – baik saja.. dia yang menyuruhku untuk melihat kalian berdua" Hem..? pipi Yui terlihat memerah.

"Ano.. bagaimana keadaan Aoki?"

"Dilihat darimana pun, dia sudah sehat sedia kala.. lihat~!" Apa maksudnya sehat sedia kala!?

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengacak – acak rambutku! Kepalaku masih sakit bekas tadi!" Hah!? Kepalaku terasa lebih ringan daripada sejak Inaba memukul kepalaku, apa ini?

"Sepertinya kita diberi kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat, lihat saja bagaimana kondisi Aoki sekarang.. dan kukira itu juga berlaku pada diriku saat ditembak oleh Taichi"

"Benar juga.. padahal baru beberapa waktu yang lalu, kepalaku sudah terasa ringan dan tidak terlalu pusing lagi.."

"Tunggu, kenapa kau memberitahu kita tentang ini? Bukankah kau tidak akan memberitahu apapun?"

"Itu karena aku juga tidak tau soal ini, dengarlah.. ini seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, semakin kau jauh mencari tau, kau akan menemukan banyaknya kegelapan dari dunia ini" tidak ada cara lain selain mencari tau kan..? semua perkataan Inaba merupakan petunjuk untuknya.

" _Haha.. kau kira Heartseed akan menaruh satu fenomena untuk seluruh makhluk yang akan dia uji di dunia ini? Jangan bercanda.. dia akan memberikan banyak fenomena yang bermacam – macam untuk satu orang.. kau bisa melihatnya salah satunya"_ Salah satunya.. yang dia maksud pasti Yui.. dia diberikan fenomena untuk melihat masa depan dari matanya, apa dirinya juga punya fenomena dari Heartseed? Kekuatan yang bisa melindungi semuanya, termasuk Yui.

"Hah.. tugasku sudah selesai disini, kau lebih baik istirahat Aoki, nanti pagi kita mulai berangkat lagi" Inaba berjalan keluar dan terlihat sekilas dia menepuk bahu Yui.. nanti pagi? Aoki membuka Hpnya.

"Sudah jam 2 pagi.. tidak mungkin aku bisa istirahat secepat itu, aku yakin Inaba-chan akan membangunkanku jam 4 pagi" Ditutupnya Hpnya dan kembali melihat orang yang di depannya, dan terkejut masih melihat Yui diam disana.

"Ka-kau masih disini Yui? kukira kau mengikuti Inaba-chan" Yui tetap diam, apa hanya perasaannya? Matanya seperti berkaca – kaca.

"Maafkan aku.." Air mata keluar lagi dari pelupuk matanya, Yui terjatuh duduk sambil menutup matanya dan terus menangis terisak – isak.

'Kenapa kau menangis? Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi kan?'

"Yui.. kau tidak ada salah apapu-"

"Tentu saja aku salah!" Yui membentaknya!? Ada apa dengannya?

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu! Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal denganmu! Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu! aku tidak bisa memelukmu! Rasanya sangat kesal sekali…"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak saja-"

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu!"

"Kenapa!? Apa karena traumamu!? Lihat kau berhasil bicara denganku selancar ini, jika kau coba pasti bisa" Aoki membangunkan dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan Yui terkapar menangis dan menuduh dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan dekati aku!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.." Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya!? Membiarkannya menangis menyesali dirinya sendiri tanpa membujuknya? Aoki tidak bisa melakukannya dan berjalan terus mendekatinya.. dan akhirnya, berhenti tepat di depannya, dia terus melihat rambut chestnut yang poninya menutupi matanya.

"Yui.." Dia ingin memegang pipinya! Lalu diangkat tangannya dan berhasil menempel di helaian rambutnya.

"Jangan…"

"Aku tidak berhak untuk disentuh seperti itu.." Apa karena kejadian yang menimpanya? Aoki memberanikan dirinya untuk menempelkan dahinya ke rambutnya akan tetapi..

"Aku sudah ternoda.. aku tidak pantas untuk disentuh oleh orang baik sepertimu.." Aoki membulatkan matanya dan berhenti di tengah – tengah, apa maksudnya ternoda? Jangan – jangan kasus Yui itu benar kenyataannya.. tidak, itu bukan masalahnya.. dia tetap menempelkan dahinya di dahi Yui dan memeluknya badan kecilnya dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Hentikan.." Dia bisa disentuh seperti ini, memang benar trauma dan ketakutan akan dirinya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau sudah diperkosa atau tidak.. tapi ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk melindungimu, dan aku gagal untuk melaksanakannya, ini sudah menjadi timbal balik untukku.. aku sudah menerimamu apa adanya Yui" badan Yui berhenti bergetar, tapi tetap tidak menatap Aoki secara langsung.

"Walaupun aku sudah menjadi wanita kotor? Aku tidak bisa.. kau masih suci.. sedangkan aku.. sebelum fenomena ini dimulai, tanganku.. tanganku.. tanganku sudah banyak bersimbah darah! Aoki.. lepaskan aku.. lepaskan aku.."

"Tidak mau.." Yui menarik kain bajunya, dia menggertakkan giginya, air matanya semakin banyak yang mengalir.. dia memohon dengan sangat, sangat.. tolonglah Aoki.. kumohon.. aku tidak mau banyak melibatkanmu..

"AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUH SESEORANG, TOLONG LEPASKAN AKU!" Aoki tetap diam dan terus memeluknya. Di luar, Inaba dan Taichi hanya diam mendengarkan semua luapan isi hatinya.

* * *

"Tidak pantas untuk menyentuhnya? Jika aku menjadi dia.. apa yang akan kulakukan?" Taichi tidak bisa berpikir apa – apa, sepasang tangan bersender di telapak tangannya, Taichi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Inaba yang sudah berkaca – kaca, dia terlihat ingin menangis pula.

"Kumohon jangan berpikir seperti itu Taichi.. aku juga sudah membunuh banyak orang, orang penting bagimu, semuanya.. aku hanya ingin bisa bersamamu terus sampai akhir" Taichi menatapnya penuh rasa sedih, dia meraih kepalanya dan menariknya untuk bersender di bahunya.

"Kita sudah melalui banyak hal.." Inaba terus meratapi semua kesalahannya dari awal sampai sekarang, apa penyesalan akan datang padanya suatu saat nanti? Apakah dia berhak untuk terus disampingnya? Banyak sekali kebohongan darinya, dan apakah semua ini akan terus berjalan sesuai yang diinginkannya?

"Nee Yui.." Yui terus menarik – narik kain bajuku, aku merasa ini semua adalah memang tugasku untuk.. tidak.. ini bukan tugas melainkan aku bertekad untuk terus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi! aku sudah kehilangannya waktu itu, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!

"Waktu itu kita pernah mengikatkan sebuah janji kan?"

"Itu bukan waktu yang lama, kau pasti masih mengingatnya kan?"

" _Jika aku hendak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.. kumohon, hentikanlah aku.."Yui menundukkan kepalanya memohon dengan seriusnya, aku merasa itu bukanlah cara yang tepat._

" _Mungkin bukan seperti itulah cara meminta yang seharusnya kan?"Yui melihatku dengan heran, aku tersenyum dengan lembut dan mulai merangkai kata._

" _Mintalah seperti ini.." Pipi Yui seketika memerah ketika kukatakan hal tersebut._

" _Kumohon.. lindungi aku?" aku langsung membuat pose bagaikan pangeran dan kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan se-cool yang sekubisa._

" _Dengan senang hati" Yui terlihat terkejut, tapi perasaanku tersampaikan padanya.. dengan pipinya yang memerah dia tersenyum padaku._

"Kau sudah mengingatnya? Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungi apapun yang terjadi.. waktu itu bukan sebatas hanya ketika fenomena unleased desire saja melainkan aku benar – benar ingin melindungi Yui, kau harus tau itu Yui"

"Karena sejak awal.. aku sudah mencintaimu apa adanya" Tidak.. tidak.. bukan ini yang kuinginkan.. dunia ini tidak membutuhkanku.. apalagi harus bersamamu.. tidak.. aku tidak mau ini.

"Walaupun kau menolakku.. aku akan terus melindungi walaupun dari kejauhan, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain ini, tolong biarkan aku melakukannya" Badannya bergetar, aku tidak suka.. kau terlalu baik seperti yang lain, tidak.. aku benar – benar tidak ingin kau mati sia – sia hanya karena ingin melindungi semata, aku ingin kau hidup bahagia.

"Di dunia ini, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.. aku tidak mau kehilangan kau untuk yang kedua kalinya.."

"Melindungi hanya akan membawa penderitaan bagimu, aku tidak mau melihat kau menderita"

"Kan ada kau.. melihat Yui senang saja sudah membuatku bahagia" Tiba – tiba Aoki mendekapku dengan erat.

"Hahaha.. sudah kuduga, kau hanya tidak ingin terluka karena itu kau berusaha menjauh"

"Aku masih takut dengan pria-"

"Bohong.. kau bisa dipeluk olehku" Orang ini.. waktu aku diperkosa oleh pria itu, aku memang tidak mau berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, bahkan keluargaku merasa jijik dengan keberadaanku.. kenapa? Aku tidak punya salah apapun, pria itu yang memaksaku, memukulku.. kenapa aku yang harus memikul beban berat seperti ini? Aoki tidak menghampiriku.. semuanya meninggalkanku.. tidak ada seseorang yang menemani untuk kulampiaskan rasa sakit ini, karena itu aku.. aku.. berusaha untuk menjalani kehidupanku ini sendirian, sampai Inaba datang menghampiriku.

" _Yui.. kau masih mengenalku kan? aku Inaba Himeko" Tentu saja kenal.. siapa yang tidak mengenal kau, lalu ada apa gerangan dia datang padaku setelah selama ini dia tidak memunculkan mukanya di depanku? Selama aku di kamar tidak ada yang datang untuk menjengukku!_

" _Siapa?" Aku tau ini cara terbaik, aku tidak mau merepotkan yang lain, selama dia masih perempuan aku masih bisa berbicara seperti biasa, tapi aku tidak mau bergaul dengan mereka lagi._

" _Maafkan aku karena tidak menjengukmu ketika kau sedang menderita.. bahkan sekarang kau dijauhi oleh seluruh murid, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa"_

" _Aku sudah melakukan segala cara, aku ingin kau kembali seperti Yui yang dulu" Untuk apa? Agar aku diperlakukan tidak layak lagi? sudah cukup aku tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh lagi! mengucilkan diri dari sosialisasi bertujuan agar aku tidak dilecehkan lagi, aku tidak mau.._

" _Aku yakin waktu itu kau sangat membutuhkan teman di sisimu.. aku tau kau sudah tidak mempercayai siapapun lagi.. aku gagal.. aku gagal untuk menyelamatkan temanku sendiri, aku minta maaf…" Sudahlah.. pergi dari hadapanku.._

" _Pergi…"_

" _Aku akan meminta yang lain untuk melihatmu lagi, dan.. CRC akan selalu menerimamu kapanpun.. datanglah.."_

" _PERGI!" Aku tidak mau ini, aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan mereka, ini membuat hatiku terasa sakit sekali, tidak mau.. aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi..!_

"Padahal aku sudah berbuat sejauh ini, gara – gara fenomena ini.. aku harus merasakan hal ini lagi, sebenarnya apa maunya Heartseed itu!? aku tidak mau… merepotkan apalagi harus menyiksa kalian"

"Hah!? Kau bilang kau merepotkan!? Apa yang kau katakan!? Yang ada sikapmu itu malah membuat kita terus memikirkanmu, yang ada kau malah membuat kita.. kita.." Seketika Inaba masuk dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Kau salah besar! Apa maksudmu tidak mau merepotkan!? Kau yang tidak mau berhubungan dengan kita malah membuat tambah merepotkan, bisa – bisanya kau mencoba melakukan hal seperti itu, memang kau ini siapa hah!? Kau tidak apa – apanya jika tidak ada kami! Jika kau memang menginginkan itu, bilang saja! Dengan itu aku tidak akan mendekatimu dan masalah selesai! Tidak seperti ini, diam – diam dan dari dalam hati kau ingin sekali ada seseorang yang ingin mengejarmu! Kau ini sama – sama egoisnya sepertiku! Hah…"

"Kau sudah selesai Inaba?" Taichi yang sedari tadi diam hanya memperhatikannya mulai unjuk bicara.

"Apa yang dikatakan Inaba-chan itu benar, Yui?" Dasar.. itu kenapa aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya, dia dengan gampang bisa membaca isi pikiranku! Inaba sudah mengetahui ini dari awal karena itu dia tidak bisa meninggalkanku sejak itu.. hontou.. benar – benar perempuan yang merepotkan.

"Itu benar.. setelah kejadian itu semua orang mulai menjauhiku, keluargaku juga tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanku sejak itu pula, dan semua orang melihatku dengan tatapan menjijikan! Dan.. jika aku berdekatan dengan kalian maka kalian akan bernasib sama denganku, aku tidak mau itu.. sudah cukup hidupku seperti ini!"

"Jadi trauma itu hanya pengalihanmu saja?" Taichi mendekatiku dan mencoba untuk memegang bahuku, seketika badanku refleks menepis tangannya.

"Hyaa!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Taichi!?" Teriak Aoki di sebelahku.

"A-aku hanya mengetesnya saja, ternyata traumanya itu asli, eh tapi.. kau bisa bersentuhan dengan Aoki, aneh.."

"Kalau dipikir – pikir itu benar juga.."

"Hehe mungkin karena aku itu orang istimewa baginya" Dia terlalu percaya diri.. mungkin karena pria bodoh ini yang selalu saja menolongku, aku tidak takut berada di dekatnya.. perasaan ini tidak pernah hilang, tapi..

"Apa aku benar – benar layak denganmu? Tubuhku ini sudah kotor di tangan pria lain, apa kau tetap ingin bersamaku?"

"Jadi kau memang sudah-"

"Jika dilihat darimana pun! Aku ini terlihat seperti wanita murahan, seperti kataku tadi.. aku tidak bisa bersamamu"

"Yui, aku-"

"Pria sejati tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu!" Tiba – tiba Taichi memukul pintu di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Taichi?"

"Seorang pria sejati tidak akan melihat perempuan dari segi itu, dia akan terus menyayangimu apapun yang terjadi, dia pasti akan menerimamu apapun kesalahan atapun kekuranganmu!"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Taichi.. aku tidak peduli mau kau sudah dipermalukan atau tidak, sebenci – benci dunia kepadamu.. aku tetap ingin mendukungmu dan bersamamu terus.." Semuanya bodoh.. aku tidak percaya aku bisa berteman dengan mereka, mereka susah sekali untuk ditinggalkan.. karena itu aku selalu saja merasakan sakit di dadaku.

"Bisakah…?" Aku ingin mengulanginya lagi, aku ingin mengulanginya bersama kalian.

"Bisakah.. aku berteman dengan kalian lagi? aku ingin memulainya lagi dari nol bersama kalian" Inaba memelukku dengan erat.

"Tentu saja" Aku membalas pelukannya, aku ingin kembali seperti Yui yang dulu.. aku sangat ingin..! aku ingin sekali..

* * *

"Suara pria yang memerkosamu?" Inaba sedang membereskan barang – barangnya dimasukkan ke dalam tas gendong, isinya tidak terlalu memperlihatkan semua kebutuhannya.. yang ada hanya makanan dan juga sedikit obat – obatan.

"Hem.. aku yakin itu juga merupakan fenomena yang diberikan Heartseed padaku.. tapi aku tidak tau apa gunanya? Apa kau juga memiliki fenomena yang sama denganku Inaba?"

"Tentu saja tidak.. kita mendapatkan fenomena yang berbeda satu sama lain, kalau aku mendapatkan fenomena yang sama denganmu, mungkin aku sudah gila sekarang"

"Hah?"

"Kau sudah membunuh orang tersebut kan? dan sekarang dia terus mengiang – ngiang isi kepalamu jika kau sedang stress ataupun sedang bingung, kalau aku punya hal seperti itu, aku benar – benar bisa gila, sudah berapa banyak orang yang sudah kubunuh? Tidak terhitung rasanya" Benar juga katanya.. 1 orang saja sudah membuatnya hampir pingsan apalagi dengan Inaba yang sudah membunuh banyak orang, pasti isi kepalanya penuh dengan teriakan penderitaan dan kesenangan batin.

"Tidak ada yang ditanya lagi kan? sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membeberkan banyak rahasia sampai bertemu semuanya kan? jadi jangan bertanya macam – macam yang berhubungan dengannya.."

"Baik.." Yui terus memperhatikan Inaba sampai Aoki masuk dan gabung dengan pembicaraan tadi.

"Ada yang perlu kubantu Inaba-chan, aku harus berterima kasih atas pengobatanmu tadi"

"Tidak ada.. kau hampir membunuhku tadi, jadi anggap saja sudah seimbang.." Yui langsung mengganti pandangannya kepada Aoki, membunuhnya? Aoki serius melakukannya!?

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan serius akan melakukannya kan, lagian aku belum pernah membunuh satu orang pun jadi bakalan repot kalau orang pertamanya adalah kau haha.. eh tunggu, aku sudah pernah membunuh!" apa itu lelucon konyolnya? Sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Sepertinya Taichi sudah merasa baikan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya Inaba-chan? Ini baru menjelang 2 hari sejak kematian adiknya tapi kakanya malah terlihat sudah baik – baik saja, tidak sesuai dengan julukan sisconnya, iya kan Inaba-chan? Hah!?" Tiba – tiba Inaba menjatuhkan beberapa perban dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, apa yang Inaba takutkan? Apa yang terjadi dengannya!?

"A-ada apa denganmu, Inaba?" Yui langsung sigap meraih bahunya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"A-aku tidak apa – apa.. hanya ketakutan dengan sesuatu"

"Ketakutan Taichi dengan gampang melupakanmu jika kau mati..?" Inaba membulatkan matanya, pernyataannya tepat.

"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya yah? Membuatnya melupakan adiknya dengan gampangnya? Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin Taichi terus merasa terluka dengan perbuatannya! Dia yang membunuh Rina, pasti dia ingin melupakannya!"

"Tapi melupakan semua perbuatannya itu juga merupakan kesalahan besar"

"Dari awal itu memang keinginan egoismu saja, siapa yang mau melupakan hal tersebut? Ingat, adiknya? Kau ingin membuatnya lupa dengan adiknya? Jika aku menjadi dia aku tidak akan gampang melupakannya, itu merupakan dosa terparah selama hidupnya.. jika dia melupakannya.. dia sudah menjadi orang jahat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan psikopat di luar sana"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan!? Diam saja melihat dia terus emosi seperti itu!?"

"Itu balasan yang sepadan baginya"

"Kau….! Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang harus kita lakukan waktu itu!? kita harus memilih siapa yang harus membunuhnya, ingat!? Apa itu harus dikatakan sebagai dosa!?"

"Tentu saja, membunuh merupakan perbuatan dosa"

"Kau! Jangan sok suci!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Bagaimana kalau Taichi mendengar perkataan kalian!?" Mereka berdua langsung diam mendengar teriakan Yui, itu teriakan pertamanya yang berusaha untuk melerai mereka.

"Maaf.. aku terbawa suasana lagi, sepertinya aku menjadi terlalu sering mencari masalah.. maafkan aku Inaba-chan" Inaba tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya, Aoki sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Seperti kataku tadi! Apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Aku benar – benar sangat bosan!" Sepertinya dia sedang mencari cara agar suasananya menjadi sedia kala, mereka sungguh sudah terhisap jauh ke dalam permainannya, seriuskah? Mereka terlalu menganggap ini semua serius.. apakah tidak ada cara lain!?

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau bantu.. aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Aoki menghela nafas malas lalu menoleh ke Yui.

"Kau hanya sendiri Yui? Mau ke bawah bersamaku?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Akan tambah membosankan jika bersamamu.." Aoki melongo.. mulutnya tidak menutup, Yui hanya melihatnya bingung.

"A-apa?" Melihatnya terus membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ti-tidak! Ini pertama kalinya kau melihat mukaku, ah~ rasanya rindu sekali.. dan kalimatmu itu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarnya! Bisa katakan sekali lagi~?" mukanya memerah, itu memang benar kalau Yui sudah memulainya dari awal.. tapi apa Aoki mencoba untuk mengejeknya? Padahal Yui seperti ini belum lama.

"Kau tau aku masih punya trauma.. hentikan, kau membuatku tidak nyaman"

"Hem.. aku tau itu.. kalau begitu aku ke bawah yah.. Inaba-chan, jika sudah selesai, kita siap untuk berangkat setelah ini" oh ya, ke sekolah yah..

"Jangan lupa siapkan semua senjata yang ada dari rumah ini, mungkin Yui sudah bisa untuk bertarung"

"Hem.. aku akan berusaha sebisaku"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkannya bersama Taichi, jaa!" Yui melihatnya turun melalui tangga, walaupun sudah hilang dari pandangan dia tetap terus menatap ke luar.

"Kalau kau segitu ingin bicara dengannya, lakukan saja.. anggap saja aku tidak ada tadi"

"Apa yang kau katakan!?" "pftt" A-apa yang lucu darinya!?

"Aku ingin mencoba kembali seperti dulu, membawa lelucon yang hanya berpengaruh padanya saja, rasanya sangat kangen sekali" Hemm..? Inaba tidak membalas perkataannya?

"Benar juga.. seperti dulu.. aku harap hal seperti itu bisa kembali" Inaba sangat ingin kembali seperti waktu itu, dimana kita ber-tujuh bisa bersenda gurau seperti sedia kala… ada kalanya kami ingin bisa seperti itu lagi, tidak.. harus menjalankan kehidupan yang dikelilingi dengan kematian.

"Apa dunia ini hanya ilusi saja bagi kita?" Inaba langsung menoleh ke Yui.

"Apa dunia yang sudah hancur ini bisa kembali semula dimana tidak ada seseorang pun yang menyadari semua ini, dimana semua orang yang mati bisa hidup kembali? Aku.. ingin mengulangi semuanya"

"Aku tidak tau.. mungkin Heartseed bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

"Dimana kita bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Itu pun aku juga tidak tau" Setelah menutup resleting tasnya, Inaba menopangnya di bahunya dan kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai.

"Kita sudah terlalu banyak membuang – buang waktu, kita harus segera pergi dari sini lalu lanjut menuju sekolah" Ada kalanya kita harus menerima segalanya yang terjadi di antara kita.. harus bertahan hidup, aku harus bisa bertahan hidup..! untuk melindungi semuanya!

DEG!

'Oh ternyata kau bisa kembali semangat lagi.. sayang sekali padahal aku ingin terus melihat muka ketakutanmu itu..' Suaranya datang lagi, tapi kali ini aku mulai mengerti bahwa ini salah satu fenomena Heartseed dimana aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh orang yang sudah kubunuh.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

'Oohh.. kau sudah mulai paham dengan kondisi badanmu yah.. hehe, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?'

"Aku tau kau adalah orang yang sudah memperkosaku dan aku yang sudah membunuhmu tapi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam badanku?"

'Hemm.. Mungkin lebih tepatnya di hatimu'

"Hati?"

'Jika kau masih ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa ada di dalam badanmu itu tidak bisa kujelaskan, tiba – tiba saja aku sudah berada disini.. kau tau, daripada menjadi roh gentayangan aku lebih suka seperti ini'

"Jadi ini memang benar fenomena yang disengaja Heartseed yah.. seenaknya dia memasukkan roh ke dalam badanku.."

'Sudah tidak ada yang ditanyakan? Sial! padahal aku ini sangat senang jika mendengar suara teriakanmu, telingaku sudah tidak sabar mendengar teriakan terror darimu hahaha!'

"Apa ada cara agar kau bisa lepas dariku?"

'Aku juga ingin tau itu, hey kau ingin aku pergi darimu!? Itu tidak bisa aku ingin tetap disini!' Roh yang keras kepala, tentu saja.. aku tidak mau roh ini tetap bersamaku, karena dia yang sudah membuatku sengsara selama ini.

"Sudah.. aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu, menghilanglah"

'Asal kau tau, aku akan tetap disini seumur hidupmu!' Tunggu masih ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..

"Tunggu.. aku bertanya sekali lagi, siapa namamu?"

'Hehehe kalau itu aku tidak bisa menjawabmu! Aku masih ingin berada disini!' hah apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa!? Aku berhak mengetahuinya kan!? hei! Kau dengar aku, hei.. hah.. sial, dia melarikan diri yah, tetap saja dia masih di dalam tubuhku.. kenapa hanya dia yang bisa muncul dengan sendirinya!? kalau saja aku bisa memanggilnya!"

"Yui..?

"Hah..!? ah.. Aoki.." Kenapa dia tiba – tiba ada disini!? Jangan – jangan dia mendengarku dari awal!?

"Ah.. aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu, Inaba-chan memintaku untuk menyuruhmu secepatnya turun ke bawah" Kalau begitu dia mendengarnya kan? aku terlihat seperti orang gila, berbicara dan berteriak sendiri!

"Aku sudah tau dengan kondisimu.. tenanglah, aku tidak akan bertanya apa – apa"

"Tapi aku akan bilang sesuatu.. terkadang fenomena yang diberikan Heartseed selalu berakhir tragis, selalu waspadalah Yui, karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa dengan orang yang di dalam tubuhmu" Aku mengerti, karena itulah aku ingin mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan roh ini.

"Baik.. terima kasih Aoki.." Pipinya merah?

"Hahaha.. aku senang kau bisa kembali seperti semula.." Ingat.. traumaku masih ada, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya.. aku yakin, jika aku bisa mengusir roh ini, aku merasa aku akan pulih seutuhnya.

* * *

"Tadi aku melihat nama jalan di plang luar gerbang.. tidak salah lagi kita tinggal selangkah lagi dari sekolah, mungkin jika dihitung dengan berjalan kaki Cuma menghabiskan waktu sekitar 15 menit" Tentu saja.. lagipula rumahku hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer, tidak mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu banyak untuk ke sekolah, mungkin yang melambatkan kita hanya zombie waktu itu.

"Yosh.. kita mulai lagi perjalanan lagi, ingat ini bukan rekreasi.. bisa saja dalam perjalanan kita akan ketemu lagi orang yang berbahaya lagi, jadi waspadalah semuanya!" Seru Inaba.

"Sebentar lagi.." Ujar Aoki.

Saat ini, kita sudah berjalan selama 5 menit dengan membawa semua perlengkapan di dalam tas, makanan, obat – obatan, semuanya yang menurut kami penting.

"Tidak ada yang aneh di Hpku.." Ujar Aoki yang melihat ke layar Hpnya, saat ini yang mempunyai catatan takdir hanya Inaba dan Aoki, mereka selama ini terus melihat ke Hpnya, mungkin untuk mewaspadai lingkungan di sekitar kita.

"Ingat Aoki, catatanmu itu yang menunjukkan perintah yang akan kau lakukan nanti, berbeda denganku yang hanya berisi kejadian yang akan menimpa kita selanjutnya.. punyamu lebih menguntungkan jadi lihat baik – baik"

"Baik, Baik.." Ucap Aoki malas.

"Bukannya Kiriyama juga punya kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan.. bagaimana kalau kau coba sekali lagi?"

"Hem.. masalahnya aku tidak tau bagaimana cara kerjanya, lagian aku juga takut dengan kelanjutannya, entah kenapa masa depan di mataku hanya berisi kematian saja.." Tidak juga sih, kadang – kadang aku melihat kejadian dimana aku yang menjadi peran utama di dalam masa depan.. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada mereka, bisa – bisa Inaba akan menyuruhku untuk bisa terus melihatnya.. aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian kemarin siang, entah kenapa aku merasa Inaba sangat serius waktu itu.

" _Dari semua orang yang kutemui.._ _kau orang yang sangat berbahaya.._ _dengan matamu, masa depan bisa terlihat dengan sempurna.. kalau saja aku bisa mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu, pasti akan aku gunakan lebih efektif tidak sepertimu.."_

Terdengar seperti ancaman, apa Inaba hanya mengigau? Apa dia benar – benar ingin mempunyai kekuatanku? Dia tidak pernah membahasnya lagi? apa itu hanya leluconnya?

"Mata yang bisa melihat kematian yah, tidak buruk.." Inaba tersenyum lebar, aku langsung tersentak kaget dan diam di tempat, jangan – jangan Inaba serius ingin..!?

"Inaba-chan..! kau ingin membuat Yui takut hah!?" Seru Aoki dengan kesal sambil menunjukku.

"A-aku hanya bercanda! Jangan anggap serius, kau tau aku selalu seperti ini kan!?" Aku menghela nafas lega, ternyata hanya bercanda.

"Bercandamu itu selalu terdengar serius! Lain kali gunakan kalimat yang benar!"

"Wakatta, wakatta.." Akhirnya kami mulai berjalan seperti biasa, aku berada di antara mereka bertiga, di belakangku ada Taichi yang selalu waspada di belakangnya, dan Inaba dan Aoki di depan yang bertugas jika suatu saat terjadi sesuatu.. lagi gunaku itu apa?

"Sudah berapa lama kita berjalan..? aku sama sekali tidak melihat tangga menuju sekolah" Tanya Taichi.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi mungkin.. bukankah kalian berdua yang selalu berjalan kaki setiap sekolah, kenapa malah kau yang mengeluh?" Aku tidak mengeluh.. kita baru berjalan selama 10 menit, dan di belokan kiri pertigaan sana ada tangga, dan itu yang mengarah ke sekolah, berarti tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Tunggu.." Tiba – tiba Inaba menghentikan kami.

"Ada apa Inaba? Tangganya ada disana.."

"Kalian serius ingin lewat sana? Apa ada kemungkin seseorang akan mencegat kita?"

"Kau terlalu khawatir Inaba-chan.. siapa yang mau menjaga tangga di saat seperti ini, dan aku tanya sekali lagi.. apa ada orang waras yang masih ingin kembali ke sekolah setelah mengetahui semua yang sudah terjadi" Perkataanmu terlalu tajam Aoki!

"Benar juga.. tapi jangan lupa jangan lepas waspada, kita akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk sampai ke atas sana.." Mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka, lalu mulai berjalan pelan – pelan dan sekaligus memandangi pergerakan pegangan besi, jika ada yang bergerak pasti pegangannya akan bergetar.

"Bagaimana dengan catatanmu Inaba-chan?"

"Tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam pesanku.. apa aman?"

"Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita yang melihat? jika kondisi terburuk, kita akan lewat pagar di atas kita ini.." Tanya Taichi.

"Tentu saja aku yang akan melihatnya. Aku tidak akan melibatkan wanita di saat seperti ini, dan yang mempunyai catatan yang paling penting adalah Aoki.. dia yang akan memberitahuku apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"Lakukan.. Taichi" ujar Inaba.

"Hem.. tunggu aku yah.."

* * *

Aku mulai meninggalkan Inaba dan lainnya di belakang dan berjalan secara perlahan, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada disana, sial jika ada sesuatu yang bersuara seperti suara gesekan tanah atau apapun pasti aku bisa mengetahuinya, salah satu caranya adalah dengan mendekatinya.

"Ini.. tidak mungkin kan?" Aku yakin penglihatanku ini tidak salah! Ini jasnya Yamaboshi Highschool kan!? kalau begitu mereka semua ini zombie!? Tidak mungkin!? Kalau begitu bukan polisi saja yang dia rubah!? Kalau begitu.. sekolah saat ini mungkin sudah menjadi sarang zombie, lalu siapa yang membunuh mereka semua? Orang luar? Pikirkan nanti saja, sekarang sudah dipastikan bahwa jalan ini aman, aku harus kembali dan memberitahu Inaba dan yang lainnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana Taichi?" Tanya Inaba.

"Jalannya aman, tapi aku harus bilang apa yah.. mungkin kalian akan mengerti jika melihatnya secara langsung..." Mereka bertiga memasang wajah heran, tapi mereka menghiraukannya dan langsung beranjak cepat ke pertigaan jalan tersebut.

"Ini.. tidak mungkin" Aoki melihat Inaba dengan intens, sepertinya Inaba tidak tau menahu soal ini, wajahnya sama pucatnya dengan mereka bertiga. Semua mayat tersebut mereka periksa, untunglah tidak ada seorang pun yang mereka kenal.

"Tidak ada mayat yang kita kenal, mungkin Heartseed membuat semua yang tidak berhubungan dengan kita dilenyapkan dengan begitu cepatnya"

"Jadi.."

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap Yui, ini baru depan tempat tujuan kita, mungkin akan lebih banyak dari ini" Inaba melihat kea rah tanjakan, dia mempersiapkan pedangnya di sampingnya untuk berjaga – jaga.

"Kuharap semua baik – baik saja" Tiba – tiba keluat kalimat tersebut dari mulut Taichi.

"Aku malah berharap mereka semua sudah mati" Sekejap langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Inaba.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, tidak lama yang lalu kau baru saja mengobrol dengan mereka, kau terlalu kejam Inaba-chan"

"Benarkah? Lambat laun kalian akan mengerti kalau kebaikan bisa saja membawa penderitaan" Taichi mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, sudah lama dia tidak mendengar kalimat tersebut dari mulut Inaba.. benar, kalimat itu cocok dipasangkan padanya.. seorang "Selfless Freak" yang tidak bisa apa – apa selain berharap.

"Tch.." Dia ingin sekali melupakan kenangan itu.

* * *

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan gerbang, aku menelan ludah.. aku merasa ngeri untuk menginjakkan kaki disini.. dan juga, takut akan bad ending, ini bukan game novel visual yang sering kumainkan, ini nyata dan lebih buruknya.. mungkin ini akan menjadi tempat terakhir game fenomenanya, semua mungkin akan berakhir jika kami bisa bergabung seperti dulu, tapi.. apakah akan semua berjalan dengan lancar?

"Rasanya asing sekali" Angin yang bertiup ke arah mereka dan menerpa badan membuat rasa merinding makin menjadi, daun – daun yang berterbangan bersimpangan dengan mukaku secara satu persatu memperlihatkan kondisi gelap tempat ini, bukan karena sekarang sudah jam malam, bukan karena sekarang sedang mendung, memang sejak awal semua gedung di tempat ini bagaikan ditelan oleh kegelapan, lampu – lampu sudah tidak ada yang menyala, suasana yang senyap, bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara nafasku saking sepinya.

"Tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan disini.. apa kau yakin Iori-chan, Shino-chan dan Chihiro ada disini Inaba-chan?"

"Jangan tanya aku.. bahkan aku tidak tau mereka masih hidup atau tidak, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kita tidak mencobanya" Aku yakin dia pasti berbohong.. orang gila mana yang mau berdiam diri di tempat mengerikan dan kurang adanya persediaan makanan dan obat, Inaba-chan pasti mengetahui sesuatu.

Inaba menaikkan tuas kunci gerbang dan menariknya perlahan ke samping, suaranya membuat bising telinga, apa tidak akan menarik perhatian zombie?

"Tidak ada siapa – siapa disini.." Ucap Taichi.

"Aneh.." Mereka tidak merasakan bahaya yang mengincar kemudian mereka melanjutkan berjalan lebih ke dalam.

"Hah..!?"

"Sudah kuduga, masih ada yang bertahan disini" Puluhan zombie ditumpuk membentuk gunungan mayat, mereka merasa lega tapi di lain sisi mereka menjadi lebih berwaspada, orang yang melakukan semua ini pasti ada di gedung ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar untuk memeriksa beberapa tempat?" Tawar Inaba, tidak.. Aoki tidak akan melepaskan Inaba begitu saja.

"Aku tidak setuju.. memang banyak sekali ruangan disini tapi bahaya yang mengancam pasti ada, aku tidak mau ada nyawa yang melayang di antara kita"

"Jadi kau ingin tetap bersama hah Aoki?" Inaba membalas dengan cengiran, urat nadi Aoki mulai bermunculan, jangan harap kau bisa bercanda di situasi sekarang!

"Tenanglah Aoki, Inaba hanya bercanda" Jangan kau juga Taichi!

"Kita disini untuk mencari yang lain kan? hentikan pertengkaran percuma ini.." Kenapa mereka mudah sekali bertengkar? Padahal mereka tidak pernah seperti ini.

Tap Tap

"Suara langkah kaki!?" Sial, secepat ini kita akan berinteraksi lagi dengan seseorang!? Dipastikan yang berjalan adalah manusia bukan zombie, apa dia yang sudah membunuh semua zombie ini?

"Ja-jangan – jangan.."

Wushhh!

"Apa itu!? Aahh!" Taichi berhasil menghindari sesuatu yang terbang ke arahnya, seusai menghindar terdengar suara ledakan atau bisa dibilang letusan, mereka melirik ke belakang dan menemukan pecahan balon yang mengalirkan darah.

"Da..rah?" Mereka mengisi balon itu dengan darah!? semua orang yang berubah menjadi zombie, mereka tidak bersalah, mereka hanya menderita karena sudah berubah menjadi seperti itu, mereka tidak.. hentikan Taichi! Mereka monster, tidak perlu mengasihani mereka.. siapa yang sudah melemparnya?

"Selanjutnya mungkin bukanlah darah.. melainkan senjata, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan sekejam itu kepada kalian, bisa dibilang kalau kalian adalah kunci utama dalam dunia ini" Suaranya tenang.. berjalan dengan santai ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup?" Kenapa Inaba berbicara seperti itu? dia seperti tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Mungkin kau akan mengira orang lemah sepertiku akan mudah mati, tapi aku masih punya otak dan akal untuk bisa melampaui semua ini, tidak sepertimu Inaba-san.. ada apa? Kau takut?" Inaba terlihat ketakutan, dia bahkan tidak menyadari ekspresinya sekarang, ada apa denganmu Inaba? Kenapa kau ketakutan melihat dia?

"Katori Jouji, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tidak berlama – lama Aoki langsung memulai pembicaraan, meskipun Jouji punya otak, dia pasti tidak mungkin berniat untuk terus berada disini, apa tujuannya?

"Semua anggota Osis sebagian sudah mati ketika dimulainya fenomena ini, beberapa dari mereka berubah menjadi zombie dan ada yang dimakan oleh mereka.. aku yang berhasil bersembunyi sampai suasana menjadi aman, kembali memikirkan keseluruhan cerita ini" Cerita?

"Hentikan.. kau bisa hidup saja itu sudah menjadi keajaiban, Jouji" Inaba kembali bersuara, Jouji hanya bertampang datar dan kembali menatap ke muka Aoki.

"Keajaiban? Di dunia ini tidak ada keajaiban Inaba-san.. seluruhnya sudah dikendalikan, kau pasti mencoba untuk mengelabuiku"

"Hah!?" Inaba kembali bergetar, sebelum game ini dimulai, kehidupan sekolah Inaba dan Jouji terbilang sangat jauh, mereka selalu berdebat tiada henti, Inaba selalu kalah telak jika sudah berargumen dengannya, tapi tidak disangka Inaba bisa sampai ketakutan seperti ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kalian kembali kesini? Sedangkan kalian lebih aman jika di luar sana kan? kenapa Yamaboshi Highschool menjadi prioritas utama kalian? Bisa saja kalian masih bisa hidup normal jika terus bersembunyi" Jouji benar.. dia bisa membaca seluruh rencana mereka, dan bisa memojokkan Inaba, Jouji sepertinya sudah menyadari sesuatu tentang fenomena ini.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri Jouji.." Kalimat per kalimat terlontar dari mulut Inaba, dan semakin pula kita menjadi tau apa rasa takut yang menimpa Inaba saat ini, dia takut.. Jouji mengetahui semuanya.

"Apa tidak ada kalimat lain selain itu? biasanya kau selalu kritis Inaba-san, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

"Biar kujawab pertanyaanmu Katori"

"Aku bertanya pada Inaba-san, Yaegashi"

"Kami kesini karena berpikir kalau Iori-chan, dan 2 adik kelas kami ada disini, itu tujuan kami.." Aoki langsung to the point, dan menatap langsung kedua mata Jouji.. tidak mungkin dia akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja, dia pasti punya banyak pertanyaan.

"Aoki.."

"Kiriyama-san? Rupanya kau disini juga, aku tidak menyadarimu.. banyak sekali orang yang mencarimu loh.." Siapa? Yui melangkah mundur menuju punggung Aoki dan bersembunyi.

"Mencari Yui?"

"Terutama orang yang tersakiti olehnya.."

"Sebelum game ini terjadi banyak sekali murid yang datang ke ruangku dan complain mengenai Kiriyama-san, mereka menyuruhku untuk mengeluarkannya dari sekolah, tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk melakukannya.. maka dari itu.. aku bilang pada mereka, kenapa.. kalian.. tidak membalas perbuatannya?" Maksudnya.. dia bilang pada orang – orang itu untuk melukai Yui!?

"Mungkin mereka masih di sekitar sini" Aoki merasakan tarikan bajunya, Yui ketakutan, dia tau.. Yui tidak salah, yang salah adalah traumanya! Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukainya!

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? kau tau perkataanmu bisa membuat Yui terancam bahaya!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya.. jadi mungkin caranya adalah menyingkirkannya merupakan pilihan yang terbaik.." Suara langkah kaki? Dan sekarang lebih cepat!? Dan menuju ke arah mereka!

"MATI!" Dia datang entah darimana! Sepertinya Jouji sengaja membuat mereka disini untuk mencari kesempatan ini! Sialan!

"Yui!" Inaba mendorong Yui dan alhasil.. Inaba terkena tebasan kaca ke punggungnya dan jatuh terkapar dengan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari punggungnya.

"Kkhhhhh,,,!"

"INABA!" Teriak Taichi dan Yui bersamaan, emosi Taichi kembali menguap, dan tidak pikir panjang dia mengambil paksa kaca yang dipegang pria tersebut dan menusuk dadanya, matanya tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan, yang di pikirannya saat ini adalah Inaba.. Inaba.. Inaba..

"Sial!"

Jleb

"Akhhh…? Sesuatu ada yang menusukku?" Seketika Aoki tidak bisa mengontrol keseimbangan tubuhnya dan ikut jatuh mengenai kepala duluan, sebelum matanya menutup, dia melihat ke arah orang yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini, sepertinya dia memberikannya obat bius! Sial.. dia tidak bisa menahan kantuknya! Siapa? siapa yang?

"Sia…pa?" Aoki tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.. tapi dia merasa bahwa yang melakukannya adalah perempuan, jangan – jangan.. dia.. sial.. tidak kuat lagi..

"Aoki! Akhhhh!" Masih ada lagi!? salah satunya telah menghantam kepala Yui dengan bongkahan kayu dan membuatnya pingsan di tempat, kenapa..? kita disini tidak ada niat untuk membunuh kalian! Tapi kenapa!?

' _Aku bilang pada mereka, kenapa.. kalian.. tidak membalas perbuatannya'_

Sudah jelas.. Yuilah, yang sudah membuat semuanya terluka.. ini semuanya adalah salahnya.. kalau saja aku tidak ikut mereka, ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Inaba! Inaba!" Dipukulnya pipi Taichi, bekas merah mulai menempel di pinggiran bibirnya, dia tidak mempedulikannya, Inaba.. Inaba..! dia harus menyelematkannya!

"Kau berubah Yaegashi.. kau menjadi lebih agresif.. aku tidak menakutimu, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan para zombie itu, yang hanya memikirkan ego dirinya sendiri.."

"Kau tau apa tentangku!? Di mataku yang sekarang kau yang mirip dengan mereka.. asal kau tau! Aku akan menyelamatkan semuanya! Aku akan menghilangkan semua hal konyol ini, semuanya!"

"Hemm.. kau menjadi menakutkan sekali Yaegashi, matamu seperti tidak memberikan belas kasihan, sepertinya kau ini sudah gila yah? Ada apa? Apa sekarang yang di pikiranmu yang sekarang hanya terpampang Inaba-san saja? Tidak ada rasa peduli pada Aoki atau Kiriyama-san? Otakmu itu sudah dicuci olehnya Yaegashi.. karena itu, aku akan memberikanmu kepadanya dan membuatmu menyadari semuanya"

"Ekhhhhh…" Taichi merasakan ganjalan di punggung dan merasakan suntikan, sesuatu ada yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Hem, kau jangan berlagak dulu Yaegashi-kun" Dia tau suara itu.. dia tidak akan bisa lari darinya.. semuanya.. semuanya.. kecuali Inaba…

"Fujishima….!"

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari dariku.. aku akan menghacurkan kalian..! sampai berkeping – keping!" Jouji menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, air saliva mulutnya mulai menetes dari bibirnya, sial.. rasanya ingin muntah.. Inaba.. bagaimana dengan Inaba..!?

"I..naba.." Suaranya serak, dia tidak mau meninggalkannya sendiri.. Inaba sedang terluka, Taichi tidak akan membiarkannya tertinggal disini..!

"Ahhh!" Taichi mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Fujishima dan mencoba berlari ke arah Inaba, akan tetapi kakinya berasa kaku, sekali melangkah dia akan jatuh, sebelum itu terjadi, Jouji menangkapnya dan memukul perutnya.

"Tenanglah Yaegashi.." Kenapa.. ini semua bisa terjadi?

' _Aku tidak mengerti..'_

* * *

"Sekarang kita harus apakan mereka, Katori-kun?" Tanya Fujishima sambil mencolek pipi Inaba.

"Pertama, kita pisahkan mereka.. 3 dari mereka menginginkan mereka, bawa mereka dan bawa Inaba-san ke ruanganku, banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya.." Jouji berjongkok dan mengangkat kepala Inaba dan melihat mukanya dengan sinis, dia meraba – raba mukanya sambil menyengir, Fujishima hanya melihatnya dengan tampang datar.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melihatmu lagi.. wahai.. ratuku.."

* * *

Apa yang sudah terjadi? aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas.. Inaba mendorongku dan tertebas sedangkan aku.. apa yang terjadi denganku? bagaimana dengan Taichi? Aoki?

" _Aoki!"_

"Hah!?" Aku membuka mataku lebar – lebar dan mencoba membangunkan badanku.

"Aaahh!" Suara dentuman keras meja dan aku mengenai kepalaku lagi, sa..sakit.. aku baru ingat, aku dipukul di bagian kepala dengan kayu dan tidak sadarkan diri, lalu.. sekarang ada dimana? Apa kita..

"Jangan – jangan.. kita dipisahkan?" Kedua tanganku diikat di belakang, aku tidak mengenal tempat ini? Tapi.. aku yakin mereka tidak akan membawaku jauh – jauh dari tempat tadi.. apa tujuan mereka memisahkan kami? Padahal kami tinggal selangkah lagi bisa bertemu dengan yang lain..

"Inaba.. dia tidak apa – apa kan? pasti tidak apa – apa kan?" Ini semua salahku, Inaba terluka parah.. aku khawatir padanya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar ocehanmu itu Kiriyama-san, biasanya yang bisa kau lakukan hanya berteriak dan melarikan diri kan?" Siapa? suara laki – laki.. gawat.. aku tidak mungkin bisa melewati ini.

"Kau ingat aku kan? Dan aku yakin kalian semua kesini karena ingin berjumpa dengan kami" Kami? Berjumpa? Suara laki – laki? Pa-pasti.. orang itu..

"Chihiro…" Aku senang bertemu dengannya, tapi entah kenapa.. aku takut untuk menatap mukanya.

"Aku akan bilang satu hal padamu, Kiriyama-san.." Chihiro masuk ke balik gorden dan terdengar suara kran air menyala, kran? Berarti dia sekarang sedang tidak ada di dalam kelas.. berarti sekarang aku ada di UKS?

"Siapa orang yang menyarankan kalian untuk ke sekolah?" Apa aku jawab saja?

"Kuberi waktu 5 detik, 1..2…3…"

"Inaba.." Sial.. aku langsung panik jika diancam seperti itu, Chihiro tau kelemahanku.

"Pasti.. aku tau kalau Inaba-san yang menjadi dalang semua ini.. di antara kalian berempat, yang sangat diandalkan adalah Inaba-san.. tapi dengarlah Kiriyama-san.. satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu.. ini menyangkut kepentinganmu juga.." Chihiro muncul dari balik gorden sambil membawa pisau di tangannya.

"Jangan percaya pada Inaba-san"

* * *

"Ini ditambah ini, lalu ini.." Ughh.. mataku terasa berat sekali, tanganku.. tanganku diikat? Tch.. kita ditangkap yah, inilah kenapa aku tidak menyetujui rencana Inaba-chan, salah satunya ini... ngomong – ngomong ini dimana? Sekolah? Di ruangan mana? Aku seperti mencium bau kurang mengenakkan... bau? Aroma? Dan kumpulan kabut ini.. apa yang terjadi?

"Dan jadilah.." Siapa yang bicara? Kepalaku masih pusing dan badanku masih terasa kaku.

"Si..apa?" Suaraku juga serak!?

"Senpai.. sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa lukamu baik – baik saja?" Senpai? Lalu postur gadis ini dan juga bentuk rambut ini, aku pernah melihatnya..

"!" Aku ingat sekarang, gadis yang menusukku dengan obat bius itu adalah..

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Shino-chan, apa kau mengikuti perintah Katori?" Suaraku tidak keluar dengan sempurna, Shino-chan hanya melihatku dengan bingung.

"Sepertinya dosis yang kuberikan sangat tinggi, efeknya terlihat buruk sekali, apa yang salah yah?" Sudah kuduga, bau yang kucium ini adalah bau dari bahan kimia, sekarang aku ada di dalam laboratorium kimia, kenapa dia tidak terlihat terganggu dengan bau menyengat dan memusingkan kepala?

"Indra penciumanku tidak berfungsi lagi Aoki-senpai.. kau pasti baru menyadarinya, ini bayaran setimpal untuk kekuatan yang kuinginkan.. kau pasti bertanya – tanya kan?" Tidak berfungsi? Dia tidak bisa mencium apapun, lalu darimana dia bisa bernafas? Apa maksudnya?

"O-oi Shino-chan, jangan bilang padaku.. kau sudah"

"Aku ini sebenarnya sudah mati Aoki-senpai, tepat dimulainya fenomena ini" aku membulatkan mataku, apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Hah?" Tidak.. itu tidak mungkin, dia sekarang tepat di depanku! Kecuali.. dia bernasib sama seperti Rina, dia masih tidak mau mati di dunia ini.. dia masih punya tujuan dan harapan, tapi apa yang dia inginkan?

"Membunuh orang yang sudah membunuhku, aku harus membalasnya karena sudah membuat keadaanku seperti ini!" Di depanku saat inibukanlah Shino-chan yang kukenal, dia.. dia.. di bayanganku sekarang.. dia sangat menakutkan, bagaikan.. zombie yang sudah bernafsu untuk melahapku..!

* * *

"Lepaskan aku! Sial! Inaba..!" Mereka merantai tangan dan kakiku! Sekarang aku dimana!? Dimana yang lain!? Dimana Inaba, Aoki, dan Kiriyama!? SIAL!

"AKHHHH! KELUARKAN AKU!"

BRAKK BRAKK BRAAAKKK

"Mereka juga disini!?" Mereka menjadikan umpan makanan untuk zombie – zombie itu!

"Jika aku bertemu dengan dia dan juga Fujishima itu, aku tidak akan segan – segan untuk membunuh mereka.."

"Aku baru ingat.. Inaba terluka! Aku benar – benar harus keluar dari tempat ini, aku harus segera membuka segel rantai ini, sial! tidak mungkin aku harus berdiam di dalam sini selamanya!"

"Taichi.." Aku mendengar suara, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya, apa.. dia yang bertugas mengawasiku, tch..

"Kau sudah berubah yah Taichi.." Aku hanya melihat kakinya yang melangkah maju ke arahku, tanpa melihat mukanya, aku sudah bisa mengetahui siapa suara wanita yang berada di hadapanku ini.

"Syukurlah kau baik – baik saja.. Nagase" Suara polosnya, wajahnya yang bersinar menatap ke dalam bola mataku, dia terlihat sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganku saat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar – benar menetap disini, Nagase"

"Ketika semua orang berubah menjadi zombie, aku tidak bisa kemana – mana selain di dalam ruang klub.."

"Souka.. bagaimana dengan Nakayama, Kurihara dan juga Watase.. mereka masih hidup kan?" Bodoh.. kenapa aku membawa – bawa masalah itu ke dalam suasana sekarang?

"Mereka.. aku tidak tau" Selama ini, dia selalu disini.. berarti aku sedang berada di dalam ruang klub CRC, aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, bagaikan aku sudah lama tidak ke dalam ruangan ini dalam waktu yang lama.

"Selain itu Taichi.."

"Kau pasti bersama dengan Inaban dan yang lain kan?"

"Souka Inaba!" Akhh.. aku benar – benar lupa soal rantai ini.. kenapa mereka menaruhku di dalam ruang klub? Apa mereka punya tujuan tertentu? Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan diri dari rantai ini dan menemukan Inaba.

"Nagase! Aku harus segera menyelamatkan Inaba! Dia sedang terluka dan perlu diberi pertolongan pertama! Kumohon bantu aku melepaskan ini!" Seketika muka Nagase berubah menjadi suram, ada apa? Apa tujuan tertentu itu adalah ini..?

"Eggh! Nagase?" Tiba – tiba Nagase mendekapku dengan erat sekali, dia melingkari tangannya di leherku dan mendekatkan pipinya menempel di telingaku, dia seperti tidak mau melepaskanku.

"Jika aku tidak berdiam diri dan segera menolong Yui, menolong semuanya.. semua hal ini tidak akan terjadi.." Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? menolong semuanya...

"Aku hanya bisa diam.. seperti sikap dinginku.. aku tidak punya cara apapun untuk menyelamatkan kalian, aku hanya bisa diam disini menunggu kalian datang.. aku ini ketua yang tidak berguna, bahkan aku membiarkannya bertindak sejauh ini demi kalian.." Dia? Siapa yang dia maksud?

"Tenang saja.. akan kupastikan, aku akan menyelamatkan semuanya" Entah kenapa, kalimat yang kulontarkan itu.. aku ingin menenangkannya, dengan kalimat Selfless Freak-ku.

"Dan sekarang aku akan menyelamatkan Inaba, sekarang dia sedang terluka parah, aku ingin kita berdua.. hei, Nagase.. apa kau yang meminta mereka untuk membawaku kesini? Jika tidak.. tidak mungkin aku akan dipisahkan dari Kiriyama dan Aoki bahkan Inaba pula.. apa beberapa dari kalian mempunyai keinginan pribadi dari kami..?" Nagase tersentak.. sudah kuduga, semua perkiraanku benar.

"Apa yang membuat kalian, tidak aku bertanya secara pribadi ke kau Nagase.. apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Seketika aura menjadi dingin, aku hanya bisa mendengar suara zombie dari balik pintu, mereka tidak akan menerobos masuk kan?

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.."

"Itu tidak benar, aku yakin kau ada maksud tertentu dariku.. dan kau pasti bekerja sama dengan Katori.. dia berusaha memisahkan kami dengan kekerasan, bahkan Kiriyama dibuat pingsan oleh mereka dan Aoki dibius oleh seseorang dan yang lebih parah lagi Inaba ditebas oleh serpihan kaca, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam seperti ini..! aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka!"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menceritakan semuanya tentang Heartseed kepada mereka!? Kalau benar, mereka pasti akan mencari segala cara untuk menghentikan fenomena ini!"

"Bukan!"

"Kalau bukan lalu apa?"

"Kau tidak tau… kalau ada iblis yang berusaha menusuk kalian dari belakang"

"Jangan katakan kalau Inaba iblisnya" Nagase membulatkan matanya, sudah kuduga.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kalian memandang Inaba, tapi aku akan terus mempercayainya"

"Kalau begitu kau pasti akan berhenti mempercayainya jika mendengar ceritaku" Kenapa mereka semua tidak mempercayai Inaba, bahkan Aoki pun tidak percaya.. yang masih bisa mendukungnya dari belakang hanya aku dan Kiriyama.. Inaba sudah berbuat banyak hal, dia sudah merasakan penderitaan lebih banyak dariku.

"Aku akan menceritakan semua rahasia yang dia tutupi selama ini" Rahasia yang selama ini.. Nagase mengetahuinya!? Aku.. aku.. Inaba selalu menutup – nutupinya, apa dia takut kalau aku akan membencinya? Tidak.. aku tidak mau..

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya.. kalau kau berusaha untuk membuatku membenci Inaba, aku tidak perlu mendengarnya! Aku tidak akan mengkhianatinya sejengkal jari pun"

"Kenapa kau sangat percaya dengannya? Bahkan, dalam seumur hidupku.. aku baru kali ini sangat, sangat! Membenci seseorang sampai aku ingin sekali membunuhnya!" Nafasnya terdengar tersengal – sengal.. ini bukan Nagase Iori yang kukenal.

"Memang benar.. sepanjang Fenomena ini berlangsung, pasti banyak sifat dan karakter seseorang yang berubah drastis, aku bisa melihatnya langsung ke dalam dirimu Nagase"

"Dulu kau menganggap Inaba sebagai teman yang bisa mengetahui dan menerima segala kekuranganmu, lalu sekarang.. kau berusaha untuk membunuhnya..? aku tidak percaya, walaupun dia banyak sekali kekurangan, kau tidak mungkin mempunyai hasrat untuk membunuhnya"

"Karena aku tidak sanggup untuk hidup seperti ini! Aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua!" Itulah jawaban semua orang yang tidak bisa terus bertahan hidup seperti ini. Nagase terus menangis di pojokan ruangan, jadi.. dia yang meminta Katori untuk membawaku kesini, sial.. aku tidak bisa membuka kuncinya.

"Zombie – zombie itu, apa mereka tidak lelah terus mendorong pintu itu, kalau mereka masuk habislah riwayatku.. aku harus segera melepaskan diri" Aku benar – benar sangat khawatir dengan Inaba..seharusnya Nagase pasti memegang kunci rantai ini.. tapi dia terlalu jauh.. aku harus bagaimana..? Inaba, sampai aku datang menolongmu, tolong bertahanlah..

* * *

"Akhh…hhhkkk…ahh…ahhh" Kepalaku terasa berat.. tanganku seperti diikat ke atas, pandanganku samar – samar, punggungku terasa nyeri sekali.. apa aku terluka? Yui.. oh ya, sepertinya aku terluka karena menolong Yui dan akhirnya aku terkena imbasnya..

"Hhh…Yui…" Aku bisa merasakan darahku yang terus mengalir dari punggungku, anehnya.. aku ini tidak mati.

"Sang ratu sudah bangun"

"Dengarkan aku.. kau pasti sudah tau kenapa aku mengikatmu seperti ini, terkesan seperti perbudakan yah? Aku tidak akan menolak pernyataan itu, memang sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu" Maksudnya aku akan terus disiksa? Sampai aku apa? Mati?

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu darimu, apa kabar angin itu benar atau tidak.." Katori mendekati mulutnya ke telingaku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hah!?"

"Kau mengerti kan? Jadi.. mohon kerja samanya"

"Sial..! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa – apa dariku! Siapa yang memberikan informasi seperti itu padamu!?"

"Nagase"

"Hah!? Iori…?" Dia memberitahu semuanya dan dia melampiaskan kebohongannya padaku, dan dari segala orang.. dia memberi tahu Katori, aku tidak percaya.. aku dikhianati oleh teman terdekatku, kenapa.. semua ini bisa terjadi? kenapa.. kenapa.. Iori? Aku yakin, aku bisa mempercayai semuanya padamu, kenapa?

"Dia sepertinya shock sekali.. kau ambil peralatanku Fujishima.. selagi dia masih meratapi penyesalannya, mungkin rasa sakitnya bisa bertambah, hem.."

"Baik.." Tidak mungkin.. Iori.. jadi ini rasanya, dikhianati oleh teman terdekatku, aku sudah mempercayakan semua yang disini padamu, tapi.. kau melalaikannya.. apa ada sesuatu yang membuat dia menjadi luluh?

Rasa sakit seakan menghilang termakan bayangan Iori yang terus mengiang isi kepalaku, kau mengkhianatiku Iori.. kau sudah berusaha memberikan segala cara untuk membuatku bisa menerima ini semua, tapi kau menusukku dari belakang, apa karena aku meninggalkanmu? Itu tidak mungkin..

"Aku sudah membawanya, ini yang kau inginkan Katori-kun?" Fujishima? Dia masih hidup dan sekarang dia bersekongkol dengannya, sudah kuduga..

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan itu? Fujishima, apa karena kau sudah tidak ada tujuan hidup, kau akhirnya bersama si pria tengik ini?"

"Perkataanmu kejam sekali, Inaba-san.. kita berdua memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa saling memahami.. tapi, kau ini juga tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa mempercayai seseorang, termasuk temanmu sendiri Nagase"

"Diam!" Itu tidak benar, itu tidak benar, semua ini tidak benar, Iori pasti punya alasannya sendiri!

"Wah haha berat juga, sepertinya ini akan terasa sakit sekali, hei ratu" Apa dia berniat untuk memukuli sampai mati? Dia benar – benar keras kepala sekali!

"Sejak awal aku ini sudah tidak mengerti denganmu, kau sampai percaya dengan rumor angin, dan sampai memanggilku dengan sebutan ratu.. aku ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan perempuan lain"

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau perkataan Nagase itu tidak benar?" Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

"Haaaakhhh!"

"Ukhhh!" Aku benar – benar bodoh, aku salah bicara.. orang ini tidak mau kalau siapapun membicarakan hal jelek mengenai Iori, dan sekarang dia malah kebablasan memukulku, sakit sekali, kepalaku rasanya bisa retak kapan saja dia memukulku.

"Hah… hah…cara untuk membuktikannya hanya dengan ini, itu benar kan Inaba-san!? Hah.. jika kau jujur saja, kau tidak akan merasakan ini, bisa saja aku akan melepaskanmu" Jangan percaya Inaba, dia hanya ingin mencoba untuk mengelabuiku, aku bisa mengetahuinya..

"Kau tidak percaya denganku? baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan terus melakukannya! Aahhh!" Berpikir! Berpikir! Berpikir Inaba! Bagaimana cara.. untuk bisa melepaskan diri darinya!? Melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali ini, pandanganku semakin lama menjadi tertutup dengan semua darah yang mengalir ini, ahh.. aku tidak bisa berpikir apa – apa lagi, apa aku akan mati? Apa lebih baik aku tutup saja kedua mataku? apa semua akan baik – baik saja kalau aku mati? Yui, Aoki, dan Taichi.. Taichi, pasti dia sedang berada di tempat Iori.. aku harus menyelamatkannya, di tempat Iori? Jika pemikiranku ini benar, pasti mereka berdua ada di ruang klub.. aku ingin bertemu dengan Iori, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Chihiro dan Shino.. aku tidak ingin mati, aku tidak ingin mati!

" _Abadi atau abnormal?"_

" _Sial! kalau wanita ini berteriak, pasti kita yang sudah mati! Hei kau ambil pisau yang jatuh tadi, aku akan membuatnya diam!"Ada 2 orang! Dan postur tubuh mereka sudah jelas kalau mereka pria yang sudah berumur, dia tidak akan kuat menahan kekuatan seperti ini, tadi mereka bilang pisau.. apa yang ingin dia lakukan!?_

" _Hehehe aku akan membuatmu diam! Haaaahh!" sial!_

 _Croottt_

" _Akhhh…ahhhh…hhhh…hhhhh….hhhhhhh…"_

" _Ayo kita pergi" Tu-tunggu.. mereka menuju ke arah kamar Yui, takkan kubiarkan! Tidak ada yang akan mati, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan semuanya, mereka tidak akan mati!_

" _Hh..!" Aku tidak berdaya, suaraku bahkan tidak bisa keluar lagi, sudah.. aku tidak bisa, siapa saja..! Taichi, Aoki, siapapun! Selamatkan Yui! aku.. tidak mau mati!_

" _Abadi atau abnormal?:_

 _Lagi, pertanyaan aneh itu lagi, apa kepalaku ini memang sudah rusak?aku sampai melihat bayangan diriku sendiri, berdiri dengan tampang pucatnya, dengan memegang pisau di tangannya. Aku wanita yang penuh dengan dosa, aku akan mati dengan cara seperti ini? Tidak mau.._

" _Hhhh….." Jika aku mati, setidaknya aku ingin mati di atas pangkuannya._

" _Kau tidak perlu menutupinya, aku mengizinkanmu"_

" _Keluarkan semuanya"_

 _Gelap, gelap sekali.. aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, bahkan aku tidak tau, aku sedang membuka mataku atau tidak, aku ingin mengoreksi kembali, sebenarnya apa tujuanku? Apa aku sudah menyelesaikannya? Dan lalu.. kenapa harus aku?_

" _Abadi atau abnormal?"_

 _Aku sudah sering mendengarnya! Aku sudah mati sekali dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan! Heartseed, jika kau bersikeras memberikanku pilihan, jika kau ingin menikmati sebuah pemandangan yang menarik.. kau tidak akan membiarkanku mati, karena itu sudah terlihat jelas jawabanku, berikan padaku kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi! Heartseed!_

" _Hah!?" Jadi selama ini aku tertidur?dan bertelepati dengan Heartseed?_

" _Benar – benar bodoh" Suaraku sudah kembali dan leherku terdapat bekas darah, jadi ini bukan mimpi.. kalau begitu, ini sama saja bagaikan aku ini pion Heartseed, aku dibangkitkan hidup kembali, aku sudah tidak akan bisa menjadi manusia biasa lagi._

" _Kkhhhh… sial…."Aku melupakan semuanya, ingatan masa lalu terlihat samar, apa aku melakukan sesuatu di masa lalu? Dan kenapa aku yang dipilih? Bukankah bisa memilih Taichi atau siapa saja?_

" _Hei kau cepatlah!" Suara kedua brengsek itu, aku harus segera menyelamatkan Yui._

" _Hmm?" Ada yang mengganjal di kakiku.._

" _Hah!?" Bohong, bohong, bohong… siapa? siapa? siapa? kepalaku terasa pusing, bayangan.. ada bayangan yang menyelimuti pandanganku, membuatku kepala terasa berputar – putar.. sial.._

" _Hoekk!" Kenapa aku muntah? Tidak mau berhenti! Apa ini? Apa ini? Apa ini!?_

" _MATI!"_

" _Seseorang memintaku untuk mati.. mati.. mati.. siapa? siapa? siapa? sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulupakan!?" Inikah yang membuatmu tertarik? Kau memanipulasi ingatanku! Bahkan aku melupakan hal – hal sebelum fenomena ini dimulai, apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang aku pelajari? Aku melupakan semuanya, aku tidak ingat apapun! Salah satu yang bisa kuingat, satukan semuanya bersama._

" _Hei apa kau mendengar suara?"_

" _Mungkin cuma imajinasimu"_

" _Yui.."Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan, aku akan menyelamatkan Yui._

" _tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal yang hanya bisa dijawab olehnya" Aku hanya perlu melenyapkan segala ancaman di depanku._

* * *

"Dia tidak bernafas Katori-kun, denyut nadinya juga sudah tidak ada"

"Tch.. seharusnya aku tidak memukulnya dengan keras.. ini tidak sesuai dengan perkataan Nagase" aku kembali merasakan permukaan lantai, indraku sudah kembali normal, nafasku lebih stabil.. kalau begitu, aku benar – benar sudah dihidupkan kembali.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya?"

"Taichi tidak akan segan untuk membunuhku jika melihat Inaba dalam keadaan seperti ini, mungkin.. menyingkirkannya lebih baik sehingga tidak ada yang tau siapa yang melakukan perbuatan ini" Menyingkirkanku? Dia berusaha untuk menutupi kesalahannya, aku tidak akan menyalahkannya.. dia berusaha untuk mengembalikan keadaan menjadi semula, dan informasi yang dia ketahui hanya bahwa aku sosok dalang dari kejadian mengerikan ini, dan itu semua berasal dari Iori, wanita idamannya..

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, maafkan aku Inaba-san.. deminya aku rela melakukan semuanya" Deminya? Apa yang dia gumamkan? Dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah bernafas sejak mereka mulai berbicara.

"Jika semua yang dikatakan Nagase-san benar adanya, pasti sekarang aku dan dia sudah bersama kembali, dan ternyata tidak sepenuhnya benar" Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dari banyak orang harus kau yang memberitahu semua ini? Kau tidak kuat? kau tidak mampu menghadapi semua ini dan ingin mengakhiri segalanya? Memang benar, aku sudah dihidupkan olehnya tapi itu bukan berarti..

" _Aku.. tidak ingin pisah dengan oni-chan.. aku masih ingin bersama kau! Aku.. aku tidak mau mati! Tidak mau!"_

Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf.. tetap saja aku ini bukan orang baik di depanmu Rina, aku membiarkanmu mati sedangkan aku.. diberikan kesempatan hidup, bukan melainkan diberikan kehidupan baru darinya, ini tidak adil.

'Kalau dipikir, aku ini lebih parah dari Iori, buat apa aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini? Jika aku harus menanggung beban berat seperti ini' Aku hanya membawa kematian, semuanya mati, mati.. mati?

" _Kau.. monster! Lebih baik kau mati saja!"_

Ingatan apalagi itu? Sampai kapan ingatanku harus terus berantakan!? Aku ingin ingatanku kembali! Walaupun ingatan itu hanya berisi kebencian dan ketakutan, aku hanya ingin ingatanku kembali!

" _Kau yakin ingin seperti ini"?_

Apakah aku ini pembawa bencana? Apakah aku ini mirip sekali dengan Heartseed? Hanya aku.. yang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya.. bukankah ini sama saja..

" _Kau pasti sudah memanipulasi otak kami dengan kekuatanmu!"_

" _Kau mengatakannya! Kami ini bukan budakmu!"_

" _Bagaikan pengganti Heartseed"_

* * *

"Aku merasa kasihan padamu, Inaba-san.. tapi kau memang layak mendapatkan ini"

"HAH!?"

"Kenapa?"

"Matanya terbuka... dia kembali hidup"

"Sudah kuduga, perkataan Nagase selalu benar.. Inaba itu memang abadi.." Berisik.. berisik..

"Dan juga, berita itu memang benar.. kau tau apa yang kumaksud kan Inaba?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Katori, saat ini aku ingin kau melepaskanku!" Katori menatapnya dengan tajam, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Lepaskan dia Fujishima"

"Tapi Katori-kun-"

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, dan Inaba juga tidak akan bicara sampai kita melepaskannya" Dilepaskannya ikatan tali di tangannya, selanjutnya kakinya. Setelah bebas dari jeratan tali, Inaba langsung jatuh terkapar.

'Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku, kenapa!?'

"Aku yakin dengan pulihnya nyawamu, jadi aku sudah menyuntikkan pelumpuh, badanmu tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat"

"Sialan kau..!" Fujishima mengangkatnya dan memikulnya ke sofa dan menidurinya.

"Fujishima.. kau tau yang sedang terjadi saat ini kan?"

"Semua ini salahmu, itu saja yang ingin kukatakan"

"Salahku? Sepertinya kalian semua sudah salah sangka, memang yang kalian lihat itu memang nyata, tapi bukan aku yang memulai bencana ini"

"Apa kami bisa mempercayai semua perkataanmu? Itu tidak akan bisa, Nagase-san sudah memberitahu semuanya " Iori lagi..

"Dengarkan aku bodoh.. aku tau kau mempunyai obsesi terhadap Iori, tapi kau tidak tau apapun! Kau tidak merasakannya, mengalaminya! Kau hanya segelintir orang yang beruntung diberikan kehidupan di tempat rongsokan ini, jika kau tidak mengenal kami, kau pasti sudah menjadi mayat berjalan di luar sana!"

"Hentikan ocehanmu, aku tidak butuh informasi seperti itu"

"Kau hanya ingin melarikan diri saja kan?"

"Diam.."

"Kau tau apa memang?"

"Kalau begitu, jika kutunjukkan ini pasti kau akan berpikir sebaliknya kan?" Dia mengambil beberapa kertas di atas meja dan merapikannya lalu membawanya dan memperlihatkannya padaku.

"Ada apa dengan koran lama itu?"

"Nagase memberitahuku jika kau terlibat dengan kasus yang tercantum disini, pembunuhan berantai orang – orang secara random.. kau tau apa yang kumaksud disini? Dan tidak diketahui sebabnya para polisi bahkan tidak bisa mencari jejak dari senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh korban, lalu kasus hanya bisa dibiarkan karena tidak ada yang bisa memecahkannya.. dan terus berlanjut sampai dimulainya bencana ini" Tidak mungkin Iori.. kau...

"Nagase memberitahu semuanya! Semua yang kau beritahu padanya! Kau tidak mungkin bisa lari dariku lagi, Inaba Himeko!"

"Tch.."

"Kau tidak tau siapa yang telah kau bunuh karena kau bahkan tidak mengenal nama atau pun wajahnya, lalu bagaimana.. jika salah satu korbanmu merupakan orang yang sangat dekat dengan orang yang kau kenal!?" Aku tidak begitu mengerti maksud dari berbelit kalimat yang dia lontarkan tapi aku tau dari kalimat terakhirnya, jangan – jangan..

"Kau membunuh seluruh anggota keluargaku! Inaba Himeko!"

' _Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya'_

' _Dari awal aku sudah membawa bencana, aku sudah..'_

' _Apa ini yang ingin kau buktikan padaku, Iori?'_

"Kau sudah membunuh orang – orang terdekatmu, karena itu akan banyak yang akan memburumu, seperti layaknya diriku ini!" Aku mengingatnya, ini salah satu keinginan darinya.

" _Jika kau ingin menghilangkannya, kau harus rela mengorbankan semuanya"_

" _Dan apa kau sanggup merasakannya?"_

" _Akan ada banyak kesedihan yang menimpa dirimu suatu saat dan apa kau yakin ingin mendapatkan ini? Kau rela melakukannya demi dirinya?"_

"Sial!" Aku sudah menetralisir pelumpuhnya dan menendang pipi Katori hingga badannya terlempar ke samping, dan langsung pingsan.. sepertinya dia membentur sesuatu.

"Ukhh…" Aku masih merasa pusing.

"Kau ingin kemana Inaba-san? Perintah tidak membiarkanmu untuk pergi darisini"

"Apa aku juga melakukan sesuatu padamu Fujishima?"

"Itu benar.. contohnya ayahku!" Aku menghindar dari pukulan kayunya, ayahnya? Kalau tidak salah ayahnya itu polisi..

"Kalau begitu itu bukan salahku, polisi memang didasarkan untuk dirubah menjadi zombie demi menyeimbangkan dunia ini, karena itu bukan aku yang harus kau salahkan" Fujishima tetap diam, aku ingin dia mencerna setiap kalimat yang kuucapkan, kau bukan tipe orang seperti ini Fujishima.

"…."

"….Nagase"

* * *

"Khhh…." Sepertinya aku pingsan lagi.. talinya masih belum dilepas.

"Inaba-san yang memulai semuanya, dunia ini, fenomena ini, dialah yang memulai semuanya, bahkan zombie – zombie tersebut dia yang melakukannya"

"Hentikan salahkan Inaba atas semua ini, Chihiro"

"Tapi memang itu kebenarannya"

"Bahkan pemerkosaanmu itu sudah diatur olehnya, traumamu.." Tidak, semua itu salahku.. jika aku tetap diam di rumah dan tidak keluar hal itu tidak akan terjadi.. itu bukan salah Inaba.

"Dan karenanya lah.."

"Traumamu itu tidak akan sembuh untuk selamanya.."

"Aku sudah melewati masa – masa itu, aku tidak tau takut pada siapa pun.." Chihiro mendekatiku, mendekatiku dan menjepit jarinya di kedua pipiku, ekspresinya terlihat kesal sekali.

"Apa itu benar? Kau mungkin akan ketakutan jika aku melakukan ini kan?" Apa yang?

"Hah!? Henti.. hentikan" Chihiro membuka bajunya sampai telanjang dada, kenapa? Aku yakin Chihiro bukan pria seperti itu, tapi, kenapa!?

"Kau pasti bisa membungkamku jika kau tidak ketakutan.. akan kubuktikan semuanya padamu Kiriyama-san"

"Hentikan.. akhh!" Aku tidak bisa berdiri, dan tanganku juga diikat.. aku tidak mau.. tidak dengannya!

"Kiriyama-san!" Dia mencengkram kedua bahuku, apa yang bisa kulakukan!? Chihiro pemain karate, aku tidak bisa melawannya jika aku diikat kencang seperti ini.

'Oo-ohh~~ kau ingin melakukannya lagi!? kau ini memang perempuan murahan yah! Hahahhaha!' Suaranya datang lagi, dia membuatku mengingatnya lagi, tidak.. aku tidak takut… tidak takut… Aoki… selamatkan aku…

"Mmmmhhhhhmm…" Tidak.. kau tidak mungkin melakukan ini Chihiro, aku sudah lama mengenalmu, kumohon.. aku tau kau pria yang baik. Dia menciumku dengan paksa, lidahnya tidak bisa kulawan, dia terus menjelajahi isi mulutku.

"Mmmhhhhh!" Tanpa sadar tubuhku sudah diraba olehnya, aku takut.. aku takut… kenapa hal ini selalu terjadi olehku? Kenapa? Kenapa!?

"Aku yakin kau sedang meminta tolong dari lubuk hatimu, tapi tidak akan ada yang menolongmu saat ini, mereka semua sedang disiksa secara mental sama seperti dirimu saat ini.." Siksa mental? Seperti aku?

"Aku ingin menolong mereka.. seperti mereka yang selalu menolongku!"

"Kau ingin menolongnya!? Dengan keadaan seperti itu!? HAHAHA"

"KHH!" Dia mendorong bahuku lagi, apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

"Hentikan, kumohon.." Sudah cukup aku disetubuhi dengan cara seperti ini, tidak..

"Akan kuberitahu bagaimana rasanya jika ingin menolong seseorang!"

"Lepaskan dia… UWA CHIHIRO!"

"Tidak mungkin..!" Dia menyikut pipinya hingga berdarah, tidak berhenti, dia terus memukulnya, memukulnya hingga Chihiro tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan langsung ditinju mukanya hingga Chihiro terpental dan membentur kepalanya dengan wastafel.

"Seharusnya… kau bersama Enjouji… ahh" Chihiro langsung kehilangan kesadaran.

"Hah..hah..hah...hah..hah..hah" Aku yakin dia pasti datang, aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku. Dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap mukaku kemudian dia langsung tersenyum lega.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu tepat pada waktunya" Tapi kau menyelamatkanku, tidak seperti waktu itu.. aku.. aku…

"Terima kasih..hik..hik… Aoki!" Dia menempelkan dahiku dengan dahinya dan dia berbisik padaku.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu"

* * *

"Tadi itu.. suara teriakan?" Tapi bukan berasal dari gedung ini, suaranya keras sekali sampai aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan aku Nagase" Dia terus memelukku sejak sehabis menangis, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya selama ini? Apa dia stress karena harus merasakan ketakutan yang terus mengelilinginya seperti yang saat ini terjadi?

"Kumohon lupakanlah semua ini, kembali padaku.. kembali ke sisiku.." Dia terus bergumam seperti itu, tapi saat ini yang harus kumanfaatkan, aku harus mendapatkan kunci borgol ini, dan Nagase pasti memegangnya.

"Aku tidak memegangnya.."

"Hah!?"

"Aku tidak memegang kunci apapun.. aku ingin kau tetap disini bersamaku"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku harus pergi darisini, Inaba sedang-" Dia mencengkram pelukannya, sial aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik!

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, karena dia itu monster"

"Dia bukan monster! Dia pacarku!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku tidak kuat dan membenturkan dahiku dengannya saking kerasnya, aku langsung merasa pusing.

"Uuuu…uuuu" Darah.. aku terlalu keras membenturnya, tapi ini salah satunya cara.

"Jika tidak ada kunci.." Aku bergegas ke arah pintu, sambil mendengar rauman para zombie yang mendorong pintu, apa ini semua juga rencana Nagase?

"Hentikan! Kau tidak akan bisa keluar ke rumunan zombie, aku sudah menaruh sesuatu yang disukai oleh mereka di luar sana dan mereka tidak akan pernah pergi dari sana" Sesuatu yang disukai oleh mereka? Apa jangan – jangan kau.. Nagase!?

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? siapa yang kau taruh di depan sana!? Hei! Jawab aku! Tidak mungkin.. ini tidak mungkin.." Katori bersama dengan Fujishima, kemungkinan Chihiro juga bersama Enjouji, lalu bagaimana dengan Nagase? Tidak mungkin dia melewati hari – hari selama ini sendirian! Pasti ada yang bersama dengannya sampai saat ini!

"Nagase kumohon jawab aku!"

BRAKK CRATT DUGG

"Siapa?" Sabitan pedang!? Jangan – jangan..!

Cklik cklik

"Taichi..?" Inaba.. dia baik – baik saja!

"Kau baik – baik saja!? Bukannya kau sudah ditebas oleh brengsek itu!?"

"Itu tidak penting.. apa Iori ada di dalam?" Dia langsung menanya Nagase. Nagase… dia.. terlihat ketakutan sekali, ketakutannya melebihi diriku, apa yang dia takutkan?

"Iya dia ada di dalam, pintunya terkunci dan Nagase tidak mempunyai kuncinya dan tanganku diborgol"

"Souka.. tenang saja, aku sudah membawa semua kunci dari Katori, dan aku yakin salah satunya ada untuk pintu dan untuk borgolmu"

"Dan di depanku sekarang, terdapat mayat perempuan yang sudah menjadi bangkai, kelihatannya sudah berhari – hari dia disimpan dan ini bekas gigitan zombie" Mayat perempuan!? Nagase belum menjawabnya, aku kembali menatapnya dengan pucat.

"Bagaimana ciri – cirinya Inaba?"

"Ciri – cirinya... kepang dua" Aku membulatkan kedua mataku dengan tidak percaya.

"Jawab aku Nagase.. kau yang sudah melakukannya? Apa yang kau.. apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Nakayama Mariko!?" Pintu terbuka dan Nagase langsung melesat melewatiku dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Inaba.

Crang!

"Ini ucapan selamat datang darimu?" Inaba melempar sesuatu padaku.

"Kunci" Aku langsung mencari kunci yang tepat untuk membuka borgolnya.

"Inaba, lukamu?"

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak penting, Taichi.. bisa kau kunci lagi pintunya.. bisa – bisa zombie di luar tertarik dengan suara disini"

"Tunggu, suara!? Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan!? aku tidak mengerti"

"Lakukan saja!" Aku melakukan sesuai dengan yang disuruhnya, aku menguncinya lalu apa?

"Kumohon diam dan dengarkan semua yang kukatakan, Iori.."

"Tidak ada yang ingin kudengar darimu, monster!"

"Hah?" Sudah kuduga, Inaba juga tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya, lebih baik aku tarik Nagase saja dari Inaba.

"Kau sudah membunuh seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, tertawa dengannya lagi, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya..!"

"Siapa yang-"

"Ibuku!" Aku tidak sabar lagi dan langsung menarik Nagase dari Inaba.

"Ekhhh! Lepaskan, lepaskan!" Bahaya, bahaya! Dia mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa pikir!

"Hyaaa!" Inaba langsung menangkis pedangnya dan terlempar ke sembarang tempat, Nagase langsung diam di tempat.

"Iori, aku-"

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku dengar darimu monster!"

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku bicara bodoh!"

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kan!? lalu, kenapa? Aku sudah mempercayaimu, tapi kau membocorkan semuanya!"

"Itu balasan untukmu!" Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan? Tapi, aku tau Inaba di hadapanku sekarang ini terlihat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Dan maksud dari perkataan Nagase barusan, apa maksudnya Inaba sudah membunuh ibunya? Terlihat jelas sekali Inaba juga bingung dengan perkataannya.

"….Taichi"

"A-apa?" Badannya bergetar, ada apa Inaba?

"Aku…aku….." Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan sekali terhadapku? apa ada sesuatu rahasia yang tidak ingin aku ketahui darimu?

"Inaba…..akhkhhhhhh!" Sial dia menggigit tanganku!

"Taichi!"

"Hentikan Nagase! Nagase!" Sialan, tidak mau berhenti! Gigitannya membuat kulit tanganku melupas, hentikan!

"Lepaskan dia Taichi!" Lalu apa!? Dia bisa menyerangmu lagi!

"Khhh!" "Gawat!" Dia melepaskan diri dariku! Inaba..!

"Akhh! Iori..!?" Iori mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengepalnya dan.. henti-

BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH

"HENTIKAN! Jika kalian hanya bertengkar tanpa aku mengetahui apa sebabnya, aku tidak akan mengerti dengan kalian!" Nagase menghentikan pukulannya lalu menatapku.

"Kau ingin mengetahuinya, Taichi?" Hentikan tatapan datarmu, tangannya… penuh dengan darah!?

"Inaba!"

"Kau sangat ingin mengetahuinya!? Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu!" Nagase melingkarkan telapak tangannya di leher Inaba dan mencekiknya, hentikan!

"Hentikan! Jika kau melakukan itu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Kau dengar katanya Iori, lepaskan aku bodoh…" Nagase semakin memperkencang jeratan tangannya, Inaba semakin terlihat kesakitan, apa yang kau tunggu bodoh!? Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya!

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya!? Lagipula dari awal kau itu tidak akan pernah mati!" Aku membulatkan mataku begitu pula dengan Inaba.. hah? Tidak pernah mati? Kenapa? Apa maksudnya?

* * *

" _Kau dengar tentang kasus pembunuhan berantai secara acak kan?"_

" _Ah iya aku menontonnya di televisi! Baru pertama kali ini polisi Jepang tidak bisa melacak pelaku tersebut, padahal aku pikir itu hal yang gampang.."Selalu saja yang dibicarakan anak-anak tentang itu, apa tidak ada topik lain?_

" _Pernah ada seseorang yang melihat sekilas orang yang melintas di depan korban"_

" _Benarkah!? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya!"_

" _Yang kubaca sih badannya kurus dan posturnya kalau perumpaannya hampir seperti gadis"_

" _Yang benar? Seorang gadis menjadi pelaku pembunuhan berantai!? Pasti orang itu sedang mabuk!" Itu benar.. tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa menghapus jejak beberapa menit sebelum polisi datang ke kejadian perkara, itu tidak mungkin, apalagi dilakukan oleh seorang gadis?_

" _Taichi, kau melamun"_

" _Hah!?"_

" _I-Inaba yah? Jangan mengagetkanku dong" Dia langsung tertawa dengan lepasnya, dengan melihatnya aku sampai melupakan topik yang sedang dibicarakan kedua orang tersebut, tapi ada kalanya.._

" _Mereka.. meninggal..?" 2 orang yang aku lihat kemarin sudah tidak ada, kenapa? Padahal mereka masih berbicara dengan asyiknya, kenapa?_

" _Menurut polisi, mereka berdua dibunuh, dan persangkaan mereka bahwa yang membunuh mereka merupakan pembunuh massal yang sedang dibicarakan di berita sekarang"Watase mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tampang shocknya, kedua orang itu merupakan anggota klub sepak bolanya, kehilangan orang yang sangat dekat pasti sangat sakit sekali._

" _Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pembunuh itu? dia membunuh semua orang tanpa melihat situasi! Kenapa.. kenapa harus mereka? Ini tidak adil" Aku mengepal kedua tanganku, walaupun aku tidak mengenal mereka dengan pasti tapi aku bisa ikut merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan Watase saat ini._

" _Taichi…" Aku melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Inaba tepat sedang melempar senyum padaku._

" _Kau sedang apa ke kelasku?" Apa yang kutanyakan? Tentu saja dia ingin meliahatku._

" _Kau baik-baik saja, karena ada aku disini bersamamu"_

" _Kau baik-baik saja, karena ada aku disini bersamamu"_

Perkataannya saat itu apa maksudnya? Ada aku disini? Inaba mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri, tanpa ada rasa takut di dalamnya, seperti… sejak awal aku memang akan ditetapkan baik-baik saja dengannya?

"tidak bisa mati? Apa maksudmu Nagase?" Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya, tidak ingin percaya semua perkataannya, aku ingin hanya mempercayai semua perkataan Inaba, tapi rasanya banyak sekali kejanggalan, kenapa? Aku membiarkan Inaba tercekik seperti itu, tanpa ada rasa amukan kembali, kenapa?

"JAWAB AKU NAGASE!" Aku sudah membunuh semuanya, keluargaku, ibunya Kiriyama, bahkan orang yang tidak kukenal menjadi imbasku, aku tidak ingin tidak mengetahui semua rahasia di dunia ini sedangkan aku sudah mengorbankan jiwaku demi sampai disini! Membunuh satu orang lagi pun tidak akan ada masalah, itu benar kan?

"Taichi…." Aku melihat Inaba yang sudah sengsara dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, dia melihatku dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Jangan… bunuh…. Iori….." Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih merasa iba dengan orang di depanmu!?

"Itu benar! Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, Inaba! Karena kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu kan?"

"Itu benar.. jadi.. karena itulah… aku tidak ingin… kau mati"

"KHHHHH!" Aku mendengar suara retakan tulang, tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. tidak mungkin..

Tangan Inaba yang terus berpengangan erat dengan tangan Iori melonggar dan akhirnya terjatuh. Mata Inaba yang bersinar semakin lama semakin memudar, prasangka apa ini?

"Inaba.. Inaba.. Inaba.. Inaba" Taichi terus memanggil namanya berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada respon darinya, dia tidak ingin mempercayainya dengan yang sudah dia lihat, Inaba tidak mungkin!

"INABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Taichi berteriak dengan histerisnya, tidak sadar air matanya sudah turun dengan derasnya.

"Inaban…. Mati?"

* * *

Ahhh… mati lagi? apa kau tidak merasa bosan Inaba-san? Ingatanmu akan terus terombang-ambing jika terus seperti ini.. kau sudah mengetahuinya dengan benar kan? walaupun kau masih mempunyai banyak nyawa yang tersisa tapi aku tidak bisa mengetahui dengan pasti kekuatan dari mentalmu sendiri.. kau bisa saja gila jika harus merasakan antara hidup dan mati, kau juga mengetahuinya kan?

'Suara itu.. Heartseed?' Apa yang kulakukan disini? Gelap sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat tanganku yang sedang kuangkat, perasaan ini.. pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, apa? Apa yang?

"AKHHHH…KHHHH" Sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit! Jangan-jangan aku sudah…. mati? Aku mencengkram kepalaku dan menggaruknya dengan kencang, apa yang terjadi? aku tidak bisa mengingatnya! Siapa saja, tolong aku…

"Taichi….."

DEG

Bayangan mulai kembali lagi secara perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit..

"INABAAAAAA!" Ini antara pilihan cinta atau benci, jika aku kembali hidup.. aku harus bersiap menerima apa adanya dari Taichi dan aku harus siap dibunuh lagi oleh Iori. Aku mengambil nafasku pelan-pelan, meskipun aku tidak siap harus dibenci oleh Taichi, Yui, Aoki, Chihiro, Shino, bahkan Iori. Sejak awal aku sudah siap melakukannya demi mereka!

* * *

"AGHHHHH!" Inaba menendang Iori tepat di bagian perutnya sampai terlempar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Inaba menghapus air liur di bibirnya.

"Aku memang tidak akan mati, sampai kapan pun.. walaupun kau membunuhku ratusan kali, aku akan kembali hidup" bola mata Inaba bergerak ke arah Taichi yang terus membulatkan matanya dengan tidak percaya. Inaba sudah tau kalau reaksinya akan seperti itu, apapun yang terjadi-

"Hah?" Taichi langsung memeluknya dari belakang, dekapannya erat tapi tidak membuatnya sesak.. entah kenapa air mata langsung keluar dengan sendiri dari pelupuk matanya, dia tidak berharap lebih untuk mendapatkan respon seperti ini, tapi dipeluk setelah mengetahui semua kebenaran gelap darinya rasanya bahagia sekali.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa pun selain kau Inaba.. karena itu, bisa melihatmu hidup saja aku sudah bahagia! Aku tidak peduli dengan pembunuhan random tersebut, dari awal aku memang sudah tau kalau ada sebuah kejanggalan dari kasus tersebut, ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh Heartseed, aku yakin itu! siapa yang bisa menghilangkan jejak hanya berselang beberapa menit tidak ada selain dia.. yang mengenal dia hanya kita bertujuh dan kau yang selalu disiksa seperti ini, aku ingin melindungimu!" Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, hanya Taichi yang bisa mengerti perasaanku, hanya dia..

"Taichi… Taichi… Taichi"

"Apa yang salah denganmu Taichi!? Dia sudah membunuh banyak orang, tapi kau masih mau melindunginya!?" Itu benar, Taichi..

"Tidak ada yang salah. Aku juga.. sudah membunuh banyak orang" Iori terlihat sangat kaget sekali, apa Taichi serius akan mengatakannya?

"Aku sudah membunuh pria tua, ibunya Kiriyama, ibuku bahkan adikku Rina.. sekarang siapa yang harus kau lebih benci!? Aku atau Inaba!?" Taichi memancing Iori, dia benar-benar sudah berubah.. dan ini semua salahku..

"Tidak kusangka.. aku sudah menunggumu dengan sabar.. aku yakin kau pasti akan melindungiku jika tau apa yang sudah dilakukan Inaba selama ini? Inaba benar-benar sudah mencuci otakmu" Itu tidak benar Iori, aku tidak ada kehendak untuk melakukan hal tersebut, aku hanya.. aku tidak ada hak untuk mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"HENTIKAN!" Aku terkejut dengan teriakannya begitu pula dengan Iori, Taichi terlihat sangat marah, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya setelah semua ini berakhir?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengatakan semua hal omong kosong mengenai Inaba dengan usaha mencuci otakku.. aku menjadi seperti ini karena keinginanku sendiri tidak ada dorongan dari mana pun. Inaba yang sudah berusaha membuatku melupakan semua kegelapan hatiku, karena itu Inaba tidak salah apa pun"

"Aku tidak percaya, aku tidak percaya, tidak percaya! Tidak percaya!" Iori memukul pintu belakangnya dengan keras. Suara hentakan kaki semakin lama menjadi semakin jelas, mereka tidak mau mempercayainya.

"Kau mendengarnya Taichi?"

"Iya, sepertinya mereka datang serombongan" Dan mereka sepertinya memukul-mukul tepat di balik pintu sehabis dipukul oleh Iori.

"Mereka sudah datang? Cepat sekali" Iori yang mengundang mereka!?

"Aku.. sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan siapa pun, ini semua salahmu Inaban, ini semua salahmu!"

"Akan kuperlihatkan sebuah neraka untukmu" Iori punya kunci cadangan!? Dia berniat untuk membuka pintu!?

"Hentikan Nagase, kau tidak mungkin melakukan ini, kau sudah gila" "aku memang sudah gila, sejak berada di ruangan ini.. rasanya kenangan selama di ruangan ini berasa sudah lenyap sepenuhnya, aku sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi, terutama kau" Kau berhak membenciku Iori, kau berhak.. aku memang sudah membunuh ibumu, aku mengingatnya.. mukanya yang ketakutan menatap mukaku dengan histerisnya masih bisa kuingat.

"Selamat tinggal… Inaba Himeko" Aku siap menerima semua kebecianmu!

"GRAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

NEXT

" GOOD BYE.. MY SOUL WILL BE YOURS, LIVE... "

 _Preview_

" _Banyak sekali aturan dalam dunia ini, begitu pun dengan fenomenanya"_

" _Mereka berdua sudah tidak waras"_

" _Konnichiwa, namaku"_

" _Berikan padaku"_

" _Tidak.."_

" _Yui, aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat.. karena itu tolonglah…. Diriku ini"_

" _Ini sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa depan yang kulihat!"_

" _Kau melakukannya pada Yui?"_

" _Dengarkan aku, Yaegashi-kun"_

" _Apa kau ingin menyelamatkan dunia ini, karena itu bertarunglah"_

" _Sudah kuduga.. dunia ini memang harus dimusnahkan"_


End file.
